Gwen and Rhys, Short Stories
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Loads Of Short Fics Based arround Gwen and Rhys... Includes Fluffy Janto Too!
1. Moving In

**Gwen/Rhys Short Stories **

**1 Moving In Day. **

"Jack Will you get that box" Ianto asked as they walked down the stairs and outside to the truck that lay outside. "Thanks for doing this guys, we do need an extra pair of hands to get the job done quicker" Rhys said. "No problem, we were going to ask Gwen anyways" Ianto replied. Ianto bent over to pick up a box when Jack made his move. "Who's is that gorgeous bum? Oh it's my beautiful boyfriend's, that's who!" Jack Joked. "Shut up Jack! I do admit, my arse is one of my best features but we don't need to go on about it all the time" Ianto said. "Rhys where are my tablets?" Gwen asked as she came out the house rubbing her stomach intently. "Which ones?" Rhys asked. "The ones I take when I feel nauseous" Gwen replied looking clammy. "I don't know, didn't you put them in your bag?" Rhys asked. "That's what I thought but when I try to look for them they aren't there" Gwen said. "You're just going to have to battle through it then love, we have no time to go to the pharmacy to get any" Rhys said. "We can't get them from there, they are on prescription which you have to wait days for, it's just my luck their in one of these boxes" Gwen moaned. Jack came out of the van for another box, "Hello fatty!" Jack joked as Gwen slapped his arm, "Hay! I'm not fat" Gwen sulked; he knew it would wind her up.

"I'm going to get a box" Gwen said as Rhys snapped back "No! I told you no heavy lifting; I want you to be as relaxed as possible".

"Ok, what ever you say" Gwen said as kissed Rhys tightly on the lips.

"Rhys there is one last box, do you want to do the honours" Jack grinned. "Sure, c'mon Hunni lets say goodbye to the flat" Rhys said as he took Gwen's hand.

As they went into the front room, not much was left of what they used to call there home, only shelves and dust lay on the bare wood surfaces.

Gwen Hugged Rhys tightly as she started to cry. "I don't know why I'm crying, but it's just, so much stuff has happened here, all of them memories" Gwen cried. "I know, but we also have to move on and besides, were would the baby go? There is no room here" Rhys joked as he tried to calm his wife down, as this was getting too much for her. "Bye house" Gwen cried as they went down to the truck which held all there belongings in. "Why don't you go down to the house with Jack and Ianto, and I'll go in the truck" Rhys advised. "Ok" Gwen cried as Ianto gave her a tissue and escorted her into the SUV. "You will be fine Gwen, I know it's hard leaving all those memories behind there" Ianto said as he sat in the back with her and stroked her hand. "Sorry Ianto, I didn't feel sad before it just came to me and I started to weep like a soppy bugger" Gwen laughed slightly as she wiped her eyes. "It's called pregnancy hormones Gwen, its ok to cry you know" Ianto said. "Yeah he even cries after sex" Jack laughed. "Hay, I thought you weren't going to tell anybody!" Ianto cursed. "Thanks Ianto you're my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you, and you cry after sex?" Gwen hiccupped. "Hay, I thought I was your best friend Gwen?" Jack queried. "Well, you both equally important to me, I love you" Gwen said. Gwen fanned herself with her hand, "You're going to make me cry again" Gwen choked as tears flooded her green pools. "And by the way, I only get so emotional after sex if you call me our special word" Ianto grinned. "And that would be?" Gwen asked. "Now that Gwen Cooper is strictly prohibited, I'm sorry!" Jack grinned.

* * *

**Hope You Like! **


	2. Arguments

Gwen and Rhys Short Stories

2. Arguments

Rhys, Shouted as Gwen, her eyes slanted and her face, bright red. "We always have time to go to your parents but never to mine!" Rhys shouted, "You're never home!" Gwen screamed. "If I didn't go to fucking work, we wouldn't be able to pay for this new fucking house, we wouldn't have to move if you hadn't got knocked up!" Rhys shouted his voice getting deeper, his anger, building up inside of him. "You Did this to me, you were the one who begged me to keep it, if it was up to me there wouldn't be a baby" Gwen screamed at the top of her voice as tears came rushing down her face, smudging her mascara and makeup. "How did you think I felt Gwen, when you didn't come home at a decent time, you could have been killed for all I know, I'm glad that Jack has cut your hours down" Rhys shouted. "And Before you start to whimper like a little kid, I'll say this, I'm happier at work than I am with you, none of the whining 'My back hurts' or 'do I look fat' twenty four seven, I've had enough!!" Rhys screamed. "So I'm that bad am I, do you want to make things easier, Divorce me!"

Gwen cried.

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Rhys said as he calmed down. "I don't care, I'm going out" Gwen cried as she flew out of the door. Rhys Sat down and put his head in his hands, he didn't mean any of it, today at work the team found out that the Cardiff branch of Harwoods was shutting down, he had no job, and with a baby on the way and a new house to pay for, Rhys didn't have much choice, and one thing, he hadn't told Gwen. Rhys had tears in his eyes, he felt alone as he started to cry.

Gwen Stormed into the hub, the lights were off and she could hear laughing and panting from Jack's office, the windows looked steamed up, as she knocked on the door. "Gwen?" Jack said as he and Ianto strolled out of the office, only having time to put there pants on. "What's wrong Gwen?" Jack asked as Ianto brought them some coffee and a box of tissues for Gwen. "I think its over" Gwen cried as she hugged Jack. "Shhh its ok, I'm sure it's not" Jack shushed her as he stroked her head. "I don't want our baby to be born in a broken home Jack, its just Rhys came home he already looked mad and I think I just made it worse" Gwen hiccupped.

"Urm, Gwen did you not read the paper this morning, Harwoods is shutting down, today all its workers in the Cardiff branch have been made redundant" Ianto said. "What!? He didn't tell me" Gwen started to cry. "Gwen, all you need is to be there for him, I can give you some money if you are stuck for cash" Jack said. "So I need to go home and talk to him?" Gwen cried. "Yeah, C'mon I'll drive you home" Jack said as they went to the SUV.

Gwen Opened the door to their house, all she could hear was crying coming from the living room. Rhys Never cried, it was just a rarity, he would cry when something was deeply troubling him. "Rhys?" Gwen said still crying as she sat next to him, she put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?" Gwen asked. "I was scared to tell you, I was angry as it came out of nowhere, and some of the lad's were crying there eyes out" Rhys cried as he hugged his wife tightly. "We will get through this Rhys, we will find you another job, and if you want a bit of money just until you find one you can come and work with us, Jack would be happy to use an extra hand" Gwen said. "I love you so much, I couldn't live without you" Rhys said as he kissed his wife.

**Review? xx**


	3. Back Ache

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**3. Back Ache **

**Dedicated to ****specialfrancine who has Kindly Reviewed, I'm Glad You Like Them ! **

Gwen snuggled up to Rhys in bed as she moaned and groaned. "Hmn Rhys!" she moaned. "What's up?" Rhys asked as he read his book. "I have really bad back ache and I feel nauseous" Gwen said as she rubbed her stomach intently. "Am I hot Rhys, feel my head" Gwen said as Rhys put down his book and felt her forehead. "A bit hot, love" Rhys said. Gwen Groaned as she moved around in her bed. "Ugh, I'm going to the toilet, I'm going to throw up" Gwen said as she struggled to get up. Rhys joined his wife while she threw up down the toilet, the retching sounds going right through him as he got a cold towel to put on her head. Gwen shut the toilet seat and lay her head cold on the lid; she looked clammy, as Rhys lifted her head up from the lid of the seat and stroked her head with a cold towel. "C'mon darling lets get you off the floor" Rhys said as he helped her off the floor, and escorted her to the bedroom. Rhys told Gwen to sit up as he gave her a relaxing Massage and put some extra pillows on her back to keep her comfortable as she got off to sleep. "Hmn Thank you darling" Gwen groaned as she got back to sleep. Rhys carefully made his way downstairs to get her a drink of water, if she woke up in the night and to get a Midnight Snack. He came back upstairs and kissed his wife goodnight, as he ate his snack and read the last pages of his book.

**Review ??**


	4. Baby Shopping

**Gwen/Rhys Short Stories **

**4. Baby Shopping **

"Aww look at them cute baby shoes" Jack cooed over the shoes. "Jack, please I'm trying to pick something for the baby" Ianto scolded as he browsed through the aisle.

Ianto looked up, to spot Gwen and Rhys. "Oh No, Gwen and Rhys" Ianto said as he hid down the aisle. "Where!" Jack looked up as Ianto Pulled him by the collar. "Get down" Ianto said. "I don't want them seeing what I've got them, it's a surprise" Ianto said. "What you have got them, isn't this both of us" Jack said. "Go and distract them while I buy these!" Ianto said as he rushed off to pay.

Gwen and Rhys looked at prams, "Which, one Rhys there is so many?" Gwen asked as she looked at all the display models, Gwen nudged Rhys who was half asleep.

"What!" Rhys said looking drowsy. "Why are you so tired?" Gwen asked looking hot tempered. "I couldn't get to sleep because of your bloody deep breathing" Rhys said.

"Well sorry it's not my fault" Gwen said. "Oh there's Jack" Rhys said. "Hay!" Jack said. "Ianto sent you over here? To divert us from us seeing what he's buying for my baby shower" Gwen calculated. "You so know him, you should see inside his pants, that thing is-" Jack said. "Urm Mate, I don't think she wants to see Ianto's pants, she's seven and a half months pregnant with my kid, I don't think it's appropriate" Rhys said.

"He is right, I think I'm going to leave it to you, he's my best friend, I think it would ruin it" Gwen said. "By the way you should get that pram, its so cute and it has bits of blue on it, great for a boy" Jack said as he got a text "That's me, I got to go" Jack said as he ran back to Ianto.

"He's such a goof at times, he goes all flustered when we talk about Ianto" Gwen said.

"I'm sure, he will propose soon, c'mon there perfect" Rhys said as he stood behind Gwen hugging her, placing his hands on her stomach. "Stop it, were in a public place!" Gwen giggled. "What can I not hug my wife in public?" Rhys said. "Okay, you know you're too sweet for me" Gwen kissed Rhys passionately on the lips.

"Aww look at these, there just so adorable, look at the little feet" Gwen cooed at the shoes as she held her stomach. "It's just so unreal, just how little they are" Gwen smiled. "I know that's how small our little boy is and he's ours" Rhys said. Gwen nodded and started to cry.

"Shhh don't cry" Rhys said. "No it's ok, there happy tears" Gwen smiled as she cried and wiped away her tears.

**Review?? Xx**


	5. Baby Shower

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**5. Baby Shower! **

**Dedicated to ****specialfrancine who has reviewed all my chapters! Thank You! You Make Me Happy!! I hope you enjoy this!**

"Just Blow them balloons Jack" Ianto insisted as he blew into another balloon.

"What's with all the balloons, you got four helium balloons yesterday" Jack moaned.

"Jack, will you keep blowing them up please, I need to get the food and drink out of the kitchen" Ianto stressed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hay is what I'm wearing ok for this thing" Gwen said as she twirled round. "You look fine! Stop worrying, by the way loving the leggings and long top thing" Jack said. "Are my shoes ok?" Gwen said. "Gwen, you look fabulous stop fussing or I will get more earache off Ianto" Jack said as he blew up more balloons.

"So who is coming?" Gwen asked. "I don't know Ianto sorted it out, I know that he asked Andy, but if he comes is a different matter" Jack asked. "Is my mum coming?" Gwen asked looking hopeful. "I think so, she was hard to contact, but I think she's coming yes" Jack said as he stuck the balloons up on the wall. "Ooh Presents!" Gwen said as she examined the wrapping paper. "So this is by you and Ianto?" Gwen asked. "No it's from the wizard of oz, c'mon Gwen of course it's from us!" Jack joked. "Aww thank you, you didn't need to get this much" Gwen thanked as she sat down on the sofa.

The Doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" Gwen said as she went into the hallway to open the door, it was her mum. "Hello Darling" Mary said as she went in for a hug. "Hya Mam" Gwen said as she took the present off her mum. "God Gwen, look how big you've got" Mary said. "That doesn't make me conscious of myself at all" Gwen said sarcastically.

"When are you due?" Mary asked, "Two weeks, didn't I tell you when I was on the phone on Monday?" Gwen said. "Well we talk about so much, as I don't get to see you very often, I miss my daughter" Mary said. "Where's dad?" Gwen asked. "He's been invited to the pub with Rhys and his mates" Mary said, "Oh, really" Gwen said as the door went again, it was Trina and Megan. "Gwen! Gwen!" they shouted. "Hay Girls!" Gwen said as they screamed "Wow you're huge!" Trina said as her and Megan felt her stomach.

As they all arrived, Andy came. "Hya Gwen" Andy Said as he kissed her cheek. "Hya Andy, how are you" Gwen said as she took the pile of presents off him. "Let's go to the living room" Gwen said. "Urm Gwen, you need to open your presents now, we are short on time" Ianto said, looking at his watch. "Okay" Gwen said as she sat down she was greeted by Megan who was eager to feel the baby kick.

"Right, I'm going to open Jack and Ianto's first" Gwen said as she opened all of Jack and Ianto's presents. Ianto got loads of cute baby grow's and the adorable shoes she saw and they both bought a bassinette, with some cute Winnie the Pooh bed covers.

Andy Had got a cute little top and a soft cuddly toy.

Gwen's Parents had got Gwen loads of clothes, Bottles and dummies.

After all the guests had left, Rhys came back as Jack and Ianto were cleaning up, and Gwen's mum was sat on the sofa, where Gwen was fast asleep. "Hya how is she?" Rhys said. "Just a bit tired" Mary said stroking her daughters brown locks. "I remember when I used to watch her sleep when she was a baby" Mary said as she stood up to leave. Rhys sat in her place as Gwen woke up. "Rhys?" Gwen said. "Hello, how are you" Rhys asked. "I'm fine, a bit tired" Gwen yawned as Rhys kissed Gwen on the cheek. Gwen smiled.

**Review xx **


	6. Late!

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**6. Late! **

Gwen slept as Rhys, put the cot together, he was supposed to do it last weekend, but he was too engrossed in the rugby to think about it. Gwen was already five days late, and every sudden movement and kick Rhys was there. Gwen woke up and slowly got out of bed, straightening her flowery dress and walked downstairs to see Rhys.

"Hay" Gwen moaned, she didn't look comfortable at all. "Hya how was your nap?" Rhys asked. "Alright, but I'm so fat I could be classed as a whale in Carmarthen bay!" Gwen moaned. "Oh Shut it, you're gorgeous" Rhys said. Gwen looked anxious and then relaxed, "What's up" Rhys asked, looking worried. "Its fine, I thought I was having a contraction but it was nothing" Gwen said. "Are you one hundred percent sure?" Rhys said as he helped her sit down. "I'm fine really, you need to stop jumping out of your skin every time he moves" Gwen said trying to calm Rhys down. "I know I'm sorry, it's just you're nearly a week late" Rhys said.

The Doorbell went; it was Jack and a very peaky Ianto. "Hya Rhys, Where's fatty?" Jack said. "In the living room, and Jack she doesn't like it when you call her that" Rhys warned. "She knows it's a joke!" Jack joked. Gwen got up to greet them, "Hya Jack, Ianto!" Gwen said, looking a little more hopeful.

"Whoa, I wouldn't come too near me Gwen, I'm not well" Ianto said as he sat down. "Yeah, he's had more relationship with the toilet than me last night" Jack joked. "I think it was the seafood pizza, but just for precautions, I don't want you to get sick"

Ianto said as Rhys got him some water.

"So how's my godson?" Jack said as he felt Gwen's bump. "Being a Pain, he wont budge, I've tried a lot of things to get him moving, but no, nothing!" Gwen moaned.

"Not, long now though and if he's not moving, you can get induced" Jack advised. "I know, but Rhys is trying to book me in, but we can't get in touch" Gwen moaned.

"Just go in I would" Jack said "Well, I think I might come naturally, I keep feeling like I could go at any minute" Gwen said. "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good" Ianto said. "Rhys, can you get me a drink of that mango stuff" Gwen said. "Sure" Rhys said. "Urgh I'm so uncomfortable" Gwen moaned. "Whoa!" Gwen said her eye's wide clutching her stomach. "What is it?" Jack said. "I'm having a contraction!" Gwen shouted. "Breathe Gwen, In and Out" Jack said as Rhys rushed in to see Gwen breathing deep holding Jack's hand. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "It's nothing, just a little contraction" Gwen said. "Are you sure" Rhys asked, looking like somebody had just scared him to death. "I'm fine, really calm down Rhys" Gwen said. "You look tired, let's try and get you to bed" Jack said. "Okay, I've just tried to have a nap but if you insist, I can watch a bit of TV" Gwen said. "Sure" Jack said as they escorted her upstairs.

2 hours later.

"Gwen?" Rhys said as he popped his head round the door. "I've got a time, 10:30 tomorrow" Rhys said. "Ok" Gwen said as she tried to get to sleep.

"Relaxing bath?" Rhys asked. "That would be excellent" Gwen said.

Later, Gwen got into a relaxing bath, which took away all the stress of tomorrow and everything else; she smelt the scents and the candles.

**Review? xx **


	7. Waiting

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories**

**7. Waiting.**

Gwen sat on the bed while the nurse put a needle in her back. Gwen cringed as she felt a sharp prick in her back as she held Rhys hand. "Right, all we do is wait now then?" Gwen said. "Yes, I'm sorry it's not a miracle, it takes time, for some people days" the nurse said. "That will probably me then" Gwen joked. "I'll come back in a bit to check how you are" the nurse said as she went out of the room.

Gwen lay back onto the bed, "I think I better get myself comfortable" Gwen said as Rhys fluffed up her pillows and pulled her covers up. I think I might go to sleep, I didn't sleep well last night" Gwen said as she got off to sleep.

Gwen woke up around noon, to see Rhys reading a book and eating a Kit Kat Chunky. "Hello" Gwen said, "Hya, how are you?" Rhys replied. "I'm ok, how long have I been asleep?" Gwen asked. "About two hours" Rhys replied. "They brought you some dinner if you want it" Rhys said. "Oh, thank you" Gwen said as she tucked into the sandwich. After Lunch Gwen looked at a magazine and walked around a little. Rhys went to ring Jack and Ianto and there parents. Gwen was alone when the contractions kicked in. she was leant on the mattress breathing. Rhys walked in to see Gwen leaning over the mattress her breathing laboured; she calmed down a little as he got her into bed. "Finally after five hours of doing nothing, something happens!" Gwen said. Rhys went to get the nurse shortly after. "At least it's working, but I might be a long time yet if that was the first" the nurse said.

Later on Jack arrived, with Ianto who still looked ill. "Hya Gwen, How are you, ok? Jack said as Gwen nodded as she held Rhys' hand through a contraction. "Good" Jack said. "Alrite Ianto how are you mate?" Rhys asked. "Still a bit off, but I'm not being sick as often now, probably a 48 hour thing" Ianto said. "He's stayed off coffee, which is killing him" Jack joked. "God I miss them Blue Jamaican Coffee Beans, the aroma is something you have never smelt before" Ianto said, going off into a daydream. Gwen had her eyes closed tight as she breathed in and out they were getting more constant now. "I need the toilet" Gwen moaned, as the men all looked at each other. "I'll take her" Jack moaned, "You're not coming in with me!" Gwen said, "I know I'm waiting outside" Jack Laughed.

Jack walked her to the toilet and waited outside. Gwen came out of the toilet, looking alarmed. "What's up?" Jack asked. "My, urm waters just broke" Gwen said biting her lip as Jack escorted her back to the room. "Gwen? Is she ok?" Rhys said. "She will be ok, her waters just broke that's all she's just a bit in shock" Jack said.

10 hours later….

"Gwen you aren't breathing properly, in and out remember" Rhys said. "Why, don't you do this if you're so bloody good at it!!" Gwen shouted as she breathed in gas and air. "I'm sorry" Rhys said, he looked stressed as the nurse came in. "C'mon Gwen, lets get you laid down shall we" the nurse said as Jack and Rhys helped her to lie down. "I'm, I'm going to be sick" Ianto said running out of the room to toilet. "Gwen, I need you to push" the nurse said as Gwen pushed, her face becoming red and sweaty as Jack wiped her forehead. "C'mon darling" Rhys said as he kissed her cheek and held her hand.

1 hour later, Rhys was the first to see there baby son, as he saw his small body, he started to cry. The nurse gave her baby boy to her to hold as she started to cry. "Hello" she cried as she held his tiny hand. Rhys kissed his wife passionately, they were both in tears, and Jack too as Ianto came back into the room after being violently sick. "I love you so much" Gwen said. "Have you got a name?" the nurse said. "Yeah, I want to call him Gareth" Gwen said. "Gareth, I like that name" Rhys smiled. As they both looked down to Gareth who was wriggling around in Gwen's arms, his face scrunched up. Gwen giggled.

**Review xx **


	8. Mini Captain Jack

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories**

**8. Mini Captain Jack **

**Dedicated to Azzi-Turner and specialfrancine. Thanks for the reviews. **

Ianto stood there looking down at little Gareth as Gwen went off to sleep; she had dressed him in the clothes Jack got as a little 'Joke'. Suddenly Gareth started to cry as Ianto tried to rock him back to sleep as shushed him, "You're going to wake your mummy up who's trying to get asleep upstairs" Ianto said. Jack saw Ianto trying to handle the situation but he intervened anyway. "Come here Ianto, you need to rock him like this" Jack said as he took Gareth off him and started to rock him, himself. The crying suddenly stopped. "You did it" Ianto said in amazement as he got passed Gareth again. Jack then suddenly messed with Gareth's hair, and tried to make it like his own. "Haha! That boy looks spitting image of me now; the whole army attire which I look so sexy in by the way is working on my nephew to, genius maybe I'm like Gok Wan, but without the glasses?" Jack giggled, he did find the mini R.A.F coat amusing when he got him it, and Rhys on the other hand was not very amused.

Rhys walked into the living room, to see it looking messy and cluttered; also they saw Jack talking man to man to his 2 day old son, while Ianto held him. Gareth wasn't really listening as he was fast asleep. "He will probably be waking up soon he needs his bottle" Rhys said, with a bottle in his hand. "Can I feed him" Ianto asked. "Sure, I need to tidy up this place anyways" Rhys said as he handed the bottle to Ianto. As Ianto looked down Gareth had woken up, his big green eyes open wide. "Hello little one, I'm you're uncle Ianto" Ianto said as he put the bottle in Gareth's mouth. "Aww, you would be a good dad Ianto, bossy but good" Jack flirted. "Jack, I've been thinking, you know with Gwen and the baby and stuff, if we would ever, adopt or have children of our own" Ianto stuttered as he wiped a bit of milk off Gareth which had come back up. "Aww he's adorable" Jack said. Then Gwen came down looking rough. "Hello" she croaked as she sat down, she looked terrible and extremely tired.

"How are you?" Jack said. "I can't sleep, and even when I'm not sleeping I'm crying" Gwen cried as she wiped her eyes. "Hay, it's just hormones, remember you just had a baby" Jack advised. "Ianto, you look a good dad" Gwen said. "I wish I was a dad" Ianto said. Jack got the message, Ianto wanted a child, and all Jack had to do was tell him about his secret.

Jack Could Have Kids….

**Review x **


	9. Secrets

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**9. Secrets**

Ianto Glanced through the adoption leaflet, he still yet hadn't told Jack about his needs properly and he wanted to go through the pro's and con's of having a child, he loved spending time with baby Gareth and Gwen needed help as Rhys was at his new job and Jack was busy with files that needed to be signed and sealed and sent off to U.N.I.T. "Thank you Ianto, I really do need the help" Gwen thanked Ianto as she rocked Gareth to sleep. "I never say this but I love you Ianto, but you need to talk to Jack about the adoption thing, its wrong to leave him out when its his decision too and it's very important" Gwen warned. "I know Gwen its just I don't know how to tell him, it's too hard and what if he says no" Ianto worried. "Look Ianto, Jack has had a daughter before and a grandson, he won't say no Ianto and if he loves you he will do the right thing" Gwen said.

Jack browsed through Ianto's desk, when he sees another adoption leaflet; Jack wondered 'Did he want to be a father again?' Jack breathed. He needed to talk to Ianto in private, and sit down and go though it.

Gwen fed a very hungry Gareth as Ianto tidied up. Gwen really didn't have the time as she was planning to go back to Torchwood so she needed a nanny or to enrol Gareth into a nursery, But she still thought it was too early to go back but Jack and Ianto needed her. And if they were planning to adopt they would need more staff as Jack and Ianto would be looking after the baby or child they adopt. She Was confused and still tired as she had only been back a few days, and the baby was high maintenance.

Rhys Came home that night after a good day at work, he was greeted by his wife who was trying to get there son to sleep. "He's not going down, I'm thinking he wants his daddy to put him to sleep as you calm him down a lot better than me!" Gwen said looking stressed as she passed Gareth who looked very unhappy as his face was red and he was crying. "Hay shhh little devil" Rhys said as he rocked him. "I'm I a bad mum Rhys?" Gwen cried. "No, it just takes time Gwen" Rhys as Gwen put her hand to her head. "Maybe he doesn't want to connect with me" Gwen started to cry as Gareth fell asleep. "I'll go and put him down, and then we will chat" Rhys said as he went upstairs to put Gareth in his cot. When Rhys came downstairs Gwen was dropping off to sleep. Rhys put on the TV as Gwen woke up. "Hmn" Gwen groaned as she woke. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Rhys asked. "No I was just resting my eyes" Gwen said "C'mon it's been a long day, shall we go to bed" Rhys said.

During the night, Rhys woke up to find that, Gwen wasn't beside him, he got up and went to check on Gareth when he found Gwen sitting on the rocking chair with her head rested on the railings of the cot. Gwen got woken by Rhys stroking her head. "Why don't you come back to bed, he will be fine" Rhys said. "Ok, but what if he starts screaming, and then I need to change him and-" Gwen said as Rhys cut her off "Gwen stop, your turning into an obsessive mother" Rhys said. "I just don't want to leave him, I love him so much" Gwen cried. "Shhh I know, but you need your sleep" Rhys said as he escorted Gwen back to bed. "Thank you darling, I wouldn't be able to do anything without you" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys said as he kissed her neck.

Ianto walked in that night as Jack confronted him "We need to talk" Jack said.

**Review xx**


	10. Crash!

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**10. Crash. **

**A/N : I've Sort of been chaining my chapters together, but this one is just an Idea, as these chapters are supposed to be only mini stories themselves! I hope you like this, it will probably have a part two. Enjoy .. Dedicated to Azzi-Turner and specialfrancine. Xx Love you Guys! **

_There was nothing they could do, it all happened so fast, Rhys swerved out of the way of a drink driver, he swerved sharply as the car rolled, and everything went black…_

Rhys woke, to hear sirens. He climbed out of the wreck as he saw Gwen unconscious, "Gwen, Gwen please, please wake up" Rhys cried as her eyes flickered open. Gwen whimpered as she looked around the wrecked car she was trapped in as she saw a fireman talk to her from above. "What's your name sweetheart" the fireman said. "Gwen" Gwen said as she started to hyperventilate. "Hello Gwen, a paramedic will be with you soon, and you need to stay calm as we try and cut you out ok" the fireman said. Suddenly the paramedic crawled through the back window. "Hello Gwen, can you hear me" the paramedic said. "Yeah, I can hear you" Gwen cried. "Great, my name is David, and Gwen does anywhere hurt?" David asked. "My Chest, my left leg" Gwen cried. "Right, Gwen can you tell me how many weeks pregnant you are" David said as he clipped a heart beat monitor to Gwen's finger. "Thirty one, why, what's wrong" Gwen cried. "Nothing yet, but we need to get you out of this car as quick as we can so we can check you over, but these guys are pro's at cutting cars" David said. "Tell me about when you found out you were pregnant, was it a shock?" David said, trying to keep Gwen's mind off all the noise of the cutting tools the firemen where using. "I found out a work, it wasn't planned or anything, to be quite honest It shouldn't have happened, but that's how life goes" Gwen said as they cut the roof off the car. Gwen screamed as some glass came crashing down onto some plastic sheeting.

The Police arrived; it was Pc Andy Davidson and his new partner PC Bethany Hope.

Rhys, I'm sorry I know that this isn't appropriate at the moment, but you need to come to the car to take a breathalyser test, it's compulsory. "Andy, I haven't been drinking, full stop, do you think I would drink drive when I have my pregnant wife with me!" Rhys said. "I know Mr Williams but if you just come with me to the back of the car it will only take one minute" Bethany said.

They finally got Gwen out of the car and now put her on a spinal board, they strapped her down with a neck brace which comforted her neck. Rhys finally finished with the police, he ran over to Gwen who was on the floor, on a spinal board. "Gwen! How are you" Rhys said "I can't move" Gwen whimpered. "It's because they don't want you to move sweetie, you might have damaged your back" Rhys said. "You can't even hold my hand, I just want a hug" Gwen cried as she tried to move her hand. "I know darling, you are going to be fine" Rhys said. "What if the baby dies Rhys, I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Gwen cried. "He will be fine, I know he will" Rhys cried as he wiped the tears away.

**Review xx. **


	11. Crash Part 2

**11. Crash Part 2 **

Gwen lay there asleep in the hospital bed, "How is she" Rhys asked. "She's heavily sedated but she is ok" the doctor said. "But she will be fine right? Her and the baby?" Rhys asked, his head slightly bleeding. Rhys sat down next to Gwen, when Jack came rushing in. "I came as soon as I heard" Jack said. "What happened" Jack asked, slightly out of breath. Gwen mumbled as she regained consciousness. "Hmn Rhys" Gwen slurred as she opened her eyes, the light making her squint. "What happened?" Gwen asked. "The car crashed because of that bloody drunk driver that nearly killed us if I hadn't swerved, all three of us would have been-!" Rhys choked as wept and held her hand. "Hmn, is the baby ok?" Gwen mumbled "He's fine, he's healthy and ok" Rhys cried. "Why are you crying?" Gwen asked. "I'm just feel responsible for this, you could have died, and I could have killed our baby" Rhys cried in hysterics. "I love you, I love you" Gwen whispered as she slipped back into sleep. "I love you too!" Rhys wept. Jack passed Rhys a tissue. "Why don't you sit down, it's been a long day" Jack said.

**Review xx**


	12. Chance Meetings With Mr Rhys Williams

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**12. Chance Meetings with Mr Rhys Williams **

Rhys Walked down Market Street with baby Gareth in the pram, when he saw Andy Davidson, who he hadn't seen since the Baby shower. "Hya Andy" Rhys said, looking happy, but only a little tired. "Hya Rhys, where's Gwen?" Andy asked. "At work, she insisted she went back and helped out Jack and Ianto for a few hours, so I'm stuck with the baby" Rhys said. "You Look an ace dad Rhys, can I see him?" Andy said.

"Aww he's so adorable, aww look at him sleeping" Andy cooed. "I know, he's just amazing, a bit loud and sometimes attention seeks but I think he got that off Gwen" Rhys laughed. Suddenly Gareth started to cry, as Rhys saw that his dummy had fallen out of his mouth. "Hay, little one" Rhys said as his son flailed his arms about, trying to hold Rhys' finger. Gareth's eyes were wide open, as he looked at Rhys his eyes full of tears. He was hungry. Gareth started to weep again. "I think he's hungry" Rhys said. "I better get him back home, Gwen will be back soon" Rhys said. "Is she keeping you in line is she?" Andy said, "Like always" Rhys said. "Got to go anyways bye!" Andy rushed off.

**Reviews xx**


	13. Banana Boat Likes Pictures

**13. Banana Boat Likes Pictures **

Rhys Met Banana Boat in the pub after another long day at work. "Rhysey!!" Banana said as he man hugged Rhys. "Alrite mate!" Rhys said as they sat down and ordered there drinks. "So how is your dear wife" Banana said as he took a sip of his pint.

"Ok yeah, the nursery is done and were just enjoying the time we have got, together" Rhys said. "Has she had one of them" Banana gestured with his hand. "What you mean scans, yeah loads of them, I've got the first one and the last one she had in my wallet, which was only a few days ago" Rhys said as he got out the pictures and gave them to Banana. "Wow, even though that one just looks grey" Banana said. "It's because it's only small, it's hard to see it" Rhys said as he squinted at the picture.

"So when was this one taken then?" Banana asked.

"Oh that one was Wednesday" Rhys said as his phone began to ring.

"Sorry" Rhys said as he answered his phone, "Gwen what's up?" Rhys said looking worried as all he could hear was sobbing on the phone. "Gwen, what's happened, tell me?" Rhys asked. "I need you home please!" Gwen cried, "It's ok darling, I'm coming" Rhys said. "I've got to go mate, I'm sorry" Rhys said as he rushed out of the pub.

Rhys came crashing through the door, worried that something was wrong. Gwen was in the kitchen, in tears, slamming her hand on the kitchen surface. "What's wrong Gwen?" Rhys asked, "Ianto was always so good at making coffee!!" Gwen cried as she sat down, crying in hysterics. "Hay, hay shhh, its ok" Rhys said as he soothed his wife. "It's been seven months Rhys, seven months, since he-" Gwen choked on her words as she cried. "I know darling, its ok let it out" Rhys said "C'mon what's brought this on" Rhys said. "I was looking through some old pictures, to put up around the house and I found a picture of me and Ianto, It was took near the bay, it just made me feel so helpless, I couldn't save him Rhys, I couldn't" Gwen cried hysterically. "C'mon darling, lets get you dressed for bed, c'mon we need to talk" Rhys said as he took her hand as they went up to bed.

**Review Please xx**


	14. Dr Owen Harper Unvails The Truth

**14. Dr Owen Harper Unveils the Truth**

"Gwen, lie still will you!" Owen said. "Bloody Hell, will you stop Owen, I only felt faint" Gwen moaned. "Gwen, you're in your third trimester, I have to keep an eye on you, to be quite honest, and you could basically go any second" Owen said. "Oh yeah sure" Gwen said sarcastically. "I need to take some blood tests and take your blood pressure" Owen said. Gwen mimicked what Owen said as Jack came into the autopsy room, "Oi Gwen, stop it, the more you moan the longer this will take" Jack laughed. "Anybody for coffee" Ianto asked. Everybody said yes. "Right Gwen, your blood pressure is through the roof and your blood sugar is very low, that is probably why you are feeling faint" Owen said. "Yeah but she's fine isn't she, she's got like 7 weeks to go?" Jack said. "Urm" Gwen said biting her lip. "Gwen!?" Jack asked. "Urm, ok I've been lying to you, I'm 37 weeks gone" Gwen said looking round the room. "Your kidding me!" Jack said. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried, I'm worried you were going to kick me off the team" Gwen said. "Gwen I would never kick you off the team" Jack said. "Oh ok" Gwen said. "Here Gwen have some chocolate, it will get your blood sugar up" Owen said. "Thank you Owen" Gwen said. "C'mon Gwen lets get you sat on the sofa and relaxed" Jack said. "Gwen I would never kick you off the team, but you need to remember, it's not just you now, you need to relax, you should relax in your last weeks of pregnancy" Jack said as he cheered Gwen up. "So are you going to send me home now?" Gwen said. "You know me so well" Jack grinned. "C'mon lets get you home get your feet up" Jack said.

Jack sat down with Gwen on her sofa at home. "Ooh my neck!" Gwen said. "Massage!?" Jack said. "Sure, Jack is this all that's on, chat shows!" Gwen moaned. "Yeah, but there funny, you will get to know them" Jack said. "Oohh!" Gwen moaned while she rubbed her stomach. "What's up" Jack said. "Oh, its ok he's just moving around" Gwen giggled. "My neck feels a lot better, thanks Jack" Gwen smiled.

**Review xx **


	15. Cooking

**15. Cooking**

**A/N – Just a reminder that these stories aren't all connected, some are but from now on I will tell you if they are xx Dedicated to my Brilliant Reviewer, specialfrancine.**

Gwen, was stood in the kitchen, cooking. It was usually Rhys that cooked, but with her being banned from the hub, she wanted to make a decent meal for Rhys, Jack and Ianto. Gwen felt sick, violently sick as she cooked the mince for the spaghetti bolognaise. Gwen felt her stomach churn as the scent of the meat filled her nostrils.

She gagged a few times, but she was fine. She felt hot and flustered while looking over the stove. Then suddenly Gwen and Rhys' new pet dog rushes in begging to be fed. It was Rhys' idea to get a dog, supposedly every family should have a dog, and Gwen really didn't like the idea of a dog jumping up at her, especially when she was pregnant. Rhys decided to get an Old English sheepdog as they are fluffy and cute. She slowly knelt down, (this she found difficult) to stroke him and give him his food. "There you go Fluffle's" Gwen said as she carried on with the tea. The sickness was getting more overwhelming now; it came in waves that made her body feel hot and cold at the same time. She felt that cooking was becoming too much for her as she left the tea to simmer in the pan and went to sit at the kitchen table, putting her head down on the table and resting her eyes. Then the door opened which meant fluffle's would bound up to the door to greet Rhys, "Hello fluffle's" Rhys said as he stroked his soft white fur. "You alright babe?" Rhys said as he kissed her on the head. "No, my nausea is playing up again!" Gwen moaned. "Do you want me to call Jack and Ianto to cancel tonight?" Rhys said as he stroked Gwen's hair.

After dinner the foursome, went out with fluffle's for a walk in the sunset near the bay. Jack and Ianto were endlessly snogging and holding hands, in the most inappropriate of places, people were endlessly looking at the couple. "They are so cute" Gwen said. "Ok if you say so, are you saying were not cute?" Rhys asked. "No! We're cuter!" Gwen said.

**Review xx **


	16. Gwens Birthday

**16. Gwen's Birthday…. **

Rhys' phone went off which woke both of them up, Gwen moaned as Rhys answered his phone. "It's my birthday I thought you weren't going to go to work" Gwen moaned. "Sorry Gwen I have to, big thing has come up" Rhys said as he got dressed. "What if I have the baby while you are away" Gwen pleaded. "Shut it you" Rhys said as he tickled her. Gwen giggled, "Haha Rhys stop Haha!" Gwen giggled. "You just don't want me to go" Rhys said. "Well, Yeah" Gwen giggled.

Rhys was obviously a good liar… Gwen didn't know he was planning a big birthday party with all of her friends and family there.

Jack was putting up the decorations in a beautiful function suite Rhys had hired, while Ianto was rocking baby Rhydian, Jack had, given birth over a month ago and Ianto couldn't keep his eyes off him. "Ianto will you put him down he needs his sleep, I thought you would know that" Jack said while he put some balloons up.

Gwen opened her card which found a note in it

_Look under the cot where love will lie… _

Gwen got out of bed, she always liked finding things, when she got to the cot she found another note.

_Go into the spare room, where you will find something red_

Gwen went into the spare room, where she found a red dress which had a note on it, it read, for_ tonight._ But next to it was another envelope.

_Go downstairs to find a box, a big box of happiness. _

Gwen hurried downstairs to find a big box, which had keys in them and another note.

_Go outside, your surprise hides there…_

Gwen walked outside to find a cream coloured mini Cooper. 'Wow!' Gwen whispered as she took the card of the windscreen.

_Dear My Darling Wife_

_Hope you like my little treasure hunt and the presents. _

_Lots of love forever and ever and ever._

_Rhys xx _

Later that night Rhys came home to a big hug at the door and millions of kisses. Gwen was already ready and in her dress. "This is beautiful, the car is amazing, you are amazing, and I love you so much" Gwen said. "C'mon, I'll get changed and then I can take you out. Rhys was ready in a flash as he took Gwen's hand as they went out to the Horse and Carriage that he had hired. "Oh Rhys, your so beautiful, this is the best birthday ever" Gwen smiled. "You deserve every second of it, I love you so much" Rhys said as they both looked up at the stars as Rhys helped her into the horse and carriage. As they arrived at there destination, Gwen looked puzzled. "Ok Rhys what's going on" Gwen sniggered as they walked into the building. Rhys opened the door as everybody jumped up and shouted 'Surprise!!'

Gwen cried as she hugged Rhys, Jack and Ianto.

They sat down at a table which had loads of helium balloons on it, obviously belonging to the birthday girl.

"So what did you get for your birthday Gwen?" Mary said, "I got a Mini Cooper, and by that I mean a car" Gwen laughed. Trina and Megan where cooing over Jack and Ianto's Son Rhydian who was sleeping though the whole thing "I think its so adorable when gay guys decide to adopt, it shows that men are good at looking after children" Trina said to Ianto who was putting a dummy in Rhydian's mouth. "Yeah I guess you are right" Ianto smiled.

Rhys also invited Gwen's aunt who hadn't seen her since she was fourteen.

"Gwen, you look adorable, when are you due?" Gwen's aunt said. "23rd March" Gwen said. "Ooh great, not long now then?" Gwen's aunt said. "No" Gwen giggled.

"Gwen it's time to do the cake" Rhys said, as they all sung happy birthday, over a big chocolate cake.

**Review xx**


	17. Rhys' Works Christmas Party

**17. Rhys' Work Christmas Party.**

**Dedicated to specialfrancine, Melica Walker, and Azzi-Turner,**

**A/N: This Story is A little different as it is Post COE and sticking to the timeline, which means no Janto fluff … NOOOO!! LOL lots more fluff of Janto next time to make up for all my Gwhys Fluffiness!! Enjoy **

Harwoods' Christmas Parties were always a good party. Gwen always went with Rhys, even if the planet was in danger. But this year, there was no torchwood, no world to save. It was a lot more relaxed as Gwen didn't need to wait for the phone to ring. Gwen got ready into a beautiful floral dress and she had her brown locks tied into a side. "Do I look ok?" Gwen asked Rhys as he put his shirt on. "You Look gorgeous" Rhys answered. "I have to look good, I'm the wife of the most gorgeous manger on the planet" Gwen said. "Well, I'm not that gorgeous" Rhys giggled as he held his wife. "You do look beautiful tonight" Rhys said. "Well thank you" Gwen said as she rested her hand on her bump. "C'mon were going to be late if we don't hurry up" Rhys said as they went out to the car.

Rhys had ordered a large table at Pizza Express on the bay, which Gwen loved. Most of the night she was chatting to Chelsea, one of the drivers wife's who had just had a baby, so most of the night was discussions about babies and pregnancy.

After the Dinner had finished most of the lads went into town to go to the nightclubs, but Rhys thought with Gwen not being able to drink, it would have been mean to just leave her to go home by herself.

Gwen and Rhys got home as they both slumped on the sofa and watched TV. "What a night eh?" Gwen said. "I know, well we have got Christmas to look forward to?" Rhys said. "Our Last Christmas alone, can you believe it" Gwen said biting her lip as Rhys kissed her stomach. "What was that for?" Gwen said. "Can I not kiss the most important people in my life" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen. "C'mon Gwen I want a one on one chat with my boy" Rhys said. "You don't even know if it is a boy" Gwen said. "It will be though, I know it" Rhys said. "Ok sure" Gwen said as Rhys started to talk to her stomach, which looked and sounded kinda weird. Rhys went on to talk about rugby as Gwen kept kissing and stroking his head. As Rhys started to go on about how he is going to be a rugby star, suddenly then, Gwen felt a kick. "Whoa!" Gwen said as she held her stomach, as Rhys put both his hands on her stomach as he felt the kick. "Haha, I think he's getting exited" Rhys said. "Rhys, it's not even born yet and you seemed to already figure out the sex and give it a future job, of course it's exiting" Gwen said. "Let's go up to bed." Rhys said. "I love you so much."

**Review xx **


	18. Scans and Classes

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**18. Scans and Classes **

**A/N: AHH NOO JANTO… oops sorry folks, I will have to put some Janto snoggs in next chapter, I just wanted a little fluff ball of Gwen and Rhys. **

**Dedicated to .. specialfrancine and Melica Walker … Love You Guys xx **

Gwen and Rhys sat in the waiting room holding hands, Gwen focusing on the door to the room where she would be called into soon. She didn't know why she was nervous, she had, had one of these before, and she already knew it wasn't an alien and it was Rhys', but she always felt nervous, she was always conscious of if the baby was going to be ok and if they could find the heartbeat, which last time was a struggle which really made her scared. Rhys kissed her cheek as they called her name; they went into the room where they were greeted by a doctor. "Hello" the doctor said, "Hya" they both said in unison. Gwen smiled as she got onto the bed. "Any nausea at all?" the doctor said. "Yeah, my doctor said it was nothing a just gave me some pills" Gwen said. "So, what are you hoping for, boy or a girl?" the doctor asked. "I don't mind but Rhys wants a boy". All this general chatter was stopped when Gwen heard the baby's heartbeat. Gwen bit her lip as she looked at the screen. "Wow!" Gwen breathed. "It looks like you are having a boy, congratulations" the doctor said. "Now we can actually start buying stuff!" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys.

As Gwen got up, the doctor said. "Here's your picture, and as you are quite far along now, I'm told that I have to recommend you go to Classes before you have the baby.

"I don't really need to go to classes and I don't really have the time" Gwen lied.

"Well it's your choice, it's just a recommendation" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Gwen smiled.

"Maybe we should go to these classes" Rhys said as he helped Gwen into the car.

"No Rhys, they will be boring and you can pick all this stuff up anyways from books, I think I know how to look after my child, I think I know how to give birth, I think I bloody know how to breathe properly!" Gwen shouted. "Hay calm down, I was only suggesting really for me" Rhys said. "Rhys you don't need to go, you're going to be an excellent dad, and I know it" Gwen said as she held his hand. "Ok, we won't go" Rhys said. "Hmn I love you so much, Rhysey" Gwen said as she kissed him and giggled. "Rhysey??" Rhys sniggered. Gwen laughed out loud as Rhys drove back home.

**Review xx**


	19. Christmas,Turkey, Lie in’s and Classic's

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**Christmas… Turkey, Lie in's and Classic Movies!**

**A/N: This one I did I while back, it was going to be a one shot, but then I fancied putting it in my Gwen and Rhys Short Stories List… **

It was 8:30, Rhys and Gwen lay in bed Rhys, unusually up before Gwen, now that Jack had gone Gwen didn't have to put her life on the line 24/7. Rhys Leant over to Gwen and kissed her on the cheek which promptly woke her up. "Merry Christmas darling" Rhys said as Gwen moaned about being woken. "Merry Christmas" Gwen said, still half asleep. "Are we going to go and open presents or just lie here all day?" Rhys asked. "Ok. I'm getting up now!" Gwen said reluctantly. Gwen Pulled herself up and off the bed and grabbed her dressing gown and went into the living room. "Want some tea love?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, thanks love" Gwen said as she sat down on the sofa. "Do you know this is going to be our last Christmas alone and our last Christmas in this flat!" Gwen said, "Yeah it is" Rhys said as he sat down on the sofa and gave the tea to Gwen "Were growing up, really fast!" Gwen said looking scared. "I know it's freaky" Rhys said as he drank his Coffee. "C'mon then, where's my first present!" Gwen asked, as Rhys gave her, her first present. Gwen opened the present. "Aww it's so beautiful, I'm going to wear it always" Gwen said as she put the necklace back in the box. "Here's your Present Hunni" Gwen said as she gave him the present. "Wow, you have to be kidding me, you actually got it, and all of them signed it!" Rhys looked gobsmacked. "Yeah, every player of Wales' rugby team signed it!" Gwen said. "I don't deserve you" Rhys said passionately kissing his wife, Gwen pulled away "Don't get to carried away sunshine." Gwen Teased, "Don't get this little one exited" Gwen said as she patted her stomach.

"I better get the turkey in the oven!" Rhys said as Gwen put on the TV. "I miss him" Gwen said with an empty heart. "Miss who?" Rhys said while getting pots and pans out of the cupboard. "Jack, it's weird without him here and Ianto I miss him" Gwen started to cry as Rhys came to comfort her "Its ok, shhh let it out its ok" Rhys said. "Thank you, I don't think I would be able to cope without you" Gwen thanked Rhys as she cuddled up on the sofa. "I love you so much" Gwen said as Rhys cuddled her closely and kissed her passionately. Suddenly Gwen felt a small kick. "Wow, did you feel that" Gwen said astounded. "That was the first wasn't it!" Rhys said ecstatic, "It was the first and it was amazing, wow!" Gwen's eyes were wide open as she held Rhys intently.

Rhys served, the dinner as Gwen watched TV. "Babe, dinner's ready" Rhys said, "Ok" Gwen said as she slowly lifted herself off the couch. "It all looks so lovely, I'm starved" Gwen said, Rhys sat down and then Gwen did. "So I'm thinking wines off the menu this year" Gwen joked, "Yeah sorry" Rhys laughed. Gwen and Rhys kissed intently as there soft lips met. "This time next year, we won't be alone!" Gwen said. "Yeah, I can't wait" Rhys said, "Same, but I'm a bit scared though" Gwen said while she ate her potatoes. "I know darling, but I know you will do great" Rhys said, "I will?" Gwen said, looking surprised. "God in less than four months we will be parents" Rhys said, while trying to eat his dinner. "Rhys I'm scared now" Gwen's hand shaked as she placed her knife and fork down on the table. "It's ok, calm down god Gwen you're shaking!" Rhys warned. "I'm Sorry, It's just hit home that's all" Gwen said as she tried to eat her dinner.

After Dinner, Rhys and Gwen Snuggled up on the sofa, "Is there anything good on today?" Gwen asked, "I think The Grinch is on" Rhys giggled. "I wonder if he can hear anything in there." Gwen pondered. "Sure!" Rhys said as he snuggled up to his wife.

"Right, I've got another present for you" Gwen said. "Ooh, and what might that be?" Rhys flirted. "I'll show you, but I have to get changed into it first" Gwen teased as she got dressed. Gwen came in with red lace knickers on and a flowing netted top with a fluffy hem. "Do you like Mr Williams" Gwen said pouting. "Is that what you got for Ann Summers a few days ago" Rhys asked. "Yes, do you like?" Gwen asked. "I do very much, you look gorgeous" Rhys said. Gwen came over and sat on Rhys and turned round to face him, as she kissed him passionately, she started to unbutton his top. She started to kiss Rhys' chest all over while he kissed her neck which made her giggle with pleasure. "Rhys!" Gwen moaned as Rhys carried her to the bedroom.

An hour later Rhys was asleep and Gwen was effortlessly stroking his chest while her other hand was stroking her stomach. Gwen woke up the next morning to find Rhys chatting endlessly with her stomach. "Hello, darling" Gwen said. "You were great last night" Gwen said. "I know, but you were great too" Rhys said. "Did you feel the baby kicking last night" Gwen asked. "Once, when I was kissing your bump" Rhys grinned. "You are so cute, do you know that" Gwen whispered as she closed her eyes. "Let's just stay here for a bit" Gwen said as she put her head on Rhys chest, so she could feel his beating heart.

**Review xx **


	20. Weird Sensations

**20. Weird Sensations. **

**A.N- Some Good Scenarios Would Be Ace, Tell me What YOU want to see in the next chapters!!! **

Gwen woke up in the middle of the night with a really weird pain in her stomach, she thought, it would have been the baby, but now she was scared. She didn't want to wake Rhys, as she didn't want to be a fuss and he had to be in work early tomorrow. Gwen went downstairs and got a drink, to see if that would calm her down. Later that morning Gwen went off to work, where Jack and Ianto were kissing on Jack's desk. "Oops the Wicked Witch of the West is here" Jack said as he went out of the hub. "Hya Gwen, how are you?" Ianto said. "I'm ok, but I keep feeling weird, it's probably nothing, I'll be fine" Gwen said as she sat on the sofa. An hour later Ianto went past again, after cleaning the archives. "Ianto, where's Jack?" Gwen said holding her stomach, and her breathing slightly laboured. "He's out, why are you ok?" Ianto asked. "No, something's weird and not good weird" Gwen said as Ianto sat down next to her and held her hand. "It's ok Gwen, when my sister was pregnant she had every weird feeling in the book and it was always nothing, but we will go to the hospital just in case, I'll ring Rhys" Ianto said.

Ianto waited in the waiting room while Gwen got checked out, then Rhys rushed in and straight after him Jack did to. "Where's Gwen is she ok?" Rhys asked, out of breath. "She's fine, she was experiencing some mild discomfort, but she's fine, it's common" the doctor said. Jack hugged Ianto, "I think you are so brave" Jack said. "Why, I'm I not always your brave little tea boy" Ianto laughed. "Well, you're not my tea boy, you're my Hunni bunny" Jack said as he brushed his nose over Ianto's nose. Ianto blushed, the thought of Ianto being Jack's 'Hunni Bunny' was scaring him, and they really had become 'A couple'.

In the Room where Gwen lay, Rhys was fussing. "Are you sure you are ok?" Rhys said franticly. "Yes, I'm fine" Gwen said looking annoyed. "Are you sure, because you can tell me if you don't feel right you know, remember, no secrets, especially when it comes to the welfare of our baby" Rhys lectured. "I know Rhys, I'm fine now, like the doctor said, just some small contractions that's all" Gwen explained.

Gwen was at home that night, with her pyjamas on and her dressing gown and slippers, Rhys had insisted she take it easy. Gwen rested her hands at the top of her bump as she watched Eastenders. "I've got some hot chocolate for you Gwen." Rhys said "How are you?"

"I'm fine, some little movements but there normal" Gwen said looking tired. "Are you tired?" Rhys said. "Yeah, sorry" Gwen said. "Bed?" Rhys said. "Ok, sure" Gwen yawned. "Gwen I want a word" Rhys said. "Why, what's up?" Gwen asked. "Today, was one of the scariest days of my life, I really need you to tell me the truth" Rhys said as he tightly hugged his wife.

**Review xx **


	21. Death Of Your Most Dearest

**21. Death of Your most dearest **

**A/N: I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this, I can't go through it, I cried when writing it, why does, my brain tell me to write bad things!! Hope you like xx **

Gwen heard a firm knock at the door, Rhys was due home over and hour ago and maybe he forgot his key? Gwen went to the front door where two police officers stood. "Hello are you Mrs Gwen Williams?" the Police woman said. "Yes, why what's happened?" Gwen asked. "Maybe we should go into the living room and talk properly" the police officer said. Gwen and the two police officers went into the front room. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Williams, your husband was found dead, in a collision with another lorry tonight" the Police officer said. Gwen couldn't move, she was completely still, her eyes filling up with tears. "Urm, I need to ring somebody, if that's ok" Gwen said as she dialled Jack's number. "Jack, can you come round to mine please I really need you" Gwen cried. "Mrs. Williams I know this might be a difficult time, but we will have to take you to the morgue so you can identify the body" the police officer said as Jack walked in. "Gwen!" Jack said as he sat down and held her hand. "Jack can you come with me to identify his body" Gwen choked as she cried.

They reached the hospital as Gwen and Jack went into the room to identify the body, this is when Gwen broke down, she fell onto the floor, Jack still supporting her as she cried this now triggered Jack to start crying. Jack picked her off the floor. "I will leave you three alone" Jack said as he got a chair for Gwen to sit on.

Gwen sat in silence, stroking her husband's hand, and then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He would never see his son be born, would never see his first steps, never see him go to school and never see him get married. Gwen felt her heart breaking. "Gwen, I know how you feel to loose, just. Please don't let go, I held on for you, I miss my Ianto so much, I miss his coffee, I miss his smile" Jack started to weep as he wiped his eyes and hugged Gwen. "Were never going to get them back, we only have each other but, they wouldn't want us to be sad, I know Ianto would probably be shouting from up there if he could." Jack tried to laugh while he cried.

"Ianto may have been your soulmate Jack, but you have no idea how I feel, I still have part of him growing inside of me, I feel dead without him, but I have this little baby, who will never see his daddy" Gwen cried into Jack shoulder.

Her Life Wouldn't be the same again…

**Review xx **


	22. Friends That Care

**22. Friends That Care **

**A/N: This is the last chapter in the 'Rhys is dead' Fic Verse as I can't bare him be dead any longer, let Rhys live!!!! Also Dedication Goes to Melica Walker (Who hopefully I have added the right Melica Walker on facebook, Please tell me if I have!) and to specialfrancine…. Love You Guys You Make me write These Fic's Keep the Free Lurrve Comin!! **

Jack Had Recruited Pc Andy Davidson to the torchwood team, it was always a dream of Andy's to join, even though being with him again did have its downsides, and a very hormonal Gwen Cooper wasn't helping. Jack Mostly now hid in his office, like a hermit, afraid of the world outside.

Gwen made her way to the toilet, for the thousandth time today, Andy also followed her as it was his job to go to the hothouse and take care of the plant.

Then the heard a scream….

Andy rushed into the toilets where Gwen was sat on the floor with water all around her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it, Andy go and get Jack" Gwen cried. "It's ok sweetheart" Andy said as he rushed downstairs to Jack's office. "Jack Come Quick" Andy said. "What do you want Davidson!" Jack said. "Its' Gwen she's gone into labour" Andy said as Jack rushed up the stairs and any got some towels, this was going to be messy.

Gwen was in hysterics when Jack came into the bathroom, her mascara running down her face. "Hay, it's going to be ok" Jack comforted Gwen as Andy mopped up Gwen's mess. "I'm sorry Jack I couldn't stop it, I'm so scared Jack, don't leave me!" Gwen cried. "I'm not going to leave you, and I'm going to deliver this baby ok, I'm not going to leave you" Jack said soothing Gwen as he spoke. "Andy go and get me some more clean towels, some surgical gloves and a pillow" Jack said. "Ugh god a contraction" Gwen breathed. "Remember Gwen, in and out, in and out" Jack said as he mimicked the breathing he wanted Gwen to do. Gwen did what Jack said as she cried through the pain. "I can't believe I'm having my baby in a toilet at work!" Gwen moaned. Andy came back with loads of things. Then Jack examined Gwen.

"Right, 5 centimetres" Jack said. "Right that was disgusting, you just stuck-" Andy said. "Andy, he needs to know how far along I am, it's not disgusting" Gwen shouted.

"Ok urm sorry it's just I've never done this before" Andy said. "Ahhhhhghhhh, get it out of me" Gwen cried. "I'm sorry darling" Jack said. "Right, I think you need to pant" Jack said. As he mimicked how he wanted Gwen to do it. Gwen panted as she cried as Andy came in with some tea for him and Jack and some water for Gwen to keep her hydrated. "Thanks Andy" Jack said as Andy sat next to Gwen and held her hand. "Right, lets get this show on the road, which means I need you to push now Gwen" Jack said. Gwen pushed, while crushing Andy's hand. "I bet you wish you hadn't got knocked up eh?" Andy said as Gwen looked up at him with a 'not right now' face. "One more push c'mon" Jack urged Gwen. "No, I can't Jack I can't" Gwen cried hysterically. "Do it for Rhys" Jack said as Gwen screamed as she pushed. "Here he is!" Jack said as he passed the baby to Gwen. Gwen was in tears. "What you going to call him?" Andy said. "I'm going name him after his daddy" Gwen cried. "God I wish he was here" Gwen said as she rocked her son. "I love you" Gwen whispered as she kissed Rhys' head. "Thank you Jack, Andy" Gwen said as she looked down on her son, he looked so like Rhys. She would never forget him.

**Review xx **


	23. Smiling Again

**23. Smiling Again. **

Gwen giggled while leaning on Rhys as they watched BBC Three, which had lots of comedy on Thursday nights. "I'm glad to see you smile again" Rhys smiled. "Well, we have to get on with things don't we, we have no time for crying" Gwen smiled as she rubbed her stomach intently. "Gwen, five weeks and he still hasn't called, do you think he's gone for good?" Rhys said. "I don't want to talk about him!" Gwen snapped. "Okay, Sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Rhys said as the phone rang. Rhys answered, it was Banana Boat. "Mate don't you want to come on a drinking binge with us?" Banana asked as Rhys looked at Gwen who was mouthing 'No!' "Oh urm sorry mate can't I'm staying in with Gwen" Rhys said. "God Rhys, playing the doting father already, anyways you're missing out on a great one" Banana said. "It's called growing up Banana, see you tomorrow!" Rhys said as he hung up. "Thank you" Gwen said. "For what?" Rhys said. "For staying in with your wife" Gwen said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, do you want another drink" Rhys asked. "Yes Please" Gwen grinned like a child as she sat up straight on the sofa as Rhys came back in with a drink of apple juice. "We're running out of that stuff you know, it's like all you drink now" Rhys said as he sat down. "I know, but I can't stop drinking it, it gorgeous" Gwen said trying to balance the cup on her stomach. "Aha!! I did it, it's like a magic trick!" Gwen laughed. "Stop it you! C'mon lets go to bed" Rhys said.

Gwen and Rhys got into bed and watched TV on there new flat screen they had bought when they moved in. Gwen snuggled up to Rhys and gave him a smooch. "Do I getting any lovin tonight Mr. Williams?" Gwen groaned. "No, not really" Rhys laughed. "Do I get a snogging session then?" Gwen said in a sexy voice. "Maybe" Rhys said. Gwen passionately kissed Rhys on the cheek as he carried on watching TV. Gwen frowned, she was getting frustrated, why didn't her husband want her?

Gwen turned over in a huff. "What's up now?" Rhys moaned. Gwen didn't answer. "Gwen I'm saying no because that isn't you that wants all the sex, it's your hormones, and now you are just getting sexually frustrated" Rhys explained. "Oh shut up, go and sleep downstairs will you!" Gwen shouted. "Fine I will!" Rhys went downstairs in a huff. Gwen came downstairs at 3 o'clock looking like she was going to cry. Rhys was still awake, catching up on the days sport. "Is that an apology then?" Rhys said looking in a foul mood. Gwen nodded as she started to cry. "Aww come here you" Rhys said as he hugged his wife. "I'm sorry Rhys, I just can't stop it. It's my hormones" Gwen cried. "I know sweetheart, c'mon lets get to bed and forget about all of this" Rhys smiled as he held Gwen's hand as she went up the stairs.

**Review xx**


	24. Sleeping In A Single Bed

**24. Sleeping in a single bed.**

"Rhys stop hogging the bed!" Gwen moaned. "Sorry!" Rhys said. "Your Bloody Mother's fault this is, she doesn't even have another bed for us to use!" Gwen said. "Its short notice Gwen, I'm sorry" Rhys apologised. "I'm aching all over" Gwen moaned. "Doesn't she bloody know that pregnant women have to be comfortable!" she went on to say. "Bloody hell Gwen, right you sleep in this bed and I will sleep on the floor ok?" Rhys said. "Aww no, I can't sleep without you" Gwen moaned. Rhys was loosing his patience with her. "Right, I will just sleep at the edge!" Rhys huffed.

"Okay" Gwen said as Rhys slept at the edge all night.

When Gwen woke up that morning Rhys was already downstairs. As she slowly crept downstairs to see them all at the breakfast table, "Hello Gwen darling" Brenda said. "Urgh Ok, no better as-" Gwen said as Rhys interrupted "Why Don't you come and sit down." Gwen didn't look well as she rubbed her stomach. "You ok Gwen?" Barry said. "No, Rhys I really don't feel well" Gwen said looking anxious. "What is it the baby?" Rhys said looking worried. As Gwen put one hand on the table and one hand on her stomach as she nodded and closed her eyes, she breathed in and out. "Rhys leave her be, let her breathe" Brenda said. "And she doesn't need and audience!!" Brenda said to Barry who continued to read his paper. Gwen opened her eyes and looked at Rhys. "You ok?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, I'm fine now" Gwen said as she drunk her apple juice. Rhys looked at Gwen, he still felt uncertain of if she was ok. He didn't want to fuss anymore. "Rhys I want to go home" Gwen said quietly. "Okay sweetheart, c'mon lets go" Rhys said. "Bye mam, dad" Rhys said as he took Gwen out to the car. Rhys went back inside to collect there bags as he kissed his mother goodbye, "Mam do you think I should call a doctor?" Rhys said. "No, it's normal really, Rhys you need to stop worrying, you're just like your dad you are" Brenda said. Rhys smiled as he went out to the car.

**Reviews xx **


	25. First Steps

**25. First steps. **

Gareth stood up and tried to walk as he held Gwen's Hand. She let go as he stumbled across the carpet to Rhys. "Daddy" Gareth said as he fell into Rhys' lap.

"Good Boy!" Rhys praised as he snuggled Gareth in his arms. Gwen showed Rhys some pictures of Gareth walking on her camera. "C'mon little one, lets give it one more go before nap time" Gwen said as she took him off Rhys and put him back down onto the floor. Gwen held Gareth's hands as he stood up, and he suddenly walked across the room. Gwen laughed as Gareth toppled over onto his bum. "Aww, c'mon lets get to daddy" Gwen said. "Yeha Daddy" Gareth giggled as he started to walk across the room again to Rhys. "Good Boy" Rhys said. "I want mommy wake we to bwed" Gareth said as he put his hands out for Gwen to take him off Rhys. "C'mon then little monster, lets get to bed" Gwen said as she carried him to bed.

"See you in a minute babe" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys, while Gareth was sleeping while sucking his thumb leaning on Gwen's shoulder as she went back upstairs. Gwen went back downstairs, "Hya, he's gone down now" Gwen said. "Do you think she's going to be as advanced as him at his age?" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen. "Maybe, but girls are brainier than boys" Gwen smiled. "You Cheeky Girl!" Rhys said as Gwen giggled. "And also she's going to be named after the brainiest girl I knew. I miss Tosh" Gwen said. "Pizza?" Rhys said trying to change the subject. "Pizza!" Gwen smiled.

**Review xx **


	26. A Visit To Gwen's Parents

26. A Visit to Gwen's Parents.

Rhys walked through the door after a long day at work, he found Gwen in the kitchen, sitting at the table where Gareth was eating his tea in his high chair, and toddlers were always messy when they ate. "Hya Babe" Gwen said who was washing the dishes while Gareth was eating. "Hya" Rhys kissed Gareth on the head then kissed Gwen on the lips. "Your tea is in the oven, it should be ready soon" Gwen said. "I took some time today while shopping and got some cute little dresses, there so cute" Gwen smiled. "Remember Rhys, were going to my parents tomorrow" Gwen said. "Sure, sure!" Rhys said as he ate his tea. Gwen looked over at her son, who was playing with some toys on the floor. "Toys!" Gareth said. "Did he just say toys?" Gwen said. "Think so" Rhys said as they both looked at each other. Gwen went over to Gareth and bent down "Did you say toys Gareth?" Gwen said. Gareth nodded "Toys!" Gareth said. "Good Boy!!" Gwen praised as she tickled his stomach, Gareth giggled as he fell over onto his bum. "Aww Boo, Boo" Gwen said as she picked him up and took him over to the settee. "Baby!" Gareth said as he pointed at Gwen's stomach. "Yes, your little sister" Gwen smiled as she took Gareth off to bed. Rhys settled down to watch TV, when Gwen came back down. "He's a bit cranky, so he might wake up" Gwen said. "Oh, he'll be ok" Rhys said as he wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist, "what's on tonight then?" Gwen asked. "Nothing much, I was thinking an early night?" Rhys said. "Okay, Early Night" Gwen said as they both went off to bed.

"We're late Rhys!" Gwen shouted as she put Gareth in his car seat as Rhys rushed out and into the car. They arrived at Gwen's parent's house late as usual. "Hya, sorry we're late again" Gwen said "Grandma!" Gareth said as Gwen gave Gareth to her. "Hello you little devil" Mary said as she brought him into the living room. "So how is my daughter" Geraint said. "Doing good yeah, oh yeah we need to tell you some good news, where having a girl" Gwen smiled. "Wow! So not another boy then, that's a relief, I thought we would have two little devils" Geraint said. "No, hopefully she won't be a little devil, like Gareth" Gwen said. "C'mon dinners ready" Mary said.


	27. Jack?

**27 Jack!?**

**Thank you to Melica Walker for this Scenario, it's ace!! Xx **

Gareth was playing with his toys, while Gwen and Rhys were looking though old pictures, most of when Gareth was a few days old. Then Gwen came to a team photo, one when she first joined, Jack had said he wanted a new team photo, Ianto looked quite shy in the picture, but Jack had his beaming smile next to him.

"Mummy, unkie Jack scares mwe" Gareth said. "Who scares you darling? Did you say Uncle Jack?" Gwen said looking puzzled as Gareth came stumbling over. "He make mummy cry" Gareth said who had started to cry himself.

"Aww, boo, boo!" Gwen said as she placed him on her lap and hugged him gently. "He, left me suddenly when I was pregnant with you, and It made me very sad, but I've moved on boo, boo, he doesn't bother me that much any more" Gwen said. "Mummy when do I get to see my Tosh, Tosh??" Gareth said. "In a few months boo, boo" by this time Gareth had fallen asleep on Gwen, he head lying on her chest, his thumb in his mouth. Gwen put him down in his cot. "How does Gareth know about Jack, I don't even talk about him, well if we do it's never near him, you don't think he remembers from before he was born do you? Because they can hear stuff in there" Gwen thought. "You probably talked to loud once and he's remembered that when you shout about Jack, means he's scary, he will be ok" Rhys said. "You Ok love you look a bit peaky" Rhys said. "Yeah, I'm Fine" Gwen said as she passed out. "Gwen, Gwen are you ok?" Rhys said as he lifted Gwen's head off the ground. "Shhh darling its ok, you're fine" Rhys said as Gwen groaned. Gwen sat up as Rhys got her some chocolate to eat then escorted her to bed.

Rhys looked worried, Gwen was obviously thinking about Gareth and why he would have said Jack, did this mean he might be coming back??

**Review. xx**


	28. Indian Food

**28. Indian Food **

Gwen Sat with Rhys, eating the take away Indian they got. Gwen and Rhys had there usual, while Gareth was asleep upstairs. "Gwen eat them chilli's I got you!" Rhys said with his mouth full of Indian food. "Rhys it's not going to work, it didn't last time, it wont now, my body hasn't changed in two and a half years" Gwen moaned. "God Gwen what's up with your body, it never wants to be early or right on time, its always late, it's the same as last time" Rhys said. "Right Rhys before I start that is a good innuendo, sorry I had to bring that up, and well I'm sorry that every child I have likes me so much they want to stay, maybe there comfortable" Gwen pouted. "Just eat it Gwen!" Rhys ordered. "Why don't you have sex with me, that's supposedly the most effective way!" Gwen said. Suddenly they heard crying and screaming from upstairs. "Great, Gareth's up!" Gwen moaned as she went upstairs. When she got there Gareth was screaming, and was stood up in his cot rattling the railings to try and get attention from somebody. "Hay Boo Boo what's up?" Gwen said as she picked him up and rested him on her hip. Gareth sniffled as he hiccupped. "Clown Man!!" Gareth cried in hysterics. "C'mon Boo Boo, let's go downstairs and see daddy" Gwen said as she carried him downstairs. "What's Wrong Devil?" Rhys said as Gwen passed Gareth to him. "Clown, he hwurt mwe!!" Gareth cried. "It's just a dream Boo Boo, it's ok" Rhys said as he snuggled his son. "Biscuit Gareth?" Gwen said as she gave him the biscuit as he started to eat it, while standing up on Rhys' thighs. Then he suddenly fell over and sat on Rhys. Gareth started to cry. "Woops, Haha" Rhys said as he started to tickle Gareth, this didn't help the situation as Gareth was already in a bad mood and was cranky. "Nooo!! Daddy!!" Gareth cried as he flailed his arms about.

"You're not making him any happier, give him here" Gwen said as Rhys passed him over. "Shhh Boo, Boo do you want your dummy or Snuggles?" Gwen said. "Both" Gareth said. "Rhys go and get him his blanket and dummy and while you're there get him his teddy to" Gwen said as Rhys went to get all of the things. Rhys came back down with all the things, Gwen gave Gareth his teddy and his dummy and she then put the blanket round herself as Gareth snuggled up to her and started to go to sleep.

"See Rhys at his age, it doesn't get fixed with jokes and tickles when there cranky, he needs cuddles and to be around things they feel comfortable in, text book" Gwen said. "God, I knew it, I knew I wasn't a good dad" Rhys said. "You're an ace dad; it's normally mums who know all this stuff, dads are more the playful type" Gwen smiled. "And I know that as soon as the week is over you will be buying Tosh loads of things because daddy's spoil there daughters" Gwen smiled. "I'm going to take Gareth upstairs now he has settled down" Gwen said as she took him upstairs.

**Review xx **


	29. At Home With Grandma

**28. At Home with Grandma. **

**Dedicated to Melica Walker and specialfrancine. Xx you guys make me write this stuff!! Thanks!!! I think its time for me to go weevil hunting with Ianto!!!**

"Are you going to be ok with him?" Gwen said. "Sure, I'll be fine, I'll be worrying about you more" Mary said. "It won't be long, they said it takes up to an hour all together" Gwen said. "Bye Mum!" Gwen said as Rhys picked up the bag and went to the car. "Rhys will ring you when she's born ok" Gwen said as she kissed her mum. "Mommy!!" Gareth said stumbling up to Gwen hugging her leg. "C'mon Boo Boo, mummy has to go" Gwen said. "Nooo!!!" Gareth kicked and screamed as Gwen left. "Mommy!!" Gareth cried as he chucked his toys about the room. "Nana I want my mommy!!!" Gareth cried as Mary turned on In the Night Garden on CBeebies. Gareth started to go nearer the TV. "IGGLEPIGGLE!!" Gareth giggled as he snuggled in his blanket. "God your hyperactive today!" Mary said. "Come here Boo Boo!" Mary said.

"Grandma!!" Gareth bounced to Mary, who picked him up. "Shall we be all grown up and ill tell you where mummy and daddy have gone" Mary said as she sat Gareth on her knee. "Well, your mummy is having you little sister Tosh today, so your daddy has gone too, to make sure your mummy is ok, we are going to see her later, but you have to be a good boy because mummy will be tired and Tosh will be tired too!" Mary said "Will mummy be ok, Tosh wont hwurt her will she?" Gareth said. "No darling, mummy's going to be very tired though, are you going to give her a big kiss when you see her?" Mary said. Gareth nodded as the phone rung. "Hya Rhys" Mary said, "That's Brilliant I will see you in about half and hour" Mary said as she hung up.

Mary grabbed her coat and grabbed Gareth's grey coat which went with his little suit he was wearing. "You are going to be a very good boy?" Mary said as Gareth nodded "And you are going to give your mummy a big kiss when we get there and be nice to her?" she said and Gareth nodded.

They arrived at the hospital where Gwen was wide awake, and only a little drowsy from the aesthetic, she was holding her daughter in her arms when Mary and Gareth came into the room. "Hya, Boo Boo" Rhys said as he picked Gareth up and put him on the bed next to Gwen. "Hello Boo Boo, do you want to say hello to your sister?" Gwen said as Gareth gave her a peck on the cheek, everybody gave an 'Aww!' in the room as Gareth sat with his mum and his baby sister. "She has a small nose" Gareth giggled. "She's only tiny, you were this tiny once, before you became the devil of the family" Gwen giggled. "She's cute" Gareth said. "But I'm cuter!" Gareth said where everybody giggled.

**Review xx **


	30. Jack and Ianto's Wish

**30. Jack and Ianto's Wish **

**Yay Janto Loveliness!! This story is more than one chapter because it's an great idea of mine, more surprises to come to, and I want to explore how Rhys comes to terms with this too. Enjoy x **

"How Do you feel, How do you feel!" Jack and Ianto said, practically jumping up and down. "Guys, calm down we only came home from the hospital like thirty minutes ago, it takes a few days and, it might not even work!" Gwen said. "How's Rhys though, still uncertain about it?" Jack asked. "Yeah, but still he can't do anything now, it's all done" Gwen smiled. "Are you sure Gwen, with Gareth and Rhys, isn't it going to be weird having your DNA around you everyday, and not calling you mum?" Ianto said. "No, you guys deserve it anyways" Gwen said as she hugged them both. "Celebrate? Champagne, maybe not so much for you Gwen" Jack smiled. "Sure!" Ianto said as he went out of the hub to the shop. "Thank you Gwen, me and Ianto are just, so happy" Jack laughed, tears of joy flooding out. "I better go check this" Gwen said holding up a box of pregnancy tests as she went to the toilet. "Good look" Jack smiled, feeling enthusiastic.

"I'm Back!" Ianto said, putting the shopping bag down. "Shhh! Gwen's gone to do a test!" Jack said. "So we could be dads!" Ianto said looking happy. "Calm down Ianto" Jack said as he held his lover tightly.

"Right are you guys sat down!" Gwen shouted. "Is that a yes then??" Jack shouted. Gwen smiled. "YES!!!!" Jack shouted as he kissed Ianto and then they both hugged Gwen at the same time. "Lets celebrate then!" Ianto said.

**Review xx **


	31. Hospitals Make Ianto Exited

**31. Hospitals Make Ianto Exited.**

**6 Months Later…. **

"Are you ready to go Jack? Ianto!" Gwen shouted. "Yeah were coming" Jack shouted as they went out of the hub door.

They all went in together and everything went silent as they heard a very strong heartbeat. "God that's loud!" Gwen said. "It is, do you know why?" the nurse said. "No why?" Gwen said. "You're having twins" the nurse said. "WHAT!!" they all said. "Yes, one's a girl and one's a boy" the nurse said. "I can shop for both!!" Ianto said looking exited. "I think I had to much coffee this morning!!" Ianto said practically jumping off the walls. They all left with a picture of the babies and shock, Jack wasn't ready for two kids. "I only ordered one baby!" Jack laughed. "Shut up Jack, don't be mean" Ianto said as Gwen started to cry. "No it's not because of that" Gwen wept. "What is it Gwen please tell us" Ianto said. "It's just I was going to be hard enough giving up one baby, now I have to give up two" Gwen cried as Ianto hugged her. "It's going to be ok" Ianto whispered.

Back in the hub Gwen was asleep on the couch as Ianto spoke quietly to Ianto who was sitting on the other side of Gwen, stroking her hair. "I sometimes wonder if she did the right thing, if we had somebody we didn't know it would have been easier than her, she's so loving, she just loves them both, I think its going to be hard to let them go" Ianto said. "I know, but she did make a choice Ianto, she one hundred percent wanted to be our surrogate" Jack said. "Maybe she did out of the goodness of her heart" Ianto said. "You know Jack, Rhys hates us for this" Ianto said. "Well I wasn't that fond of him anyways and its Gwen's decision not his, he need to except that" Jack said. This is when Rhys stormed into the hub. "Hya Ianto" Rhys said completely ignoring Jack. "Has she just got off to sleep?" Rhys said. "Yeah sorry" Ianto said as him and Jack went into the office. Rhys sat down next to Gwen, till she woke up. "Hay" Rhys said. "Hya, what did I miss?" Gwen said. "Nothing" Rhys said as they kissed each other firmly on the lips. "Oh yeah, we just found out I'm having twins" Gwen smiled. "Oh really, that's good for Ianto isn't it" Rhys said. "Rhys why do you block Jack out like he doesn't exist!" Gwen asked. "Stop it Gwen you know why, them babies in there are his, it just feels wrong" Rhys said. "I know, but I'm doing I for them, I love them both so much and I cant see them fight about adoption and all the other things, please Rhys, its not his fault" Gwen said. "Ok I'm sorry Gwen, it's just had for me that's all, I love you so much and we cant do anything together because of this" Rhys said. "We can do lots of things together" Gwen kissed Rhys on the top of his head. "C'mon you lets go home." Gwen said as she held hands with Rhys as they went out the door.

**Review xx **


	32. Early Arrivals

**32. Early Arrivals. **

Gwen lay on the settee as Jack and Ianto both messed with her stomach. They were all bored. There had been no rift alerts for days and the last one nearly killed one of the babies, this is why Jack tried to keep Gwen on leave. "Okay guys fun times over, I have to get back to Rhys" Gwen said as they helped her up. "God I can't wait 2 months to go!" Ianto said. "I know I have to go! Bye!" Gwen said as she got her coat and went to her car.

5 Hours Later, Jack got a call from Rhys.

When Jack and Ianto got round to Gwen and Rhys, all they could hear was moaning and groaning. "So what's up with her?" Jack said. "She's having contractions and her waters have broke, and now she's bent over to settee, I've tried to move her but she won't move" Rhys said. "She's in labour? But it's too early!" Jack said looking anxious. Gwen was moaning really loud and started to breathe heavy. "We need to phone an ambulance, but I don't want her to wake Gareth, he's scared as it is" Rhys said. "Right its ok, you go and sort out Gareth we will call an ambulance" Ianto said. "Pant Gwen pant" Jack said. "I've had a baby before I know what to bloody do!!" Gwen snapped back as she groaned her face red. "Ahh god, it's like double the pain!" Gwen cried. "Actually Gwen we were going to ask you if you would like to name the boy baby" Jack said. "I'll think about that after I've bloody pushed them out!" Gwen shouted. "The Ambulance is here" Ianto said as the paramedics came through. "C'mon Gwen" the paramedic said as she tried to lift Gwen from her position as they walked slowly out of the house, Jack slowly following by her side and into the ambulance.

"You're going to be fine" Jack said. "Yeah, you think so, you don't know how hard this is, two kids at once! Well not at once but one was enough" Gwen said. "And I don't want to give them up just yet, I was looking forward to the next few months, god I hope there ok!" Gwen cried, looking worried for Jack and Ianto.

"Oh yeah I thought of a name to, Owen" Gwen said. "I like that name" Ianto smiled. "Gwen it's a great name, I just don't know how I'm going to repay you for this!" Jack cried. "Sorry I don't normally cry but you've made me and Ianto the happiest couple alive."

"Finally I got you to say couple!" Gwen laughed as she closed her eyes tightly and squeezed Ianto's hand tightly as another wave of pain came. "Owch, god Ahh my hand!!" Ianto said. "Oh c'mon Ianto it's not that bad!" Jack said as he started to hold Gwen's hand as she bit her lip and another big wave of pain came. "Ahh!! Jesus!!" Jack said. "That's Worse than dying!!" Jack said. "My pretty hand, I just got that manicured!!"

Gwen looked at Jack, "Manicured!?" Gwen said. "Yeah, real men can have manicures!" Jack said trying to protect himself from further humiliation.

"Right Gwen Lets have a check, let's see if it's time to deliver those babies!" the nurse said. "Urgh god, I hate this bit" Gwen said. "Right, on the next contraction, push!" the nurse said. Gwen pushed. "That's it Gwen!" Jack said as he kissed Gwen on the cheek as she pushed. "That's brilliant Gwen!" Ianto said. "Gwen, one last big push, c'mon push!" Gwen said as she screamed and pulled on Ianto's tie. "Ehhh!!" Ianto choked as his tie tightened on his neck as they heard a cry. "Oh god, he's beautiful" Jack said. "Is he ok?" Gwen cried. "He's Fine" the nurse said. "Right, lets get ready for the next one" the nurse said. "Urgh, give me a rest I've already had one baby today" Gwen said sounding exhausted. "Sorry it's not going to wait for you sorry sweetheart" the nurse said. "I'll go and see Owen" Ianto said. "C'mon Gwen!" Jack said. "Ahh!! It Hurts" Gwen cried as she pushed. "Here she is!" the nurse said. "Why isn't she crying!" Gwen cried. "What's wrong with her!" Jack said, looking anxious. "We need to get her into intensive care immediately" the nurse said as they rushed her out of the room. "Jack, she's going to be alright isn't she" Gwen cried. "Do you want to hold him?" Ianto said. Gwen nodded. "Hello little guy" Gwen smiled. "Oh, god he's got my eyes" Gwen cried. Jack laughed. Gwen passed him over to Jack. "Oh god, but he had my great looks!" Jack laughed.

**Review xx **


	33. Hope

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories **

**33. Hope. **

**A/N: Sorry this would be out earlier but I've been glued to the telly as we have just got a new Prime minster in the UK woo!! Anyways Enjoy **

Gwen Lay asleep on her bed when Rhys came in, he smiled at her as he sat down and held her hand. It reminded him of when she had just had Gareth. Gwen woke by the touch of him. "Hya" Gwen said. "Hay sleepy head" Rhys laughed. "You did a brilliant thing, and I'm so proud of you" Rhys said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm scared for the girl baby though, she got rushed off just as I gave birth to her" Gwen said, I haven't really seen Jack or Ianto since, they have been with her, and I'm stuck with Owen" Gwen said. "Do they know what's wrong?" Rhys asked as Jack walked in looking tired and his eyes looked as he had been crying. "They don't think she will survive the night, but me and Ianto have decided that were going to call her hope, as she needs it basically" Jack said deadpan, his eyes flooding with tears. "Is there anything I can do Jack?" Gwen asked. "No, its fine Gwen, you need to rest and you have already done too much" Jack cried. "Thank you Jack" Gwen said as she rested her eyes. "So, when are we having our next one?" Rhys joked. Gwen rolled her eyes, "No more kids, well, not for a few years" Gwen smiled. "I was only joking, I think you've had enough children for the time being" Rhys said. "Well Uncle Rhys do you want to hold your nephew" Gwen giggled. "To be quite honest he is my stepson" Rhys said. "Erm No, remember these children are always Jack and Ianto's there never mine, they may have been born from me but there Jack and Ianto's!" Gwen said as she passed over Owen to Rhys. "Hello, little one" Rhys said as he rocked Owen.

Jack and Ianto Looked at Hope as she slept, the monitors bleeping around her, she looked very sick. All Ianto wanted was to hold her. She was extremely smaller than Owen. She looked so venerable, Ianto was in tears, he felt helpless; But He still had hope for his little girl.

**Review xx **


	34. Made It through the Storm

**34. Made it through the storm.**

Ianto finally was relieved that hope made it though the night, and finally he was allowed to stroke her hand, Jack wanted to hold her still, but the nurses always declined.

Gwen lay in her bed completely awake and alone, she couldn't get to sleep, she hadn't seen Gareth in days and she felt so weak and sad. She started to cry. This is when Jack came in with a bunch of flowers. "You Alrite Gwen?" Jack asked. "No, do I look ok" Gwen said. "Well no you're in hysterics, and what's up?" Jack asked. " Just everything, I thought it would be hard to give them up but now, its just hard to see you two incapable of saving a little helpless girl, I just feel so sorry because its my fault" Gwen cried. "Hay Gwen, this isn't your fault, and I will always love you, and if hope does die, I never ever want you to think her death is your fault, she would have been sick even if she was born at the normal time" Jack said as he held his hand. "Me and Ianto have to go home now and I think you can too, I'll give you a lift if you want. "I would like that, I think I'm missing my baby" Gwen smiled. "It must be hard being without Gareth, he is your everything" Jack said. "He is, I couldn't live without him" Gwen said. "We have Owen, Ianto's took him back home, he's still asleep the little thing" Jack said. "I hope you enjoy being parents" Gwen said. "I love you so much, you have made me and Ianto complete and I just don't know how to repay you" Jack smiled. "Just You Being happy is enough for me to be repaid" Gwen said, tears escaping from her tired eyes. "Thank you" Jack said tears flooding down his face.

**Review xx **


	35. Gwen Loves Ruining Rugby Matches

**35. Gwen Loves Ruining Rugby Matches. **

**A/N: Sorta Switching Back to the Beginning Again, I thought of this scenario about the rugby final but I won't spoil it for you, Enjoy. **

Gwen came down the stairs looking tired and cranky, she wasn't sleeping well so she had reverted to sleeping in the day, and she had only really had got her eating habits back to how she normally was before, the 456 incident. Rhys was already downstairs, eyes glued to the TV. It was England Vs Wales in the six nations. Wales had beaten France last week, and England had beaten Ireland. "Hya babe" Rhys said eyes still glued to the TV. "Hay" Gwen huffed, sounding fed up. Gwen went and sat down on the recliner settee, she had mostly owned the chair, the last nine months or so, saying that it was a relaxing chair. Gwen breathed in deeply, obviously knowing that something was happening, Rhys noticed this as just asked simply "Are you ok love?"

Gwen looked up as he reverted his eyes back to the TV. "Yeah I'm fine" Gwen said "How long till the second half?"

"Were passed the second half now love, were getting into real eye gluing stuff, one more try and we have won!" Rhys said. "Really?" Gwen said her voice croaking as she was on the verge of crying, her voice also sounded anxious. "You Ok Gwen-" Rhys said "Oh Shit!" he said going over to Gwen. "I'm sorry, It's just you were so into the rugby, I didn't want to make you alarmed of anything, so I went upstairs, to try and lie down, but I kept getting contractions" Gwen whimpered. "Right, do you think you can wait ten more minutes, just keep breathing, I want to watch the end of the match" Rhys laughed he just wanted to see Gwen's face. "I'm only joking" Rhys laughed as he went upstairs to get the emergency bag. As He Came down stairs Gwen was panicking. "C'mon darling, breathe, in and out" Rhys said as he knelt down and held Gwen's hand as she tried to breathe in and out and control her breathing.

**Review xx **


	36. Coffee Troubles

**36 Coffee Troubles **

**A/N: This is an Owen/ Gwen Pairing (Ahh I've never wrote one of these before!) **

**Dedicated to My Two Brill Reviewers! **

All over the hub you could smell coffee, over the last few months, Owen and Gwen's relationship had hit a new level as Gwen was now four months pregnant with Owen's baby.

Coffee killed her, right now the smell made her sick and she hated it with a passion, but it seemed that Ianto now made more of it, just to spite her. It made her hurl at the thought of it.

Gwen put her head down on her desk, trying to get away from the lingering smell from the dreaded coffee machine. "Are you ok Gwen?" Ianto asked. To her he smelt of coffee. "I just feel a bit sick that's all" Gwen said as she drunk her orange juice. She suddenly gagged. Trying to cover her mouth as sick came pouring out of her mouth and into her hand and onto the floor, also on her chair.

"Gwen!" Jack said coming out of his office, he went over to Gwen who was sitting there, with sick all down her. "C'mon Gwen lets get you cleaned up" Jack said as he eyed up Ianto to clear up the rest of the sick. Owen looked startled as he saw Jack escorting Gwen to the toilets, her jeans and top soaked in sick. Gwen kept her hands in front of her as she had sick covered on them. The whole hub now smelt of sick and disinfectant that Ianto had used to clean up the rest of the sick from the floor and the fabric chair. "I'm sorry Jack, I just was talking to Ianto and then I gagged, I thought it was just going to be nothing" Gwen said as she cleaned her hands. "Here are some new clothes, and its fine Gwen, you don't need to apologise, I'm recommending you go back to yours and Owen's place and go to bed for today, and I would recommend a bin near your workstation" Jack said quietly.

"It's just morning sickness, and some reason coffee makes me feel violently sick" Gwen said. "I'll sort something out, maybe Owen can give you some drugs for the sickness or I'll just keep Ianto busy all morning so he doesn't make coffee" Jack smiled, as he let Gwen change her clothes. Gwen walked back home, when she met the ex husband, she had no problem with Rhys they were still friends. "Hay Gwen" Rhys said. "Hay Rhys" Gwen said deadpan. "What are you doing, you're normally in work by this time" Rhys asked. "I've been sent home, I was sick all over the place and Jack sent me home, but I only told them its morning sickness" Gwen said. "You're pregnant?" Rhys said startled. "Yeah, four months now, so I'm getting a little bump which is cute" Gwen smiled. "Is It Owen's then?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, were very happy, we've just got engaged actually, what about you?" Gwen asked. "Just my normal self, I have been dating this girl, but she's a bit boring, everybody I find is boring now, living with somebody who catches aliens for a long time its hard to find anybody better than that" Rhys said. "Well I hope you find somebody" Gwen smiled.

**Review xx **


	37. Back Home With Boo Boo

**37 Back Home With Boo Boo **

"Mummy!" Gareth stumbled over to Gwen. "Hello Boo Boo" Gwen said as she picked him up. "Be careful Gwen, you're still a bit weak" Rhys advised. "I'm fine Rhys, now how's my little boy eh!" Gwen said as she sat with Gareth on the sofa. "I got a new teddy, its called igglepiggle" Gareth expressed. "Ooh is it good" Gwen asked as Gareth nodded. "Where have you been mummy?" Gareth asked. "Well mummy has been with Uncle Jack and Ianto's twins, and one is very sick" Gwen explained. "Will she be ok mummy, can she come and play with me?" Gareth asked. "Probably, when she gets better" Gwen smiled weakly. Then she got a call off Jack, all she could hear was crying down the phone. "Jack what's happened to hope?" Gwen said with tears in her eyes. "I think we might have lost her Gwen, I'm so sorry" Jack hiccupped. "But she isn't-" Gwen cried. "Not yet" Jack replied. "But I think she's loosing her fight, she got took off life support and was fine and the it all went down hill again, it seems that her antibody's aren't fighting the infection in her lungs, she's been put back on life support, and we cant touch her again, as we might cause infection" Jack cried, she could hear Ianto in the background talking to the nurses. Gwen hung up and started to cry. "Are you ok mummy" Gareth asked. "Yeah, Boo Boo I'm ok really" Gwen said as Gareth hugged her. "I love you mummy, you don't need to cry" Gareth said. "C'mon darling, why don't you sleep, Boo Boo, lets get your dinner in the oven" Rhys said.

**Review xx**


	38. Shopping With Husbands end in arguments

**38 Shopping With Husbands Always End In Arguments. **

"Right, we need to get first bread and vegetables" Gwen said as she maneuvered the trolley. "Why in that order, why not beer then bread and vegetables?" Rhys joked. "Because, beer is just for you, bread is for all of us" Gwen said with some authority. "And Rhys I'm not the bank of Wales, I don't have that much money for you to spend" Gwen said. "But its ok for me to spend money on paint and all the contents of IKEA is it!" Rhys moaned. "That wasn't for me that is for the baby, the welfare of my child comes before anything else" Gwen snapped back. "I suppose you're right" Rhys said as he put some apples into the trolley.

Then Gwen went down the cosmetics isle, which includes everything anybody would need, including Jack and Ianto. "What are you guys doing here" Gwen asked. "Nothing, nothing, just admiring the selection of flavoured condoms" Jack said, while Ianto held the basket, hiding something with his left hand. "So how are you, are you ready for your big leaving party in the hub" Jack laughed. "You're not throwing a party for me, I don't want one, and all I want is a quiet day with my friends before I go home and worry about giving birth to a ten pound baby" Gwen laughed. "Yes ma'am!" Jack said saluting, this made Ianto blush, and the whole aisle stare at him. Jack just giggled. "Its ok Gwen, it wouldn't have been a party anyways to much short notice" Ianto said. "Well a normal day is good with me, I will be emotional already, and so I would put tissues in that basket" Gwen said. "Okay, so we better get back to the hub, happy shopping!" Jack said as they both walked off. "What are they doing?" Rhys said coming back with a crate of beer and some non alcoholic stuff for Gwen.

"There so buying condoms and items in that area" Gwen laughed. "What's this" Gwen said picking up the non alcoholic wine, "its non alcoholic, I thought you would like it" Rhys said. "Hmn" Gwen said as she rubbed her stomach and huffed. "Okay, I will probably like that!" Gwen said.

Back at the house Gwen was standing in the kitchen as Rhys told her she couldn't lift any of the bags. Suddenly Rhys heard a "RHYYYYSSSSS!" It was Gwen, as he ran in she was sitting down "False alarm" Gwen sat there smiling. "Bloody hell Gwen that scared the shit out of me" Rhys said looking white as a sheet. "Get used to it" Gwen said as she hugged Rhys. "I'll help you unpack" Gwen said as she reached down to the floor. "One problem, I can't bend down" Gwen laughed. "No shit Sherlock, you look like a house" Rhys joked as Gwen slapped him on the shoulder "Oi!" Gwen smiled.

**Review xx **

**Okay some of that was taken from doctor who, but I love Amy's Choice, it's so funny!**


	39. Last Day At Work

**39. Last Day at Work**

"Hya Gwen" Jack said as he hugged her. "Hay, how are you?" Gwen asked. "I'm fine, what about you?" Jack asked. "I'm ok yes" Gwen said as she sat down at her desk to do the last paperwork before they went down to London, to go and see Wicked, Gwen had always wanted to see it, Rhys was a little wary of going to London so near her due date but Jack and Ianto, said she would be fine and that Rhys worries too much.

"Jack!IANTOOOO!" Gwen screamed from her work desk. "Gwen!" Jack rushed over. "I think this is it Ahh!" Gwen screamed as she panted. "What are we going to do!" Jack said. "Ahh, no false alarm" Gwen said looking fed up. "Holy Shit!" Jack said his face white. "I've got towels and hot water!" Ianto said as he rushed up to where Gwen and Jack where. "Put them back, it's a false alarm, god this started happening yesterday" Gwen said. "Are you sure you want to go to London?" Jack asked. "Yes, I'm not missing out on the greatest show in the west end!" Gwen smiled. "I will have to tell Rhys about this though" Jack said. "Noted" Gwen said.

Gwen, Rhys, Jack and Ianto got to London in record time, so they went to the theatre early to get there seats before everybody else, Jack had got tickets in the stalls, so they were quite close to the action. Jack and Ianto started to snogg half way though the performance as Gwen and Rhys held hands all the way through the performance, Rhys knew that Gwen was having contractions as she kept squeezing his hand tighter. "Are you ok?" Rhys whispered. "Yeah sure" Gwen said as she kept her hand on her bump quite tightly. "Excuse me please can you stop kissing" a woman said from behind them. "It's natural!" Jack said as they carried on kissing. By the end of the performance, Gwen's breathing was slightly uneasy, she was making this apparent by putting her head down and breathing quite loudly. "Is she ok?" Jack said. "Yeah, she's ok, it's just another false alarm, she just has to breathe though it" Rhys said. "C'mon darling, it's time to go" Rhys said, as he helped Gwen stand up, Gwen had tears coming down her face, luckily the car wasn't far away and Jack said he would drive back, so Rhys could be with Gwen, as her contractions were getting more painful, Ianto and Rhys were beginning to think Gwen may be in the early stages of labour, this made Jack speed up as he knew Rhys wanted his child to be born in Wales. Gwen started to pant as they got more intense

By The time they got to Bristol, Gwen's waters had broken.

**Review xx **


	40. Ianto is a Super Guy!

**40. Ianto is A Super Guy!**

"Ahh! Jesus Christ" Gwen screamed as she lay on the hub sofa, panting. "Jesus isn't going to help you now Gwen" Jack said as he looked over to Ianto who was making coffee, the situation was tense but Ianto seemed to cope fine, his hand didn't shake one bit. On the other hand Jack was shaking like a leaf; it came on so sudden, he knew this would probably happen while Rhys was away at a conference in London. Bloody Gwen Cooper!

"Right one of us has to check how far along she is" Jack said. "Why don't you do it?" Ianto said as he passed Jack a cup of coffee. "I've done most of it, why can't you do it; you have just been making coffee!" Jack said. "Fine!" Ianto said not looking fussed. "Gimme that glove then!" Ianto said as he put the glove. "I'll be in my office" Jack said. "Urgh, c'mon then" Gwen moaned. "Urgh urm four, nearly five" Ianto said as he took off the glove and put it in the bin. Ianto went into the office where Jack was pacing. "He's not going to make it" Jack said. "Why what's wrong" Ianto asked. "He's 3 hours away, he's not going to make it" Jack said. "Ahh oh god!" Gwen screamed. Jack rushed in. "Gwen, breathe, in and out, in and out" Jack said as he mimicked Gwen breathing. "Where's Rhys" Gwen asked. "Oh aha, he's ringing us" Jack said as he answered. "Rhys, where are you, our baby, it's coming now!" Gwen breathed. "Darling, I'm not going to make it, you do what Jack says, and you will be fine, I love you so much, and I'm going to get there as soon as I can" Rhys said, "I love you too!" Gwen cried. Gwen sat up as she deeply breathed holding Jack and Ianto's hand. "How are you?" Jack asked. "Well you know, putting aside the giant baby I'm trying to push out of me, I'm doing ok" Gwen smiled. "You're doing great" Jack said. "I think we should move you to the med bay now Gwen" Ianto advised. "Why?" Jack asked. "Well one its move comfier and there is more medical equipment down there" Ianto said. "Okay" Jack said as he helped Gwen up "Careful darling, that's it slowly" Jack said as they both helped Gwen down the stairs. "Oh, god it's coming Oh ah!" Gwen cried. "Holy shit, I can see the head" Ianto said. "Where, where!" Jack said. "Hay! I'm not a museum!" Gwen said. "Right urm where do we start, I've watched many soaps so I think I sort of know what I'm doing" Ianto said while drinking his coffee. "Mhaa, Paradise in a cup!" Ianto said as he got down to business. "Right urm next contraction push, I guess" Ianto said, he sounded quite cocky and laid back, maybe he had put a sedative in his coffee?

**Review xx**


	41. Lovers Eye

41. Lovers Eye

A/N: Slight Sexual Goings On ! Enjoy

Rhys looked into Gwen's eyes as they danced there first dance as husband and wife, their foreheads rested on each others as they danced slowly to the music. "I love you so much" Gwen whispered. "I love you more" Rhys whispered as Gwen placed her lips upon his as Gwen put her hands through his hair, as Rhys kissed her neck. This is when Jack came over.

When they left and got into the car, they snogged again, "I can't wait to spend my life with you, I love you so much, Mrs Williams!" Rhys giggled. "I think Cape Town is going to be just beautiful, I can't wait to get there" Rhys said. "I can't wait to show you my surprise" Gwen said pouting. "What kind of surprise is this?" Rhys said. "A sexual one" Gwen giggled, "You will love it!"

"Will I?" Rhys said, looking interested. "Yes!" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys tightly, not letting go.

When they got to there hotel room, they looked out on the nightlife of the busy city, via Balcony. "Ooh a CD player, just what we need" Rhys said trying to sound sexy. "You know how to please me Mr Williams" Gwen smiled as she softly laid her head on Rhys' chest as they danced. "I love you Mrs Williams" Rhys said, "Ooh it feels weird, I'm going to have to get used to be calling Mrs Williams" Gwen said. "But at Work I still want it to be Cooper, so it doesn't confuse people" Gwen said. Rhys giggled. "Can I show you my surprise now?" Gwen said as they danced slowly. "Sure!" Rhys said as he let Gwen get undressed in the bathroom, he lay on the bed, just his boxers on for now. Gwen came out her makeup done again, she smelt like paradise, and she had the sexiest lingerie on, Rhys had ever seen. "Wow!" Rhys said.

"You Like?" Gwen said. "Just get here" Rhys said as she climbed onto the bed, she got out a paddle. "You're my naughty boy" Gwen said in a sexy voice, while pouting. "You need punishing" Gwen bit her lip as she poked the paddle on Rhys' chest. "Your to sexy for me" Rhys said as he grabbed Gwen's thigh and turned her over so she was the one on the bottom, as Rhys kissed her neck which caused her groan with pleasure, as he worked his way down to her chest. "Rhys!" Gwen moaned as Rhys took her bra off.

(And Well Do I Have to tell you guys the rest, You Get the Picture!)

Review xx


	42. Dont Compare Gwen to an Elephant!

**42 Don't Compare Gwen to an Elephant **

Jack and Ianto decided it would be a 'Team Building Day' if Gwen and Rhys out to the zoo.

"Jack, the zoo? This is going to make me feel more of an elephant!" Gwen said as Jack drove the SUV into the car park of the Zoo. Rhys got out of the car and helped Gwen out of the car. "It's a nice day to look at some animals, yeah!" Jack smiled. "God it's to hot, and it's only ten" Gwen moaned. "Gwen is that baby giving you a dose of unhappiness! Moan moan moan!" Jack said as they went inside. "Do they sell coffee here?" Ianto said looking endlessly for the café, even before they had entered the building. "Jack if you took me off my maternity leave to have racoons eat grapes out of my hand, you thought wrong" Gwen ordered. "Gwen, got have you caught the wicked witch of the West syndrome?" Jack giggled. "Hormones Jack, hormones!" Rhys said as he held Gwen's hand as her walking wasn't all that good, carrying all the extra weight.

Jack looked at the lions, he was acting like a child, and he took loads of photographs. Then they got to the elephants, Jack insisted Gwen had to be in some pictures. So Ianto took a photo of Gwen and Jack at the elephants, Jack conveniently gesturing at Gwen. Gwen knew Jack was comparing her to the elephants, Gwen was already pissed off, and it just toped it off when Jack said, "Gwen shouldn't you be in the pen with the elephants, you belong there!" Jack laughed. This is when Gwen stormed off, Rhys tried to find her, and he ended up getting lost.

Gwen was down by the lake, looking at the aquatic fish that lay there, she stood there with a bottle in her hand, stroking her large stomach. The sunlight, shining off the water. "Gwen, he didn't mean it, it was a joke" Rhys said. "It's just isn't funny, you know how I feel about myself, and you laughed along" Gwen cried, a tear coming down her face. "Darling, we're supposed to be having fun, I don't know what's wrong with you today but-" Rhys said, "They don't even remember what day it is" Gwen cried. "What Gwen, What!" Rhys said. "It's the fourth of April today, it's been two years since Tosh and Owen" Gwen wept. "Gwen, come here love" Rhys said as he tightly hugged his wife. "Shh, its ok let it out" Rhys said. "Hay this is where you got to, I was worried" Jack said. "Jack you can nock off the fake happiness, I know why you bought us here, to keep out minds off Tosh and Owen, I think I should take Gwen home, she's tired and upset and getting stressed" Rhys said. "Oh! God the baby, it's, Oohh" Gwen said as she gripped onto her stomach. "What do we do!" Jack panicked. "Ahah! I love to tease you guys!" Gwen said as she walked off to the car. Jack was white and Rhys was out of breath, Ianto was still hunting for a coffee shop.

"Were going then?" Jack said. "Yep" Rhys said startled.

**Review xx **


	43. Its Nice to Sit Down and Have A Chat

**43 It's nice to sit down and have a Chat (Without Having Sex**)

The cog door rolled open, and in strolled Gwen, Jack and Ianto were unusually, working. "Shhh I'm not here, Rhys would kill me!" Gwen said as she tried to make her way up the stairs. "Do you want a hand?" Jack asked. "No, I can do it myself thank you, I'm not an invalid!" Gwen said as she walked slowly up the stairs. "Let's have a chat on the sofa" Jack said to Gwen as Ianto came over with a coffee for him and Jack and some orange juice with ice in for Gwen. "So what have you been up to?" Jack asked. "Well, I've been decorating, shopping and trying to do anything and everything to make me stop being bored, I've spent more time with my mam, which was great" Gwen smiled. "I like your bag Gwen it's nice and flowery" Jack said. "Thank you, its nice isn't it, Rhys got me it, and he said I needed another bag" Gwen smiled. "Are you sure you should be carrying this, its quite heavy?" Ianto asked. "Yeah I'm fine with it, don't tell Rhys I've been carrying it though he will go mental!" Gwen laughed. "So what's been going on in the Harkness Jones household then?" Gwen asked. "Well, we have got engaged and hopefully, we are looking into adopting a little girl" Jack said. "Aww god you guys are so cute" Gwen smiled. "Urgh, god I've got to go to the toilet, bloody hate this baby, I go about ten times an hour, it sucks!" Gwen moaned as she carefully got up and went to the toilet.

Ianto went to put there cups in the dishwasher as Jack got a present for Gwen. Gwen came out of the toilet. "I seriously think day by day I'm getting heavier, I can hardly get off the toilet seat without breaking it!" Gwen moaned. Jack took his hands away from his back to reveal a wrapped package, "Aww you didn't need to get me anything" Gwen said. "That isn't it, Ianto bring out the final present" Ianto pushed out of the office a giant box containing a pram. "Ooh I think I know what this is, well that means tomorrow I can relax, we were going to go pram shopping tomorrow, but now I've got one" Gwen beamed as she hugged Ianto and Jack. "I need to ring Rhys now then, as I slowly walked it here, and I can't carry a giant box back, I would do myself in, god I'm going to be in deep shit, I'm really not allowed out of the house, only for emergencies" Gwen said. "Seriously it's like he owns me I hate it!" Gwen moaned as she dialled his number. "Hello? What's up are you ok?" Rhys asked. "Yes I'm fine, I was wondering if you could come down to the hub to pick up some presents Jack and Ianto have for me?" Gwen asked. "Sure" Rhys said. "And Maybe two passengers to?" Gwen asked. "You went didn't you, when I specifically said to you I didn't want you to go" Rhys said. "Well, I didn't want to be alone and I loved seeing to guys again, in a matter of fact!" Gwen argued back. "I don't want to start an argument right, I'll be about ten to fifteen minutes" Rhys said as he hung up. "He'll be about fifteen minutes" Gwen said as she rubbed her stomach. "I think it's time for bed when I get in I'm shattered" Gwen laughed. Jack sat down next to Gwen and rubbed her bump, "Aww" Jack laughed. "Owch, god Jack seriously every time you touch my stomach, he kicks" Gwen smiled. "It's because I'm magical, and it used to do it with Alice and with Lucia too, maybe I'm gifted" Jack laughed "You can say that again" Ianto laughed.

"Hya Jack, Ianto" Rhys said messing with his car keys. "Hya, babe" Rhys said as he kissed his wife. "Hya, they are all up there, Jack will give you a hand with them" Gwen said. Jack and Rhys brought the box out to the car as Gwen followed behind them, rubbing her stomach in circles. "Okay Jack, see you soon" Gwen smiled as she hugged him. "Ring me when that baby comes" Jack smiled. "I will do" Gwen said as she got into the car.

**Review xx **


	44. Betting Between Men

44 Betting Between Men

Dedicated to Janto-rulz and Melica Walker. Love you guys!

"That was Rhys by the way, he thought Gwen was in labour so he called it but it was another false alarm" Ianto said as he came into Jack's office. "How many false alarms does that make Ianto?" Jack asked. "Urm, twelve that we know of" Ianto answered.

"Oh yeah, he also talked about something like he's started a bet between him and some mates about when Gwen will go into labour, he asked if you would be interested? I've already been put down for this Friday about three o'clock." Ianto grinned. "Ooh you are so wrong Ianto, I'm betting next Monday, one o'clock in the morning" Jack laughed.

"So, Banana what is your bet then?" Rhys said. "Right, urm Tonight, in five minutes" Banana joked. "Stop shitting me up!" Rhys said. "Ok, I think Saturday when the Wales vs. France Match is on" Banana said. "Okay! Got to go mate" Rhys said as he put down the phone. "Who were you on the phone to?" Gwen asked. "Nobody love, just Banana" Rhys said. "Ooh Oohh!" Gwen said. "What's wrong" Rhys asked. "It's the baby I think its coming" Gwen said. "Ooh, Ooh, Ahh god!" Gwen breathed. Gwen huffed. "Hmm false alarm" Gwen said. "Bloody hell Gwen, c'mon lets get you to bed" Rhys said.

"You really shit me up when you have false alarms, well not long now eh?" Rhys said as Gwen got undressed for bed. "Mmnn well, I can't help it can I, I fancy pasta now" Gwen said "Bloody hell Gwen, it's ten at night, I'm not going down now to make you pasta" Rhys said. Rhys went round the bed to where Gwen was getting her jewellery off. Rhys kissed her tightly on the lips. "Mmnn Rhys!" Gwen said as she closed her eyes. Gwen's eyes fluttered, "I'm tired" Gwen yawned. "You look it, c'mon lets get to bed" Rhys said. "Rhys I can get into bed by myself!" Gwen said as she got into bed. "I'm sorry if I've been over protective, it's just I want the best for you and the baby" Rhys said. "Yeah, I know and I love you for that" Gwen said as she hugged Rhys.

Few Days later. 

"Breathe Gwen, remember those classes, in and out, that's it!" Rhys said. "Wait, what time is it, I won I bloody won it's Monday 10:30pm, yes!" Rhys cheered. "What are you on about Rhys?" Gwen groaned as another contraction came. "Urm maybe I sort of betted with Jack, Ianto and Banana what time you went into labour" Rhys said. "I'm so happy I could accommodate you!" Gwen cried as Rhys held her hand.

**Review xx **


	45. Painting!

45. Painting

"Right this wall is red, this wall is cream and so on" Gwen said. "Jack, Ianto you take the cream walls, me and Rhys will take the red ones!" Gwen ordered. Jack had a pencil in hand; he was feeling kind of horny this made Ianto blush as he went to the other side of the room. Jack stated to doodle on the wall at first; there wasn't any paint on it. Ianto was on the other side and already had got to work. Gwen looked around and smiled.

2 hours later Jack still was working on his drawing, this had had come to Gwen's attention, "What the-" Gwen said as she looked at the picture. "That's Ianto naked, ugh Harkness you sicko, and you drew it on the nursery wall you sicko!" Gwen was fuming. "Paint over it now!" Gwen's blood was boiling she was getting stressed. Then Gwen started to talk to herself and sat on the seat in the room, "Its ok Gwen, he can paint over it, it alright you don't need to stress" Gwen said as she breathed in and out to de-stress. Jack turned around and giggled, he would never hear the end of this.

Review xx


	46. Working to Hard

**46. Working to Hard **

Gwen got the washing out of the machine, bending down slowly to pick up the washing. Gwen walked outside into her new garden; she put the clothes on the washing line.

Then Gwen started to Hoover up, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, Rhys would tell her to sit down and relax, as she only had two weeks until she was due. Gwen kept cleaning, she forbid herself to watch the shows that were on in the middle of the day, and they would literally kill her. Suddenly the door slammed, Rhys very rarely came home early, but if there was nothing to do he would, Gwen was now stuck in the kitchen, cleaning Rhys was seriously not happy with her the last time he found her over doing it. Gwen felt clammy and hot, after cleaning the floor on her hands and knees. And now she couldn't get up 'Oh shit' she thought. She crawled to the table and chairs and tried to pull herself up, as Rhys came in. "Whoa, Gwen" Rhys said as he helped her up. "What were you doing" Rhys said as he sat her down at the table. "Urm Nothing" Gwen said as she looked away, Rhys knew when she was lying. "Gwen!" Rhys said. "Fine, I was cleaning, I'm so bloody bored and I'm not that incapable, sort of" Gwen said. "Gwen, you're having a baby, a real baby, non of them alien things, something that you and me made, you need to calm down and you need to listen to me, in two weeks, we will have a baby and you need to stop acting like your like a super hero" Rhys lectured. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to feel like I'm in the way or a hassle, I just want to be Gwen Cooper, fights aliens again, I've seen Jack and Ianto the way they swan about, I just want to be like them again!" Gwen cried. "You will be them again, just relax let everybody do everything for you, you are never a hassle Gwen, you're my wife, and I love you so much" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen and kissed her stomach.

**Review xx **


	47. Hot Days and Sunburn

**47 Hot Days and Sunburn. **

_It's going to be a heat wave all week in Britain as humidity levels are at an all time high, I would put on sunscreen if I were you if going out for long periods._

"Bloody Great! Heat wave that is all I need" Gwen said as she used her hand to fan her face. "It will be ok, some sun will be good for you" Rhys said, "Oh yeah, you can really see me the half tonne whale sunbathing in our back garden" Gwen said. "Yeah, I can, a nice cold drink and a book, and them sun lounger's that I bought, it would be great" Rhys said.

"Hmn I love this, you are right, it's kinda humid though" Gwen said as she lounged on the chair in the garden. "See I told you getting a bit of sun would do you good" Rhys said. "Uh no, I hate this!" Gwen said. "But you just-" Rhys said. "BUT I JUST WHAT!" Gwen snapped. "Okay, mood swing's" Rhys said as he backed away. Gwen huffed and puffed as she stormed inside and went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Rhys sneaked later, he waited for her to calm down as she can get annoyed really easily and once she almost swung for him once. He went in and sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, it's just I get so angry, I can't control it I don't know what's wrong with me" Gwen wept. "Shhh its ok, it's called mood swings, and that's part of it all" Rhys said as Gwen hugged Rhys tightly. "So who is she then, is it that one from work, Ruth whatever her name is!" Gwen shouted. "What! Why do you always say that when you're hormones get out of hand!" Rhys said. "Just leave me alone to calm down please" Gwen hiccupped, she had got herself into a mess, she just needed to calm down by herself.

"Owch, ah my arm" Rhys said as he put cream all over his red arms, he had got sunburned. He Looked into the mirror, he looked older, was he getting older? Was getting ready for being a dad taking the toll on him? Gwen ran into the toilet where Rhys was putting cream on carefully as Gwen threw up in the toilet. "Are you ok?" Rhys asked. "I feel cold" Gwen said her voice slurred. "Gwen, what's wrong?" Rhys said looking anxious. "Why do you look so weird" Gwen said her eyes opening in and out. "Gwen, I think you have sunstroke, I'm going to call an ambulance" Rhys said as he ran to the phone as he called 999.

Gwen was rushed to hospital where she was given fluids and her room was very cold.

Rhys was with her the whole time. "Its ok I love you so much" Rhys said, "I bloody hate the sun!" Gwen croaked.

**Review xx **


	48. Cardiff Sunset

**48. Cardiff Sunset. **

**Dedicated to Melica Walker and specialfrancine, also if anybody wants to read my new Fic Re-Animation, I would love some reviews! **

Gareth screamed, Gwen had never heard a sound like it, she thought as she was a new mum she would get used to it. "Shhh, it's ok darling" Gwen said as she rocked the newborn to sleep. "Please stop crying, shhh" Gwen begged. "Let me try" Rhys asked as he took Gareth off Gwen. Suddenly the crying stopped. "You did it! How did you get him to sleep?" Gwen asked, looking amazed. "You were rocking him wrong, and its ok it's new to you, you're going to struggle at first Gwen" Rhys said as he kissed her on the cheek. "And also he's just come home today, he's just getting used to his surroundings" Rhys said as they put him in the pram. "So do I need anything else with me, like dummy's and stuff and what if he wakes up-" Gwen panicked as Rhys calmed her down. "Gwen calm, you don't need that much stuff, were going out for a walk for and hour at least, he will be ok" Rhys reassured Gwen as Gwen nodded. "Oh you nearly forgot his teddy" Rhys said. This is the teddy that Rhys had got him the day he was born, and Gareth loved it, he slept with it and at times it even stopped him crying. "C'mon lets go" Rhys said as he locked the door. They reached the bay when they spotted Jack and Ianto snogging, while gazing at the sunset. "Hay, guys!" Gwen shouted as Jack and Ianto looked up from snogging. "Hay Gwen, Rhys" Jack said. "How's my godson?" Jack said as he looked into the pram. In the pram Gareth's dummy had fell out while he was sleeping, Gwen tried to put it back in without waking him, Gwen finally put the dummy back in Gareth's mouth but this also, made Gareth screw up his face and turn red. "Haha, he looks like Gwen when she's angry!" Jack scoffed. "Oi shut it you!" Gwen sniggered. Gareth started to wail again. "Aww!" Ianto said, "Can I hold him, I'm really good at calming babies down, I was good with David and mica" Ianto asked. "Sure" Gwen said as she got Gareth out of the pram, "C'mon darling lets give you to Uncle Ianto" Gwen said. "God he's really small" Ianto said as Gareth fell asleep on Ianto. "Aww, he is so adorable" Jack said as he stroked Gareth's cheek, while Ianto held him. "I'm bloody exhausted now, I better get back he will want feeding soon" Gwen said as Ianto put him back in the pram. "He's so gorgeous Gwen, seriously, I don't know where he gets it from, whatever it is it's not from Rhys" Jack joked. Rhys looked up "Hay! Your nice you are aren't you!" Rhys shouted. "It was a joke Rhys" Jack laughed.

"I know he's beautiful" Gwen cried. "Shhh, hay, its ok" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen. "I know I'm sorry" Gwen hiccupped as she wiped her tearstained eyes. "It just I'm really overwhelmed by all this" Gwen said. "I know, and you're tired and worn out" Rhys said. Gwen nodded. "We will let you guys get back, night Gwen" Jack said. "Night" Gwen said. "Ugh god I'm sorry, it's just one minute It's just us two and now suddenly I have a helpless baby to look after and he's mine" Gwen wept. "I know darling, but were nearly home and then we will put you two to bed, and I might even join you" Rhys said. "Do you want me to push the pram?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded as she let go of the pram and Rhys took over, he had one arm steering and one arm around Gwen.

**Review xx **


	49. Depression

**49. Depression**.

**Dedicated to specialfrancine and Melica Walker, for reviewing and for loving Gwen Cooper WOO! Enjoy xx **

Gwen covered her ears, she couldn't take it, Gareth kept screaming and Rhys had gone back to work, Gwen got up and locked herself in her room, she could still hear Gareth wailing. Gwen covered her ears for the second time. "Stop please stop" Gwen cried. Then the door slammed, it was Jack. "Gwen? Gwen!" Jack said alarmed that the baby was crying and there was no Gwen, Jack looked in her bedroom where Gwen was sat on the floor, her hands covering her ears and she was in hysterics.

Jack knew she was having a hard time adapting to being a mum and not a torchwood operative but this was going too far. Jack went to calm the baby down while Gwen rocked back wards and forwards.

Jack came back in after calming down Gareth, and putting him back to sleep.

"Gwen, shhh come her it's ok" Jack soothed Gwen, she was struggling, she couldn't bond with the baby in this state. "Why wont he stop, It my fault" Gwen cried. "Gwen, I'm going to call Rhys" Jack said. "Why bother, we keep fighting over the baby, he thinks I'm being selfish and not caring for my child, I try Jack but I get scared, I feel like I'm not a good mum!" Gwen hiccupped. "In my views Gwen you're suffering from Post natal depression" Jack prescribed. "I knew this would happen, my mam had it, supposedly it got so bad she nearly killed herself, I don't want to be like that Jack, I can't I love my baby but I just can't" Gwen burst into tears again. "Why don't you have a lie down, and I will deal with this" Jack said as he heard Rhys come in, he slammed the door hard. "Rhys, I need to have a chat with you about Gwen" Jack said. "Okay, whatever that lying selfish bitch has told you" Rhys said. "I think you would understand better if you didn't talk that way about her, Rhys you don't understand she has Post Natal Depression, you cant go calling her a selfish bitch, this is a condition, and It can damage relationships, if she doesn't get help and medicines to treat it, it isn't that she doesn't love Gareth, she's scared that she will do something wrong and her mum had it so it's been passed down" Jack said. "Fucking hell I feel so stupid, I really didn't think, Oh god!" Rhys said. "I think you should go up there and say sorry, and then you need to ring the doctor, she needs to get this help, for you and her and little Gareth's sake, and if she has off days well me and Ianto can take him for a few hours so she can have some time for herself" Jack said. "Thanks Jack, I'll go check on her" Rhys said.

Rhys crept into the room where Gwen was weeping. "Hay" Rhys said sympathetically as he put his arm around her. "We will sort this ok, I love you so much and were going to get you better and you will be able to love your little boy and handle things ok" Rhys said as Gwen nodded.

**Review xx**


	50. Help is All One Needs

**50. Help is all One Needs.**

**Woo Chapter 50, Thanks to Everybody That Reviewed, Smiles and Kisses All round**

"Gwen you need your tablets now" Rhys said. "Ok" Gwen said realising something was wrong, she had, had a good day, unlike yesterday which was a really bad day, so bad she had to go to her mums for the night. "Gwen, I've been looking into it and I've spoke to the doctor and he recommends you go into hospital with Gareth" Rhys said. "Why, there's nothing wrong with me, I've already said that, the doctor is lying!" Gwen stuttered. "Gwen I know that you think that but he just wants you to be happy around Gareth" Rhys said. "But I am happy around Gareth, some times it's hard and I can't cope but isn't that part of it" Gwen said. "Gwen, coping isn't hiding in the bedroom covering your ears and crying" Rhys said. "Okay, so what is coping Rhys, cos that's how I cope ok" Gwen said. "Urgh This day has turned into a down day" Gwen said as he curled up on the sofa. "Gwen whatever you do, as I know what happens on down days, don't you dare stick you're fingers down your throat!" Rhys said. "As I said Rhys it's my way of coping" Gwen walked upstairs.

The doctor came to the house with some assistants. "Gwen, you need to come with me, were going to make you better" the doctor said as they lifted Gwen out of the bed. "I'm not ill, I'm not ill, really I'm not" Gwen said. "Its ok Gwen, the doctors and nurses are trained to make you bond with Gareth, and I also think you may be getting some symptoms of bulimia too" the doctor said. "It's only my down days, I'm coping, really, I'm not-" Gwen said. "Shhh, it's ok Gwen, you are going to be better in no time, and I will be here every step of the way" Rhys said as he held her hand. "I love you so much" Gwen cried, she was in hysterics. She was finally getting some professional help.

**Review xx**


	51. Giving Her a Fighting Chance

**51 Giving Her a Fighting Chance **

**A/N this popped into my head but I still do want to finish my last chapters story ark but this needed writing or I may just rip my head off! Enjoy! **

"Did you have a good day at school Gareth?" Rhys asked. "Yes daddy, I made a card for mummy's birthday" Gareth said. "C'mon lets get back to mummy, she has some nice tea for you" Rhys said as he put Gareth in the front seat. "Daddy, I need you to read with me tonight, because Mrs Jones said I have to read a home" Gareth said. "Okay, but we have to be careful not to wake mummy she doesn't feel well today" Rhys said. "What's wrong with her daddy, is my sister being naughty, I think you should put her on the naughty chair" Gareth said. "Your sister isn't born yet silly, she can't go on the naughty step" Rhys laughed. "Oh" Gareth giggled. Then the phone rang, it was Gwen. "Rhys get home a quick as you can ok, I think my waters just broke, how can it Rhys I'm only 29 weeks!" Gwen cried, "Its ok darling I'll be there soon" Rhys said as he sped the car up.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Rhys shouted. "Mummy!" Gareth said as he ran to Gwen, "Hello sweetie how was school" Gwen winced. "Ok, but I'm worried about you mummy" Gareth said. "I'll be fine Boo Boo just do what your daddy says ok" Gwen said as they went out the door. "I'm so sorry Rhys, this is my fault" Gwen cried. "It's not your fault Gwen, you cant tell your body what not to do" Rhys comforted her as they drove off.

Gwen was then rushed into theatre, where they did an emergency c-section.

Gareth sat on the chair next to an anxious Rhys. This is when Gareth started to cry. "I want my mummy" Gareth whimpered. "Its ok darling, she's going to be fine" Rhys said as he picked Gareth up, sat him on his lap and hugged him. "Daddy, I want mummy to be happy" Gareth said. "She will Hunni she will" Rhys said tears in his eyes.

The double doors opened and in came out Gwen, unconscious but okay. Then a small incubator went past which rushed its way into intensive care, she had an even chance of survival these days, but all Gwen and Rhys could do was wait.

4 Weeks Later…

Gwen, Rhys and Gareth Came to visit little Toshiko in the intensive care unit, today the nurses said not to touch her as she was unwell. So Gwen looked into the incubator. "Hello, babe" Gwen said as she tapped on the plastic. "You're a wriggler aren't you yes you are, you don't stay still for anybody" Gwen said as the nurse tried to change Toshiko's nappy. The nurse went away and left them alone. Gwen started to weep. "Why does she have to be unwell again, it was going so well" Gwen cried as she held Rhys hand "hay, everybody has there bad days, she will be fine" Rhys said as Gwen sat on his lap. Gwen stood up as Rhys picked Gareth up so he could see inside the incubator. "She's really small" Gareth said. "I know, Goodbye darling" Gwen kissed the top of the incubator. "Bye little one" Rhys said. "Bye, bye Tosh" Gareth said as he skipped off. "Gareth don't run off sweetie!" Gwen said as she held Rhys hand.

At least there giving her a Fighting Chance.

**Review xx **


	52. Healing Stab Wounds

**52. Healing them Stab Wounds. **

**A.N – I Hope this is Good Gwhys Fluff! As I Know you guys wanted it! Enjoy.**

Gwen walked into her flat, escorted by Rhys. Jack had just left them, alone and scared. For Rhys this was a good thing in some aspects as he wouldn't be worrying if he would get a phone call telling him she had been killed by a walking fish with a thousand eyes, but on the other hand he knew It was killing him inside, all her hope for a better future had gone, she was still in hysterics, Jack's disappearing act made her helpless, all his burden had been passed on to her. "Do you want to go to bed love?" Rhys asked. Gwen just nodded, her eyes glazed over like in a trance. Gwen got undressed for bed slowly as Rhys made some hot chocolate for them both, he didn't know if Gwen wanted it, but he just wanted to make her feel comfortable and to take the stress of tonight away. Gwen got into bed as Rhys came in with the hot chocolate. "Thank you" Gwen said sounding deadpan. Rhys took off his clothes and got into bed. His kissed her cheek, still tearstained from all the crying. "He left, he just left" Gwen said. "I know sweetie" Rhys said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You will be fine, we will be fine because we have a little baby to look forward to" Rhys said trying to cheer her up but she was too depressed. "I know but I can't bring him into a world that is twisted and evil Rhys, I just can't!" Gwen exclaimed. "Shhh the world is not twisted and evil, the world is brilliant as you are in it" Rhys said as he kissed her neck. "Rhys please this isn't the time or the place" Gwen said. "Please Gwen" Rhys begged. "Urgh, Rhys I can't do anything I'm huge" Gwen moaned. "You are gorgeous, and I love you" Rhys said as he kissed her stomach. "Wow, he has a bloody powerful kick" Gwen said looking startled. "Like a Kung Fu Kick!" Rhys said

"Rugby kicks more like" Gwen laughed. "Hah yeah" Rhys said as he felt her stomach. "Wow it's just brilliant isn't it?" Gwen said. "Yeah" Rhys said as Gwen leant in for a kiss. This turned into a kiss and before you know it, they both were naked. "Be gentle with me" Gwen whispered. They made love all night, it made Gwen feel better and more secure, there wasn't any evil in world because she had Rhys, and she had a baby, and that is something that you will keep forever.

**Review xx **


	53. Lollypops

**53. Lollypops**

**Dedicated to JantoGleek for this Luvu ! WOO! **

Gwen licked a big rainbow lollypop while she watched TV. "Do you like that lollypop sweetie?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded her eyes fixed on Eastenders. "Hmn so many flavours, you better have more of these?" Gwen said as she licked in circles.

Then the doorbell went, it was Jack and Ianto, "Is fatty here?" Jack asked. "Yep, and Jack how many times!" Rhys scolded. "Hello how is my godson?" Jack said. "Kicking at the moment" Gwen said as Jack felt her stomach, "Wow there powerful, I think somebody wants to come out" Jack said. "Please don't say that, I'm not due for another two weeks" Gwen scolded as she licked her lolly, this is when Jack and Ianto made there move, they took Gwen's other two lolly's. "Well its nice seeing you Gwen but we really have to go you know weevils and everything, so were going to go" Jack laughed as they tried to sneak out of the door . "Oi, give me back my lollies!" Gwen tried to get up. "Please Jack can you not do the running thing, also I don't feel to well and them lollies make me feel better, give me them back!" Gwen looked angry and very hormonal, she looked like she was about to rip Jack's head off. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jack said, "You should, Ahh! Oh god that was a big one!" Gwen moaned. "You ok?" Rhys said. "You know how you were saying before Jack that he wants to come out, I think you might be right" Gwen breathed deeply. "Shit, I'm sorry is it because of the lollypops, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, stay in there you!" Jack scolded. "Urm well he's not listening to you" Gwen breathed. "Oohh, god he's coming" Gwen screamed. "Shit, Gwen breathe, in and out" Rhys said as he mimicked the action. "Urgh, no he's not" Gwen said deadpan. "Hmn" Rhys said looking white as a sheet. "False alarm silly!" Gwen laughed as she grabbed her lollypops off Jack and Ianto who looked stunned. "You guys make me laugh!" Gwen said as she went to sit down in the living room. Jack and Ianto stood there like lemons. "Urm, Were going to go" Jack said pointing to the door. "Sure" Rhys said, as equally stunned.

**Review**


	54. Helpless

**54 Helpless**

Gwen didn't look right, she look majorly depressed, she knew that her and Rhys were having problems, even with a baby on the way, it still changed things. Gwen's work wasn't up to standard and Jack had noticed this. Tosh tried to make this better with girl nights but it just didn't work.

The final straw came when Gwen spent an awful long time in the toilet, but she did spent an awful lot of time throwing up, she had nearly lost the baby, as she wasn't eating all she was doing was sticking her fingers down her throat. Tosh knocked on the door, Gwen didn't answer, so Toshiko lock picked her way in to find Gwen bleeding on the floor, she had cut her arms, so deep they had cut into the veins. Toshiko was in shock, she couldn't move or even talk. Toshiko then screamed. "Gwen Gwen's unconscious and she's cut herself" Toshiko screamed. Jack rushed to the toilet, to see a razor on the floor and Gwen's blood, her arms looked skinny, she had lost so much weight, and Jack thought that she had probably lost the baby already.

Eventually, they had got Gwen to the hospital; they had wrapped up her arms and also put her on a drip and a feeding tube. Jack held her hand, he was crying "Why would she do this, how did it get this bad, I should have helped" Jack said putting his head in his hands. Gwen regained consciousness, "Hnm, Jack" Gwen said. "Gwen why did you do this, your eating problem and now cutting your arms, this has to stop Gwen, this isn't fair on the child you're carrying inside of you. "What's the point, its gone Jack, I just haven't told anybody, and I haven't had it removed yet, I'm to scared, it just got to much" Gwen cried. "Oh Gwen no, please no!" Jack said, in tears himself.

"I didn't even feel him kick" Gwen cried, she was in ruins, she didn't want to tell Rhys about the miscarriage, he would have blamed it on her.

She couldn't save herself, she was helpless.

**Review **


	55. Keeping An Eye On His Watch

**55 Keeping an Eye on His Watch. **

**Woop WOO! Over 100 reviews, You Guys Have made me so happy as I never get that many! WOO! LETS PARTY! For this I'm giving u an extra long chapter … Thank You So Much, When Can we get to 200?**

Gwen Moaned as she buried her head into the bed covers, Rhys was close by her, rubbing her back while checking his watch, "Five minutes now babe, c'mon" Rhys said. "Urgh" Gwen said while rubbing her stomach, she had finally decided to have the baby at home, which made Rhys and even more nervous wreck. Gwen sat down on the bed after the contraction had passed, she looked fed up and tired, and this was only the start. "You definitely rung the midwife didn't you?" Gwen said. "Yes, she said she would come as fast as she could, it's going to be ok Gwen really" Rhys comforted her as he added, "Has your waters broke yet?"

"Does it look like it!" Gwen scolded, as she frowned, "Put the telly on will you, might take my mind off things getting larger and stuff in that region" Gwen demanded.

"Okay" Rhys said as he turned the telly on. "How far apart are they now?" Gwen asked. "Around ten to twelve minutes apart" Rhys said, "why don't we try some different positions this time? Like you hug me" Rhys suggested. "I could try that, but quick because I'm starting my next one" Gwen said as Gwen put her arms around his neck, and placed her forehead on his chest, Rhys stroked her hair as she breathed in and out deeply, almost panting. As the pain washed over Gwen started to speak "I can't do this all night Rhys, I need pain killers I need something to take the pain away!" Gwen cried as the doorbell went, "This will be the midwife Gwen, you are going to be fine you are doing so well" Rhys said. As he slowly and carefully sat her down on to the bed.

"Hello, Chelsea" Rhys said, "Hello Rhys, how is she, she's doing ok, how's James I hope he isn't slacking while I'm away" Rhys joked, "No way, he's a hard worker Rhys you know that" Chelsea laughed at the thought of Rhys thinking her husband was slacking. Chelsea walked into the room, with all her nursing kit. "Here Gwen, I even bought, some gas and air see, because I know you inside out, I know you will need it" Chelsea laughed, Gwen wished she could do the same so she just weakly smiled. "Urgh I'm burning up" Gwen moaned. "Rhys, have you got a cloth or a towel or something like that, put some ice cold water on it and bring it in here" Chelsea demanded. "Ahh oh!" Gwen moaned as Chelsea got some cotton wool out of her bag, "Its ok darling, it's just your waters breaking, just need to keep calm for me, that's it excellent. "Right, I have this cold towel thing you asked for, what do I need to do?" Rhys asked. "Go and hold your wife's hand as cool her down with it" Chelsea ordered Rhys. Rhys patted Gwen's forehead and then went down to her cheeks and neck. "Is that better?" Rhys asked. "Yes, god if I didn't have you Rhys and of course the beautiful Chelsea, I couldn't do this" Gwen thanked as another contraction came. "Gwen you're not breathing properly" Chelsea said. "I can't do it any other way, I'm so tired" Gwen cried. "I know darling but this is only the beginning, you need to breathe deeper for me, in and out that's it, there you go!" Chelsea said as Gwen mimicked her breathing exercises. "God I didn't sign up for this!" Gwen said sounding exhausted. "Well I did tell you to go to them classes Gwen, but no, Gwen Cooper doesn't think she needs to go to them!" Chelsea laughed. "Well that's just me" Gwen smiled. "Right Gwen, Enough Chit Chatter, We have a baby to deliver, I can see the head" Chelsea declared. "Wow! I wanna see!" Rhys said "Urgh Eww god what the hell is that!" Rhys said, he looked repulsed by the sight. "Oi can you stop looking hand hold my hand please!" Gwen ordered Rhys back to her side. "What did you see?" Gwen asked. "It was like the head but it had all this weird goo on it!" Rhys described. "Okay" Gwen said. "Right next contraction, push as hard as you can" Chelsea said. "Grab my hand you!" Gwen said as Rhys grabbed Gwen's hand. Gwen pushed, "Excellent Gwen, you're doing great" Chelsea said. Rhys got the cold towel and patted it on Gwen's red face, she was really sweaty, and her hair was wet. "Oh, here comes another one" as Gwen squeezed Rhys hand as she pushed. "Ahh god my hand ahhh!" Rhys moaned as Gwen moaned. "God you two are getting like each other!" Chelsea laughed. "You don't know how strong she is!" Rhys protested. "Gwen this is unexpected but I need you to push right now!" Chelsea shouted. Gwen pushed until she could hear a scream. "Oh god!" Gwen said looking relieved. "God Gwen he's beautiful" Rhys said with a tear in his eye. "Is he okay?" Gwen said, tears streaming down her face. "He's fine" Chelsea said as she passed him over to Gwen. "Thank you" Gwen cried. "It's fine, when you're up to it you will have to go into the hospital and register him, as I can't do that here, but I've got the time and the date and everything" Chelsea said. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Rhys asked. "Yes please Rhys" Chelsea said.

Rhys came up a few minutes later with Chelsea's Cup of tea. "He's so adorable" Gwen cooed. "I don't even have a name for him yet, what about Gareth?" Gwen asked. "Gareth's a nice name" Chelsea said. "How are you darling?" Rhys asked as he sat on the other side of the bed. "Bloody Shattered" Gwen said as she realised that she had sworn in front of the baby. "Oops!" Gwen laughed. "You did brilliant tonight, I love you" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen on the lips. "I love you too, you are the only reason this little cutie was brought into the world" Gwen smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" Gwen asked. "Sure!" Rhys said. "Okay, let's pass you to daddy" Gwen said as she passed baby Gareth to Rhys. Rhys then started to cry, "Hello little one, I'm your daddy, I'm going to look after you always" Rhys said as Gwen started to cry. "What's up" Rhys asked. "Nothing, its happy tears it's just how I imagined it you are such a great dad" Gwen cried. "Well I think you're an excellent mummy, he is going to love you so much" Rhys said. "I think you need your sleep, you look shattered" Rhys smiled.

**Review**.


	56. Rhys' Relatives

**56. Gwen Really Didn't Know How Many Relatives Rhys Had!**

**Dedicated to Specialfrancine and Melica Walker as I have a little surprise for the both of you in this chapter, enjoy!**

Gwen had picked out a really cute blue cocktail dress, which fitted her shape, and also made her bump look adorable. She decided to make the most of what she had got, and also of the brilliant weather they had been experiencing which was unnatural for Cardiff. "Gwen are you ready?" Rhys asked as he put on his suit jacket, Brenda wanted this to be a formal invitation, Gwen hated Brenda with a passion, and probably she will give her baby advice that she didn't need. "I'm ready" Gwen said as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"You Look Gorgeous tonight" Rhys smiled. "Well I should look gorgeous all the time, I'm your wife" Gwen said bashfully as she got into the car.

Gwen and Rhys arrived to a big posh hall where there were a lot of people 'How many bloody people do they know?' Gwen thought. "Hello Mam" Rhys said as he kissed his mum. "Hello darling, how are you?" Brenda said. "I'm ok, working extremely hard, for this little one" Rhys said as he placed his hand on Gwen's stomach. "Oh yes, Gwen how are you keeping darling, your getting big now aren't you!" Brenda said. "Yes but still an angel" Barry said. "Urm Barry, talking!" Brenda scolded. "Mam, he was only complimenting her, but remember dad she is mine!" Rhys giggled.

"Hello Rhys!" Melica said. "Hya Mel, Gwen this is my cousin Melica" Rhys said.

"Hello" Gwen smiled. "Wow, Rhys how did you manage to pull such a sex bomb" Melica said. Gwen blushed, "Melica, stop it your getting me and Gwen embarrassed" Rhys scolded. "So what you doing back in Wales I thought you were working for a publisher in Melbourne?" Rhys asked. "Well I came back for this, its great to see you again, and you never know I might be here for your new arrival" Melica winked as she went to the bar.

"So she seems nice" Gwen said. "Yeah, but when we were kids, I used to have to be her boyfriend, yes Mr and Mrs Williams were in fact related back then" Rhys explained. Gwen smiled as she rubbed her back. Rhys went over to a group of guys as Gwen sat down and some women came over to her.

"Hello, are you Rhys' wife?" the woman said. "Yes" Gwen said. "Hya, I'm Francine I'm Rhys best friend from high school, I'm his sort of ex girlfriend" Francine said.

"Oh, I'm Gwen" Gwen smiled. "I'm guessing this is your first?" Francine asked. "Yeah, how do you know" Gwen said. "One, you don't have another child running about the room, and two, your glowing and the way you hold your stomach, that's what I did with my first, the second not so much" Francine said. "It's just weird, as it just feels like its mine and I need to protect it, do you get me?" Gwen said. "Yeah I get you, I was exactly the same, it's like you duty to keep it safe" Francine said. "So tell me more about Rhys when he was younger, as he doesn't really talk about it and that's ten years of being with him" Gwen said.

"So mate, I've heard the news, a little one on the way eh, c'mon tell us details, where and when?" Jeremy said, Gwen and Rhys had known him since University and now he had finally had a civil partnership with his long time partner Brad. "Jeremy! C'mon just the normal, we were just were in bed like normal, we did it like normal, just this time you know!" Rhys said a little embarrassed. "Were hoping to adopt soon" Bad and Jeremy said. "You guys deserve it, you would be great parents!" Rhys said.

Gwen came over from a chat with Francine. "Wow Gwen, you look gorgeous" Jeremy said. "Thank you Jeremy, you look great" Gwen hugged Jeremy and Brad. "I haven't seen you since the last day of university, god ten years!" Gwen said. "You look gorgeous, pregnancy suits you so much" Brad said. "Thank you, well for me personally this is the best year of my life, it just feels brilliant" Gwen said. "How far along are you?" Jeremy asked. "I'm 32 weeks now, but I'm driving home tonight, which I really should be doing" Gwen smiled. "Wow really?" Brad said. "Yeah after 32 weeks they don't recommend it, I really don't know why?" Gwen laughed.

"Rhys dear, Rhys!" Brenda said as she came over, with a digital camera. "She wants a picture of you all, and then just Gwen and Rhys" Barry said. "Ok, try not to make me look to huge" Gwen said. "Shut it, you look amazing!" Brenda said. Gwen was stunned; Brenda had never said anything like that ever.

**Review xx **


	57. High School Uniform

**57. High School Uniform.**

"Do you love your new school uniform darling, in September you will be like your big brother" Gwen said. "Yeah, and we will be dunking your head in the toilet as I'm going to be upper year!" Gareth Joked. "Mam! He's teasing me again!" Toshiko Moaned. "Gareth, go on your Xbox or something and stop messing with your sister!" Gwen said. "No its fine, I have to go to rugby practice anyways" Gareth said as he stormed out of the house. "Mum if you don't hurry up I'm going to be late for dance!" Toshiko frowned as her mum smiled at her. "You just grown up so fast" Gwen grinned. "C'mon then, lets get you changed for dance" Gwen said. "Mum can you get my tap shoes out for the cupboard for me, or I wont have time, and I need them today" Toshiko said, "Hunni Rhydian is here!" Gwen said. "Okay!" Toshiko shouted from her room, she came bounding down the stairs, eager to get out of the house. "Hay Rhydian" Toshiko said. "My dad's are waiting in the car, so we have to be quick" Rhydian said. "Okay Bye mum" Toshiko said as she kissed her mum on the cheek. "Have fun Hunni" Gwen smiled.

Gwen went into the living room where Rhys was watching TV. "Hya darling" Gwen said. "When does Gareth have rugby trials again?" Gwen asked. "Urm next week, he's putting in extra practice at the ground, I want him to get in, and he deserves it" Rhys said as Gwen grabbed a picture Frame of Gareth when he was a baby. "Where did all that time go? They are growing up to fast" Gwen smiled. "I know, there not little kids anymore" Rhys said.

"Yes I know, I just remember when I held them I'm my arms, they were so small, and now there at high school, it's just to weird" Gwen said.

"Come here" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen, he stroked her hair as he hugged her tightly. "The kids are gone for a few hours, do you want to?" Rhys said. "I would love that" Gwen said as she passionately kissed her husband. "I love you!" Rhys said. "What about the sofa?" Rhys added. "No way, Toshiko was conceived on that sofa, were not doing it there again" Gwen laughed. "But Gareth was-" Rhys said. "No it wasn't there that was the time when we did it on the kitchen floor and then the washing machine and then the toilet" Gwen said. "Oh yeah, that felt good" Rhys said. "Shut it and get upstairs!" Gwen said as they both went upstairs.

**Review xx **


	58. Anniversary

**58. Anniversary's **

Rhys had got everything ready flowers, candles and dinner, all he needed now was Gwen, she had been in the new hub all day sorting things out with Jack and Ianto, as Ianto didn't like the new archiving system.

Gwen got through the door, just as dinner was ready. "Hay, ugh it's been such a long day, I could just drop asleep" Gwen said as she hung her coat up. "Happy Anniversary" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen tightly on the lips. "Happy Anniversary, I love you so much" Gwen said. "So what have you been doing?" Rhys asked as they slowly danced with each other. "Well we have been spending time getting the archives ready and getting all the computers set up and get the main server back online, oh and Jack and Ianto were cooing over the baby kicking, its cute but they can get annoying, to be quite honest they think I'm some sort of invalid, I'm only six months pregnant!" Gwen said as she leant her head on Rhys' chest. "Hmn" Rhys said. "Are you listening Rhys?" Gwen asked. "Yeah sorry it's just you smell gorgeous" Rhys said. "Aww you're gorgeous you are, I love you" Gwen said. "Hmn and I have a nice surprise in the kitchen for you" Rhys said. "You're such a talented cook" Gwen smiled. "Well something had to come, it's the really the only thing I am excellent at" Rhys said. "I can think of something else you're good at, and to be quite it's the best I've had" Gwen smiled cheekily. "You're such a dirty girl, no wonder we have a bun in the oven!" Rhys laughed. "Oi you, you're also the dirty one!" Gwen said. "Screw dinner I just want you now!" Gwen added. "Maybe I could eat it off you" Rhys said. "Hmn, melted chocolate is better" Gwen said sexually as she sat on Rhys, she was facing him as she snogged Rhys passionately. "Upstairs?" Rhys asked, slightly out of breath. "Gimme ten minutes, I've got something in mind" Gwen said.

"Hmn!" Rhys said as he ran upstairs and got entirely naked, and then he waited on the bed for his wife.

"Hello Mr Williams" Gwen smouldered as she leant against the door Frame, with some sexy lingerie and encapsulating makeup. "You look so hot right now!" Rhys said. "I can see that, and we haven't even started yet" Gwen laughed. Rhys looked down. "Oh, well come here then before it goes away" Rhys said. "Hmn rushing I love it" Gwen said as she jumped on him. "Whoa, be careful of the baby!" Rhys warned. "I will don't worry" Gwen said as she rubbed her nose on his. Rhys slapped Gwen's arse, "Wow your ass has got tighter" Rhys said. "I know, I'm so sexy it does it itself" Gwen said sexually. "Wow you are pulchritudinous" Rhys said. "Pulchritudinous? Have you been reading a dictionary?" Gwen said. "No, it's a posh word for Gorgeous" Rhys said. "Hmn I'm so gorgeous!" Gwen said.

(And You Get the Picture of what happens next; well they have very passionate sex the end lol!)

**Review xx**


	59. Unfortunate Circumstances

**59 Unfortunate Circumstances **

"Urgh I have to go to the toilet" Gwen moaned as she got up slowly. She got to the toilet, to find that she was bleeding. "But, I cant I'm pregnant, I'm oh god" Gwen broke down. "Rhys!" she screamed. Rhys came rushing in to see Gwen in hysterics, unable to breathe properly. "What's wrong Gwen?" Rhys looked worried. "I, I, think I-" Gwen stuttered, unable to hold her breath. "Lost the baby?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded. "Oh god babe" Rhys said hyperventilating, "Oh god!" Rhys said in shock. "I'm really scared, I'm so scared" Gwen cried. "Darling its ok, I'm going to get an ambulance, its going to be ok" Rhys said. "Please be quick I don't want to be alone" Gwen cried. "Its ok darling" Rhys kissed Gwen's hand. "I'll ring them on my mobile" Rhys said. Gwen nodded.

The Ambulance came as they came up the stairs. Gwen was shaking like mad; they had two of them trying to lift her up and out of the house to the ambulance. "Gwen It will be ok, you might not have lost the baby" Rhys said trying to calm her down and himself too. "But I have, I know I have" Gwen stuttered.

Gwen sat in bed while they did tests all day; she was in tears through most of it, Rhys holding her hand all the way through it. It came to the conclusion after all the tests Gwen had indeed lost her baby. Gwen sat there all night, not making a sound, just staring into space and weeping. Rhys tried to keep her mind on other things but they just didn't work. Jack came and went, Ianto too but even his coffee couldn't mend the crack in Gwen's beating heart, as Jack always said she was the heart, but now that heart was severed. She felt so alone, even with Rhys by her side she felt lost, and broken.

"Hello Gwen it's Jack, I don't like seeing you like this you've focused on the same place since yesterday, I've watched you, I know what it's like to loose a child Gwen, I have to do it hundreds of times but it never gets any easier, Ianto's going to be here in a minute, he has some new coffee for you to try out" Jack lectured. "I see you've had the operation, it must have been hard to do, because you never want to let your child go, I don't want you to forget him Gwen, you never do that, ever" Jack said as he grabbed her hand tightly. "I- I just, I just" Gwen stuttered, still in hysterics, but now she cried in silence. "What Gwen? You can tell me" Jack said. "I just want to hold him, his tiny hands wrapped around my finger, I was so close this time Jack, so close" Gwen wept. "Gwen what do you mean by this time?" Jack asked. "I've had two miscarriages before Jack but both were at 5 weeks so nobody knew, not even Rhys" Gwen cried. "Gwen, when did you?" Jack asked. "When I had just started working for torchwood and one around the time when Tosh and Owen died, both the doctor said were probably bought on by stress, but this one this is different because I was six months gone I was happy, then the one thing that made my life complete was taken away, yeah I'm really going to believe in god now" Gwen scolded. "Faith is the only way you're going to get through this" Jack said. "Fuck no, God is supposed to be the only person who deifiers if you live or die, so yeah god likes me doesn't he, how could he let a small helpless child die" Gwen started to cry. "But that's the way life goes darling, welcome to my world, its shit" Jack said. "Remember, you're going to have loads of chances of having another baby, but me I have to watch that baby die I have to watch you die, Ianto and all the people I love around me, is that a life Gwen?" Jack said.

"No, I'm sorry it's just-" Gwen said. "Hay its ok there's no need to apologize" Jack said.

This is when the doctor came in "Mrs Williams Your free to leave now, but if you need advice or somebody to talk to, I can send the hospital Chaplin down to visit you" The Doctor said. "Thank you but I think I just need my family and friends around me now" Gwen said. "C'mon lets take you back home" Jack said. "Where's Rhys?" Gwen asked. "He got called into work, some kind of emergency" Jack said.

"Hello Rhys, wow you not had a good night?" Ruth asked. Rhys burst into tears. "Are you ok?" Ruth asked. "I'll be ok in a minute, it's just Gwen lost the baby yesterday morning" Rhys wept. "I'm so sorry Rhys" Ruth said. "I've been to see him, he's so small but he's beautiful just like Gwen" Rhys cried. "Has Gwen?" Ruth said. "No, I think she would just break down, she's in pieces" Rhys said. Jamie came into the office "Hay mate, I just wanted to be the first to tell you guys that I'm a dad woo!" Jamie shouted. "Urm Jamie this isn't the right time to be saying that" Ruth said as Jamie looked at Rhys who was crying. "Wow who died?" Jamie asked Rhys. This made Rhys even more emotional. "You will probably be invited to a funeral in the next week or so, my wife had a miscarriage yesterday she was quite far along so were going to have to sort out a funeral" Rhys said. "Oh shit, sorry mate, I just bloody put my foot in it" Jamie apologized. "Its okay, you didn't know, and congratulations" Rhys said. "Thanks and condolences to you mate, I really don't know why shit happens to good people" Jamie sympathised. Rhys phone rung it was Jack, Gwen was home. "Urm I have to go, her boss Jack had brought her home, I should really be with her I don't know what state she will be in" Rhys said. "Sure, just take as much time as you need to grieve" Ruth said. "Thanks Ruth" Rhys said.

Gwen went upstairs, and went towards the baby's room she picked up a little teddy which sat in the waiting cot. This made her cry in hysterics as she slid down the door onto the floor. "Rhydian, I want to call him Rhydian" These unfortunate circumstances had left Gwen Cooper with emotional scars she would never forget. Ever

**Review xx **


	60. Unfortunate Circumstances Part B

**60. Unfortunate Circumstances Part B. **

**I'm Dedicating this to Every Torchwood Fan. Torchwood 4 is a go! And I'm very happy, enjoy I will put a slight tissue warning up! **

Gwen and Rhys waited for the Jack and Ianto to arrive as they were taking the black limousine with Gwen and Rhys and there family. Gwen had started to talk again, she had told Rhys about the other miscarriages and they both decided together to go and see a doctor. "Jack, just let me fasten your top button up" Ianto forced Jack's top button up and put his black tie up with it, Ianto had forced Jack not to wear his usual army attire and opt for a more normal attire. Jack and Ianto walked into the Williams household quietly as they greeted Gwen in the living room. "Jack, Ianto this is Mary and Geraint my mum and dad and Barry and Brenda Rhys parents" Gwen said quietly. "Hello nice to meet you" Jack smiled as he kissed the ladies on the cheek and tightly shaked the men's hand's. "Gwen the hurst is here" Rhys said. "Ok" Gwen said as she grabbed the teddy, which was going to be his when he was born.

Gwen and Rhys walked out of the house first and where greeted by Scott the undertaker. "Hello, Gwen, Rhys we are going to give you a few minutes alone with the coffin, when you want to leave for the church just say and we will continue on" Scott said. "Thank you" Gwen said this is when Jack started to fiddle with his tie; Ianto saw this and slapped his hand. Gwen placed her hand and forehead on the glass of the Hurst, you could feel her pain and anger at herself. "C'mon were going to be late" Rhys said as it started to rain, the Undertakers assistants took out umbrellas for everybody. Gwen got into the back of the car holding Rhys' hand, Jack was holding Ianto's too, Ianto looked deep in thought, and Jack knew Ianto was thinking about his dad, nobody really cared about Mr Jones, the master tailor, try Debenhams worker, nine till five. His Funeral only consisted of Ianto's mother, Rhiannon, Johnny and Himself. Jack Looked at Ianto and kissed his cheek. He Felt like Ianto needed it. Gwen started to cry, she couldn't keep in the pain. "Hay come here love, its ok, let it out" Rhys said as he hugged his wife. Gwen hiccupped as she wiped her eyes. "I think I'm going to run out of tissues today" Gwen hiccupped. "I've got some if you need any" Ianto said. "Thanks Ianto, you mean a lot to me" Gwen said. Ianto smiled.

After the service Gwen was in tears, nobody could stop her, she felt lost again. She grabbed the teddy bear tightly as they went out to the graveyard to bury Rhydian.

Rhys held on to Gwen as she was finding it difficult to walk, she just wanted to break down. "I just want everybody to go away" Gwen cried. "What darling?" Rhys said as they stopped. Jack mouthed 'What's up' and Rhys replied 'give us a minute'. Everybody else walked on as Rhys tightly "I don't want to go Rhys, why did this happen to me" Gwen wept. "I don't know love I really don't know, c'mon we have to be brave, for Rhydian" Rhys said. "For Rhydian" Gwen cried as they walked up to the rest of the crowd, Rhydian was being put into the ground. Gwen let go of Rhys and she went to hug Jack. "My baby boy Jack can you not do something, we have to have something" Gwen consoled herself. "No I'm sorry Gwen, I just can't" Jack walked out of the crowd and walked to the opposite side of the graveyard, it came to Gwen's attention for a second this is where Steven was buried, the day he died, Ianto tried so hard to stop him, but he couldn't, it was him or 10% of the child population. Gwen placed the teddy down onto the grave next to the big bouquet of flowers "Sleep well my Baby boy" Gwen hiccupped.

After the funeral was over Gwen went over to the bench where Jack was, she had told Ianto to go back and get the after gathering started. "I really want to move on from today, I just want to see the happy side of life, and I know how you feel about Steven" Gwen said. "It's just not Steven, its Alice, she hates me, and that is worse than loosing a child, I know how that feels too" Jack said Gwen held Jack's hand. "We need each other Jack, c'mon Ianto's worried about you" Gwen said wiping her red eyes.

She wanted these unfortunate circumstances to end, she wanted to move on.

**Review xx **


	61. House Hunting

**61. House Hunting**

Gwen and Rhys looked round a semi-detached small house. "Urgh, every house we look around is rubbish!" Gwen moaned. "What's wrong with this one" Rhys asked. "Rhys it's a main road outside, I don't want our child living near a death trap" Gwen said. "So the torchwood hub isn't a death trap?" Rhys said sarcastically. "Shut up you!" Gwen laughed. "Can we get out of here now" Gwen added. "Fine, were going to have to find a place fast Gwen, because you're getting huge, and we don't have room for a third person in that flat" Rhys said. "Are you calling me fat?" Gwen said getting frustrated. "No I'm not calling you fat, please don't get in a mood" Rhys begged. "I'm not getting in a mood" Gwen said, and then there was an awful silence.

"Coffee?" Rhys asked. "Ooh yeah, but I'd rather let Ianto make it, to the hub?" Gwen said. "Fine, I'm not happy you going in that death trap in your condition" Rhys ranted. "Rhys you're over exaggerating, its not that bad, remember it's a new designed hub, its child safe Jack made sure of it" Gwen said. "Okay, if that's what you say" Rhys said.

Gwen and Rhys entered the new hub, where Jack and Ianto were having dinner, in a not so conventional way. Gwen looked at the pair who were both naked while eating there dinner. "Nice to see you're in good shape boys" Gwen laughed. Ianto blushed as he covered himself up with his suit jacket. "Urm hello?" Ianto said. "Hello, come to join us" Jack said not embaraced one bit. Rhys looked at Jack "Urm yeah, I mean no" Rhys said. "God it's big" Rhys whispered. "Yeah, but not as big as yours" Gwen laughed. "Is there something wrong with the size of my crown jewels Mr and Mrs Williams?" Jack asked. "No, just cover up Jack, we have seen enough and this better not happen when I bring the baby in here, they will be no naked tea party's" Gwen laughed. "You have my word" Jack laughed. "Urgh let me sit down" Gwen said as Jack pulled out a chair for her. "We cant find a house, and its really annoying, and we have to move out soon, so really we have no place to live except from my parents, and I really don't want to live there again" Gwen said. "Yep, she's right, in a week and a half we have no home, and we are definitely not going to buy that fast and move in that quick, I think its time to talk to your mum and dad, they have your old room and another spare room, I think we could cope, until the baby arrives, which really isn't long" Rhys said. "I'll get on the phone to her"

**Review xx**


	62. House Hunting Part 2

**62. House Hunting Part 2 **

Gwen and Rhys settled into Gwen's parents house, to celebrate Mary had her mother round, who was in her nineties, after they had, had some gorgeous tea made by Rhys, he was asked to take Gwen's grandma home, she only lived about half an hour away in Neath. Gwen was tired and couldn't be bothered going with him, as in 3 days time was her due date so she was assigned to relax and not intervene, Mary quite liked having Gwen back, especially as she could be there for the birth of her first grandchild. Rhys escorted Gwen's grandma out of the house as the rest kept there eagle eye on the TV. "Urgh I need to loo, better go" Gwen said as she got up slowly using her arms to pull herself up.

A few minutes later Mary heard Gwen scream her name, "Mam!" Gwen screamed, Mary ran up the stairs to find Gwen on the floor, with the tap still running, Gwen was in hysterics. "What's up Hunni?" Mary said. "My waters just broke, can you get dad!" Gwen said. Mary ran downstairs to Geraint who was still watching the TV. "Get up Geraint!" Mary said struggling to pull him up. "What's up?" Geraint asked. "Gwen's waters have broken and she's asking for you, just get up there will you, and shit, this sounds so cliché but, Rhys has left his phone" Mary said. Geraint came up the stairs to see Gwen trying to compose herself. "Hay sweetheart" Geraint said "Hay dad, can you come and sit with me" Gwen hiccupped. Geraint came and sat with Gwen holding her hand. "Dad I'm scared, Rhys isn't here and I just can't do this without him" Gwen cried. "Hay darling, he's going to be here, it doesn't take long for him to get there and back" Geraint said. "Dad am I going to be a bad mum?" Gwen asked wiping her eyes. "Gwen, you will be a great mum, I remember when I held you for the first time, I didn't have a clue what I was going to do with this little baby, and then you learn new things, and you get used to it and you didn't turn out bad did you really?" Geraint said. "Hay I'm not bad" Gwen said as she started to breathe heavier as she felt pain. "Contraction?" Geraint asked. Gwen nodded, "Gwen follow me, breathe in and out, that's it good girl" Geraint said Gwen. "Wow that did work" Gwen said. This is when Mary came in "C'mon darling lets get you downstairs, Rhys will be coming back any minute" Mary said as her and Geraint grabbed Gwen as they lifted her up to her feet and helped her to the bottom of the stairs where they sat her down.

This is when Rhys came through the door. "What the hell is going on?" Rhys asked. "You weren't here! My waters broke and you weren't here!" Gwen cried.

"Bloody Hell" Rhys said. "Are you ok?" Rhys asked. "Does it bloody look like it" Gwen shouted. "I know I'm sorry darling" Rhys said. "Right c'mon then darling, lets get to the hospital, Geraint you're driving Rhys you go in the back with Gwen" Mary said as they all went out of the door…

**Review xx **


	63. Gareth's First Day At School

**63 Gareth's First Day at School. **

"Mummy, why are you upset" Gareth said as she walked into the school gates. "I'm not upset, I'm happy because my little boy is going to school" Gwen said. "Do I look good in uniform mummy?" Gareth asked. "You look gorgeous sweetheart, and so grown up" Gwen smiled. "Thank you mummy, I need to go and stand in a line now, because the bell just went" Gareth said. "Ok Sweetheart" Gwen said as she kissed his cheek, as he skipped off.

Gwen wiped her eyes as she waved as her little boy in his line in the playground.

**God this is short, I've sort of run out of ideas for now and this is after and hour of asking my mum and dad for ideas. Please help me! Words and Prompts will do! **


	64. Easter Treats

**64. Easter Treats **

**Okay, I my mum thought of this one, but I still need help and advice from you guys! I need prompts! Dedicated to My Reviewers. **

Gwen had been given, loads of chocolate eggs for Easter. But Rhys had given her the best present, a chocolate fountain. "Bloody hell Gwen how much chocolate have you ate today?" Rhys asked, "a fair few, anyways I'm craving chocolate so much at the moment, chocolate ice cream, chocolate eggs anything with the word chocolate in" Gwen smiled as she ate another piece of chocolate. "Do you not feel sick? I would" Rhys asked. "No, not yet" Gwen said. "I'm taking that chocolate fountain off you" Rhys said. "Why!" Gwen moaned. "Because you have had enough, and I think seven Easter eggs including there other contents are enough for today" Rhys ordered. Gwen started to cry. "What's wrong sweetheart, you can have it back later just maybe lay off the chocolate for now" Rhys said trying to tread lightly over the convocation as Gwen's hormones were erratic at the moment, and one wrong word and she would seriously flip out. "It's not that, I just feel so fat, I thought eating chocolate would make me feel better but it doesn't, it makes me more fat" Gwen cried. "Shhh, come here darling, your not fat you're gorgeous" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen tightly. "Rhys don't hug me so hard, you're pushing the baby into my bladder and now I have to pee" Gwen laughed. "Sorry" Rhys said. "It's ok" Gwen said as she went up to the toilet.

"Gwen?" Rhys said as he went upstairs to see Gwen taking a nap in there bedroom. "Hmn?" Gwen said. "Sorry, did I wake you, just wanted to see if you were ok" Rhys asked. "Ok, but I feel sick" Gwen moaned. "I told you not to eat all the chocolate eggs" Rhys said as he went to lie next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her. "Whoa, that was, weird" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys asked. "Nothing just kicked, and it felt weird" Gwen said. "Oh" Rhys said. "Urgh, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I feel like I'm going to throw up" Gwen said. "Okay darling, shout me if you need me" Rhys said. "I will" Gwen said as she covered her mouth.

**Review x **


	65. Valentines Day

**65. Valentines Day **

**Dedicated to specialfrancine as she recommended I should do this thank you! Xx **

Gwen started to cry, she had just got off the phone, Jack had answered finally, he said he was in New York, and was thinking about her and Ianto, always. Gwen was always very emotional when she didn't have Jack with her, and today was Valentines Day, and Jack didn't have his Ianto, which made her more upset. "What's up, what's he been saying to you?" Rhys said. "Nothing, really I'm fine" Gwen said. "Well, your special valentines dinner is ready" Rhys said, "Oh god, I forgot today is Owen's birthday, I was supposed to go to his grave" Gwen cried. "C'mon now, you're going to ruin our valentines day" Rhys warned. "Yes, I'm sorry" Gwen wept.

Gwen and Rhys sat down for dinner. "Hmn, this is great, you're so talented" Gwen smiled. "You know Gwen, I will always be here for you, I love you so much I will never ever leave you" Rhys cried. "Urm Rhys, are you ok, come here sweetheart" Gwen said as she got out of her chair and hugged her husband. "What's bought this on?" Gwen said. "Nothing, I was just thinking about if you had died and what I would do" Rhys said. "Hay, I'm not going anywhere without a fight, I love you" Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys. "God I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Rhys said as he wiped his eyes. "It's ok you know, you can cry" Gwen said as she reached out her hand, Rhys grabbed it tightly. "I love you so much" Gwen said. "Me too" Rhys said. Gwen leant in for a kiss, but Rhys got there first.

"Bedroom?" Gwen asked. "I don't know, I'm a bit to emotional for sex for some reason, god am I getting hormonal? Can men get that?" Rhys thought, "Right then the sofa, where I can kiss you all over" Gwen said smouldering. "Well that Mrs Williams I wouldn't say no to, but before that I've got you a present" Rhys said as he got the box out of the draw. Gwen opened it. "Wow, I just its gorgeous, thank you" Gwen said. As Rhys took it out of the box and put the necklace around her neck. "Well it is 24 carat gold" Rhys said. "I love you so much, my present isn't as good as yours" Gwen said feeling like she hadn't spent enough time on Rhys present. "Hay, you're carrying the best present in the world" Rhys said. "Aww, Rhys you're going to make me cry" Gwen said as she tried to stop the tears.

"You're mine forever" Rhys said.

**Review xx **


	66. Coming Home

**66. Coming Home**

Gwen dressed baby Gareth as she put him in his carry cot, she placed a dummy in his mouth as he got off to sleep, the house would probably be a mess and Gwen would probably have to sort out the giant puddle in the kitchen from where her waters had broke. "Were going home today sweetie" Gwen said as she stroked her sons soft ivory cheek. "I've put your bag in the car, all we need now is you and Gareth, oh and I got the midwifes some chocolates to say thank you" Rhys said. "Great, urm right we need to go to the desk to get some things like birth certificate and things" Gwen said. "Okay, well I have to give them these anyways, do you want me to hold him for you" Rhys said. "No I'm fine, I may look weak but I'm not ok I can carry my own child, I've been bloody doing it for the past nine months" Gwen said. "Okay, but if you get to tired, you tell me" Rhys said. "God you're still fussing, I thought that was just when I was pregnant" Gwen said as they went to the desk, Gwen put Gareth down, who was in his carry cot down on the desk where all the receptionists were cooing over him. "There's all the things that you will need, and that's it, hope he doesn't keep you up all night, bye" the nurse said as they left. "Bye" Gwen said.

Gwen strapped Gareth into the back of the car, his carry cot fitting perfectly in the back, Gwen got into the back of the car with him, this is when he started to cry, and his dummy had fallen out of his mouth. "Hang on a bit Rhys I just need to calm him down. Gwen got him out of his carry cot and rocked him back and forth, until he calmed and went back off to sleep. She put him back into his carry cot and they set off home.

Gwen, Rhys and baby Gareth got home to find there parents there. "Hya Gwen" Geraint whispered as they came into the living room. "Gwen he's gorgeous" Mary said, "I know, he's amazing" Gwen smiled. "We will give you a few months eh Gwen, then we will see" Brenda said. "Even the nurse said he was a very quiet baby, but there will probably be sleepless nights" Gwen said.

**Review xx **


	67. Have You Ever Been Paintballing?

**67. Ever Been Paintballing? **

**Dedicated to ZeMightyPikachu, who gave me the prompt thank you xx **

"Owch you shot me in the ass!" Ianto screamed as another paintball shot him from behind. "Your all just picking on me!" Ianto sulked. "No Ianto you're just a shit shot" Owen giggled. "God guys, I didn't pay for this for you all to chit chatter c'mon, Jack's winning!" Gwen said. "What was the point, us four against Jack?" Owen asked. "Because I wanted to say to him, Haha! I've won for a change, did that work, no!" Gwen scolded. "Owch, that's just wrong, I'm going to have a bruise on my, eghem" Ianto said. "Jack shot you in the-" Owen said. "Yes" Ianto said. "Well that's a load of bollocks" Owen laughed. "Do you have to be like that Owen" Tosh said as she walked off. "Right I'm off, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Gwen shouted. "Jack?" Gwen said as she pulled her mask off, Jack did the same, as she kissed him on the lips passionately. "FIRE!" Gwen shouted as the whole team shot Jack in the back with there paintball guns! "Ahah!" Gwen laughed. "Owcheeee!" Jack screamed. "Owch you hurt my ass!" Jack said as he rubbed his ass cheek. "Sucker!" Gwen shouted. "Who's for coffee? And a sit down" Ianto said. "I will give sitting down a miss eh" Jack said.

**Review xx **


	68. House Hunting Part 3

**68. House hunting part 3 **

**I decided to carry on the House Hunting Thing as I wanted to do the little aftermath and a little twist. **

Rhys rushed Gwen down the hospital corridor in a wheelchair, Geraint and Mary finding it hard to catch up. "Ah, Rhys" Gwen cursed. "I'll go and get a nurse" Mary said. "This is really it isn't it Rhys" Gwen cried. "Yeah, darling you're going to do brilliant" Rhys said. "I've got you a nurse" Mary said. "Hello Gwen lets get you out of that wheelchair and into your room" the nurse said. Rhys and the nurse slowly got Gwen out of the wheelchair. "Can you walk by yourself?" the nurse asked. "Yeah" Gwen wept as she walked slowly to her room. "I'll call for a midwife now to come check you" the nurse said. Gwen nodded as she leant down putting her hands on the mattress and breathing. Rhys came and rubbed her back as the contraction got intense.

"Rhys there getting worse" Gwen cried while she breathed. "I know sweetheart, this contraction is nearly over sweetheart all you need to do is keep breathing for me, that's it sweetheart" Rhys said. "How are we all" the midwife said. "Ok I think, can't really speak for Gwen though" Rhys said. "How are you sweetheart, do you want some pain relief?" the midwife asked. Gwen just nodded. "It's ok darling" the midwife said as she went to go and get gas and air. "C'mon darling lets get you comfortable in bed. "No" Gwen whispered. "C'mon Gwen, Rhys is only looking out for you, and I think you could do with getting into bed" Mary said. Gwen reluctantly got up and Rhys and Mary got her into bed, just before the midwife came in. "Here you go Gwen, have a blow on that, so we have the dad, who is?" the midwife said. "Rhys" Rhys said. "And I'm guessing Grandparents?" the midwife asked. "Yep, I'm Mary and He's Geraint" Mary introduced. "Ahh, Urgh when can I have an epidural?" Gwen asked. "C'mon Hunni you can do this without drugs" Rhys said. "No, I'm in to much pain" Gwen cried. "Are you okay?" Rhys said. "I'm ok now, how long till the next contraction?" Gwen asked. "Around seven minutes" Rhys said. "Oh" Gwen said as she swung her legs out of the bed and sat on the edge. "Here it comes" Gwen cried as she breathed through the gas and air. "Dad can you please tell them I need an epidural, Rhys please it's my body, I need some pain relief" Gwen cried. "I know its painful Hunni, but I believe you can do this without pain relief, I know it's hard with the contractions, but you are strong and I know you can do it" Rhys said. "Darling, I know it's painful, but you're a big strong girl, and I know you can do this" Geraint said to his daughter. "Gwen, Gwen he's crowning Gwen, c'mon push!" the midwife said. "Ahh!" Gwen cried. "Ahh this hurts" Gwen screamed. "Ooh god Gwen, I can see the head, and its Eww and what is that on his head?" Rhys asked. "It's nothing" the midwife said. "Gwen, darling you're breathing to fast, you're going to get you and the baby in distress" Mary said. "Mam!" Gwen cried. "Right I'm going to breathe with you Gwen, in and out" Mary said. Gwen mimicked her mums breathing exercises. "God get this thing out of me!" Gwen screamed. "Here he comes, ooh and he is a she" the midwife said. "She? It's a girl, but I thought the scan said it was a boy?" Rhys said. "Sometimes the scans are wrong" the midwife said. Rhys cut the umbilical cord and the midwife went to clean her up and weigh her. "Here she is" the midwife said as she passed the baby girl to Gwen. "She's gorgeous" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys said as him and Gwen passionately kissed.

"Can I hold her" Rhys said. "Sure" Gwen smiled as she passed the sleeping baby to Rhys. "She's gorgeous, god my little baby girl, she looks just like you Gwen, beautiful" Rhys said with a tear in his eye. "We need a name" Gwen smiled. "What about Beth" Rhys said. "Yeah, that's a great name" Gwen smiled. "Maybe you should get some rest, I love you lots" Rhys said as he passed the baby to Mary. "I love you Rhys" Gwen said as she got off to sleep. "Isn't she adorable?" Rhys said. "Yes, beautiful, god she's going to be spoilt rotten" Mary said. "I know" Gwen said. "Gwen, before you go off to sleep can you have a picture with Beth" Rhys said as he got his camera out he took a picture of Gwen holding Beth. "Sorry, I just had to take one, you can get back to sleep now" Rhys said as he took it Beth off her and put her into the cot, he kept taking pictures of her sleeping, he put a cuddly toy next to her as she grabbed it tightly with her small hand.

**Review xx**


	69. Getting Ready

**69 Getting ready for the biggest Day of Your Life (So Far)**

Gwen knelt on the floor, in her dressing gown, folding up all of the baby grows and outfits into there draws. Gwen picked up one tee shirt which said 'I love my mummy' on it. She held it to her heart as she put it in the draw. This is when Rhys joined her, "What are you doing?" Rhys asked. "I'm just putting some of the clothes away for the baby, I can't believe it's only a week away, I'm so exited" Gwen said. "Same, I'm so exited" Rhys said. "I just love this t-shirt, it's so cute" Gwen said as she picked up a t shirt that Rhys had got, it said 'My mummy catches aliens' this made Gwen laugh. "I just love all these presents, and the baby shower was really good" Gwen said as she shut the draw, and Rhys helped her up off the floor. Gwen went over to the cot where many teddies lay. "I used to have a teddy like this, I used to cuddle it all the time, wouldn't go anywhere without it" Gwen smiled. "I bet you were adorable" Rhys smiled. "I'm always adorable" Gwen laughed as she kissed him slowly. She turned round as she doubled over in pain. "You ok?" Rhys. "Yeah, just a twinge don't get exited" Gwen said. "Oh yeah a package came for you today I've put it in the bedroom" Rhys said. "Ooh, I don't know what it is so hopefully it isn't a bomb" Gwen said. "You really think it's a bomb" Rhys said. "No Rhys I was joking" Gwen laughed. She opened the package to find a mini version of Jack's normal attire with a note…

_You didn't think I'd forget would you?_

_Jack xx _

"He Remembered" Gwen said. "Who Remembered?" Rhys asked.

"Jack" Gwen cried. Rhys looked at her….

**Review x**


	70. Getting Ready Part 2

**70 Getting ready for the biggest day of your life (So Far) part 2**

Jack stood outside Gwen's house for an awful long time, scared to face her; he was ready for a slap or a punch or maybe just Gwen shouting. Jack finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door. Gwen opened the door, "Urm Gwen, you can hit me if you want, I don't mind that, urm yeah well I'm urm back, I've had some time to think and I think its time to face my fears instead of running away from them, god Gwen not seeing your face every day it was unbearable" Jack lectured. Gwen just stood there, not saying a word. "Are you going to say something?" Jack said.

Gwen stared at Jack as she said "My waters just broke" Gwen said. "Oh shit, urm Rhys!" Jack shouted. "What Harkness, I thought I told you to piss off, I don't want you seeing Gwen!" Rhys said. "Her waters just broke you moron" Jack said. "Shit" Rhys mumbled. "So are we just standing here for fun? Get me to a bloody hospital!" Gwen ordered.

When they got Gwen to hospital, the doctors where all over her, the baby was in distress and they were getting her prepped for an emergency c-section. The scans were showing that the baby's heart was beating very fast, this worried Gwen more as she didn't want to loose him. The doctors rushed her down to theatre which left Jack and an even more anxious Rhys waiting. Rhys put his head in his hands anxiously waiting, Jack knew he was crying, but he didn't want to show it. "Hay, she will be fine" Jack said. "How do you know that, I should be in there with her, making sure she's ok" Rhys said. "She wouldn't know you were there" Jack said. "God why is it taking so long" Rhys said. "We just have to be patient Rhys" Jack said as Rhys wiped his red eyes, this didn't stop his tears from flowing. "You probably think I'm a cry baby" Rhys said. "No, I don't, I know what It feels like to not know if the person you love is going to come back through that door alive" Jack said. "Come here Rhys, hug it out" Jack added. "If I was anywhere else I wouldn't but" Rhys said has she hugged Jack. This is when the doctor came out of the operating theatre. "The operation was successful" the doctor said. "Is the baby ok" Rhys asked. "Yeah, he's fine, we will bring her though in a moment, just give her time to come round, she might be a bit woozy and a bit forgetful but she will be fine in a few hours" the doctor said. "Thanks doctor, I appreciate it" Rhys said.

Rhys sat stroking Gwen's hand, while Jack was cooing over the baby. "Hmn mam?" Gwen said. "No its Rhys" Rhys said. "Hmn, Rhys what are you doing here you should be at Uni, like I should be" Gwen said. "Urm Gwen Uni was over ten years ago" Rhys said. "Hmn, where's my baby boy" Gwen asked. "He's over there with his uncle Jack" Rhys said. "Oh, Jack, urm can I hold him" Gwen said. "Sure, be careful with him" Jack said. "I can look after my own child" Gwen snapped. "Hello little Ianto" Gwen said. "Ianto?" Jack said. "Yeah, we wanted to call him Ianto, because his uncle was so special" Gwen said. "I would have called him Ianto too" Jack smiled. "Were so lucky Rhys" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys said. "So torchwood, are you up for it Gwen?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I am yes" Gwen said as she looked down at Ianto who was now sleeping.

**Review xx **


	71. Leaving Her Be

**71. Leaving Her Be  
I'm dedicating this to My Good Friend's Melica Walker, who know knows My Middle Name Isn't Pandora Lol! And Also Masterpuppyxx (Formally known as Janto-Addict) Hopefully You Will Read this soon, and also I hope your internet heals so we can have a big chat tomorrow! And shh I'm not doing this in work ok don't tell!**

Jack and Ianto were worried about Gwen, she has been silent all day, and also she was strangely doing work, all you could hear was the tapping of the keyboard and an occasional slurp of Ianto's gorgeous coffee.

"What do you thinks wrong Ianto?" Jack asked, "I really don't know, it could be Rhys?" Ianto suggested. "No, I don't think so; she would be in tears if it was Rhys" Jack said. This is when they heard somebody weeping. They both looked round at the same time, it was Gwen.

They went over to see what the matter is, Jack pulled up a chair next to Gwen while Ianto made them another coffee while he ear wigged.

"What's Wrong Gwen?" Jack asked. "Just leave me alone please" Gwen wept. "Please tell me, is it Rhys?" Jack asked. "No Okay, please I will be ok in a second, if you just leave me alone" Gwen begged as she rubbed her stomach intently. "You would tell me if something was wrong with you wouldn't you?" Jack said. "Yeah I would okay!" Gwen snapped. Gwen started to cry even more. "Gwen now this is an order, please tell me!" Jack shouted as Ianto put the cup of coffee and a tissue down on Gwen's desk. "My, My tad" Gwen said. "Who?" Jack said, not very familiar with the welsh language so he looked up at Ianto. "You're Dad? _beth__sy'n__bod__ar?" _Ianto asked. "meirw" Gwen said. "Guys can we stop speaking Welsh please I don't know it!" jack said. "She said her dad is dead" Ianto said. "What from? And when!" Jack asked. "Heart attack, this morning" Gwen said vaguely. "Why did you come in?" Jack asked, I have to, all I would have been doing would be moping around all day at the hospital with my mam and she's in shock" Gwen said. "Shouldn't you be with your mum?" Jack asked. "No, she didn't want to make me more upset than I am already, I just really didn't want to tell you, because I didn't think I would have the strength to tell you" Gwen said. "Gwen, you are so strong" Jack said. "Thanks Jack, it's just, he will never see his grandchild, and it hurts so bad, a piece of my heart has been cut out" Gwen wept. "Shhh, Want a Hug?" Jack asked. Gwen nodded as she hugged Jack.

Later on Rhys came to pick her up, "Hello Love are you ok?" Rhys asked. "I'm a bit better; things are a bit too unreal at the moment, I just have to adjust to my dad not being around" Gwen said. "I know darling, let's get home" Rhys suggested. "Just wait here Rhys, I'm just going to talk to Jack" Gwen said. Gwen walked into Jack's office and closed the door. "Jack I just want to say thank you for today and I'm sorry for my actions" Gwen said. "Gwen it's ok, really, are you ok?" Jack asked as Gwen looked startled. "It's the baby" Gwen said. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Nothing, the baby's kicking that's all" Gwen said. "Can I?" Jack asked. "Yeah" Gwen said as Jack placed his hand on her stomach. "It's just brilliant" Gwen said. "Is this the first time?" Jack asked. "Yeah!" Gwen answered as she went to Rhys who was waiting outside. "Feel this" Gwen said as she placed his hands on her stomach. "Whoa!" Rhys said. "I know isn't it brilliant" Gwen smiled. Rhys smiled as he kissed her forehead. "It's just amazing, you can just feel him growing inside of you" Rhys said in awe. "Him did you just say him?" Gwen asked. "Hmm yeah, oh god sorry, I've just totally ruined the whole, not telling you about the sex of the baby thing" Rhys said. "I don't care, were having a boy" Gwen laughed as she hugged Rhys as they walked out to the car.

**Review xx **


	72. Fathers Day

**73. Fathers Day. **

Rhys woke up, startled to see a card on his side table.

_To Daddy xx _

Rhys was still puzzled; he wasn't a dad, yet. Gwen had now woken up. "Morning" Gwen said as she kissed his neck and held him close. "I'm opening it now, but I'm a bit confused" Rhys said. "You will get it in a minute" Gwen said as she sat up, and laid her hand on her stomach. "Haha! I didn't even know you could get cards like that" Rhys smiled. "Well, you are a daddy, I love you, and the bump loves you too!" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys passionately. "I love you so much and the bump too!" Rhys laughed as he kissed her bump. "Wow, he just kicked me in the face" Rhys said. "Haha, kick ass baby!" Gwen laughed. "Just like his mummy" Rhys smiled.

Once they had got out of bed Rhys grabbed Gwen tightly and snogged her. Then Gwen grabbed Rhys hand who was placed on Gwen's back down to her arse. "Wow, you're being very sexual today" Rhys smiled. "Well, I feel very sexy today" Gwen smiled. "Try not to be sexy when your mam and dad come round" Rhys laughed.

"I won't be" Gwen said.

"Happy Fathers Day dad!" Gwen said as him and her mum came through the door.

"Hello darling" Geraint said as he kissed his daughter. "Wow urm Gwen have you got something to tell us?" Mary asked startled at Gwen's size. "Oh yeah, I'm 33 weeks gone and I'm having a boy" Gwen smiled. "All the phone calls Gwen, you could have told me" Mary said. "I wanted it to be a surprise, and a good present for father's day" Gwen smiled. "Aww Gwen" Geraint said. "God you look like you could go any second you're huge!" Mary said. "I don't know about this second, I'm not ready for it" Gwen laughed.

7 weeks later….

Gwen was alone; Rhys had to go into work, to do an emergency delivery to Gretna in Scotland. Gwen sat on the sofa rubbing her stomach over and over, trying to make the pain stop. "Please not now please" Gwen whispered. "Ahh, no please don't let my waters break please" Gwen cried. "Ahh, no I just can't Ahh!" Gwen screamed as her waters broke. Gwen tried to get up and out of the house to get help. She went next door and started knocking hard on the door. "Gwen! What's up?" John said. "My waters have just broken and Rhys isn't here, I need help please help me" Gwen cried. "Its ok darling, I'm going to ring an ambulance and I'm going to be there with you ok" John said as he helped Gwen into his living room and sat her on the sofa. "There you go darling" john said as he gave her a glass of water. "Thanks' so much John, I haven't really got chance to get to know you and then I come knocking on your door asking for help" Gwen cried. "Ahh, I'm having a contraction!" Gwen panted. "Good girl" John said as he opened the door to let the paramedics come through.

They rushed Gwen into the maternity unit of St Helens hospital. "Gwen, I've rung Rhys, but I don't think he's going to make it sweetheart" John said. "I think there's something's wrong with the baby" Gwen cried. "There will be nothing wrong with him; he's going to be a happy bouncing baby boy" John said. Gwen cried, he knew she was getting upset. "Thank you so much, if you weren't here, I would be alone and scared" Gwen wept as she wiped her eyes. She wasn't alone, John was there, she trusting a stranger but she didn't care, she just wanted somebody to be there with her.

**Review x **


	73. Hello

**74. Hello**

Jack had been back on earth for a few days, he had met Gwen, and she had gotten angry so he let her cool for a few days, until he decided to come to her house.

Gwen looked stressed, she had just got Ianto back off to sleep, and he knew he had been fed as she still had his bottle in her hand. "Hya Jack" Gwen said. "Hya Gwen, that bottle is a bit small isn't it?" Jack said. "He's only 5 days old Jack, so there are smaller bottles, you were a dad weren't you?" Gwen said. "Yeah, but Alice just used to, cringe if she wasn't hungry, she was a good baby, slept though anything, I miss her, she hates me so much" Jack said. "Well a lot of people hate you Jack" Gwen said. "Are you meaning yourself?" Jack asked. "No, its just Rhys is a bit unhappy that you can aimlessly stroll back into our lives again, because its not like them other times Jack, I wasn't married and I didn't have a new born baby to look after" Gwen said. "Well me and Rhys were never the bestest of friends so" Jack said. Ianto started to wail. "Oh, god I never get any piece in this house!" Gwen said. "You should have thought of that when you got yourself knocked up" Jack joked, Gwen just stared with a disapproving face. "Come here Gwen you're doing it wrong, give him here" Jack said. As Gwen, reluctantly gave Ianto to Jack. Jack rocked him slowly, until he stopped crying. "You made him stop crying, how did you do that!" Gwen was amazed that Jack could at least do something right. "Well you do this" Jack said as he passed Ianto to Gwen, you have to bounce a bit, not too much, and just rock him slowly, that's it" Jack instructed as Gwen did what he said, Ianto went sound asleep. "He's adorable Gwen, he takes after you" Jack said. "Yep" Gwen laughed as she put him back in his bassinette. "You look tired" Jack said. "I just haven't catched up on my sleep since last week" Gwen yawned. "I had about 51 hours without proper sleep" Gwen said. "How long was your labour?" Jack asked. "About forty five and a half hours, give or take, every second was the most painful experience of my life" Gwen smiled. "How come it took so long?" Jack laughed. "Urgh I don't know, at one point I was in hysterics and they had to try and calm me down, and then the baby was in distress, that made me even more emotional, it was just too emotional for me" Gwen said. "But it something good came out of it all though" Jack said. "Yes" Gwen said as she stared at her sleeping baby boy, she put her hand into the bassinette and stroked his cheek. "So are you going to stay for dinner Jack?" Gwen asked. "God Gwen, you've changed a lot in the past few months, you have become a mum, you act like a mum, I still hope you're a crime fighting, torchwood mum to?" Jack asked. "Well, if that's an invite to start up torchwood again, then…" Gwen said as Jack was eager to get an answer. "I'll take it, but on one condition, I have to be with Ianto, at certain times of the day so I'm I allowed him with me" Gwen asked. "Of course" Jack said. "This mean I'm going to have to find a nanny, I could just get my mam to do it" Gwen thought. We will think about it, well it wont be for a while as I need to get it all built and set up so" Jack said. Gwen picked up a potato from the cupboard, this made Gwen laugh. "I never told you this but when we were on our way to London, we hitchhiked on a truck full of potatoes and that's when I told Rhys that I was pregnant, it's slightly a weird setting to tell your husband your carrying his child" Gwen laughed. "Kinda, are you thinking of having another?" Jack laughed. "No not yet anyways, I know Rhys wants more, but he doesn't know how much agony it was with Ianto, I nearly blacked out several times because of the pain" Gwen said. "You were great I bet" Jack laughed.

**Review xx **


	74. Scoring Tries

**75. Scoring Tries. **

"Right the game is starting" Rhys said to Banana as he grabbed a beer and sat next to Gwen who didn't look happy. "Can I sit next to Rhys please" Gwen asked. "He's my bitch now Gwen" Banana laughed as they switched places. Gwen got comfortable as she got up to get something to eat, she came back with a big bowl of popcorn, this is when Banana decided to dip his hand in, Gwen suddenly got the bowl off him, "Who told you we were sharing" Gwen said. "You have loads there, you can't eat them all" Banana said. "I'm eating for two so" Gwen pouted. "Okay, Rhys your wife is being unreasonable!" Banana sulked. "Quit fighting will you, I'm trying to watch the game" Rhys scolded. Wales were now 22-20 up and were beating England, the final try was to Gareth Thomas, Rhys was on the edge of his seat, and Gwen knew that he was passionate about the game, but this was a big moment in history. Rhys screamed and jumped up out of his chair as Wales won. "Wow this is weird" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys said as he turned round. "He's kicking" Gwen smiled as Rhys quickly placed her hands on her stomach. "See, my boy loves rugby, I just know it, he will be in that team in twenty years time, yeah 2020 six nations he will be there!" Rhys smiled. "Or maybe it was just you screaming?" Gwen smiled. "She's having you on mate" Banana laughed. Gwen and Rhys kissed. "Well me and the little rugby star in here are going to order a pizza" Gwen said. "God mate your lucky to have pulled a chick like her you know" Banana said. "I know, she bloody gorgeous, I'm the happiest guy in the world" Rhys smiled. "Yeah, but is she good in bed?" Banana laughed. "Animal" Rhys said. "Really!" Banana giggled.

**Review xx **


	75. Ianto Has OCD

**75. Ianto Has OCD**

Gwen and Rhys came through the door holding hands, to see Jack and Ianto in complete silence. "Okay what's up" Gwen asked. "Well me and Ianto have had a little trip to the doctors" Jack said. "I don't have OCD okay! I just like to clean" Ianto said.

"Okay, right I don't really care. I just need to you look at these, it's an invite to my baby shower" Gwen smiled. "Ooh Fancy" Jack said. "I'm a fancy lady" Gwen laughed. "You have done no work, all this is because of me, I organised the cake and other presents" Rhys said. "There is a cake?" Gwen smiled. "Shit I keep putting my foot in it" Rhys laughed. "Oi, cut the language, the bump can hear you know!" Gwen said. "Gwen, can you please use the mats provided to put your coffee on, I have to clean for hours to get the rings off your desk, but I really find cleaning quite pleasurable" Ianto waffled. "Ianto! Stop it; you really do have OCD why won't you just- grr!" Jack said as he walked off. "Don't listen to him Ianto, you can't help it" Gwen said. "Thank you Gwen" Ianto said deadpan. "Well I'm off, bye guys!" Gwen said as she walked hand in hand with Rhys.

"Wow classy place" Jack said as he walked in, "Hmn very snazzy" Ianto said as they walked inside. "Hay Gwen, nice place" Jack said. "Well you can thank Rhys later, he sorted all this out" Gwen said. "Oh yeah guys Rhys told me to tell you it's a free bar, and that I'm a bit pissed about because I cant drink" Gwen said. "Is that your mum, I remember her" Jack said. "Yes, but she doesn't remember you" Gwen said.

"Gwennie!" a voice said. "Shit my aunt, she hasn't seen me since I was like twelve" Gwen said. "Good time to catch up then" Jack said as he went over to the bar, to where Rhys and all his mates we gazing at the football and making an awful noise.

"Gwen darling, god you've grown up, it's nearly twenty years, since I last saw you" aunt Beth said. "God you making me feel old, it's good to see you" Gwen smiled as she hugged her aunt. "So how long now?" Aunt Beth asked. "About 3 and half weeks now" Gwen smiled. "Exited?" Aunt Beth asked. "Yeah, I'm just getting a bit nervous, because I don't know what's going to happen, and also I'm a bit worried on the pain aspect" Gwen said. "You will be fine, I remember when you were five or six and you brought your bike to my house and you went down that big hill with it, and you flipped over the handle bars, and you didn't cry one bit" Aunt Beth recalled.

Rhys finally came out of the huddle of men which were around the TV. "Rhys this isn't a football gathering its my baby shower, and you are supposed to be with me, I'm holding the fort all on my Own here!" Gwen scolded. "Sorry but England are like two nil up, it's a miracle!" Rhys laughed. "Auntie Gwen" a little girl tugged Gwen's dress. "Hello Carys!" Gwen said. "I have a present for you" Carys said, "thank you, come over here with me" Gwen said as she took Carys' hand. Gwen sat down at the table and picked Carys up and sat her on her knee. "Do you want to come stay at auntie Gwen's this weekend?" Gwen said. "Yeah please!" Carys pleaded. "And we can go shopping, and you can help me to find some baby clothes for your cousin and we could go to build a bear and build some bears, do you fancy that?" Gwen said. "Can we go to pizza hut too!" Carys asked. "Yes, yes of course!" Gwen smiled. "Yay, I'll go and ask daddy!" Carys said, "Tell your dad thank you for the present" Gwen said.

"Gwen we need to do the cake" Rhys said as they got the cake out, it was a three tier cake, with blue icing, with little cute sculptures of Angel Baby's on it. Everybody was awing. Rhys was taking pictures, while Gwen blew the big candle on the top out. "God it feels like my birthday!" Gwen laughed. "Anyways lads back to footie!" Rhys shouted. "When can I open my presents!" Gwen said. "Anytime you want babe" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen.

**Review xx **


	76. Tea and High Heels

**Tea and High Heels.**

**Dedicated to Everybody That has ever reviewed Ever!**

"Gwen, you can't wear them heels, you're about to pop!" Mary said as Gwen tried to get her boots on. "I can wear them right, I've done many things in these boots!" Gwen scolded. "No, you're taking them off, I'm not telling you again Gwen, god you're getting like a five year old again" Mary said. "Mam, please stop talking to me like a child, get me them flat shoes, it will go with this dress" Gwen said as she put on the shoes, Mary helped Gwen get up as they both got there bags and went out the door.

The Sun was shining and it was a bright beautiful day, Mary was trying all of the options for get Gwen into labour. "It's a nice day" Gwen said. "Yes it is" Mary said. "Mam, where's dad today?" Gwen asked. "Oh, don't remind me, he's at the golf club, with them so called friends he has, I told him that I was coming down to have a day with my daughter, and he doesn't care, didn't even ask to come, I was like it's the last time you will see her before she becomes a mum, he still didn't ask" Mary lectured. "Haha, I don't blame him" Gwen laughed. "We have been walking for a bit why don't we head back" Mary said. "Sure, I don't mind" Gwen said.

Mary got a phone call, it was one of Geraint's friends ringing to say that he had been injured and that he was at A&E. "I'm going to have to go Gwen, Geraint and them stupid mates of there's have ended up in A&E!" Mary shouted. "Okay, give dad my love wont you" Gwen said.

Around an hour later, the doorbell went; it was Brenda, with loads of bags for Gwen. "Hello dear, my Rhys around?" Brenda said. "No, he's at work" Gwen said. "Gwen, tell him he needs to be with his wife, you're quite a few days late already and he is still at work, he needs to be by you're side Gwen!" Brenda lectured. "I know" Gwen said. "Anyways I've got some homemade teas for you to try, they are supposed to get the baby moving" Brenda said. "God my mam's been like this all morning" Gwen said. "Well it's good for you, and if it gets the baby here well its good isn't it" Brenda said. "Well yes, but none of these work, there just old wife's tales" Gwen said. "Shut up and drink" Brenda said as Gwen drank the herbal tea. "God that's bloody strong!" Gwen said as she put the cup down. "I'm going to watch some TV" Gwen said as she sat down in the living room, this is when Brenda started to do some cleaning, as Gwen couldn't physically do it herself at the moment. Gwen started to feel weird, her abdomen hurt as she rubbed it intently, she started to loose shortness of breath, "Brenda!" Gwen screamed as Brenda ran into the front room. "Call Rhys, I'm-" Gwen said the shortness of breath not allowing her to finish her sentences. "Gwen darling, you're hyperventilating, deep breath's my dear, in and out slowly, lets slow that breathing down" Brenda said as she called Rhys.

Rhys Got through the door. "Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he ran to the living room. "Are you alright love?" Rhys asked. "For the moment yeah, I have no contractions!" Gwen cried. Rhys held Gwen's hand tightly. "It's Going to be ok darling" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen tightly on the lips, this is when Gwen had a contraction.

**Review xx **


	77. Is everybody we know out today?

**77. Is Everybody We Know Out Today? **

Gwen walked slowly through town, Rhys beside her while she pushed there 6 day old son, Ianto in a pram. Ianto was sound asleep in the pram as they walked round many shops; they bumped into Martha and Mickey who had just moved to Cardiff to be with jack, and to start up a new team torchwood. "Hay Gwen!" Martha said as she went over to them and looked into the pram, "Aww he's so adorable" Martha said as she stroked Ianto's soft cheek. "I know, and he's just perfect, he sleeps during the night, but we do have some, crying during the day, but that's normally when he's tired, hungry or I just wake him up with the hover" Gwen laughed. "Haha! Aww, it's so cute when they have there cute little dummies in" Martha Cooed. "Ooh Ianto Please don't wake up" Gwen said as she peered into the pram and saw Ianto stirring and moving about. "We will let you get going Gwen, I know that you guys have a lot to do, bye" Martha said as she hugged Gwen. "Ceya Gwen!" Mickey said as he held Martha's hand. "She Better not be stealing my job, second in command is mine, and always will be" Gwen frowned as she walked off. "Does it matter for the moment that she is taking your job, you're gonna be on leave for a few more months" Rhys said. "If you say so, but I don't want her to get too comfortable in that place" Gwen said. "Please stop worrying about Martha!" Rhys warned.

Gwen and Rhys went into a café, where they found Pc Andy Davidson, "Andy!" Gwen smiled as she sat down on his table, "Hya Gwen" Andy Said deadpan. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked. "I've just been stood up by this girl" Andy said. "Aww, well there's plenty more fish in the sea Andy" Gwen smiled. "So who's this little one then" Andy asked. "Well this is Ianto" Gwen said as she got him out of the pram and cradled him in her arms, by this time Ianto had woken up, "Can I hold him, Gwen?" Andy said. "Yeah sure" Gwen said as she passed him to Andy. Rhys came back with two coffees, as he sat down; Andy looked amazed to have this tiny person in his arms. "Wow, he's so gorgeous, can I keep him" Andy said as Gwen laughed. Ianto started to wail as Andy let Rhys handle it, "He's really good at calming him down, he's just an amazing dad" Gwen smiled as she watched Rhys calm Ianto down. "He's back asleep now" Rhys said as he put him back in the pram. "Well I think its time to eat before we get interrupted again, do you want anything Andy" Gwen asked. "Urm, just another Hot chocolate please, extra cream" Andy asked. "Urm, I'll just have a Cheese and Tuna Toasty please" Gwen said. Gwen got Ianto out of the pram she started to hold and rock her little boy. "You look an awesome mother" Andy said. "Thank you" Gwen said as Ianto spat out his dummy. Gwen took the dummy from Ianto's mouth and placed it on a serviette. Ianto stuck his tongue out as he opened his eyes wide. "Hello darling" Gwen said as she stroked his small brown curls on the top of his head. Gwen placed him back into the pram as they began to eat.

Later on, Lois looked rushed as she was in town. "Hay Gwen, I'm kinda late for work, I'm sorry in advance" Lois said. "No, no you are never late at torchwood, and also you can blame me for you being late, how are you" Gwen asked. "Stressed, it's hard with only a few of us, mainly Jack wants' you back" Lois said. "Well he will have to fight for me, I have this little one now" Gwen said as she looked into the pram. "Aww he's gorgeous, how old is he now?" Lois asked. "He's six days, so nearly a week old" Gwen said. "They let you out of hospital quite early then?" Lois asked. "Yeah, but I was just sitting there doing nothing, I would rather be at home with Ianto and Rhys so" Gwen said. "So how are you taking fatherhood Rhys?" Lois asked. "Good yeah, he's cute, I told Gwen he will be in the rugby team, and I don't care if he's gay or not" Rhys said. "Rhys I only said once he could be gay, but it was Jack who said, he will probably turn out gay, but that's because Jack wants somebody to be gay with him" Gwen laughed. "Jack isn't gay is he?" Lois asked, looking puzzled. "Well omnisexual, so near enough!" Gwen laughed.

**Review xx **


	78. Seeing the Parents

**78. Seeing the Parents. **

Gwen really didn't want to get up, she had been up all night, Baby Ianto had been up all night, and she really wasn't in the mood. But Ianto had woken again and Rhys was already awake making breakfast and also, getting a bag ready for Ianto today as they would be meeting Gwen's parents who lived in Swansea, and then Rhys' parents who lived in Newport. "Gwen, c'mon were going to be late" Rhys shouted. "Gwen!" Rhys added as he walked into the baby's room, where Gwen was holding Ianto who was now up and was getting cranky because of all the shouting. "Shh, you're getting him worked up" Gwen scolded. Rhys pulled an 'I'm sorry' face as he took Ianto off Gwen so she could get changed and ready.

And hour later and they were ready to go to Gwen's parents, Gwen's mum answered the door "Hya darling how are you" Mary asked. "I'm fine" Gwen said as she went into the house with baby Ianto asleep in his carry cot. "Aww he's so adorable, c'mon lets have a snuggle off grandma" Mary said as Gwen got him out of the carry cot and passed him to her mum. "Where's dad?" Gwen asked. "Upstairs, he's done his back in so he has to stay in bed, to be quite honest he can't move so" Mary said. "Is it ok if I go up and see him with Ianto?" Gwen said. "Sure honey, he's been eager to meet him" Mary said as she passed Ianto back to Gwen. Gwen then went upstairs to see her dad. "Hello darling" Geraint said as he tried to sit up. "C'mon then give him here, old granddad wants to see his little boy" Geraint said. "Oh yeah Gwen, there's something there in the cupboard for you" Geraint said as Gwen got out a package with loads of designer baby gear in it. "Wow, it's off, Bruce, when did you see him again?" Gwen said. "Him and his wife came down with there little girl, they were in town and we talked, he's changed Gwen, changed from when you two were going out" Geraint said. "He probably has, it was over 12 years ago!" Gwen said. "Wow, tell him thanks" Gwen added. "Oh Gwen, Ianto's waking up, I hope I didn't disturb his nap time" Geraint said. "No its ok, he's not had a good night last night" Gwen said as Geraint gave Ianto back to her. "We better get off to Newport of the other side to see" Gwen said. "You're going to see Brenda and Barry I take it" Geraint asked. "Yeah, Rhys isn't very happy with her, just because she forced me into labour" Gwen said. "Well it worked didn't it!" Geraint said. "Yeah, but grr just let Rhys do what he has to do ok, I just think being a dad is getting a bit much for him now, it's a lot harder than we both thought!" Gwen said. "He will be fine, its just getting used to things and adapting to that life" Geraint said.

2 Hours later they were in Newport where, Rhys' parents lived.  
"Hello love" Brenda said. "Hay Mam, dad" Rhys said as he went through the front door. "How come you have just the carry cot Rhys!" Brenda said. "Gwen's got him, he's wailing like mad and also he's hungry so, he needs feeding" Rhys said as Gwen came in with a now calmed down Ianto, he was still weeping a little but he was ok, he held onto Gwen's finger tightly as they walked in. "Hello Gwen darling" Brenda said. "Hya" Gwen said. "Let's go into the kitchen" Brenda said. Gwen sat down with Ianto still in her arms as she got the bottle out of the bag and started to feed Ianto. "So you're bottle feeding then?" Brenda asked. "Yeah, its better, as you can go anywhere and not feel weird about it all" Gwen said. "Well I think it is better Brenda" Barry said. "Shut it you!" Brenda scolded. "Mam, not in front of the baby!" Rhys scolded. "So how are you Rhys?" Brenda asked. "No better thanks to you!" Rhys scolded. "What have I done now!" Brenda asked. "You just had to come round, Gwen was fine on her own for a few hours, then you come along give her some of this herbal stuff which sends her into labour, to be quite honest, I would have been there from the start if it wasn't for you!" Rhys said. "Rhys calm down love, your going to make Ianto upset again" Gwen warned. "I'm sorry, but you men don't know what it is like, carrying a child is hard work and you always feel like you want it out of you as fast as possible, so I was only thinking of the welfare of Gwen and my grandson" Brenda said. "Well I'm not gonna bloody argue anymore" Rhys said looking tired. "Rhys! Don't swear!" Gwen scolded. "You look shattered, the both of you" Barry said. "You would be if you had a squawking baby 24/7" Rhys said. Gwen put Ianto back into his carry cot as she burst into tears. "I've ruined our lives haven't I, I knew I should have aborted him when I had the chance" Gwen cried. "Shhh, hay don't say that, and no it's going to be hard at first, I'm just tired and I get ratty when I'm tired" Rhys said. "You don't want him anymore, I'm going to be alone, please don't leave me Rhys" Gwen cried. "You are talking silly, c'mon lets calm you down" Rhys said as they went into the living room. Gwen hugged Rhys and tightly as possible as she wiped her eyes. "Love I'm never going to leave you or Ianto, I love you both so much" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen on the lips. "Are you ok now?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded as they walked back into the kitchen.

**Review xx **


	79. The Pain Of Rain

**79. The Pains of rain**

It was Pouring down, the night Jack Came back. Gwen had followed him outside and down a street. "I only came back for you Gwen, that's all, I came back for you, I have nobody else, and nobody loves me!" Jack cried. "I love you!" Gwen screamed. Jack walked slowly away from Gwen. "Ahh!" Gwen said as she grabbed onto a lamppost, she doubled over in pain. "Gwen?" Jack asked, as he ran towards her. "Ahh! The baby's coming" Gwen screamed. "Gwen, it ok Gwen" Jack said. "Just stay away from me; I can deal with this myself" Gwen cried as she tried to get up and walk off. "Gwen, please you're going into labour you can't just walk off, I'm calling an ambulance." Jack dialled 999. "Its ok Jack, you have done your job now, you can go" Gwen said. "Gwen, they told you to stay where you are" Jack said as an ambulance came swinging round the corner. "How come I can't get in touch with Rhys Gwen?" Jack said. "Because he's out watching rugby and he forgot his phone" Gwen said. "Shit" Jack said as a paramedic came over. "Let's get you into the ambulance Gwen" the paramedic asked. "Ahh, god this baby's coming now" Gwen screamed. "Its ok Gwen, its fine just keep calm and keep breathing" the paramedic said.

As they got to St Helens hospital, Gwen had calmed down, she could walk as she went into the one of the hospital rooms. "I don't want you here Jack just go!" Gwen said. "Don't listen to her, you can come in" the nurse said. "No its ok I just need to make a few calls" Jack lied as he sat down outside her room, all he could hear was moaning coming from Gwen's room.

"I need drugs, Please I can't do this it hurts, where's Jack?" Gwen said. "Here try this, it will help" the nurse said as she gave Gwen gas and air. "Excuse me, Jack is it, urm Gwen is asking for you" the nurse said. "Okay" Jack said. "Jack, get your bloody arse in here!" Gwen cried. "Urm oh sorry" Jack said looking anxious. "What do I need to do?" Jack said. "Just help her with her breathing" the nurse said. "Okay, breathe Gwen, in and out" Jack said. "Ahh Will you just shut up!" Gwen cried.

"Right Gwen, its time to push" The nurse said. "Ahh!" Gwen cried as she pushed. "Great Gwen" the nurse said. Then the baby's heartbeat went Flatline. "What's happening" Gwen cried. "The Baby is in distress, it's not got enough oxygen, I need you to go on your side" the nurse said as they helped her get on her side. "Right Gwen push!" the nurse said. Gwen pushed as she breathed gas and air. "Here he is" the nurse said. "Gwen! What happened!" Jack said. "Its ok, she's just fainted, she's just lost a lot of blood" the nurse said as they rolled her back over. "Here he is!" the nurse said. Jack could hear a scream, it was the baby. "Is he ok" Jack cried. "He's fine, do you want to hold him" the nurse said. "Yeah!" Jack said as he held the baby in his arms, Gwen woke up to see Jack holding the baby "Hmn, is he ok" Gwen said. "Yeah, he's gorgeous; do you want to hold him?" Jack said. "Yes please" Gwen said as she held her baby son for the first time. "You may feel a bit weak for a few days, as you lost a lot of blood, but we have stitched you up now" the nurse said. "I need to call Rhys" Jack said. Gwen nodded as she held her son's hand.

15 minutes later Rhys burst in. "What the, why didn't you ring me!" Rhys said. "We did but you forgot your phone" Jack said. "That wasn't my fault" Rhys shouted. "Shut up both of you, you aren't thinking of Ianto!" Gwen said. "Ianto? we never decided on that name" Rhys said. "Well I've decided without you" Gwen said. "Well its good that I like it then" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen on the lips. "Ew! You stink of alcohol!" Gwen said. "Well it is the world cup!" Rhys said.

**Review xx **


	80. Crushing Bones

**80. Crushing Bones. **

Gwen Jumped over a large wall after jack, she landed funny which broke her leg in several places. Jack and the others rushed her to hospital as she was in pain. Gwen had to have metal rods in her legs to keep it all together. She was on very powerful pain killers which made her slur her words and also make her very drowsy.

"Are you ok Gwen?" Rhys asked. "Hmn" Gwen said as she slipped in and out of sleep. Rhys Gently Stroked Gwen's hand, all the noise from the machine which was helping Gwen move her leg. "Hay Rhys how is she?" Jack asked as he looked at the TV which was on the news channel. "You finally topped it up did you" Jack said "Yeah, I really wanted to watch TV" Rhys said. "The nurse said she will be in for a long time, the shortest time is 3 months" Rhys said. "Is it because, she can't walk" Jack said. "Yeah" Rhys cried. "She will be ok mate really" Jack comforted Rhys as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't like to see her like this" Rhys said. "I know, but most of this is just the drugs" Jack said. Gwen opened her eyes "I want to go home" Gwen mumbled. "I'm sorry darling, you can't go home" Rhys said. "Its very white in here, we need some colour in here Rhys, why did we buy this place" Gwen said. "Gwen your in hospital, we haven't bought this" Rhys cried. "Don't cry Rhys, I will be ok Jack will save me he always does" Gwen said as she closed her eyes. "She's gone crazy" Rhys said. "It's the drugs, they make you feel out of it, so she will be confused" Jack said.

6 months later…

"That it Gwen take one more step" Rhys said. "Owch, I can't hold myself up" Gwen said. "The crutches will help" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said as Rhys gave her the crutches. "Thank you" Gwen said as Rhys grabbed her suitcase and followed Gwen out.

**Review xx **


	81. Stopping at Ianto's

**81 Stopping at Ianto's **

**Dedicated to specialfrancine and Gwen Harkness Enjoy!**

"Thanks for letting me stay Ianto, I really do appreciate it" Gwen said. "It's fine, you can stay as long as you want, I just can't believe he kicked you out, I mean your heavily pregnant" Ianto said. "I know, he's just hiding the truth, I know that he's been sleeping with somebody else" Gwen said. "I know it's mad, it's just not Rhys, I wouldn't think he would ever do that" Ianto said. "I know" Gwen said. "Are you ok on the sofa, you can have my bed if you want but you will have to kick Jack out of it" Ianto laughed. "No I'm fine on the sofa" Gwen smiled. "Ok, goodnight" Ianto said. Gwen sat on the sofa, she started to cry as she looked at the messages from Rhys, she knew some of them were from the girl he was sleeping with.

_He only cares about me you know, not you. He doesn't even care about that baby. Xx _

Gwen started to cry even more. But this is when she received a text.

_Plz Gwen It was one night, one time, she took my phone so I'm writing this off banana's, I was drunk Gwen, please come back I love you to much to loose you xx Rhys _

Gwen replied, she didn't think.

_We don't need you, I may have gone behind your back before, but that was a long time ago, I committed to you, and now you have just lost the respect of me and our child. And you won't see him ever. And I'll tell him what a lying cheating pig his dad is. _

'Shit did I just tell him about Owen?' Gwen thought.

_Who was it? Go on then was it Jack? Owen? You were probably screwing both of them! Gwen, please I don't want this to end in divorce, it isn't right, and I have the right to see my child. I want to be there at the birth I don't care how much you hate me. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever why can't we just talk about this, please tell me where you are, please tell me you're alright xx _

Gwen was now getting stressed, she was pacing the room. She dropped her phone as she doubled over in agony. She moaned. This is when Ianto and Jack came bursting out of there bedroom, Jack completely naked. Gwen breathed. "God the baby I think its coming" Gwen cried. "This early?" Jack said. "Well it isn't that early only 2 months early" Ianto said. Jack looked at Gwen's phone. "Oh Gwen" Jack said. "Urgh I hurt's" Gwen cried as she held her stomach. "Urm Gwen you're leaking" Ianto said. "Shit Gwen your waters have broke" Jack said, still naked. "Ahh!" Gwen cried as Ianto tried to sit her down. "I'm going to get dressed then we will drive you to the hospital" Jack said. "Oh god I hope he's ok" Gwen cried. "Its ok darling" Ianto said rubbing her back. "This is Rhys' fault, he got me all stressed" Gwen cried.

Ianto got Gwen into the hospital room, as Jack phoned people and then had to leave to take care of some rouge weevils. "It's going to be ok" Ianto said as Gwen sat in the chair next to her bed breathing in the gas and air the nurse had given her. "When is Martha getting here?" Gwen asked. "She said she's on her way" Ianto said as he looked out of the window into the night sky. "Gwen, I'm so sorry I'm late" Martha said as she walked in. "Right how are you doing?" Martha asked. "Better than I thought, this gas and air is just the best" Gwen said. "Try not to use it a lot it can make you sick and dizzy" Martha said. "Right have they checked you over" Martha said. "Yeah, I'm two centimetres, so eight to go!" Gwen said. "Right, that's fine" Martha said, "I just need you to relax as much as possible and let nature take its course, and also I need Ianto to relax too!" Martha said. "Well Mrs Smith I'm just worried ok, you know me well enough that I always worry" Ianto said. "Please its still Martha Jones, I may be married but still keep it professional eh Gwen!" Martha said as Gwen weakly smiled. "Gwen we need to get you into bed" Martha said as she sat Gwen on the bed and she gave her something to wear. "That's it darling breathe in and out, that's it" Martha said. "Right the nurse said your pool thing is ready, I'm sorry Gwen I'm just nervous" Ianto said. "You didn't tell me that" Martha said. "I'm sorry, I feel a bit confused" Gwen cried. "Urm Gwen I have some comfortable clothes, that thing that Martha put you in wont be good in water" Ianto said.

They got Gwen into the water, which soothed her for a bit, but then the contractions kicked in, Ianto held Gwen's hand as Gwen moaned. "Here have some water" Ianto said as he gave the glass to Gwen. "Gwen, its okay darling" Ianto said as Rhys burst in, "I want to see my wife!" Rhys said. "Please get him out of here!" Gwen cried. "Gwen push, there you go darling" Martha said. "Gwen, that is my child too!" Rhys said. "Please get him out" Gwen said. "Who do you mean, Rhys or the baby" Ianto asked. "Both!" Gwen cried. "Gwen I love you so much I don't want to be like this, you are the only women I want to be with, I want to spend forever with you and our baby, and will you marry me again my sweet cheeks" Rhys said. Gwen cried. "Come over here" Gwen said as Rhys replaced Ianto as birthing partner. Rhys kissed Gwen. "I love you so much" Rhys said as he placed his hand on Gwen's bump. "Push Gwen push!" Martha said. Gwen pushed as Rhys held her hand and wiped her hot head. "Here he is!" Martha said. Gwen cried, as well as Rhys. "I love you so much darling, I hope we can forget everything" Rhys said. "Yeah, I really want to" Gwen cried as Martha held a little baby boy in her hand. "He's beautiful Gwen" Martha said as she put him in his cot, "we will get you back to your room and get some fresh clothes, then you can meet your little boy" Martha said.

Ianto smiled and shed at tear, "god this is amazing" Ianto cried. Jack then arrived to see Ianto crying. Jack hugged Ianto.

Gwen was now in bed and holding there baby boy. "We still don't have a name" Rhys said. "What about Gareth?" Gwen said. "I love it" Rhys said crying. Gwen cried as Rhys kissed Gwen. "How are you?" Jack asked. "Shattered, but it's worth it" Gwen said. "Well you certainly wore Ianto out" Jack said as he pointed to Ianto who was fast asleep in the chair. Rhys went home to get some stuff, while Jack talked with Gwen who had put Gareth back in his cot. Jack smiled. "Well done darling" Jack smiled as he kissed Gwen. "Thanks" Gwen smiled. "He's adorable, he looks so like you" Jack said. "I know" Gwen cried. "You look tired, you should get some rest" Jack said. "Thanks Jack" Gwen cried as he looked into her eyes. Gwen closed her eyes as he got off to sleep. "I love you both, I just don't know how to show it" Jack said.

**Review xx **


	82. The Engagement of Ianto and Jack

82. The Engagement of Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness

Rhys, Gwen, Jack and Ianto sat in a room, Jack and Ianto held hands, there silver rings gleaming. "So when's the big day" Gwen smiled. "24th May" Jack said. Gwen looked nervous, "Urm, god I might not be able to make it, if I do, I would bring hot water and towels" Gwen laughed. Jack laughed. "Seriously Gwen if you go into labour while we get married, I will kill you" Jack laughed. "Seriously Gwen we can change the date, its just a sort of date we wanted because it's the day my dad died" Ianto said. "Aww Ianto, no have the date, that's so beautiful!" Gwen cried. "Well I better get some champagne, non for you Gwen, sorry" Jack said.

Jack got some champagne, as Ianto and Rhys were feeling Gwen's bump. "What's up?" Jack said. "The baby's kicking" Ianto said looking exited. "Oh yeah, I knew there was something to give you guys" Gwen said as she got the scan of the baby out. Jack took it off Gwen, and stared at it. "Wow, that's amazing, look at his little feet" Jack cooed. "Haha Jack that's its arm, not what you think it is" Ianto laughed. "Oi, I was just thinking" Jack said.

"So Gwen how did the telling parents go" Jack said. "Great, there so exited, and Rhys" Gwen said. "There over the moon, my mum is now fussing over Gwen" Rhys laughed. "Urgh, it's going to be fun" Gwen said sarcastically. "I want to take some pictures of you two" Gwen said as she got her camera out, Jack and Ianto posed for the camera. "I love you Ianto Jones" Jack said. "I love you too Jack Harkness" Ianto said.

**Review xx **


	83. The Marriage of Ianto and Jack

**83. The Marriage of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. **

Jack stood at the altar anxiously waiting for Ianto, Rhiannon; Ianto's sister was giving him away. Then he heard everybody stand up and Ianto came in, he looked beautiful. Jack shed a tear as he saw his partner walk down the aisle. Gwen and Rhys sat on the front row as the couple took there vows, Gwen's eyes widened as she felt a contraction. She breathed deeply which made Rhys aware. "Are you ok?" Rhys whispered in Gwen's ear. Gwen nodded as she silently breathed.

Then Jack and Ianto were announced civil Partners, they kissed each other deeply. Rhys helped Gwen up as they followed Jack and Ianto out of the church. Gwen crept to the side of the church as she leant on the cold grey brick. She moaned loudly. Ianto put the top hat on his head as Rhys went over to Jack and Ianto, "Congrats guys, do you know where Gwen's gone?" Rhys said. "No, I think I saw her go that way" Jack said as they followed Rhys round the corner to where Gwen was leant upon the cold brick, panting. "You're going to be ok darling, just breathe deeply" Rhys said as he rubbed Gwen's back. "Do you want me to ring an ambulance" Ianto said. "No!" Gwen cried. "Wait one minute" Ianto said as he turned the corner. "Rhi!" Ianto shouted as his sister came over. "Oh god, are you ok darling" Rhiannon asked. "Is she in labour?" Jack said. "Looks like it, but her waters haven't broken yet right?" Rhiannon said. "No" Rhys said. "I would give it a while, and then when her waters break then go to the hospital" Rhiannon said. "What are we going to do, we have to sit down to eat in an hour" Jack said. Ianto grabbed Gwen's hand and Rhys did the same as they walked slowly to the car, Gwen was in tears and Rhys was supporting her back. They got into the back of the limousine with Jack and Ianto as Gwen prayed that her waters didn't break.

5 Hours later.

Ianto tried to keep his top hat on as they rushed down the hospital corridors, "Which one did they say Gwen was in?" Jack said. "Urm room 13" Ianto said. Jack and Ianto walked in. "Urm Excuse me!" the nurse said. "Ahh! Jack you always come at the wrong time" Gwen cried. "Right Gwen, one last push" the nurse said as Gwen screamed. "Brilliant, here he is" the nurse said, "He's beautiful Gwen" Jack said. "Really?" Gwen cried. "Yeah, just like his mum" Jack said. Gwen smiled.

Rhys went home to get some spare clothes for Gwen and a teddy for baby Gareth. Ianto went back to get all the presents from the wedding party and Jack stayed with Gwen. "Aww he's so gorge" Jack cooed over Gareth in his cot, he was sleeping sound. Gwen smiled. "You need your sleep Gwen, I will keep an eye on him" Jack said as Gwen got to sleep. Jack held Gwen's hand. He smiled. He had the best family in the world; he had a gorgeous godson and a beautiful husband. That's all Jack wanted in a lifetime.

**Review xx**


	84. A Change in the System

**84. A Change in the system **

All the team were in the board room, Tosh was tapping her nails against a colourful cup and Owen had his head leant on his hand, Gwen and Ianto were listening intently to what Jack was saying. "Right, you get the situation, Weevil and Silurian Massacre in the town centre, those goofs over at the police station haven't even tried to neutralise it!" Jack said. "Oi!" Gwen said. "Sorry Gwen!" Jack said. "Right gear up" Jack said as everybody went down to the armoury. "No, no Gwen" Jack said. "I'm coming with you guys" Gwen said. "No! I've promised Rhys I would never put you and the baby in danger, please Gwen, just stay here and monitor the situation" Jack rushed out with the rest of the team. Gwen sat down at her desk and rubbed her extremely large abdomen "Why do you make me get left behind?" Gwen said as she looked down at her bump.

2 hours later.

Ianto dragged a weevil in as Owen grabbed the Silurian by the neck. Toshiko had scratches on her face and Jack just looked like he had died, (More than once).

Gwen felt like she wasn't part of the team any more, they just ignored her and swept her under the carpet. Gwen stood up as Ianto came past, Ianto saw out of the corner of his eye that Gwen was falling, his reflexes jumped into action as he grabbed her. All you could hear were Toshiko gasping. "Gwen!" Owen and Jack said in unison as they ran over to Ianto who was still holding Gwen. "Lower her down" Jack said. "She's shaking" Ianto said as Gwen went into a fit. Toshiko started to cry, seeing Gwen like that made her upset as Ianto ran after her, Jack and Owen waited for Gwen to stop fitting so they could put her into the recovery position. "Owen she's going to choke on her tongue" Jack said as they tried to turn her head to the side.

Toshiko was in hysterics in the boardroom, Ianto hugged her for support. "I'm sorry Ianto, its just I don't like to see friends like that, it just gets a bit to much I'm sorry" Tosh said. "Its ok I know it scared me too, she's going to be fine" Ianto said.

Owen and Jack carried Gwen into the med bay to recover. Gwen finally came around. "Hmn, what happened" Gwen said. "You collapsed and had a fit Gwen" Owen said. "Your blood pressure was low that's how you had fainted but we can not diagnose why you fitted" Owen said. "Oh, Owen all I remember was I was having stomach pains then I end up here" Gwen said. "Right lets just check everything is okay" Owen said as he did the scan. "He looks fine, and Gwen the stomach pain was probably him kicking" Owen suggested. "So there's nothing wrong" Gwen said in relief. "He's perfect 100% healthy" Owen said. "Great" Gwen smiled. "Just rest for an hour or so" Jack said. Gwen smiled.

**Review xx **


	85. Gwen Cooper Doesnt Listen to Orders!

**85. Gwen Cooper Doesn't Listen to Orders.**

**Dedicated to All My Reviewers, this is a bit rushed as I'm doing a show tonight! So Enjoy! **

Jack and Ianto were chatting in Jack office while Gwen worked. They walked back out to see Gwen still there. "Gwen I told you an hour ago to go home, enjoy your time with Rhys while you still just two people" Jack ordered. "I can go home when I want Jack, and I'm staying here I don't care if my waters break in here!" Gwen shouted. "Well I do!" Ianto said. "Don't listen to him Gwen, Mr OCD" Jack said. "Oh Piss of Will You!" Ianto said. Gwen sensed that Jack and Ianto had, had a 'lovers tiff'.

"Fine I'll go home and eat cake; I can't exactly get any fatter than this" Gwen said. "Yes go home and relax, do you want me and Ianto to entertain you, we have some good tricks" Jack said. "You don't need to entertain me, just talk and watch TV with me" Gwen smiled. "Okay!" Jack said as he guided Ianto and Gwen out of the door.

They Got Back to Gwen's house where they just sat and Ianto made coffee. "So urm what are we going to do Mrs Williams?" Jack smiled as he knew it would annoy her.

"Urm TV" Gwen said as she turned the TV on. She rubbed her stomach as she watched the news. "Urgh the news, what other channels is there, Ooh!" Jack said as he found the X rated channels. "Now this is what we want on a Wednesday afternoon" Jack laughed. "Stop it!" Gwen said as she took the remote off Jack as he tried to get it off Gwen he elbowed her in the stomach. "Owch!" Gwen screwed her eyes up in pain. "Oh Shit sorry, are you ok?" Jack said. "Yeah I'll be fine, Owch, Urgh you made him start kicking again he's being a proper pain!" Gwen laughed as she felt her stomach. "God, he's kicking so hard, we think he's going to be a rugby player or a footballer" Gwen smiled. "Wow god they are powerful, that's got to be painful Gwen" Jack said. "There not that much, I've got used to them, they happen hourly" Gwen said. "Aww, it's really cute" Jack said. "What's cute" Ianto said as she came in with coffees. "Me and Gwen were just talking about the baby kicking" Jack said. "Aww" Ianto said. "Right Gwen lets get this straight, you are not coming in tomorrow" Jack ordered. "Yes I am, I told you I'm coming in until I pop" Gwen laughed. "Okay, but it's your fault if you go into labour and Rhys isn't there" Jack warned. "Yep" Gwen said.

**Review xx **


	86. Gwen Cooper Doesnt Like Video Cameras

**86. Gwen Cooper Doesn't Like Video Camera's **

"Dad will you get that camera out of my face" Gwen said as her dad was trying out his new video camera. "What! I was only trying to get some good videos of my baby girl" Geraint said. "I'm not a baby girl anymore dad, I'm thirty two!" Gwen scolded. "God what hormones have come out today!" Geraint said.

Gwen and Rhys left, Gwen's parents and went back home. "Maybe I should get one of them video recorders, I would be good, like first steps and maybe even the birth" Rhys suggested. "Urm no! that time is for you and me, its supposed to be a special time no camera's, I'll be in enough pain as it is!" Gwen said. "You are right, it is between us, and we need it as private as possible" Rhys said. "Now you're on my wavelength" Gwen smiled. Gwen leant in for a kiss as Rhys put his hands on her arse. "Get off you cheeky boy" Gwen giggled. "Well you are sexy" Rhys said. "Okay Rhys I think were going to have to send you to the opticians, have you seen the size of me!" Gwen expressed. "That's what's gorgeous about you, it suits you" Rhys said. "Stop it, I know you, if you want to have sex it's a no! No sex till the baby is born" Gwen said. Rhys knew he could change Gwen's mind by kissing her neck. Gwen moaned. "Hmn okay then!" Gwen said. As they rushed upstairs.

**Review xx**


	87. Nervousness

**87. Nervousness **

"Hya" Gwen said as she entered her parents house, "How are you" Mary asked "I'm ok yeah, a bit nervous though" Gwen said. "Don't, be it will be fine" Mary said. "Rhys is even worse than me, he's had to take some of those kalms tablet things to calm him down, but now he's just drowsy" Gwen said. "You ok love?" Gwen added. "Yeah, really sleepy, it did say take two on the box didn't it?" Rhys said. "Yes" Gwen said. "So you're not showing really yet are you?" Mary asked. "No, not really I'm just trying to cover it up with baggy clothes at the moment" Gwen said as she lifted her top up. "I sort of have a bit of a bump coming" Gwen said. "Right we better go" Rhys said as he went out the door. "Can I come with you?" Mary said. "Yeah!" Gwen said.

Gwen and Rhys sat together holding hands while Gwen's mum sat by her side in the waiting room. They all went into there allocated room. "Hya I'm Gwen, this is Rhys my husband and this is my mother" Gwen said. "Hya, I'm Nurse Carter, right lets start, Gwen I need you to pull your top up and then we can get started" Nurse Carter said. Gwen did what she was instructed. Gwen started to cry as she heard a heartbeat. "Oh god, look at him Gwen" Rhys said as he grabbed onto her hand. "God I can't believe my baby girl is having a baby" Mary said. Gwen smiled. "I love it already" Gwen wiped the tears. "Mam, look" Gwen said. "Aww, look how small it is" Mary said. "Do you want to know the sex?" Nurse carter said. "Yes please!" Gwen smiled she was practically jumping on the bed. "Congratulations, you're having a boy" Nurse Carter said. "Aww he's beautiful" Gwen cried. "He's going to be a rugby player some day" Rhys smiled. "You can sit up now" Nurse Carter said. Gwen sat up and was given a tissue by her mum. "Thanks" she hiccupped as she wiped her eyes. They gave Gwen and Rhys a picture of the scan and Gwen's mum too. "I'm just going to go to the toilet" Mary said. "Sure" Gwen said as Gwen burst into tears again. "What's wrong" Rhys said. "Nothing, I'm just happy and overwhelmed by the whole thing, and it's sort of coming to me that I'm having a baby" Gwen cried as Rhys held her tightly. "Shhh its ok darling, I know it's a bit frightening for you, I'm scared too, I mean it's a little baby!" Rhys smiled. "But he will love us so much and we will love him so much" Rhys added. Gwen nodded as she cried. Mary came out of the toilet to see Gwen crying. "What's wrong darling?" Mary asked. "Nothing I'll be ok in a minute" Gwen said as they walked out of the hospital.

**Review xx **


	88. Facebooking

**88. Facebooking**

Rhys was messing on his phone while he sat next to Gwen while she breathed gas and air as another contraction started, Gwen started to moan as they pain became unbearable. "Rhys what are you doing?" Rhys said. "Just checking some comments" Rhys added.

_3 comments_

_Trina Parfitt : Good Luck Gwen, C'mon Hunni! Push! _

_Dav Palmer: Good Luck Guys, Rhys Remember not to look, I wouldn't recommend it mate xx _

_Colin 'Banana Boat' Davies: Whoa! Bet Rhys is in a state! Hope you don't faint mate and tell Gwen to breathe deeply! Haha! I told you sex was they best thing! Lol! _

"You think that's helpful!" Gwen cried. "What it's just people showing support for you darling!" Rhys said. "Ooh you have loads of comments" Rhys said.

_Rhys Williams: C'mon darling I know facebook annoys you, I love you so much, and I'm going to start holding you're hand now! Xx _

Gwen was now stood up and was leaning on the bed. She was now breathing all the time through the gas and air as the midwife came in. "Are you ok sweetie, how is she doing?" the midwife said. "She's doing okay, but she's getting upset about all the pain" Rhys said. "I'm not getting upset, I'm in real pain!" Gwen cried, she was crying so much you couldn't understand what she was saying. "Gwen if you want an epidural, I need to know how dilated you are" The Midwife said. Gwen nodded as Rhys helped her onto the bed. "Urgh I feel sick" Gwen said. "That will be the gas and air, if you have had too much of it, it makes you feel sick" The midwife said. Rhys kissed Gwen's head. "You're doing great sweetheart" he whispered. "Right, your seven centimetres so if were quick we might still be able to do this" the midwife said. "I don't know if I want it" Gwen said. "Well it's up to you darling" the midwife said. "I think I will be ok" Gwen said. "Will you be ok?" The Midwife asked, "Yeah I have my lovely hubby with me" Gwen smiled.

"Gwen you have like 16 comments now" Rhys said. "I hope you are not putting a facebook commentary of our son's birth on there Rhys Williams!" Gwen warned. "Urm no, our close friends just want to know how you are" Rhys said.

"Urm, Gwen you will want to read this comment" Rhys said. "What!" Gwen said.

_Jack 'The Coat' Harkness : Love You Gwen with all my heart, but once I will return, to see what a planet I have left behind, It might be soon or it might be in hundreds of years, I hope you are doing okay and I hope it isn't to painful! Good Luck Darling and see you soon my angel _

_**Sent Via Space book pro **_

"What does he mean?" Gwen said. "I think he's coming back" Rhys said. "Well Gwen I wouldn't want to rush you but, its time to get you ready for delivery" the Midwife said. "Oh" Gwen said.

**Review xx**


	89. Family Arrangements

**89. Family Arrangements. **

Brenda had her beady eye on Mary Cooper as both families's sat down, it was the first time they could chat properly since Gwen and Rhys told them they were having a baby. Gwen and Rhys went into the kitchen to grab some drinks for all of them. "This is going well" Gwen said. "Yeah" Rhys said. This is when it kicked off. "Well I think that Gwen should have the baby privately, the NHS has gone downhill" Brenda said. "The NHS is fine, I had Gwen there and it was fine" Mary said. "That was 32 years ago Mary" Brenda said.

"Are they fighting?" Gwen said as they listened in on the convocation. "Urgh there fighting" Gwen said. "God is it my mam?" Rhys said. "Yeah, isn't it always" Gwen said. "Haha!" Gwen giggled. "What?" Rhys said as Gwen turned round. "He's kicking" Gwen said. "really!" Rhys said as Gwen took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Isn't It amazing, I'm sure it isn't supposed to be this early I'm only five months" Gwen said. "Well maybe he's a fast developer, bit like you" Rhys laughed as he went to grab the drinks. "Shut it you!" Gwen smiled. Gwen and Rhys came out with the drinks which killed there argument. "Thank you darling" Brenda said. "Are you ok Gwen?" Brenda asked. "Yeah, he's just started kicking that's all" Gwen smiled at Rhys who was giving the drinks out. "Ah yes we were talking about maybe paying for Gwen to go private for the birth" Brenda said. "When did you come into money mam?" Rhys smiled. "We haven't but I want the best care for my grandchild when it's born" Brenda said. "We really don't need it, do we Rhys" Gwen said as she glared at Rhys. "Yeah, the NHS really is good, the scans have been ok" Rhys said. "That isn't an excuse Rhys, we have already paid upfront and it's closer than the hospital" Brenda said. "Oh, urm thanks" Gwen said.

**Review x**


	90. Im Just Getting My Stuff

**90. I'm just getting My Stuff **

Rhys Poured himself another drink, as he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door the see Gwen. "Hya, I've just come to get the rest of my things" Gwen said. "Yeah sure" Rhys said deadpan. "How are you?" Gwen asked. "Alright" Rhys said. "How are you and the baby?" Rhys asked. "Were fine, Owen can't wait to be a dad" Gwen said as she took some boxes out of the bookshelf. "urm you know Rhys I still love you, its just I cant live like this anymore, I cant lie to you anymore, its just-" Gwen said as she was cut off by Rhys' kiss. "I love you, I don't care about anything in the past, you know I would love that baby, even though it isn't mine, please Gwen don't leave me" Rhys begged. "Rhys please don't make this harder than it already is" Gwen said. "Owen's waiting for me outside" Gwen said as she picked her bag up. "I'll take that" Rhys said. "No I can do it myself" Gwen said. "please, if this is the last thing I do for you please just let me do this, c'mon you're a pregnant woman please" Rhys said. "Fine" Gwen said.

5 months later…

Gwen lay in bed alone, it had been over 3 weeks since Owen died, and Gwen was left alone. She Knew Rhys would take her back, he had been waiting. This is when she ended up on his doorstep, in hysterics and heavily pregnant. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "Please take me back, I need somebody please, I can't be alone" Gwen said as she hugged Rhys intently. "I will! And Gwen I want to ask you something" Rhys said as he got her settled back into there home. He quickly got the box containing a ring in it. "Gwen, I love you so much and I will never leave you and our child so this is why Gwen-" Rhys said as he got down on one knee, Gwen covered her mouth in shock, "Oh god" Gwen said. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, Will you marry me?" Rhys asked. "Yes!" Gwen cried as Rhys put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Rhys, you just made my waters break!" Gwen cried. "Oh god!" Rhys said. "Were having a baby!" Gwen cried. Rhys smiled. "C'mon lets get you to a hospital" Rhys said as they both rushed out the door.

**Review x **


	91. Starting a Family

**91. Starting a Family. **

Gwen and Rhys sat on the sofa; Gwen knew Rhys would want this convocation sooner or later and that she knew after marriage was kids. "So urm, where do we start really" Rhys said. "Right before you start I want to say the bad points get them out of the way" Gwen said. "One this house isn't big enough, two my job 2 people can't run torchwood do you want to get Ianto killed? And also urm I'm scared" Gwen said. "Aha! I have answers for all of them, One We can get a bigger house, two Jack can employ more people and three there's no need to be scared, I'm going to be there" Rhys said. "Hmn, I guess your right" Gwen said, "Also our jobs don't really give much flexibility for like time with it" Gwen said. "Get a nanny and get days off, Gwen these are stupid things, you're only trying to postpone this and to be quite honest you're not getting any younger!" Rhys said. "What!" Gwen said. "What I'm just saying your clock is ticking!" Rhys said. "Fine, but if we do this, we have to do it at the right times" Gwen said. "Yeah, right so everything, holidays etcetera this year are on the backburner right, this year were having a baby" Rhys said, "Yes, right urm I'm thinking this could be one of the times we try, we have to do this properly" Gwen said. "Yeah" Rhys said.

2 Hours Later…

"So urm, do you think we did it?" Gwen asked. "Probably" Rhys said. "I actually was against this a few hours ago but now I just can't wait to take a pregnancy test" Gwen said. "I can change minds like that" Rhys laughed as he snapped his fingers.

The 8 Day's after…

Gwen went into work as normal after stopping off at the chemists and buying some pregnancy tests. She sat at her desk and read the instructions, Ianto called her down to the achieves; she just left them on her desk unaware of Jack who was in a nosy mood.

He swanned out of his office to find them on her desk; he didn't really think about it, he just wrote a note 'Would you like to tell me about this in my office ... Jack xx'

Gwen came back to see the note on her desk. 'Shit!' Gwen thought as she entered Jack's office. "So Gwen, take a seat" Jack said. "You see Jack I –" Gwen was cut off by Jack. "Were you going to tell me about this?" Jack asked. "When I knew if I was, yes" Gwen said. "Okay" Jack said. "You see Jack me and Rhys are trying" Gwen smiled. "Aww that's so sweet, I would love to be Uncle Jack" Jack grinned. "I think you should go back home, and do this with Rhys" Jack said. "I'm giving you the day off, you deserve it" Jack smiled. "At least there married, unlike me" Jack mumbled.

Gwen and Rhys waited, that thirty seconds felt like an hour to them. "Right you can go and have a look" Rhys said. Gwen walked slowly to where the test lay. She stared blankly at it, making Rhys unable to know what the answer was, Gwen walked over and showed the test to Rhys, as he smiled. "You're going to be a mummy" Rhys said. Gwen smiled as Rhys picked her up and spun her around. "You have just made me the happiest man alive!" Rhys said. Gwen and Rhys sat on the sofa as they both placed a hand on Gwen's stomach as they kissed passionately. "God were gonna need to go house hunting, we only have 39 weeks left!" Gwen smiled. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Rhys asked. "I don't know it feels like a boy, I don't know why I'm saying that it doesn't even have a heartbeat yet!" Gwen said. "Shall we ring Jack and Ianto?" Rhys said. "Sure" Gwen said as she got out her phone. "Hello" Jack said. "Hay its Gwen, I've got something to tell you" Gwen said. "What?" Jack said. "I'm pregnant!" Gwen squealed on the phone. "Congratulations, I'm gonna have to call you mummy from now on" Jack laughed. "And I'll call you Uncle Jack" Gwen said. "I love you and I will see you tomorrow, also if you feel sick feel free to come in after twelve" Jack said. "Bye Jack" Gwen said as she put the phone down. "Ahh I've just thought, I'm going to get bigger!" Gwen said looking shocked. "But you will still be gorgeous!" Rhys smiled as there lips locked together in perfect motion.

**Review xx**


	92. Phone calls

**92. Phone Calls. **

Mary had just got off the phone to Rhys who had told her Gwen was in labour. Mary grabbed her coat as she went out to the garden where Geraint was watering flowers. "Geraint get your coat!" Mary said in a rush. "What are you on about woman" Geraint said. "Gwen is in labour, now get your coat" Mary scolded. "Bloody hell Mary, there's no need to be in a rush" Geraint said. "Yes there is, she needs us" Mary said. "Mary she has Rhys and also I really don't think she wants a crowd" Geraint said. "Shut up" Mary said as she dragged Geraint out of the house.

Mary rushed into the hospital room where Gwen was, Rhys was sat holding Gwen's hand while she sat up on her bed, also you could hear a distinct heartbeat in the background. "Are you ok darling" Mary said. "Yeah I'm fine" Gwen said. "I want to walk around but I'm hooked up to this thing" Gwen added. "Is it the baby's heartbeat?" Mary asked. Gwen nodded. "You look more tired than Gwen" Mary said to Rhys who looked half asleep. Gwen started to moan as Mary grabbed her hand, "Remember Deep Breath's, in and out" Mary said. "Ahh it hurts too much" Gwen cried. Rhys kissed Gwen's cheek. "Darling do you want to get up on all fours?" Mary asked. "I could try that" Gwen cried. As Rhys helped Mary get Gwen on all fours. Rhys rubbed Gwen's back. "Ugh Oh there really kicking in now!" Gwen breathed. This is when the midwife come in, "How are we doing, Gwen do you want gas and air?" the midwife said. Gwen nodded.

**Review xx**


	93. Holding You're Most Precious

**93. holding you're most precious**

Gwen held her baby boy, he looked so tiny. "Hello" Gwen said as she looked into her son's tiny green pools. "Daddy's gone to get some nice clothes for us" Gwen said. "I can't believe you're here, I remember there was a time when I didn't want you, when the world went bad, but then you're uncle Jack saved us all" Gwen said, tears coming out of her tired eyes. "god I've been through so much, bombs, gunfire, hiding from the law, I really thought after that you wouldn't make it, but your like me, never giving up" Gwen cried. "I love you so much, even if Jack comes back and I go back to torchwood, just remember that mummy will never leave you, and if I ever die, daddy will tell you how much mummy loved you" Gwen cried "And you have to remember your uncle Ianto, he's a very special man, who saved all the little children" Gwen said.

Rhys came back with some clothes for Gwen and baby Ianto. "Hya, what's wrong" Rhys asked. "It's nothing I've just been having a chat, but he's got off to sleep now"

Gwen said as she wiped her eyes. "Maybe you should get some sleep" Rhys said. "I cant, I just can't take my eyes off him" Gwen smiled. "C'mon, he's asleep and I've read that when the baby is sleeping, you should be sleeping to" Rhys said. "Okay, I love you" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys asked got off to sleep.

Rhys got off to sleep to as a man with a long blue coat came in, he placed a teddy on the table and looked into the cot where baby Ianto lay. "You called him Ianto, oh Gwen, I knew you would, he's gorgeous, just like you" Jack said as he looked at Gwen who was deeply sleeping. "I love you darling, and I'm back for good" Jack smiled.

**Review xx **


	94. Pantomimes

**94. Pantomimes **

"Hay Guys, I've can you come in here for a minute" Jack asked as Gwen and Ianto came into his office. "I've got 3 tickets to the pantomime in town tonight" Jack said. "Urm, I can't go Jack sorry I'm already busy" Ianto said as he went out all in a fuss. "Okay, you could bring Rhys?" Jack asked. "Yeah, we love a good pantomime" Gwen smiled. Ianto had told nobody where he was going to be tonight, as tonight he would star in a production of Cinderella, where he would play prince charming. Ianto was now even more nervous as he had three of his friends in the audience, one of them, his lover.

The Night of the show was ahead, and Gwen, Jack and Rhys were waiting for the show to start. "Hmn" Gwen said. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "Nothing, feel this" Gwen said as she made Rhys feel her stomach. "What's that?" Rhys asked. "It's the head" Gwen smiled. "I'm actually sure of it, I think he's resting his head on me, lazy baby" Gwen giggled. "You are bonkers" Rhys said. "Shut up!" Gwen giggled. Jack looked lonely. Gwen tilted her head. "You ok Jack?" Gwen smiled. "Yeah, I just wish Ianto was here, I don't know why he didn't tell me where he was going!" Jack said as the curtain opened. "Ooh it's starting" Gwen said.

Halfway through the first act, the baby started kicking. "Rhys, he's kicking" Gwen smiled. "Really, wow!" Rhys said as he felt his wife's stomach. "I still can't believe your expecting Gwen, its just so weird and wow!" Jack said as he saw Ianto onstage. "Oh god I got so exited my waters nearly broke" Gwen giggled. "Seriously, don't joke about that" Rhys said. "God everybody knows it's a joke!"

After the play they all congratulated Ianto on his opening night, "Well done Ianto!" Gwen said as Jack kissed him. "You were amazing" Jack said.

**Review xx**


	95. Nightmares

**95. Nightmares**

Rhys Escorted Gwen back into the house after Jack's 'Disappearing Act'. She was devastated, she looked drained. "Come and sit down darling" Rhys said as he escorted her to the living room. Gwen sat down as Rhys got a pillow "Let's put this behind your back, there we go" Rhys said. Gwen just stared into space. Rhys sat down and put an arm around Gwen, she leaned into him, as he placed his other hand on her expanded stomach. "Hay its going to be ok" Rhys said, "No, Jack's not here so save anybody, and I cant save them look at me, I just don't want our child being born into world that isn't safe" Gwen cried as she buried her head into Rhys' shoulder. "he's going to be fine, the world is safe, there's other people who can fix it, its not just you, you have other priority's, like this little baby" Rhys said as he rubbed Gwen's stomach intently.

Rhys eventually got Gwen to sleep, but the madness didn't stop there, during the night Gwen started to scream and cry loudly, which stunned Rhys. He saw that Gwen was still asleep. "Gwen Hunni wake up" Rhys whispered as Gwen screamed as she woke. "Shhh its ok darling" Rhys said. "I had a really bad dream about Jack" Gwen cried. "Hay its okay" Rhys reassured Gwen.

Gwen woke after Rhys that morning and headed straight to the toilet to be sick. "Urgh" Gwen groaned as she gagged.

She slowly made it downstairs, "You been sick?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, god how long has your morning sickness last now?" Rhys asked. "I've had it since I've found out but not as bad as now" Gwen moaned.

**Review xx **


	96. Ambulance Crews

96. Ambulance Crews

**R.I.P Ianto Jones xx **

Rhys had rang the ambulance crew half an hour ago, and they had only just arrived. Gwen was in so much shock she couldn't sit down. The Paramedics came in, "Hello, Can you tell me you name darling" the paramedics asked. "Gwen" Gwen said. "Right Gwen were going to sit you down now, there we go nice and slowly" the paramedic said as they sat her down on a chair. "Right, how are the contractions, on the scale of one to ten, ten being the most painful, what number is it" the paramedic asked. "Urm, around seven, eightish" Gwen said. "Right were going to get you into hospital, but we need to get you into the ambulance, are you okay to walk?" the paramedic asked. Gwen nodded. "Right lets try and get you up" the Paramedic said as him and Rhys helped her up. Gwen moaned the pain kept rushing through her. "You're okay darling, I'm here" Rhys said, being as supportive as always. They got in the back of the Ambulance as Rhys held Gwen's hand; Gwen was visibly crying and shaking. "It's going to be okay, darling" Rhys said. "Rhys it hurts so much" Gwen cried, "Here have this" the paramedic suggested as he gave her some gas and air. Gwen closed her eyes tightly as she breathed in and out slowly. "I want a hug" Gwen cried. "Sure darling" Rhys said as he hugged her.

**Review xx **


	97. Dreams of Ianto Jones

**97. Dreams of Ianto Jones **

**For Our Angel Ianto Jones R.I.P my darling xx**

"_Gwen darling, push!" Ianto said. "Ianto I love you so much, I can't wait to take care of our baby together, I love you so much" Gwen cried as they kissed passionately. Gwen pushed, "Oh god we have a little girl!" Ianto cried. I love you so much. "Now were a proper family" said as she kissed Ianto tightly on the lips._

"Whoa!" Ianto woke up in a hot sweat, as Jack looked over to him. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah, just a bad dream" Ianto said as he got out of bed, his white skin shining in the moonlight, and his upper torso defined to perfection.

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover. "Tell me about the dream Ianto" Jack asked. "I don't want to, I'm ok" Ianto said as he got up, and went into the kitchen, and saw a picture of him, Gwen and Jack, this reminded him of his dream, suddenly he felt attracted to Gwen, he didn't know why as he was close to Rhys and also she was carrying Rhys' baby. Why did he feel this way, because of a dream? Was it real or just an aftermath of the dream?

Gwen came in the next morning to see Ianto looking awkward, Jack was out and it was just them two. "Oh!" Gwen said, this echoed throughout the hub. "Gwen are you okay?" Ianto rushed into the main area of the hub. "Yeah, he's just kicking, wow!" Gwen beamed. Gwen took Ianto's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Wow, urm I better get back to work" Ianto said awkwardly. "Okay" Gwen said. Ianto bit his lip as he turned round to Gwen, "urm okay, I can't not tell you, it's that I had a dream last night and it was you and you were having my baby" Ianto blushed. Gwen laughed, "And this is why you're acting weird". "Urm but I seem to still have loving feelings for you" Ianto went bright red. "Aww Ianto, are you being serious? This is a set up right?" Gwen smiled. Ianto blushed, "No" Ianto said. "Oh Ianto, oh darling that's so cute" Gwen said looking embarrassed.

**Review xx **


	98. Fire !

**98. Fire! **

Gwen was sound asleep, when Rhys started to cough madly. He looked downstairs, he felt the heat, and it was a ravage fire. Rhys rushed back into the bedroom, to where Gwen was sleeping; black smoke was filling up the room which had made the fire alarm go off. "Gwen! Gwen please wake up" Rhys urged as Gwen opened her eyes, "Hmn what's happening" Gwen was alerted by the smoke alarms piecing sound. Gwen started to cough wildly. "Gwen we need to get out of here!" Rhys cried. "I need help to get up" Gwen cried as Rhys went over to Gwen's side of the bed and helped her up, her large bump restricting her of much movement. Gwen felt weaker and weaker and Rhys helped her to the bedroom door, "Ahh!" Gwen cried as she fell on the floor, Rhys, not able to hold on any longer as he too was getting weaker because of the wrath of the smoke that now filled the house. Gwen's hearing became muffled as her eyes were reduced to a blur, as she collapsed suddenly. "Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he felt her pulse, it was very weak; suddenly two firemen came bursting through the front door of the house and up the stairs.

Gwen was rushed into hospital and Rhys was by her side, they both had severe smoke inhalation, and Rhys was now scared for Gwen and the baby. "Will they be ok" Rhys said as he shed a tear. "It's uncertain about the baby's condition at this time but she will regain consciousness in due course" the doctor said. "Hmn" Gwen woke; her expressions looked like she was in pain. "Are you okay darling" Rhys asked. "Yeah, what happened" Gwen asked. "There was a fire, everything's going to be okay, it's getting taken care of, but all we need to know now is if the baby is okay" Rhys said. "What's wrong with it?" Gwen asked. "Because you breathed in a lot of toxic smoke, it may have killed our baby" Rhys cried. "No.. I need to know!" Gwen cried.

Later on Gwen had a scan to show if the baby was alive, she was so anxious when at first they couldn't find a heartbeat. "There it is, she's fine" the nurse said. "She? Were having a girl" Gwen cried. "Yes congratulations" the nurse said. "Wow!" Rhys said. Gwen cried. "God I'm going to spoil her so much" Rhys smiled. "Its Just amazing, god only four weeks and I get to see her" Gwen cried. "Yeah" Rhys smiled. A fire may have destroyed there home for now, but it will never destroy there family…

**Review xx **


	99. Rhys Has Toothache

**99. Rhys and Toothache**

"Owch" Rhys moaned as he lay in bed, he had just had his wisdom tooth taken out and was in severe pain. "It's ok darling, here have some painkillers and I'll go and get you an ice lolly out of the fridge it might numb the pain" Gwen said as she stroked his head as she passed him some strong pain killers. "There you go darling, try to sleep" Gwen recommended. "Okay" Rhys mumbled. Gwen tried to clean up downstairs, but it was hard for a woman who was 37 weeks pregnant to clean off a red wine stain from a cream carpet. Gwen pulled herself up, using the brown leather settee which they had just purchased.

Gwen went to check on Rhys, he was clearly in pain as he was sleeping. Gwen gently placed her lips on Rhys' forehead. "Babe, it going to be okay, remember them breathing classes, I know there really for me but, they can be useful" Gwen smiled as she lay next to him, one arm around him. "We could really use some gas and air right now that stuff is going to be heaven in a few weeks time" Gwen smiled. "Hmn Gwen I need more pain killers" Rhys begged. "You can't take any more for another four hours, sorry darling" Gwen said as she sat next to him. "You're going to have to bear through it love" Gwen said. "Hmn I love you" Rhys cried. "I love you more" Gwen laughed, right I'm going to get some cotton wool that's ice cold and I'm going to put it on the part of the tooth they've pulled out, it might numb the pain" Gwen said. Gwen came back with the cotton wool and put it in Rhys' mouth. "Owch!" Rhys cried, the pain becoming unbearable, "Squeeze my hand if you want Rhys, I'm sorry darling" Gwen cried. "Owch!" Gwen cried as Rhys crushed her hand. "Well I will have payback!" Gwen laughed. "Its okay sweetheart" Gwen said as she caressed his bright red cheek.

**Review xx**


	100. Memorys

**100. Memory's **

**YES we have reached 100! I wouldn't have got here without the reviewers I love you all!**

Gwen stared at the disk, she knew what was on it, it was a video recording Jack did of the team a few weeks before Tosh and Owen were killed, her heart felt severed, all them people were just faded memory's, Gwen knew that Ianto will become one of the may ghosts that still lingered at the back of her mind.

She then put the disk in, and pressed play…

_Jack moved through the hub, "Hay Gwen!" Jack said, in his jolly mood. "Jack get that camera out of my face!" Gwen cried as she pouted at the lens. "God woman what a poser" Jack laughed. You could see in the background Ianto was trying to make himself invisible by getting as close to the coffee machine as possible, Jack knew he was a target, Jack jumped up and down with the camera as Ianto turned round, "Please turn off the camera Jack" Ianto said, his huffing and puffing to get what he wanted. "What is love Ianto?" Jack asked. "Love is something unbelievable, its something you want to hold on to and never let go, and even though you know that person is going to die a million deaths when you pop your clogs, he still cares for you, and that is what love is Jack, its you, its everything" Ianto smirked. _

Gwen stopped the tape on Ianto's mischievous smirk. She loved that man with all her heart, yes he had done some wrongs in the past, but deep down was an angel struggling to get free. You're free now Ianto, you're free" Gwen cried. Gwen looked over to the other chair, she never really believed in ghosts, not properly. But what she saw smiling back at her was not anything frightening, but a smile of a friend, Ianto's smile, he was happy…. He Was Free…

**Review and Maybe a tissue while you're at it! **__


	101. Rhys and Footie

**101. Rhys Plays Footie**

Gwen stood on the sidelines where her mate Trina was standing; she was now going out with Banana Boat. Gwen watched her husband glide across the field like some professional player. Also Gwen admired his new thinner figure, she was jealous of him, 'At least he's not getting bigger by the minute' Gwen thought. Rhys scored as Gwen squealed with joy.

When the game was over Rhys came over to Gwen and Trina. Rhys drank his drink as he kissed his wife, "How did you like that eh?" Rhys said. "You were brilliant, amazing even" Gwen smiled. "Yeah, you look good in a pair so shorts" Trina laughed. Rhys wrapped his right arm around Gwen as he kissed the top of her bump. "Not to long now and I'll be showing my boy all the tricks of football" Rhys smiles. "He might not like football" Gwen teased. "You don't know how much that killed me" Rhys joked. "Right we need to get off we have a scan to get to!" Gwen said. "Oh yeah, I don't have to go in my football kit do I?" Rhys asked. "No I have some fresh clothes in the car, see if I wasn't around nothing would get done" Gwen laughed.

**Review xx**


	102. 2 Am

**102. 2a.m **

Gwen woke up suddenly in the middle of the night as she grabbed her stomach, she tried not to startle Rhys so she kept quiet. 'it will pass, I'm okay, I'm not going into labour' Gwen told herself as the contractions got worse, "Ow" Gwen cried, "Rhys, Rhys, RHYS!" Gwen shouted. "What?" Rhys moaned as he was disrupted from his sleep. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "It's time" Gwen said her breathing laboured. "For what?" Rhys mumbled. "The baby's' coming you idiot!" Gwen cried. "Oh Shit!" Rhys said as he scrambled out of bed as he got Gwen's dressing gown and put it round her. "You're going to be fine darling" Rhys said as he kissed her lips and placed his hand on her bump. "Right I have the bag, and I've got the car ready, what else do I have to do?" Rhys asked. "Just get me to a hospital" Gwen breathed as Rhys helped her up. "Lets walk slowly darling, with deep breaths" Rhys said as he escorted Gwen down the stairs, "Breath in and out, right mind the step" Rhys said as he got Gwen outside. "Urgh this hurts!" Gwen cried. "I know sweetheart, right lets get you into the car" Rhys said. Gwen grabbed hold of the Frame of the car door. "No not yet, Ahh!" Gwen cried as her waters broke. "Ahh Oh god!" Gwen cried as Rhys got her in the car. Rhys got into the other side and started to drive. "Pant if you feel like it darling" Rhys said as he drove fast (But keeping within the speed limit).

They got to St Helens Hospital; Rhys helped Gwen into the maternity unit,

"Hello, what's Your Name please" the receptionist asked. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper" Gwen breathed. "And you are the father?" the receptionist asked. "Yeah I'm her Husband Rhys Williams" Rhys said. "Okay, lets take you to room three shall we" the nurse said as Gwen and Rhys followed her to the room. "Right do you want to make yourself comfortable Gwen, so we can check how dilated you are!" the nurse said as she got all her equipment. "Right you're three centimetres at the moment, so we have a bit to go" the nurse said. "Okay" Gwen said. "Can I have the gas and air" Gwen asked. "Sure here you go" the nurse said as she set up the gas and air for Gwen to use. "Thanks" Gwen said.

12 hours passed and Gwen had only gone up two centimetres. The nurses decided that a bath could be relaxing as Gwen was getting upset. Rhys sat in with Gwen, as the nurses helped her into the bath, they said to keep her mostly fully clothed, as she had other clothes in a bag that Rhys had. Rhys stroked Gwen's cheek and held her hand to relax her. "Urgh Oh Rhys" Gwen cried as another contraction hit her. "Keep breathing Gwen, good girl" the nurse said as she got Gwen out of the bathtub. Gwen breathed in and out of the gas and air. "How long has it been" Gwen said. "fifteen hours and your doing great darling" Rhys said. Rhys rubbed Gwen's back as she moaned loudly. "Pant, pant Gwen" Rhys said, Gwen panted, "Right Gwen, I think its time to get this baby delivered" the nurse said. "What" Gwen panted. "ten centimetres, your about to become a mum" the nurse said. "Oh god" Gwen cried as Rhys grabbed hold of her hand tightly.

One Hour Later Ianto Jack Williams was born. Gwen held him in her arm as the little baby slept in her arms. "He's beautiful" Gwen smiled as she looked down. "He's Gorgeous" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen cried. "God 15 hours, but they were worth it" Gwen smiled. "I love you so much" Rhys said. "I love you more" Gwen smiled as they kissed.

**Review xx**


	103. Torchwood Hunted

**103. Torchwood Hunted. **

Gwen and Rhys were fast asleep when there door got kicked in, the two masked men in black rushed up the stairs to Gwen and Rhys' room. "WHERES THE LAPTOP!" one screamed as he went over and dragged Gwen out of bed and onto the floor. "It's downstairs, what do you want?" Gwen cried as she tried to protect the baby she carried inside of her. "Gwen!" Rhys said as the other man took out a gun and held it to Rhys' head. "Torchwood Scum!" the man shouted. "All the things are downstairs, the only laptop that survives in torchwood is downstairs, please take whatever you want just please don't hurt my baby" Gwen wailed. "Shut it crying" the man warned as Gwen tried to stop crying. The men grabbed what they could that was valuable and left. Gwen was in hysterics and Rhys was trying to calm her, but he was in shock two, as he phoned the police. The police quickly came round and surveyed the situation, one of there vehicles took Rhys and Gwen to hospital, just to get checked over as the men had repeatedly kicked Gwen's face and she fell awkwardly and with some force on her stomach. Gwen was still in shock, and was reluctant to co-operate with any of the staff at the hospital, this was unlike Gwen, it's like he had messed with her mind. She had become very timid and she wouldn't talk much, even to Rhys. She was scared of anybody who touched her. "Gwen please talk to me" Rhys pleaded.

She didn't answer. Rhys had to answer all the questions that the police asked. "What kind of sick people just burst into somebody's house and drag and beat a heavily pregnant woman, its just sick" Rhys said. "I know Mr Williams, and we are trying are absolute best to try and find who put you through this terrible ordeal" Pc Jones said.

"Gwen's Scared to go back home, is there any security measures you can put in so they don't do this again" Rhys asked. "We are arranging that Mr. Williams of corse we want you to feel safe in your home" Pc Jones Said. "torchwood scum, that's what he said, this is what I get for saving the world, get my house broken into and then beaten, nearly harming my unborn child" Gwen said.

"We will sort it out Mrs Williams" Pc Jones said as he left. "I love you Gwen" Rhys said. "I love you too" Gwen cried.

**Review xx**


	104. Matheson and Katusi

**104. Matheson and Katusi**

**My new Gwen Fic is Up Now, Just Have a Look and Please Review xx **

Rex Matheson (Codename: Wicked) stared Gwen straight in the eye, his looks make her feel scared and uncomfortable, Esther Katusi wasn't looking at Gwen, she was looking at Rex, lustfully. "If you could stop staring at me now!" Gwen shouted. "God Woman take a chill pill" Rex shouted, "Aww its okay Gwen, Rex is just being touchy" Esther said as she stroked Rex's arm. "Get off my arm woman, god freak!" Rex Shouted, this is when Esther took a step back and looked embaraced. "Right urm okay, so, you want to be in torchwood" Gwen asked. "Touchwood?" Rex said. "No Torchwood" Gwen corrected him. "Yeah baby, on one condition I get to love you up" Rex said. "Oi Mr I have a husband that I love and a baby who is only five months so, no lovin up" Gwen said looking kinda disgusted. "Esther? Torchwood?" Gwen asked. "Yes!" Esther smiled. "Right We have a problem, there's this freak around town, Oswald Jones, fucking freak, he's a paedophile and a murderer, I need you to track him down, I need him for something" Gwen said. "Where do you come from, like eastern Europe or something?" Rex asked. "No Wales, which is in Britain" Gwen said. "Ooh a welsh chick, i thought you guys were kinda naughty!" Rex said. "Urgh, get a life" Gwen said. "What!" Rex laughed.

Rhys walked in with baby Ianto on his hip. "Hay Rhys" Gwen said. "Hay babe" Rhys said as he passed Gwen baby Ianto. "Aww is this your kid?" Rex asked. "Yes" Gwen smiled. "He's adorable" Esther cooed. "Yeah, Sorta" Rex smiled.

"Okay then lets get this thing moving" Rex said as the whole team laughed.

**Review xx**


	105. Engagement

**105. Engagement. **

**This is Sorta a Au KKBB.. Dedicated to Specialfrancine and Melica Walker, Masterpuppy (Janto-Addict) and Gwen Harkness love you guys xx**

"Shall we tell them?" Gwen asked, "Well we sorta have too" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen huffed as she alerted 'The Parents'. All four of them listened closely.

"Okay guys this is pretty big, Urm were" Gwen said. "Engaged!" Rhys smiled, ecstatic. "Are you pregnant" Brenda said. "Of corse she bloody is!" Geraint said. "Dad!" Gwen shouted.

"And If you must know, I am, four months gone" Gwen smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I knew it!" Mary said. "Ahh shut it Mary" Brenda said. "Mam!" Rhys shouted. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Gwen said getting upset. "Can you please stop fighting you're getting Gwen upset" Rhys said as he hugged his fiancé.

A few weeks later….

"How Can we trust him Jack?" Gwen said, "He's a reminder of my past, I want him gone" Jack said. He went on to talk about death, he ran his hand down Gwen's arm until he found an engagement ring. "What's this?" Jack asked. "That's and engagement ring that is" Gwen said. "Your getting married?" Jack asked. "Yes, Rhys asked, when you were away, and also I'm pregnant Jack, 4 months" Gwen told. Whoa, your getting married and have a bun in the oven, bloody hell Gwen what a state!" Jack said. "A state? How is this a state? It's the happiest I've ever been, I've kept this team together while you ran off, I've been with Ianto for nights on end, him in hysterics, so don't say I'm in a state only because you are!" Gwen shouted, the cells echo. "So you getting up the duff is good yeah?" Jack said. "Yeah, because I will be a good mum, and all the team think so too, Tosh has even bought stuff already" Gwen said. "So you know the sex?" Jack said. "Yeah, I'm having a boy" Gwen smiled. "I'm godfather?" Jack said, warming up to the idea of the patter of tiny feet. "Maybe" Gwen smiled. "Now lets get back to work" Gwen said. "If you say so mummy" Jack laughed.

**Review xx **


	106. When Somebody Crashes into your Car

**106 When Somebody Crashes into your car. **

**Dedicated to Specialfrancine and Gwen Harkness**

Rhys waited at a junction, Gwen was going on about something to do with the house and Rhys just wasn't listening, until somebody slammed into the back of the car. "Aww fuck, bloody new car as well!" Rhys said as he got out of the car and talked to the driver who had driven into him. "Urm sorry mate" the man said, As Gwen got out of the car, white as a sheet, and leaning against the car, obviously in pain and her breathing laboured. "This is like a brand new car, urm I will need you're insurance number so I can claim stuff on repairs" Rhys said. "Oh god!" Gwen cried as her waters broke. Rhys and the guy in the car turned round from negotiations. "Oh Shit!" Rhys said as he rushed over to his wife's aid. "All call an ambulance" the man said. "I'm a month early Rhys, I hope he's okay" Gwen cried. "He will be fine, the ambulance is on its way, and you're going to be fine darling" Rhys said as he rubbed Gwen's back. The paramedic car showed up. "Hello I'm Josie, so what happened?" Josie asked. "Urm well, this guy went into the back of me, and it must of brought on the baby" Rhys said. "Right can we have her sat down" Josie said. "Yeah" Rhys said as he lowered Gwen down onto her seat in the car. "Right what's you're name" Josie asked. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper" Gwen hiccupped. "And your address" Josie asked. "Urm 138b Pentre Road, Riverside, Cardiff" Gwen said. "Right Gwen how many weeks are you?" Josie asked as she wrote on her form. "I'm 35 weeks, nearly 36" Gwen cried. "Hay, shhh its okay" Rhys said. "Here we go, I think you need a tissue" Josie said as she gave her a tissue. "I'm going to call for backup, so we can get and ambulance here for you and I'll get you some gas and air set up in a minute" Josie told Gwen as she got onto her radio. After she had contacted the nearest ambulance she gave Gwen some gas and air, Rhys sorted things out with the other driver so he could go on his way so he could hold his wife's hand.

The Ambulance arrived. Where a two paramedics came over to where Josie and Gwen were. "Hay Josie" the paramedic said. "Hay David" Josie said. "Right this is Gwen, on impact from another car brought on labour, her waters have broke so all they need to do when you get to the hospital are check how dilated she is" Josie said to David as he got to work. "Hay Gwen, right were going to get you moving now, can you walk?" David assisted Gwen out of the car. "Sorry but I think I know you, you're not David Walker are you?" Gwen said. "Yeah, god you're Gwen Cooper, god you've changed!" David said. "I know" Gwen said. "How are you doing, except from being in labour" David laughed. "Good yeah, oh this is my husband Rhys" Gwen said. "Hya mate" David said as him and Rhys shook hands. "We should meet up sometime, I'm sure that Lisa and the girls would love to see you" David said. "Aww you have two little girls!" Gwen said. "Yeah, ones seven and ones three" David said. "Well this is our first" Gwen smiled. "Ooh!" Gwen moaned. "Wow that was a big one!" Gwen cried. "Right I think were here, c'mon lets go and have that baby" David laughed.

**Review xx**


	107. When Somebody Crashes Into Your Car Pt 2

**107. When Somebody Crashes into your Car part 2 **

**Dedicated to Gwen Harkness. Enjoy xx **

"So urm Gwen how do you know that David guy?" Rhys said as he looked into his child's bright eyes. "Oh urm we were friends in high school, we used to call ourselves The Swansea Massive, god we were so childish" Gwen laughed. "I love you" Rhys said as he rocked Ianto slowly. "How's my grandchild" Mary said as her and Geraint huddled round Rhys who was holding the baby. "Do you want to hold him?" Rhys said, "Yes please" Mary said as Rhys passed her the baby. "Aww, he's so adorable" Mary said, a tear coming to her eye. Rhys giggled as he sat on the bed next to Gwen. "Hay Gwen can we have a picture of the three of you" Geraint said. "Okay" Gwen said as Mary passed Ianto back to Gwen. Gwen, Rhys and baby Ianto all got into position to get there picture taken. "Aww Gwen that's so cute, that one is going up on facebook" Geraint said. "Oh god!" Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. Then Ianto started to cry. "Hay shhh darling" Gwen said as she rocked him slowly. "Aww Gwen you're such an amazing mum" Mary said. "Well I learnt from the best" Gwen smiled.

"So when's baby number two?" Geraint said. "Oh god not yet" Gwen said. "Maybe in a few years" Gwen laughed as she looked at Rhys' face.

**Review xx **


	108. A Call From Camp Bastion

**108. A Call from Camp Bastion **

"Hay" Gwen said as she lay on her bed, stroking the empty side where Rhys once lay. "Hya" Rhys said, calling from the phones, which is the only thing they have from back home. Rhys had nearly finished his 6 months tour as a driver, collecting troops, food and water and civilians. He may have not been a front line soldier but his job was vital in the fight against the Taliban. Helmand Province, Known for Many fallen soldiers, which scared Gwen to pieces. This was a place where roadside bombs lay…

"How are you?" Gwen said. "I'm fine, I can't wait to see you" Rhys said. "God I miss you so much" Gwen cried. "Please don't cry Hunni, I hope the baby's okay" Rhys said trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah he's fine, you missed him kick a few weeks ago" Gwen sniffled. "I'm having a boy?" Rhys said, overwhelmed. "Congratulations mate" one of his mates said behind him. "When will I see you?" Gwen said. "I get out of this place in two weeks, mostly the drivers aren't doing anything, so don't worry, I'm safe" Rhys said. "Please don't say that Rhys" Gwen sniffled. "I love you so much, tell the bump that I love him too" Rhys started to cry. "I will" Gwen cried, she was in hysterics.

Two Weeks Later, Rhys Was back, Gwen couldn't believe it when she saw him come off the plane. She hugged him tightly and she never wanted to let go. She locked onto his lips. "I've missed you so much" Gwen cried with joy. As Rhys kissed her ever growing bump, "Haha, he's missed you" Gwen smiled, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so proud of you, my hero" Gwen cried as her and Rhys walked towards Brenda and Barry, Rhys' parents. "Well done son, were all proud of you" Barry Said.

Later that night Gwen and Rhys were in bed. "You're my hero" Gwen smiled as she rubbed her stomach intently. "Yeah, but the weird thing about it, I saw a man get his brains blown out by a roadside bomb, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the man who risked his life to disconnect a suicide bomber when we entered a town, war isn't just about fighting and the physical scars you bring back, it's the mental as well, this is why every night In my dreams I will see there faces, that where there at breakfast laughing and joking with you then when night falls, they don't come back" Rhys said.

**Review, and Maybe some tissues as that was hard to write xx**


	109. One To One With Martha Jones

. **One to One With Martha Jones**

"Gwen can I talk with you for a second" Martha asked. "Sure" Gwen smiled as she patted her baby bump. "Well Mickey's sort of been hinting about babies" Martha said. "Yeah" Gwen said. "And I was wondering what you would recommend" Martha said. "Hnm, well I think it's better to plan things, unlike me" Gwen blushed. "What the?" Martha said looking shocked. "Yes, he wasn't planned, it was a surprise, but a good surprise" Gwen smiled. "Aww, right then, number one planning, right number two, pro's and cons about being pregnant" Martha said. "Well, urm Nausea, Back ache, bigger breasts but that can be a pro according to men, urm getting larger and cravings, right pros, really when you hear your baby's heartbeat for the first time it's one of the most amazing things I have ever heard" Gwen smiled. "Aww, that's so cute oh and also the kicking is a pro right?" Martha said. "Yes, unless you have a future rugby player in there, meaning this little monkey" Gwen giggled. "Thanks Gwen, its just I don't think I'm ready, we've only been married like eight months" Martha said. "I Know give it time" Gwen smiled.

**Review xx**


	110. By His Bedside

**110. By His Bedside**.

Gwen sat by Rhys' bedside while he slept. He had been knocked over by a reversing lorry at work. "Gwen maybe you should get some sleep, it's not just you now" Jack warned. "I don't want to leave him" Gwen wept. "I know you don't darling" Jack said. "I better get back to Ianto; he will be worried sick, bye Gwen."

"Bye Jack" Gwen weakly smiled as a tear came down her cheek.

Gwen held Rhys hand as she stared at him and smiled.

"Oh Rhys, my baby what happened?" Brenda said as she stormed in with Barry. "He stepped in front of a reversing lorry, and it hit him" Gwen cried. "Maybe you should get some rest Gwen, you know the baby is your priority now" Brenda said. "No, baby or no baby I'm staying with him till he wakes up. The machines went crazy, they were beeping. "No please no, he can't die please" Gwen cried as the nurses got her out of the room so they could perform CPR on Rhys. It took them 15 minutes to get Rhys' heart to start beating again.

Gwen was in bits, she couldn't talk, she was shaking, all because she couldn't bear to be alone, and the thought of loosing Rhys was unbearable. Her heart was breaking in two and it ached so badly.

2 weeks later..

Rhys woke up, Gwen was next to him rubbing her stomach. "Gwen?" Rhys croaked. "Oh Rhys, oh god, your awake, I love you so much" Gwen cried. "Urgh I'm a silly bugger" Rhys said. "You are" Gwen laughed. "What date is it?" Rhys asked. June 27th" Gwen said. "Oh god, your due today" Rhys said. "Yeah, but I'm staying with you, even if I go into labour, I'm going to be with you" Gwen said. "I love you" Rhys said. "I love you more" Gwen cried. Gwen smiled "He's kicking, god he's so big now, and in a few days we will get to see him" Gwen cried. "Yeah, darling and I will be there with you" Rhys smiled.

**Review **


	111. Buying A Sofa

**111. Buying Sofa's End in tears**

Gwen sat on a new top of the range leather sofa, "No this I like" Gwen smiled, her hormones not as heightened today. "Hmn, have you seen the price" Rhys said. "Yeah, we can afford it" Gwen smiled giving her puppy dog eyes. "No Gwen, we have a house to pay for, a baby on the way, I don't have enough to spend on a six hundred grand sofa" Rhys said. Gwen huffed. "Aww but its Italian leather" Gwen begged. "No and no wonder it will be ruined when your waters break on it anyways" Rhys said. "Grr, god were not going to find anything good and that is cheep" Gwen huffed. "I Know darling" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen's hair. "And I hate our sofa, it does nothing, it doesn't even go with the new decorated furniture, or the wallpaper, do you know what I need, I need a coffee!" Gwen said. "Okay, but Gwen I'm going to have to make it decaff" Rhys said. "What! No! Proper coffee how Ianto used to do it" Gwen said, she suddenly look sad, she hadn't spoken about Ianto for a long time.

"Okay you can have one, but its bad for the baby" Rhys said. "Coffee Shop?" Gwen smiled. "Sure" Rhys huffed as they got in the car and searched for a coffee shop. As Gwen was craving marshmallows at that time, when they had got into the coffee shop Rhys ordered two coffees and two marshmallows on a stick for Gwen. Rhys drank his coffee slowly as he watched his wife devour two giant marshmallows, to him 'She was hot right now" he gazed into her eyes as she ate the last bit of marshmallow. "What?" Gwen asked with marshmallow still in her mouth. "Nothing, just you're gorgeous" Rhys said. "Aww Babe, you're gorgeous too!" Gwen grinned.

**Review**

**Also I'm thinking, of doing some of my next chapters as a Diary Fic Verse xx **


	112. Diary Fic Verse Excerpt 1 Rhys

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories Fic Verse 'Diaries' **

**Rhys Diary Excerpt 1 **

Oh God, I'm going to be a dad... A DAD! I know it's what I've wanted for so long now, but I'm scared, probably not as scared as Gwen right now but still, its bloody frightening, but to be quite honest, I'm happier then I ever was as today I got to see my baby for the first time, I know its just a picture but, you could hear its heartbeat, I bet Gwen thinks I'm a baby for crying but I'm not afraid to say that I did, it just looks so perfect. The last few weeks have been difficult for Gwen, she has no job, her friends are dead, and Jack is as dead as… but I try to keep her as happy as possible.

Were looking for a new house, I think we need a new start for our new addition. Gwen's starting to show now which is great I didn't know you could this soon but she giggles every time I touch her bump, and it just feels too surreal. We told are parents, they were over the moon, I think it made the night go easier, at least my mam didn't bicker at anybody, well maybe my dad but, that's normal. So this is my picture that will be on my desk at work, and also I'm putting them all up on facebook, so me and Gwen's 16 week scan, only 24 weeks to go..

Rhys xx

**Review xx**


	113. Excerpt 1 Gwen

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories Fic Verse 'Diaries' **

**Gwen Diary Excerpt 1**

Hmn. Mum, Mummy oh god! What have I got myself into this time? Bloody Hell Jack; piss off now when I need you most! Rhys is doing the best he can to entertain me, but now it just looks like he's fussing over me. Sixteen weeks gone and I'm getting a bump, god I'm going to be the size of a house soon!

But there is one plus about being pregnant, me and Rhys went to the scan today, he started to cry, it was so sweet, I was just gobsmacked that something inside of me has a heartbeat, a tiny little person. Oh and note to self, don't mumble when telling your parents your up the duff, I looked like and utter goon! But at least that wicked witch Brenda Williams (Sorry Rhys, but she is) didn't have a go at me or my mam! I feel amazing right now, even with everything collapsing (Literally if you're including the hub in this) I still feel grounded and safe with Rhys, because he loves me so much and we both love our baby too much. Now my priority is the welfare of my baby, I'm not letting anything hurt it, because its mine (And Rhys')

Gwen xx

**Review xx**


	114. Excerpt 2 Rhys

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories Fic Verse 'Diaries' **

**Rhys Diary Excerpt 2**

I can't sleep; this is what it has come to. All I do at night is watch Gwen sleep; I'm so scared that if I go to sleep, she will go into labour. I'm so bloody scared, Gwen has told me to stop fussing and worrying but I just don't listen. Gwen caught me one night, in the nursery just sitting in the rocking chair. She kept asking me what's wrong, I told her. She said back to me, "Your going to be an excellent daddy" she smiled I still feel like I know nothing, in under a months time, I'm going to be holding this little thing and I really don't know how to look after him. Gwen's making me take sleeping tablets, and also she hugs me at night, telling me everything's going to be okay, but I still feel lost, maybe it was too soon to start forcing Gwen and I to have a baby, but there's no going back now. Because I have a sort of secret, it wasn't really a surprise she got pregnant, because I wanted it to happen, that's why I hid Gwen's pills, so she wasn't protected, god I feel like I've took advantage of my own wife, I wouldn't tell her but, yeah, its something I will regret I think for the rest of my life.

It's out of my character to do this but, I was desperate for a family.

Rhys xx

**Review xx**


	115. Excerpt 2 Gwen

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories Fic Verse 'Diaries' **

**Gwen Diary Excerpt 2**

I'm scared about Rhys, He's not sleeping I know he's worried about me and the baby, and now he's unsure about being a dad. I feel sorry for him, I found him in the baby's room a few nights ago, so I took him downstairs got him some sleeping tablets and some warm milk and then we talked, Rhys is now having second thoughts about being a dad, he thinks that he's going to be useless. I just told him he's going to be an amazing daddy and that he will learn. I just want to hold him tightly all the time and tell him he's okay, I'm okay. I have nothing to do, I'm so annoyed, I'm so large, 36 weeks, I'm serious people keep saying I'm going to drop any minute. Damm it. But I do like being pregnant, people are an awful lot nicer! I'm thinking of changing my name at last to Gwen Williams, because I don't want the nurses to put him down as Ianto Cooper, Rhys would die. I've been trying to find my boxes of pills, they don't work anyways, bloody pill! I can't find them, which makes me even more confused.

Gwen xx

**Review xx**


	116. Excerpt 3 Rhys

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories Fic Verse 'Diaries' **

**Rhys Diary Excerpt 3**

I knew this day would come, 27th May 2010, bloody hell, I'm just trying to get Gwen to sleep, it probably won't work but I really don't want her to go into labour yet, even though it's her due date, every time I see her I jump out of my skin, I feel like I'm scared of my Own wife. Urgh I think my anxiousness is taking over, I will probably be fine after its all done, I just hope I don't faint during the birth, now that would be horrible! Oh Shit! No, no, no gonna have to cut it short, shit were having a baby, oh god! Urm Wish me luck, Ahh god!

Rhys xx

**Review xx**


	117. Excerpt 3 Gwen Finale

**Gwen and Rhys Short Stories Fic Verse 'Diaries' **

**Gwen Diary Excerpt 3**

Urgh, 27th May, it's a date I've been looking forward to for the past nine months, but now I'm scared, not about the birth or anything, I'm scared for my husband and how he's taking all of this in to well. Well right now I'm trying to deal with are these weird pains that have suddenly come on, they come and go every few minutes, its probably nothing…..

I'm being serious now, I think I'm …..

I think I'm in labour…. Bloody hell!

*Pants* Bloody Hell Gonna Have To Cut it short Night Guys, gotta go and have a baby!

Gwen xx (Who Is in Pain!)

**Review xx**


	118. Choking!

**118. Choking **

Gwen licked a lollypop quite seductively at Jack, all he did was giggled, this made Gwen giggle to, and Ianto looked at the pair as he made coffee. Then all he could hear was a weird choking noise. Ianto looked round to see Gwen choking on her lollypop. "Oh Shit" Ianto said running to Gwen, he did the Heimlich maneuver, which made her spit the lollypop out. "Wow what's going on, are you ok Gwen?" Jack said. "Urgh, yeah god thanks Ianto, you saved my life!" Gwen said. "I'll get you some water" Jack said as Ianto tidied up the lollypop from the floor. "Urgh thanks" Gwen said as she drank the water. "Urgh that was horrible" Gwen said. "Well it teaches you to not mess around when you have a lollypop!" Jack scolded. "I know" Gwen said. "I don't think I'll be eating any again."

**Review xx **


	119. A Day Out With the Family

**! A Day Out With The Family **

**Ahh 1 review Away from 200 Thanks guys for getting me this far!**

Rhys carried a tired Ianto around the zoo, Rhys tried the best he could to entertain Ianto but he was getting cranky, and the stubborn three year old was getting like his mother. "Urgh daddy, a big cat RAWRR!" Ianto laughed. "Yes that's a lion" Rhys said. "Are lions bad?" Ianto asked. "There very angry creatures, that's why there not kept as pets" Rhys said. "Daddy can I have an ice cream?" Ianto begged. "What do you say?" Gwen said waiting for her child to have some manners. "Pweeese!" Ianto said putting his puppy dog eyes on, showing his green eyes, and sticking his bottom lip out, Rhys always thought that he took after Gwen more than him, he was sort of interested in sports but Ianto always liked to play with his action figures, especially his alien ones. "Okay, but I don't want you getting messy" Rhys said. Rhys put him down on the floor, which was a bad Idea, as Ianto started to run off, which meant a very pregnant Gwen had to go after him, and she didn't know that her little boy was so fast. "Ianto Come here darling" Gwen said as Ianto shook his head. "Do you want an ice cream?" Gwen warned. Ianto nodded as he started to cry.

"Come here you" Gwen said as she picked Ianto up. "Aww lets stop them tears now" Gwen said as she got out a tissue and started to wipe his eyes and his small little nose. Rhys came back with two ice creams and an ice lolly for Gwen to see Ianto crying and Gwen trying to sit him on a bench. "Hay what's up little fella" Rhys said. "Mummy shouted at me" Ianto cried, his words hard to hear. "Aww its okay, mummy doesn't mean it, but you shouldn't run off like that" Rhys said. "Here you are babe" Rhys said as he passed the lollypop to Gwen, "Thanks" Gwen said. "Here you go you little monster" Rhys giggled as he gave the ice cream to Ianto who started licking frantically. "Hay Ianto, give me you hand" Gwen said as Ianto held out his spare hand as Gwen placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel that?" Gwen said. "Yeah" Ianto said. "That's you little sister" Gwen smiled. "Hello iccle sister" Ianto said with ice cream round his mouth. "Hay Ianto you're going to be a big brother soon, are you exited?" Rhys said. Ianto nodded as Gwen got out a tissue.

"God I can't take you anywhere, you mucky pup you!" Gwen giggled as she wiped Ianto's mouth. "Can I walk around now, I'll be a good boy, I will hold on to you and daddy's hand?" Ianto said. "Go on then" Gwen said as they Gwen and Rhys held onto Ianto's hand. "Mummy in Ben 10 there is a girl called Gwen, she fights aliens with Ben, so I say that my mummy catches aliens, because my mummy's called Gwen but she catches baddies with Uncle Jack and Uncle Rex" Ianto said.

"Who do you tell?" Gwen said. "I told grandma and granddad oh and my friend Owen" Ianto said. "What does Owen think?" Gwen said. "Owen thinks my mummy is cool ooh monkeys!" Ianto said. "Don't you belong with the monkeys Ianto?" Rhys said looking serious. "Don't be silly daddy I'm not a monkey" Ianto said. "But you act like one" Rhys said as he picked Ianto up and pretended to throw him in the monkey enclosure, Ianto giggled. "Urgh I can't run guys" Gwen shouted, as she walked over to where Ianto and Rhys were. "Thanks for running off" Gwen said. "Well I was going to throw Ianto with the monkeys but I changed my mind" Rhys laughed.

By the end of the day Ianto was fast asleep resting on his dads shoulder as Rhys put him back into his car seat, and grabbed his new stuffed monkey so he could cuddle it, Ianto started to suck his thumb as they drove back home.

**Review xx **


	120. Guests

**120. Guests **

**Woo my 200****th**** review was specialfrancine my 201****st**** was Gwen Harkness, Thank you to all my reviewers this is dedicated to you guys. **

Gwen sat all her guests down in the living room as Rhys went to get all the drinks, Ianto kept running in-between everybody as they sat down. "Uncle Jack!" Ianto said jumping, "Ianto Calm yourself!" Gwen scolded. "Don't be so hard on him Gwen, come here monkey face" Jack laughed as he picked Ianto up and placed him on his lap. "I'll go help Rhys with the drinks" Geraint said as he went into the kitchen. "Ianto, Please stop bugging your uncle" Gwen said. "He's okay really" Jack said. "He thinks he can get away with murder with Rhys, it's like I'm the bad one" Gwen moaned. "How are you getting on with the bump" Jack asked. "Okay, yeah hopefully she's not going to be as annoying as that little monkey" Gwen said. "He's not that bad Gwen" Mary said. "Mam you see him at weekends, you're not here for the refusing to go to bed and the constant crying" Gwen said. "Uncle Jack I want to show you my new toys!" Ianto said as he pulled Jack upstairs and into his room.

"Are these your new toys?" Jack asked. "Yeah, mummy got me them" Ianto grinned. "Ianto can I talk to you about something" Jack said. "Yep Uncle Jack" Ianto said. "I think you should be an awful lot nicer to mummy, like going to bed when she asks, because, when your little sister comes, mummy's going to be very busy and she will need you to help, and daddy too, can Ianto be a big boy for his mummy and daddy?" Jack said. "Yes Uncle Jack" Ianto said. "Good boy" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's head. "Shall we go downstairs" Jack said. Ianto nodded as they went downstairs. Rhys was now back in the room as Ianto and Jack came back in. Ianto went to sit next to Gwen who was cuddling Rhys. She was also holding her inflated stomach. Ianto climbed up onto the sofa and went to sit next to his mummy and placed his small hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a big brother!" Ianto said. "Yes Ianto, are you exited" Geraint said. Ianto nodded. "I'm going to help mummy with the baby, granddad!" Ianto said as Gwen cuddled her son. Jack winked at Ianto. "So where's this Chinese Gwen I'm starving" Jack said "Its coming Jack don't worry" Gwen giggled as her dad drank his big glass of red wine.

Everybody Enjoyed there Chinese, as Ianto ate his egg fried rice with some bbq sauce. Around 8 pm Ianto had fell asleep on Gwen's bump. "Rhys will you take him to bed while I escort our guests out" Gwen said. "Sure" Rhys said as he picked up Ianto and brought him upstairs. "Night Jack" Gwen said. "Night babe, night bump" Jack winked. "Oi Don't push it!" Gwen giggled.

**Review xx **


	121. Big Brother

**121. Big Brother. **

Gwen held her new baby daughter in her arms as Rhys went back to the house to get some things and to pick up the little monster that was anxiously waiting to see his little sister. Rhys came through the door, "Hya?" Rhys shouted as Mary popped her head round the door, "Hya Rhys, how's my daughter?" Mary said. "She's fine, very tired" Rhys said. "Daddy!" Ianto shouted as he ran to his dad who was ready to give him a hug. "Hello monkey" Rhys said as he picked Ianto up and went upstairs with him. "Right Ianto I need you to be a big boy and go and get your clothes and I want you to pick out some clothes for your little sister" Rhys ordered. "Yay!" Ianto cheered as he went off to his room and got some clothes. Rhys went for a shower and put some new clothes on and got some more pyjamas for Gwen. Ianto and Rhys went to the hospital. "You're back quick" Gwen said. "Hay Ianto this is your little sister Toshiko" Rhys said as he sat him on the bed next to Gwen and Toshiko. "She has a small nose" Ianto giggled. "I picked out clothes for Toshiko" Ianto grinned. "Yeah he's being a big boy" Rhys said. "Yeah, I'm a big brother!" Ianto said as Toshiko started to cry. "Is It my fault she's crying?" Ianto said as he started to cry. "No we were just talking a bit too loud for her that's all" Gwen said as she rocked Toshiko. Ianto was still crying so Rhys took him outside and calmed him down. "Hay little fella what's wrong?" Rhys asked Ianto. "Toshiko doesn't like me" Ianto cried. "She does like you, but she's very small, so she doesn't understand, she doesn't hate you, come here monkey" Rhys said as he hugged Ianto as they went back into the room where Toshiko had calmed down and Gwen had put her back into her cot. Ianto sat on the bed next to Gwen who snuggled Ianto. "I love you mummy" Ianto said. "I love you too monkey" Gwen giggled. "So how's daddy?" Gwen asked. "What me, oh I'm fine" Rhys said. "You look tired" Gwen said. "I am" Rhys said. "Mummy when can you come home?" Ianto asked. "Well, probably tomorrow darling" Gwen smiled. "Okay mummy" Ianto said as he snuggled up to his mum and sucked his thumb.

**Review xx **


	122. Am I Not Wanted?

**122. "Am I Not Wanted?" **

Gwen played with a now 2 year old Toshiko, while a 5 year old Ianto was up in his room. Ianto came running down with a painting he did today at school. "Mummy, Mummy Do you like this painting I did of us at school today" Ianto said. "Hmn, very good darling" Gwen said not even looking at the painting. Ianto put his head down and went back upstairs, visually upset. He went and sat on his bed and started to cry his arms covering his eyes. Toshiko came bounding in, still not to steady on her legs. "Yanny no happy" Toshiko mumbled, trying to grasp her words. She looked up at Gwen who came in after. "What's wrong Ianto?" Gwen said as she sat on his bed. "You don't care about me anymore, you don't like me, and all you care about is Toshiko" Ianto cried hysterically. "Me?" Toshiko said as she picked her dummy up and put it back in her mouth, her eyes looking at Ianto. "Urm Ianto Jack Williams I do care about you, I'm going to put Toshiko down for a nap and then I'm coming to talk to you" Gwen said as she picked Toshiko up. "No! I want a hug of Yanny!" Toshiko said. Ianto weakly smiled and hugged his sister. "Night, Night toshi!" Ianto said as Gwen put Toshiko down for a nap, and then she went in to talk to Ianto. "Right, come here Ianto, I want a cuddle" Gwen said as Ianto cuddled up to his mum. "Right, Toshiko is little and is at an age where if I take my eyes off her for one second she's off running about, that's why sometimes I don't listen to you properly, I still love you" Gwen said as she started to cry. "What's wrong mummy?" Ianto asked. "Nothing I'll be okay in a minute darling" Gwen said as she kissed him on the head.

Rhys came through the door, to see Gwen upset. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "I just feel so bad, Ianto doesn't think I love him anymore" Gwen cried. "Hay, Its okay" Rhys said. "I just feel like a terrible mother" Gwen cried. "You are not a terrible mother, your just finding it hard with two of them to look after" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said as she wiped her eyes. "You get yourself cleaned up and I'll talk to him" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said. "Ianto, can you come down here please" Rhys called. Ianto came bouncing down, "Hello daddy" Ianto said wiping his red eyes. "Can I talk with you for a bit" Rhys said

"Right Ianto, mummy has a lot to handle with Toshiko, and that when you come home its more to handle, you get that right" Rhys said. Ianto nodded. "Well, she's not leaving you out darling its because mummy thinks you're a bigger boy so you can play by yourself, but your little sister is at a stage where she cant look after herself so mummy has to watch her every move, so what you said has made mummy a bit upset, I'm not shouting at you, I'm just saying she's a bit upset, because she loves you with all her heart" Rhys said. Ianto nodded. "So are you going to go up and give mummy a hug?" Rhys said. Ianto nodded as he went up the stairs.

Gwen was laid on the bed in hysterics. Ianto came in to see his mum in tears. "Mummy I'm sorry please don't cry" Ianto said as Gwen sat up and put him on her lap. "Sweetheart its okay, its not just you I'm crying about, you know your auntie Megan, you know how she was sick for a very long time?" Gwen said. Ianto nodded, "She had cancer mummy" Ianto said. "Well she's just passed away darling, I just got the call now" Gwen cried. "Aww I'm sorry mummy" Ianto said as he hugged his mum. "But she's in a better place now, where she wont feel any pain" Gwen said. "She's in heaven mummy" Ianto said. "God your to brainy for me" Gwen said. Ianto nodded. "Can you go to your room for a minute darling I need to talk to your daddy" Gwen said. "Yes Mummy" Ianto said as he went to his room. "What's up darling" Rhys said. "It's Megan" Gwen cried. "She's not... Oh Gwen" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen. "They said they couldn't stop it from moving to other places, and it just got to much, the chemo wasn't working" Gwen cried. "Its okay darling shhh" Rhys soothed Gwen as she calmed down.

**Review xx **


	123. Blood Tests

**123. Blood Tests **

**Going back a bit to around the time the book consequences is set, but I've put a slight twist on it. So Pre Coe lol! **

"God Gwen where have you been?" Jack asked. "Nowhere really just had to go for some blood tests that's all" Gwen answered. "Why, are you ok?" Jack asked, "Yeah I'm just fine" Gwen said. "Okay, well we need to get to work, Ianto! Where's that coffee!" Jack shouted. "Here you go" Ianto said. Gwen looked over at Ianto who she knew would ask her what she wanted. "So Gwen decaff this morning" Ianto asked. "Yes please" Gwen asked, who was now puzzled, Ianto wouldn't know, Rhys definitely doesn't know, how could he spot this? "Urm Ianto, can I ask you something" Gwen said. "Yeah sure" Ianto said. "Do you know about…. You know" Gwen said. Ianto nodded. "How?" Gwen asked. "I Just do, the way you hold your stomach is a start, and you're glowing like mad, you look gorgeous" Ianto said as he blushed. "Aww thanks Ianto, Jack doesn't does he" Gwen said. "No, I wont tell him" Ianto said. "I really don't know how to tell Rhys, what do you think I should do?" Gwen asked. "Well I think you should take another pregnancy test and then show him it, so it's like you have just found out" Ianto calculated. "Thanks Ianto, can I go home cos Rhys is there. "Sure" Ianto said. "Will Jack be okay with it?" Gwen said. "I'll keep him occupied" Ianto smiled.

Gwen quietly went into the bathroom in her flat; Rhys was in the kitchen washing up. Gwen did a pregnancy test, and went out of the bathroom and covered Rhys eyes "Guess Who?" Gwen giggled. "What you doing home?" Rhys asked. Gwen took the pregnancy test out of her pocket and showed Rhys it. "Oh my god!" Rhys said, really shocked as he turned around, picked Gwen up and swung her round. "Wow this is amazing I'm going to be a dad" Rhys shouted as they connected there lips together passionately as Rhys put his hand on top of Gwen's which resided on her stomach.

"How long?" Rhys asked. "Nine weeks" Gwen bit her lip. "So like two months pregnant wow" Rhys said. "So are you happy?" Gwen asked. "Yes, of corse I am!" Rhys said. Gwen smiled like she had never smiled before. But back in the hub, Jack had figured, and I don't think he was too happy!

**Review x**


	124. Bay Walks

**124. Bay Walks **

Rhys opened Gwen's side of the car door as he helped Gwen out of the car. Gwen huffed as she got out of the car, "God that's getting harder to do!" Gwen exclaimed. Rhys laughed as he got Ianto out of the car. Gwen and Rhys were now awaiting the arrival of there second child. Rhys grabbed Gwen's hand as now she was unsteady on her feet, Rhys kept saying she waddled like a penguin, which ended in Gwen smacking Rhys arm. Gwen rested on arm on her bump as she walked. "So what happened at work today?" Gwen asked as Ianto tried to stumble in front of them. "Ianto darling come back and hold hands with daddy" Gwen said as Ianto tried to get back to Rhys, but failed, he fell on the floor in tears. "Aww what's my monkey done know?" Rhys knelt down and asked. "Boo, Boo" Ianto cried as he picked him up "Nooo I want mummy" Ianto ordered. "Give him here!" Gwen said as she rested him on her hip. "Shall we kiss it better" Gwen said as Ianto nodded. Gwen kissed Ianto grazed knee as she gave him back to Rhys who made him walk beside him. As Gwen started to rub her stomach. "God she kicks a lot" Gwen said. "Not like Ianto then?" Rhys said. "No" Gwen giggled. "What?" Ianto said. As Rhys sat him down on a bench which overlooked the bay. "We were just saying that when you were inside your mummy's tummy you used to have real powerful kicks and that your little sister just kicks loads" Rhys explained. Ianto giggled. "Boom! I'm like Ben 10 aren't I? I can kick like Ben 10" Ianto said as he kicked his legs out. Rhys and Gwen laughed. "Doesn't Ben 10 fight aliens Ianto?" Gwen asked. "Yep, I want to fight aliens just like Ben ten, and I want to be like my mummy!" Ianto said. Gwen smiled. "God and we thought he was going to be like you, and he's obsessed with aliens!" Gwen whispered. "well that's your fault Gwen, all that alien crime fighting kick ass stuff" Rhys said. "Okay! Rhys!" Gwen laughed. "Lets just go home right I'm knackered" Gwen said. "Okay my kick ass wife, your like a sex symbol, and your mine!" Rhys tickled Gwen and Ianto laughed and jumped up and down in hysterical laugher. "Mummy! Daddy!" Ianto giggled.

**Review x**


	125. Please Go To Sleep!

**. Please go to sleep! **

Ianto climbed out of his bed grabbing his teddy and his dummy on the side, as he started to cry, his cheeks getting all red. Gwen had tried to put him in a normal bed and take him away from a cot, this wasn't working. He stumbled into Gwen n Rhys' room, where he went over to Gwen's bed and started shaking the covers on Gwen's side to get his mummy's attention, Ianto at this point was crying his eyes out, with his dummy still in his mouth. Gwen then woke up, "Hmn, Ianto?" Gwen said as she opened her eyes. "Aww come here you monkey" Gwen said as she picked him up as she got a tissue out of the tissue box on her bedside cabinet, and wiped his eyes and his little nose. Ianto sniffled, as Gwen took his dummy out of his mouth. "What's wrong darling" Gwen asked. "I wanted my mummy to save me from bad man!" Ianto cried as he grabbed onto Gwen. "Shhh mummy's here now darling, a bad dream was it?" Gwen soothed Ianto. Ianto nodded. "Shall we go back to bed now Ianto?" Gwen said. Ianto shook his head and pulled a sad face with his bottom lip out. "Can I sleep with mummy and daddy?" Ianto said. "No, Ianto c'mon lets go into your room" Gwen said as she put him back into his bed. "Mummy I want a cuddle" Ianto said grasping his words. "Okay" Gwen said as she got into bed and cuddled Ianto as went off to sleep.

**Eight months later…. **

Toshiko starts to cry loudly. "Oh god is it that time already, she will need to be fed" Gwen said as she got up, then she heard Ianto balling his eyes out, he had got woken up by Toshiko's cry and had got scared of being in the dark. "Urgh that means me too eh!" Rhys ranted. "C'mon then darling" Gwen said as she got Toshiko out of her cot, she went downstairs and got a bottle from downstairs, while Rhys, checked on Ianto who was still in hysterics. Rhys put the light on so Ianto could see and he calmed down a bit, as Rhys picked him up as Ianto sucked his thumb and softly went back to sleep.

**Review xx **


	126. Are You Sure This Is Travel Sickness

**126. Are You Sure This Is Travel Sickness? **

Gwen, Ianto, Jack were sat on a coach on a trip to Scotland to visit Archie at torchwood 2. "God these coach seats are no good for my back, I need comfort, I'm pregnant for god sakes!" Gwen shouted. "Keep Your Voice down" Ianto scolded. "You don't have to sit next to a whale" Jack laughed. "Oi!" Gwen scolded. Gwen used her hand as a fan. "Urm Ianto do you have some plastic bags? And a tissue?" Gwen asked. "Yeah why?" Ianto asked. "Because I'm going to throw up" Gwen said as Ianto got out some plastic bags and a pack of tissues and passed it to Jack who passed it to Gwen. "If she's being sick I'm not looking" Ianto said as he gazed out of the window. "Here have some water" Jack said. Gwen shook her head as she leant forward as was sick into the bag as Jack rubbed her back. "Is okay darling" Jack said as Gwen was sick violently into the bag. "Urgh that's disgusting" Ianto said as Gwen leant back and put her hand over her expanding stomach as Jack put his hand on top of hers. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah" Gwen huffed. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Jack said. "I might do" Gwen smiled as she tried to get some rest.

**Review x**


	127. Food Problems

**Food Problems **

Ianto was in his high chair, refusing to eat the porridge Gwen had made. "C'mon darling" Gwen said. Ianto shook his head. "Darling, do you want to go out today?" Gwen said. Ianto nodded. "Well you have to eat some of this porridge darling" Gwen said as she tried to force feed him. "Do I have to treat you like a baby" Gwen said loosing her patience. Ianto started to cry "Nooo mummy!" Ianto cried.

"C'mon darling I want you to try it" Gwen said. "Mummy I don't like!" Ianto said as he knocked the bowl off the table. "Grr Ianto!" Gwen scolded. "I DON'T LIKE IT!" Ianto screamed. "You don't knock things off the table, that's naughty!" Gwen scolded. Ianto screamed and flailed his arms and legs in his high chair. "What's going on here?" Rhys asked. "Ianto knocked his porridge on the floor because he was refusing to eat it" Gwen explained. Ianto shook his head "Nooo" Ianto wined. "Hay, Ianto, don't be a naughty boy" Rhys scolded as Gwen gave him a chopped up Banana.

"Bananaanana!" Ianto giggled as he put it in his mouth. Gwen kissed Rhys as she gave him a coffee, "How are you?" Gwen said, "Okay yeah" Rhys said. "Ewwiii mummy!" Gwen giggled. "Shut up you monkey!" Gwen giggled as she wiped Ianto's mouth.

Gwen sat on the beach letting the UV rays catch her skin as Ianto stumbled as he ran about in the sand. He fell suddenly "Oopsie" Ianto said as he got to his feet again, and picked up the sun cream and started to eat it, "Ianto darling no, don't eat that" Gwen warned as Ianto put down the sun cream, some of it in this mouth as Gwen got a wet wipe and wiped his mouth. "Darling you don't eat that, it's not nice, you little messy pup you!" Gwen giggled. "Mummy" Ianto said as he put his arm out for a hug. Gwen hugged Ianto "Love you darling" Gwen said, As she smiled.

**Review x**


	128. Tantrums

**128**. **Tantrums. **

Ianto screamed as he dragged himself across the floor. He screamed as threw his toy cars across the room. "Oi Ianto, No that's naughty" Gwen scolded. Ianto started to cry. Rhys came through the door after a hard day at work, and all he could hear was screaming. "Oi, Oi monkey, what's all the screaming about!" Rhys asked. "Daddy!" Ianto screamed. "I think its somebody's bedtime" Rhys shouted. "Nooo daddy!" Ianto screamed as Rhys picked him up as Ianto kicked and screamed. "Nooo!" Ianto screamed as Rhys took Ianto upstairs and put him in bed. He went downstairs and closed the child gate at the top and bottom of the stairs so Ianto couldn't get down again.

"How are you babe?" Rhys said as he kissed his wife, "Stressed" Gwen said. "Wine?" Rhys smiled. "Yes, a large glass please!" Gwen giggled.

**Review xx**


	129. Its Torchwood Or Me!

**129. Its Torchwood or Me **

Gwen and Lois ran down an alleyway in pursuit of a weevil. Lois sprinted as Gwen tried to keep up but couldn't, she stopped out of breath as she put her hand on her expanded stomach. Lois was on the weevils trail when she aimed her tranquiliser gun at the weevil, she got a clean shot and the weevil was slumped on the ground. "Yeah!" Lois smiled as Gwen walked up to her looking out of breath. "Hay! Are you okay?" Lois asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine" Gwen said trying to regain her breath. "Let's get you sat down, I'll take you home" Lois said. "No! I'm not going to let it beat me, I'm not going to relax I'm going to carry on as normal!" Gwen shouted. "But Gwen, your eight months pregnant, it's already beaten you, you can't stop it, you're gonna have to relax, c'mon I'm taking you home" Lois requested as Gwen started to weep.

Lois took Gwen home and Rhys was calmed by her bringing Gwen home. "Gwen I-" Rhys said as Gwen walked straight past him and up the stairs. She went into her bedroom where a giant mirror lay. Gwen looked at herself at every angle, and started to cry as she crashed down onto the floor in tears. She finally got up and sat on the bed and tried to compose herself. She took both hands and wiped her eyes before Rhys popped his head round the door. "Are you okay?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded, as Rhys sat down next to her on the bed, as she burst into tears again. Rhys consoled her by hugging her tightly. "I can't do this anymore I can't, I can't run this organisation with out him, it just doesn't seem right" Gwen said. "Shhh, its okay we will sort it out, but you have to take it easy, because, you're going to kill yourself, if you run about too much" Rhys said. "Rhys look at me I don't look good, I don't feel good or sexy for that matter, I just feel like I've put on twenty stone in the last eight months!" Gwen cried. "Shhh its okay, yeah, we will sort this out okay, we don't need torchwood for the time being" Rhys said. "We do, it's in my blood Rhys, torchwood is part of me now!" Gwen cried. "It doesn't mean you have to keep risking you and you baby's life, were going to take it easy, and not think about torchwood for a bit eh?" Rhys said.

"I Guess So" Gwen said reluctantly.

**Review. **


	130. Boardroom Troubles

**130. Boardroom Troubles. **

"Right Also, we need to make sure that Janet is kept well out of the way from the weevils were bringing in, I don't want it to get messy" Jack said. "I can do that" Owen requested. "Urgh, right stop a minute I need the toilet" Gwen said. "Typical" Owen grunted. Gwen glared at Owen who jokingly glared back as she walked out of the room. "Jack, she shouldn't be here she should be resting" Tosh suggested. "I know what you mean Tosh but she's a stubborn woman, and she wont do as I say, how many times have I told her to take it easy?" Jack said. "Over one hundred and twenty five times, it's frightening" Ianto calculated. "She's been gone five minutes do you want me to check if she's okay?" Tosh said. "I Would Tosh" Ianto said. Tosh went into the bathroom where she could hear Gwen weeping in one of the cubicles. "Gwen are you okay?" Tosh asked. "Yeah, I kept having pains but there gone now, but I can't get up" Gwen wept. "Gwen can you open the door" Tosh said. "Yeah" Gwen cried. "So you had some pains and then you got up, and had to sit down again right?" Toshiko said. "Yeah" Gwen cried. "I'm going to get Jack and the others" Toshiko said as she went into the boardroom and told Jack and everybody to come to the toilets. Everybody arrived, Jack and Owen tried to calm her down, "Right Gwen what I need you to do for me is breathe, in" Owen said "And out, slowly that's it" Owen said. "Ianto can you get her a glass of water please" Jack said as he wiped the tears that ran down Gwen's face. Ianto rushed back with a glass of water and gave it to Jack, "do you want a drink?" Jack asked. "Yeah I'll have a little bit" Gwen hiccupped as she took the glass and drank from it and gave it back to Jack who gave it to Ianto. "Right were going to get you up now" Owen said. Gwen nodded as Owen and Jack grabbed her arms and pulled her up slowly. "Right can you walk?" Owen said. Gwen nodded, as they walked out of the bathroom down the stairs into the main hub. "What if something's wrong with the baby?" Gwen cried. "There won't be, believe me Gwen, your going to be fine" Jack said. Gwen cried as they made there way to the SUV Ianto ringing Rhys on the way. "Wait, wait my waters just broke" Gwen was now in hysterics. "Its okay darling, breathe for me and keep as calm as you can" Owen said. "I can't keep calm" Gwen cried. Ianto drove to the hospital, as Jack got in the back with Gwen. "You're going to be fine" Jack said as he kissed Gwen's bump. "Ah oh god I'm having a contraction" Gwen cried. "Its okay breathe, deeply nice and slowly" Jack said. "Thank you" Gwen as she turned and faced Jack as she kissed him deeply. Ianto sat in silence in the front but crying inside.

**Review **


	131. Lonely

**131. Lonely **

Rhys Sat at his desk as the phone rang, "Hello" Rhys asked as all he could hear was weeping down the phone. "Rhys can you come home please" Gwen cried. "You know I cant darling, I've had so much time off recently its unbelievable and I also have loads more time off when I go on leave to be with you and the baby" Rhys said. "Things are just too much for me to handle at the moment, with Jack gone" Gwen cried. "I Know darling" Rhys said. "I tell you what; I will ring your mum and dad and ask them to come down."

"Thank you, love you, bye" Gwen cried.

Rhys then phoned Gwen's parents and explained things and also asked them to come down. They agreed and said they would be there in an hour.

The doorbell rang as Gwen went to go and get it, "Mam! Dad!" Gwen said as she hugged them tightly. "It's great to see you duckling" Geraint said. "Wow look how big you've got" Mary said. Gwen wiped her eyes as they went to sit down in the living room. "So darling how are you?" Mary asked. "Not good really" Gwen sniffled. "Rhys told us about Jack, he must have been close to you" Mary said. Gwen nodded, "please can we not talk about that" Gwen said as her eyes started to water. "Okay darling" Geraint said. "Let's talk about baby's" Mary said. "So have you got any clothes yet?" Mary asked. "Yep, this baby has more clothes than me and Rhys put together, I'm being serious!" Gwen laughed.

Rhys walked through the door, "Hya, there was nothing to do so I thought I would get off early and see my darling wife. "We were just talking about the baby" Gwen smiled. "Oh, I'll show you something that we go actually" Rhys said. "Oh god not that thing!" Gwen said. "What is it?" Mary said "you will find out in a minute" Gwen said as Rhys sat down, "Do I need to pull my top right up like last time?" Gwen said. "No I just need to put these to pad things on don't I" Rhys said as he put the pads on her stomach and turned it on. "Aww, it's a heart beat monitor" Mary said. "Yeah" Gwen weakly smiled. "Why don't we all watch a movie while I ring for a pizza" Rhys said as he went to order a pizza. Rhys sat back down as all four of them squeezed onto one sofa.

Later on Rhys had fallen asleep, as Mary stroked her daughters bump. Gwen smiled. "My baby girl" Mary said as she stroked Gwen's hair. "You've grown up so fast" Mary said. Gwen put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Is he kicking?" Mary asked. "Yeah" Gwen whispered as Mary placed her hand where Gwen's hand was. "Aww" Mary said. "Look at all them too, asleep! I think we better get off to bed" Gwen said. "Yeah, Night Darling" Mary said. "Night mam" Gwen said as she went to bed.

**Review **


	132. New Addition

**New Addition **

"Aww, he's adorable" Tosh said as she came though the door. Gwen smiled as she held her newborn son in her arms. Jack, Ianto and Owen came through the door, "How's my favourite parenting team" Jack said. "Were okay aren't we" Gwen cooed as she looked at her sleeping child in her arms. "Can I hold him Gwen" Tosh asked. "Yeah" Gwen smiled as she gave Tosh the baby. "Aww oh Gwen he's gorgeous" Tosh said as she passed him on to Ianto. "Aww his gorgeous, can I have him" Ianto said. Gwen giggled as Ianto passed him over to Jack. "Hello little one, I'm your uncle Jack, and I'm also your godfather right" Jack said as he looked up at Gwen and Rhys. "Yeah" Gwen laughed. "So what are you going to call him" Owen said. "I think I'm going to call him Gareth" Gwen said. "I Like that" Rhys said as Jack passed Gareth back to Gwen. Gwen started to cry. "What's wrong darling" Jack said. "Sorry I can't stop crying" Gwen cried. "Its okay, the doctors said its normal, your sleep deprived and your hormones are going crazy" Rhys said. Gwen nodded as she put Gareth back in his cot.

Gwen was now asleep as Ianto was the only person in the room, Ianto smiled at Gwen as he went over to Gareth who was sleeping. He picked him up and rocked him slowly. Ianto smiled, he loved the new addition to the torchwood team.

**Review x **


	133. Christmas at The Coopers

**133. Christmas Day with the Coopers.**

"Merry Christmas" Gwen said as she walked through the door, as Rhys trailed behind with lots of presents. Gwen wore the woollen black top her mum bought her as part of her Christmas present; she said the other would be when she got to the house. "Oh I've got a little present for you too" Gwen said as she took a sonogram picture out her bag. "That one is my last one" Gwen said. "Aww, god he's big now isn't he!" Mary said as Gwen laughed. "Yeah, not long now" Gwen smiled. "How long?" Mary said. "About three to four weeks, something like that" Gwen smiled. "How's my little duckling" Geraint said he hugged his daughter. "I'm okay" Gwen smiled as she sat down next to Rhys as they gripped each others hand. "So how's the top?" Mary said. "Oh its great thank you, it fits over my bump!" Gwen thanked her mum as her dad intervened. "So do you want to see your special present now?" Geraint said. Rhys helped Gwen get up as they slowly made it upstairs. "God that's one of the things I'm not going to miss, not being able to get up the stairs" Gwen said as she got escorted to her own room. "What's going on?" Gwen said as she opened the door to see the bedroom transformed into a nursery. "Oh god, Mam! Dad!" Gwen screamed her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Its beautiful thank you" Gwen said as she hugged both her parents, "Well we thought that the baby would need a place to stay when at his grandma and granddads so I though, why don't we make a nursery" Mary said. "it's beautiful" Gwen started to cry. "Hay come here darling" Mary said as Gwen started to cry on her mums shoulder. "I'm sorry, its just beautiful gift" Gwen said as she tried to compose herself as Rhys hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Oh the turkey will be ready now!" Mary said. "I'm just going to sort myself out, I'll be down in a minute" Gwen said. Gwen came out of the bathroom, and started to feel weird, as she tried to keep calm as she grabbed onto the railings tightly. "Ahh, Rhys!" Gwen cried. "Oh god Gwen what's up?" Rhys said as he ran to Gwen who was half up the stairs. "Oh God Duckling" Geraint said as he ran up the stairs to join Rhys. "Right Darling, Breathe, In and Out!" Rhys mimicked. "Its okay, I'm okay now, it must have been a false alarm" Gwen said looking relived. "Lets get you sat down" Rhys said as Geraint shouted "Mary Can We Have a Glass of Water please!"

"Why Geraint I'm Busy" Mary said as she walked into the living room to see Gwen upset and Rhys and Geraint around her. "What's happened darling" Mary said as Gwen started to get upset. "She's just had a little scare that's all haven't you darling" Geraint said as Gwen nodded while she cried. "Right, calm down darling" Rhys said. "Geraint can you go and serve dinner please" Mary said. "What happened darling, talk us through it" Mary asked. "I, felt weird then I just felt a sharp pain" Gwen said as she started to break down again. "Right I'm going to serve dinner with your dad, if you want to come and sit down at the table you can" Mary said as she went off to the kitchen. Rhys soothed Gwen, and tried to calm her down, she was in shock. "You okay?" Rhys said. "Yeah, oh god I really thought I was going into labour" Gwen cried. "I know darling, lets go and have some lovely Christmas dinner" Rhys said "Okay" Gwen hiccupped. As they went to the table and had a great time with there family, Gwen and Rhys held hands as Gwen placed there interlocked hands on her stomach she turned her head and smiled at Rhys who smiled back.

**Review **


	134. Seeing an Old Friend

**134 Seeing an Old Friend. **

Ianto lay in his bed, he had been in awful conditions and he had been in lots of accidents including a car bomb which brought him to Cardiff, which alerted Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams. They were informed that Ianto was blind in one eye and partially in the other. "Ianto?" Gwen said. "Hello?" Ianto said as he looked around the room. "It's Gwen" Gwen said. "Oh Hello" Ianto said as he put his hands out and felt Gwen's extended stomach. "Wow, aww god your huge" Ianto said. Gwen started to cry. "Oh Sorry did I didn't mean to upset you" Ianto said. "No it's not that, it's just It's great to see you" Gwen cried. Ianto smiled. "Where's Jack?" Ianto asked. Gwen started to cry again. "Has he gone?" Ianto asked. "Yeah" Gwen said. "I'm sorry Gwen" Ianto said. "What have you got to be sorry for darling, your back now, and I'm going to take care of you" Gwen said. "No, I can't let you do that not with a baby on the way" Ianto said. "I don't care Ianto, I'm going to help you get sorted and also so you can walk with you stick" Gwen said. "Yeah, I cant believe it, bloody bombs" Ianto said. "I Want to look after you Ianto" Gwen smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her. Gwen took Ianto's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel it?" Gwen said. "Yeah, see these are the things that make life good, even if something does go wrong, you can always have hope, and that little baby is that hope" Ianto said. "aww Ianto, your going to set me off again" Gwen cried.

Later that day, Gwen brought in a new suit for Ianto to wear. She linked his arm as she got his white stick and gave it to him, "Thank you" Ianto said. "I Think I've got your favourite coffee at home, I'll make you some coffee when we get there" Gwen smiled. "It's not the coffee you have Gwen it's the way you brew it, it needs passion, determination" Ianto said. "Okay Ianto, but you will have to show me how to use the coffee machine properly" Gwen said. "Or I just do it!" Ianto said. "Okay" Gwen laughed. "I love you Ianto" Gwen said. "I love you too, thank you so much for doing this" Ianto said.

**Review **


	135. Hospital Visits

**135. Hospital Visits.**

Mary rushed into the hospital, "Hello, I'm looking for Gwen Cooper I'm her mother" Mary said as Geraint trailed behind. "She's through here" the nurse said as she escorted the coopers to the room Gwen was in. Rhys was sat next to Gwen who was lying on the bed with a heart monitor strapped to her stomach. "Hya" Gwen smiled. "What's up?" Mary said. "Oh they might have found some heart defect, but it's probably an irregular heart beat, he's got it off me" Rhys said. "Is it dangerous" Geraint said. "No, its okay, hay I'm still here" Rhys laughed. "There just checking it, a twenty four hour thing" Gwen said. "Have you been crying Gwen?" Mary said as she wiped Gwen's cheek. "Yeah I was a bit upset before because I didn't know what was happening, it happened so fast" Gwen said. "why don't you get some sleep darling, you've had a long day" Geraint said. "Okay" Gwen said. "I'm going to get off and get some tea and some sleep, goodnight darling" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen. "Goodnight" Gwen smiled. "Aww my baby girl" Mary said as she stroked her daughter's brown locks.

**Review xx **


	136. Dont Look Down

**136. Don't Look Down **

Gwen Bent over to get a file from the archives, Jack had followed her, as she Bent over Jack could see a pink thong. Jack's eyes widened in delight as he quickly got his phone out to take a snap, suddenly Gwen got up, and this meant Jack had to quickly hide his phone so she isn't suspicious of anything.

Later on Jack found himself on chat roulette, checking out anonymous guys, most of them dirty, Jack found this amusing, and so he teased them. "Jack?" Ianto asked. "Yeah" Jack said. "What are you doing" Ianto asked, "this webcam thing called chat roulette, come here" Jack asked as he pulled Ianto off his feet and onto him kissing him tightly. "By the way Gwen's wearing a thong" Jack giggled. Ianto looked at him in discus "Why would I want to know that" he stuttered. "Ask her what she's doing tonight" Jack said. "Why?" Ianto said. "It's an order!" Jack said.

Ianto went out and made a coffee for Gwen as he went up to her desk. "So Gwen what are you doing tonight" Ianto said nervously. "I'm going out with Rhys, why?" Gwen asked. "Urm Nothing, Nothing Just asking" Ianto said. "Okay" Gwen said as she got back to work. Ianto blushed as Jack laughed at him. "Decaff!" Ianto shouted as he pointed at Jack.

**Review x **


	137. Consoling Your Lover

**137. Consoling you Lover **

Rhys sat there crying his eyes out as Gwen came in from her nap. "What's up darling" Gwen asked as Rhys tried to console himself. Gwen came to sit down next to him. "C'mon tell me" Gwen said as she wiped tears from his eyes. "Nothing I was just, thinking about things, and I got upset" Rhys said. "Darling tell what they were about, remember no more secrets" Gwen said. "Nothing really, I was thinking about you and the baby, and then I thought about the pain your going to have to go through and how I'm going to feel about that and what if something goes wrong, all these different situations of how it could go wrong, I'm just scared for you darling" Rhys said as he started to cry again. "Hay babe, I'm going to be okay" Gwen smiled as she kissed him passionately. "You're a silly man at times Mr Williams" Gwen smiled. Rhys put his hand on Gwen's stomach. "I'm okay, were okay" Gwen giggled. Rhys sniffed as he nodded. Rhys put his head on Gwen's lap so he could hear the baby. Gwen stroked his hair, "your waters better not break on me!" Rhys giggled. "I may be five days late but I don't think my waters are going to break just yet" Gwen smiled

**Review x**


	138. Cooing

**138. Cooing **

"Hello Gwen, I'm Rhiannon, do you remember me?" Rhiannon said as she came and sat next to Gwen. "Yeah, how are you" Gwen said, "Great, seeing my little brother getting married" Rhiannon said. "Welcoming Mr and Mr Harkness – Jones" the announcer said as Jack and Ianto came though there grins wide as everybody clapped. Jack and Ianto sat down next to Rhys as the reception started. "He's gorgeous" Rhiannon said. "Thanks, he's a little cutie" Gwen said as she stroked her son's cheek.

Rhiannon then went over to Ianto and gave him a big cuddle and kissed his cheek "I'm proud of my little brother" Rhiannon said. "Shut it rhi!" Ianto blushed. Gwen picked Gareth out of his carry cot and picked him up as he started to cry. "Shhh little one, is somebody hungry, yes you are" Gwen cooed as she got a bottle out of the bag on the floor. "Do you like my top hat and colourful cravat?" Ianto said.

"Well you know I like it" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's neck. "Oi, none of that funny business there's a baby over here!" Gwen said. "Sorry" Jack said. "How old is he?" Rhiannon said. "Three weeks" Gwen smiled. "Aww, I wish David and mica were that small again" Rhiannon said. "How was everything" Rhiannon said. "a nightmare, fifty three hours, and he was two weeks late, we just kept waiting and waiting, and I kept refusing to get induced, yeah, he's a bloody big lump like his dad, he was 10 pounds exactly" Gwen said.

"Aww, that's cute, David was quite small-ish really, and mica too, but both of them were two weeks early so" Rhiannon said. "He has my eyes and nose, and Rhys mouth and chubby cheeks, then we cant decide who's hair he's got because we both have brown hair" Gwen said. "So what's his name" Rhiannon said. "Gareth Ianto Williams" Gwen smiled. "Ha, Ianto's in his name aww" Rhiannon said. "I'm in his name because, Jack's godfather so I'm not left out they put me in there" Ianto said. "Hay give him here, let his godfather hold him, me and Gareth are going to dance on the dance floor" Jack said. "Be careful Jack" Rhys said. "Will do" Jack said as he picked Gareth up and went to the dance floor, Gareth's sleepy head rested on Jack's shoulder as Jack held him while he danced. Gwen started to take pictures.

"Aww, Jack would be a good daddy Ianto, have you ever considered adopting" Rhiannon suggested. "Rhi, Jack is a Granddad, and yes we have" Ianto blushed. "Really, you don't suspect somebody so young to have a grandchild" rhi said. "Jack isn't young rhi, he's over two thousand years old" Ianto said. "Well he's looking good for that age" Rhiannon laughed. Jack came back with a sleeping Gareth, "see I told you that would put him to sleep" Jack said. "Aww Jack Your So Adorable, you're probably a great daddy too" Rhiannon said. Ianto mouthed to Rhiannon, "No don't!"

Rhiannon shut her mouth. "I Wish I was rhi, I really did try, she didn't want to know, and now she hates me, with details I don't want to go into" Jack said. "At least your wedding day went better than ours eh lads" Rhys said. "Yeah, it did, no aliens" Ianto said.

Some more people came over and congratulated Jack and Ianto, and then they laughed at the pairing David and mica had come up with, Janto! Then loads of people were huddled around Gwen, as she rocked Gareth, there were plenty of 'aww he's adorable' and 'he's a cutie' Gwen and Rhys giggled. And Jack and Ianto and there new pairing Janto, Danced the night away.

**Review x**


	139. Telling Rhys

**139. Telling Rhys **

Jack stormed into Gwen and Rhys' flat, "Jack!" Gwen screamed as he stormed through the door and into the living room where Rhys was. "What the!" Rhys said as Jack threw a punch at Rhys. "You Bastard! How dare you hurt your wife, especially when she's pregnant" Jack said. "Pregnant!" Rhys said. "Jack stop!" Gwen shouted. "Gwen, tell me what's going on?" Rhys asked. Gwen cried "I'm pregnant, but it isn't yours, it, it's Ianto's" Gwen said. "What!" Jack said. Rhys couldn't breathe; his whole life was crashing down on him. "But I will get rid of it for you, I will, I love you so much" Gwen said as she sat down and held Rhys' hand. "Ianto, he couldn't he wouldn't" Jack stuttered as he sat down as he put his head in his hands. Rhys went white. Gwen went into her bedroom and looked into the mirror, she felt sick, she started to hit her stomach. She wanted to get rid of this baby before Ianto knows, she felt dirty. She ran out of the door feeling dizzy as she collapsed at the top of the stairs and fell down, the stairs tumbling as she went. Blood was everywhere she had hit her head, also blood was covering her lower half Rhys heard a band and found Gwen lying on the floor, blood covering the walls of the staircase and the bottom where Gwen lay unconscious. "Call an ambulance!" Rhys shouted as Jack called an ambulance.

The paramedics arrived, and had noticed she had had head injuries, and also concluded that she may have miscarried.

Gwen awoke to find Rhys crying. "Rhys" Gwen croaked. "Hya" Rhys cried. "Do you still love me" Gwen said slipping in and out of sleep. "Of Corse I do, I love you so much, I will never, ever leave you, and even if you killed somebody I would still love you" Rhys said as he kissed her hand. "Darling, when you fell, you… you lost the baby" Rhys said. "Good, It wasn't wanted" Gwen said coldly.

Ianto and Jack walked in; Ianto looked like he had been crying hysterically. Gwen looked at Ianto, "I'm sorry I can't do this" Ianto said as he walked out of the hospital

A few weeks later, Gwen came back to work

Ianto looked up at Gwen as she came in, it felt awkward, he couldn't talk to her, she couldn't talk to him and also Jack felt sick and scarred. All there relationships were severed.

"Urm, Jack I want to tell you I'm handing in my notice, I wont be working here for much longer" Gwen said. "What, Gwen please I don't want you to go" Jack said. "Me and Rhys are moving, we need to get away from this place, I'm going to miss it but, I need to be away from torchwood" Gwen said. "Please Gwen, I can't live without you" Jack divulged. "What!" Gwen shouted. Jack kissed Gwen passionately, Ianto could looked into Jack's office and was deeply saddened as a tear came down his cheek.

**Review x**


	140. Rhys Needs Glasses

**140. Rhys Needs Glasses. **

**Dedicated to specialfrancine who has reviewed nearly every chapter… WOO! **

"What does that letter say" The Optician said. "Urm I can't see it, it's blurred" Rhys said. "You are going to need glasses Mr Williams and I mean all the time" The Optician said. They both Came out of the Room as Gwen asked, "So?"

"Yeah I need glasses, all the time" Rhys said. "Well you were bumping into things" Gwen giggled. Rhys got his glasses and they went back to the hub. "Hello, do you like my hubby's glasses" Gwen said. "Ooh wow, you look well different" Jack said. "I think he looks sexy" Gwen said as she kissed him. "Why don't you try laser eye surgery?" Ianto suggested as he put the tray of coffee down. "300 quid an eye, there having a laugh, and Gwen likes them, so I'm going to keep them" Rhys said. "Hmn Yes, I love them, you're gorgeous" Gwen said as she hugged Rhys as he grabbed her arse. "You cheeky boy" Gwen giggled. Jack looked at Ianto deeply. "Guys we have something to tell you" Jack said. "Okay" Gwen said. "We have been accepted, were gonna become parents" Ianto said. "Aww that's amazing!" Gwen said as she hugged Ianto and Jack tightly. "This little one will have a best friend or girlfriend" Gwen giggled as she patted her stomach. "Okay Gwen, we don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet!" Ianto said. "I'm sorry I'm just exited for you!" Gwen smiled.

**Review x**


	141. Torchwood: The New World

**141. Torchwood: The New World**

_Torchwood, This Mythical Thing that is stuff of legend, I Cant even to begin to believe what they do, or who they are, but in my mind there warriors, local heroes but nobody seems to care… with the exception of a few aliens.. _

Jack ran through the dark streets of Los Angles, as two masked characters were on his tale, he felt a tingle through his body as he stopped. The two masked characters stopped and seemed to glare with there red eyes, Jack suddenly flew up into the air, he couldn't control his body movements as the masked characters looked up there eyes fixed to Jack's body floating above the skyline. He suddenly plummeted to the ground his eyes still open as he whispered "Gwen"

Gwen's eyes opened to the sound of a screaming baby. That was her alarm clock these days, this was her life. She got out of bed and entered the nursery where Rhys was slowly rocking there son. "Morning" Gwen smiled. "Morning" Rhys answered. Gwen still had access to the torchwood mainframe, but it was eradicated, it said the Rift wasn't active, which puzzled Gwen. It did detect some objects, that may have come from other places but still, she wished she had the others to help.

**CIA Base, Los Angeles **

"I'm tired of all this nonsense Matheson, you are a CIA agent not a Methodical Investigator, no get out of my office and if I hear the word torchwood again I will demote you!" The Boss said. "Yes Sir" Rex said. "Get Out of my office!" The Boss said.

Matheson went into the lab to find Esther looking at the pictures. "He's Kinda Cute" Esther said. "Oh god" rex said as he rolled his eyes, "What he is" Esther said.

**Cardiff, Wales .. **

"Peek-a-boo!" Gwen giggled as she covered her face as she tried to amuse Gareth. Gareth started to giggle. "It's so cute now he's started laughing" Gwen said. "I know he laughs at anything" Rhys said. "I still can't figure this out, god Tosh must have been good at computers cos I'm done, I can't figure this out" Rhys said. The phone rang. "Gwen Cooper? Is That You?" Esther said. "Yes, Who is it" Gwen said. "I Need Your Help" Esther said.

**Review xx **

**The Title Is The New Title For Series 4, WOO! This was inspired by the things that have been said x **


	142. Problems With Ianto Williams

**142. Problems with Ianto Williams. **

**Sorry it's Been like a few days, but my computer got a really bad virus so it was nearly the end for my computer, but I'm back and My Little "Tosh" as I call my computer is alive!**

"Ianto Williams, Get down here now!" Gwen scolded as she stared at Ianto's Laptop.

"What do you want mam!" Ianto said as he slugged down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Gwen was angry. "What then" the fourteen year old said. "What are these images and video's on your computer!" Gwen said. "Mum its Porn, god! Everybody has it!" Ianto said. "I don't have it, you dad definitely doesn't have it! And what if your sister saw this!" Gwen said. "Mum she's six!" Ianto said. "Right! I've had enough, I'm taking this computer off you, you can use the family computer and that's it!" Gwen said. "Oi! You can't do that! Evil Bitch!" Ianto spat.

"Did you just call me an evil bitch!" Gwen said furiously. "Did I hear what I thought I heard, up to your room now Ianto, no TV, no games, no laptop, your grounded until you learn not to talk to your mother like that!" Rhys shouted. "Mummy" Toshiko said as she came down the stairs. "Yes darling" Gwen said. "Ianto told me not to tell you, but I've seen him smoking with his friends" Toshiko said. "What! He's in serious trouble" Gwen said fuming as Toshiko followed her to Ianto's room, "Ianto Jack Williams, give me all your cigarettes now!" Gwen shouted. "What! Urgh god Tosh you're such a grasser!" Ianto said as he got a pack out of his bag. "Goody, goody!" Ianto said. Toshiko started to get upset as she ran to her room. "You have to start bucking up your idea's boy!" Gwen said as she went into Toshiko's room, Toshiko cried, amerced in teddies, "Ianto's a bad boy!" Toshiko said as she clutched a purple furred teddy. "Yes darling, don't listen to him" Gwen said. "At my school naughty people get put on the naughty wall" Toshiko said. "C'mon darling lets have a hug!" Gwen said as Toshiko hugged her mum. "I Love You Mummy" Toshiko said. "I love you too sweetheart" Gwen said. "When can I go and stay at Uncle Jack's?" Toshiko said. "When he's got settled into his new house" Gwen said. "Okay" Toshiko said. "Go and Get ready for dance Tosh, your dads waiting downstairs" Gwen said. "Okay" Toshiko said.

**Review x **


	143. Rhys Williams Hates Toll Roads

**143. Rhys Williams Hates Toll Roads**

**I've put a Bit of Gavin and Stacey In here for the people who love it! For JantoGleek, as she loves it! **

Rhys and the rest of his co-workers were in London, in a meeting about the running of harwoods and some changes in the business, during a break from the meeting Rhys got a phone call from a very upset Gwen. "Rhys get home now!" Gwen ordered. "What! Why!" Rhys asked. "The baby's coming now!" Gwen cried. "What! It's early" Rhys said as he tried to keep calm. "I'm having really painful contractions I hope he's okay. "He's going to be fine, I need you to breathe, and if your waters break before I get there, I need you to keep calm" Rhys said as one of his colleagues mouthed 'I'll tell them'. Rhys nodded as he got into his car and got as fast as he could down the motorway. He got to the toll to find he had left his wallet. "Shit!" he said as he got to the booth. "Hya I'm sorry, I've totally forgot my wallet and my wife is in labour, and I've come all the way from London!" Rhys said. "I'm sorry sir if you do not have the sufficient funds you can not enter the country" the woman said. "I Live in Cardiff! I pay sufficient funds in taxes!" Rhys shouted. "Please don't raise your voice sir" the woman said. "Ahh! Stuff this" Rhys said as he got out of his car and pulled up the barrier, he quickly got in his car and drove off!

'I can't believe I just did that!' Rhys thought, as he drove as fast as he could home, he got up to the front door and could hear Gwen moaning, he burst in as Gwen screamed, he ran into the living room to see Gwen on all fours on the floor, her waters just broken. "Ahh your here!" Gwen cried. "God get me to a hospital!" Gwen screamed. "Okay!" Rhys said, as he got Gwen into the car and started the engine, to find the he had no petrol left. "Shit!" Rhys said. "You're kidding me! This day gets better and better doesn't it!" Gwen said sarcastically. "Right I'm ringing an ambulance!" Rhys said. He dialled 999, "urm Ambulance please, Hya my wife she's been in labour for about four hours, and her waters have just broken, and as my car has no petrol in it I can get her there!" Rhys said. "Sir do you have an address, so we know where you are" the woman said on the phone. "Oh urm 138b Pentre Road Riverside Cardiff" Rhys said. "Okay sir, try and keep your wife calm and I will send an ambulance" the woman on the phone said.

The Ambulance came Flying round the corner as Rhys hugged Gwen through yet another contraction. "It's okay darling breathe, that's it" Rhys said. The Paramedics helped Gwen into the ambulance as a few neighbours came outside and had a nosy.

"Good Look" one of them said to Rhys as he got in the back of ambulance with Gwen.

**Twenty Five Hours Later…**

"Here he comes" the Midwife said as she looked at the baby, as Gwen laid back in relief. "Wow urm he is a she" the midwife said. "What? We have a girl?" Gwen said. "Yes" the midwife said. "Aww our little surprise!" Gwen smiled. As Rhys looked at her while the cleaned her up, the midwife gave the little baby girl to Rhys as he went over to Gwen for her to hold. "Aww look at her is she amazing" Gwen said as the baby opened her eyes. "Aww hello little one, I'm your mummy, you were in a bit of a hurry to come out weren't you?" Gwen giggled. "I'm so proud of you" Rhys said. "Well I'm proud of me too" Gwen smiled as her and Rhys went in for a kiss, "I love you so much" Rhys said. "I love you more" Gwen said. "I don't think that's possible" Rhys smiled. Gwen looked down at her baby girl. "We need a name" Gwen said. "Urm, Mollie?" Gwen said. "Mollie Williams, that's nice" Rhys said. "Why don't you get some sleep darling" Rhys said. "I might" Gwen said, "don't worry she will be fine with me!" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said as she started to cry. "Hay, she will be okay" Rhys said, "I know I just don't want to leave her" Gwen said. "Everything will be fine, you need to relax" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said as she got off to sleep. Rhys kissed her head and stroked her hair as she slept, as little Mollie gurgled which made him giggle.

**Review x **


	144. Drunk

**144. Drunk! **

Gwen and Rhys had drunk 3 big bottles of wine between them, some whiskey and also some cider, to be quite honest, they were drunk. Gwen was hilarious and hyper when she was drunk; Rhys was kinda soppy and sometimes could get aggressive. Gwen couldn't stop giggling as she stood on the breakfast bar dancing. Suddenly one of her high heels went off the edge of the breakfast bar, and she fell on the floor hitting her head on the metal holder. "Oops!" Gwen laughed. "You're mental" Rhys said as he staggered over to Gwen who was trying to get up, "I'm so clumsy" Gwen giggled. Gwen got onto the sofa. "C'mon get on top of me!" Gwen giggled. "Yeah, I love you so much" Rhys said as he slumped on her. Gwen giggled. "Why don't we have some fun, like food!" Gwen giggled. "Whipped cream babe I'll I want to do is kiss your all over" Rhys said. "Or lets be crazy!" Gwen giggled as she got some tablets out of her bag "What about these! They won't do anything!" Gwen giggled. "Okay" Rhys said as he picked her up and moved to the bedroom, they took the retcon and made love, unprotected I may add.

Gwen woke up in the morning with a head ache she felt sick, Hung over on a massive level. She was lying in top of Rhys. She rolled over to her side of the bed. She couldn't remember anything.

**Review x**


	145. Brenda Williams Knows Best

**145. Brenda Williams Knows Best **

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, you don't look after yourself do you, you're heavily pregnant!" Brenda said. "What doing some cleanings not going to harm!" Gwen sniffled. "You have a cold, maybe we should get a doctor" Brenda said "No, no I don't need a doctor" Gwen said. "That's it I'm ringing a doctor" Brenda said, "No ring my midwife" Gwen said. "Okay, what about" Brenda asked. "Just let me talk to her" Gwen said.

"Gwen you need to keep your fluid's up, your immune system is down and you need to rest and drink" the midwife said. "Okay, he's in a really weird position, that's all" Gwen said. "Hmn, a little to the right isn't he, is it uncomfortable?" the midwife said. "A bit" Gwen said. "Right, there's really not much I can do" the midwife said.

After the midwife had left and Brenda ordered Gwen to bed. She tucked her up with another blanket. Gwen still didn't feel right under Brenda's authority, she went downstairs, Gwen started to feel weaker and weaker as she got down the stairs and Gwen started to feel pain as she grabbed her stomach. "BRENDA!" Gwen screamed as she breathed deeply. Brenda emerged from the living room, in shock. "What's wrong darling" Brenda said. "I have a really bad pain, he's moved more again" Gwen cried. "Right, its okay darling, lets go an sit down" Brenda said. "And the bloody midwife can't do anything, it's just so uncomfortable, and he could be like In this position till the birth" Gwen said. "Just get into a position where you feel comfortable" Brenda said.

Rhys came in after a hard day of work. "Hya mam" Rhys said. Gwen was pacing the living room and bending over in agony at every advantage. "What's up darling?" Rhys said. "She's having pains from the baby, he's on her right side too much, midwife's been and cant help, and she's just going to have to battle through the pain, I have considered going to the hospital but she's refusing" Brenda said. "Thanks mam" Rhys said. "C'mon Gwen lets come and sit down" Rhys said as he went over to Gwen, "No get out of my way!" Gwen snapped. "Please Gwen" Rhys begged. "NO!" Gwen screamed as she went over to one of the walls and started to cry. "Come here darling" Rhys said as Gwen hugged him tight, "That's it, its going to be okay" Rhys said as he tried to calm her. When Gwen's phone rang, it was Jack.

_Meet me, Hilltop tonight xx _

_Jack x_

**Review xx**


	146. Starting Out

**146. Starting out. **

Gwen sat on the sofa, her face white as she gripped the baby monitor in her hand. "Are you okay darling" Rhys said. "Yeah, I think so" Gwen said. "You look really white are you sure?" Rhys asked. "Oh do I, it's probably because of all the blood loss, I think I'm a bit anaemic" Gwen said. "Okay, maybe you should get you some iron tablets" Rhys said. "No I'll be okay" Gwen stubbornly said. Suddenly the baby started to cry, "I better go and get him" Gwen said struggling to get up. "No its fine, I'll get him, you look too weak to hold yourself up never mind look after him, I'm going to get the doctor, see if he can prescribe you some iron tablets, also I think you should get some sleep, don't the say that when the baby's sleeping you are too?" Rhys said. "I think so, I'll try and get some sleep" Gwen said as she lay on the sofa. Later on Rhys came down with the newborn and woke Gwen up.

"Gwen, he needs feeding" Rhys said. "You do it" Gwen moaned. "Sure give me your breast and we will be on our way" Rhys joked. "Urgh, I'm scared I haven't done it before, they fed him some rubbish when we were at the hospital, and it had him up all night" Gwen said as she opened her buttons of her shirt. "Right give him here" Gwen said. "Right look away for a minute while I get him comfortable" Gwen said. "Babe, I've seen them before many of times and remember I own them" Rhys giggled. "Well the left one is his now" Gwen giggled. "This is so weird" Gwen said looking astounded. "What kind of weird?" Rhys asked. "Wonderful Weird" Gwen smiled as Rhys wrapped his left arm around her and gazed at his son. "God he's so like you, greedy boy, I hope the midwife doesn't say he's putting on too much weight" Gwen said. "He will be fine, he's a big strong boy!" Rhys cooed. "I'm happy this happened" Gwen smiled. "Me too" Rhys grinned. "I love him so much" Gwen smiled as a little tear emerged. "I think he's finished Gwen, actually he's fallen asleep" Rhys giggled. "Do you want me to take him up to his cot?" Rhys asked. "No the midwife will be here any minute" Gwen smiled. The doorbell went.

Rhys opened the door to see a small woman, very plump smiling up at him, "Hello Rhys" the Midwife said. "Hya" Gwen smiled as she rocked baby Gareth. "How is he doing" the midwife said. "He's fine" Gwen smiled, "He is a cutie" the midwife said. "Yes" Gwen said. "You look a bit peaky, did they not supply you with iron tablets" the midwife said. "No, I feel so weak, I'm sleeping about eighteen hours a day, I'm just emotionally and physically drained" Gwen said. "I think you may have anaemia darling, you need to eat some food high in iron, I don't think it will affect your milk but to be sure, I'm putting you on some iron tablets" the midwife said. Gareth started to cry as Gwen started to rock him. "You look like you've got the hang of this rather well, I'll go and get the tablets from the pharmacy and come back and check some things" the midwife smiled as she went to the pharmacy and Gwen got the carry cot and put Gareth in the carry cot and put it on the sofa as he went back to sleep, Gwen put little mittens on Gareth's tiny hands as he got to sleep she also got a little blanket and put it over him so he didn't get cold. Gwen got off to sleep, she was so tired.

**Review **


	147. Lullabies

**147. Lullabies**

Rhys Rocked his son as he sung lullabies to get him to sleep as Gwen went out to get some essentials for the baby. Gareth gripped onto Rhys' shirt as he dozed off. Rhys put him down into his cot and wrapped him in a blanket and also moved the little hat that was falling off Gareth's head.

Gwen came back from shopping, armed with wipes, nappies and sudocrem and a French stick for her and Rhys. "Hya, I Got a French Stick For Dinner" Gwen smiled. "Nice" Rhys said. "I've put him down for a nap" Rhys said. "Oh, he'll need changing soon" Gwen said "and then another feed in about two hours" Gwen added. "I'll make dinner, you can check on him" Rhys said. "Sure" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys cheek.

Gwen got up to the nursery where baby Gareth lay peacefully; Gwen picked him up as it was time for his feed and his nappy needed changing. "Urgh, somebody's a smelly little boy aren't they" Gwen cooed as she opened up the nappy to reveal the revolting contents. The wiped, put sudocrem on also put on another nappy on. Then

She undid her top and Gareth started to grip on as he started to get his feed.

Rhys came upstairs with Gwen's dinner. "You okay?" Rhys asked. "Thanks, Yeah I'm fine" Gwen said. "He looks like he's enjoying himself" Rhys smiled. "He is!" Gwen smiled as Gareth grabbed Gwen's finger. Gareth gurgled which triggered Gwen's giggles. Gwen brought Gareth downstairs, into the bouncer, which he loved. Gareth gurgled and hit the swinging teddies with his hands. "He's so adorable, aww can we take him with us!" Gwen smiled. "We can't, its going to be okay, your mum and dad are completely capable of looking after him. "What if he crawls for the first time or laughs" Gwen said. "He wont, he's only four months old!" Rhys said. "What if he gets sick and needs his mummy!" Gwen frowned. "Shhh, he's going to be fine, I know its hard being away from him for the first time" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said.

Gwen, Rhys and Gareth Parked up on Gwen's parents drive as Gwen got Gareth out of the car in his carry cot and Rhys got all of his things out of the back. "Hya Mam!" Gwen smiled. "Hya darling" Mary said. "Right mam, we need to be off as quick as we can, but I've wrote down all the times he needs feeding and changing, and also he will need a bath tonight, we have brought all of this so there's no need to panic, I've got eight bottles done, all you need to do is heat them, not to hot, but you will know how to do that" Gwen lectured. "Gwen, darling I know everything darling, he's going to be fine" Mary said. "I've got spare clothes for him two there in a separate bag, there's the pram, you have a cot and everything, also at his last feed which is in about two hours he needs to have his nappy changed and also he needs his teddy bear or he wont sleep through the night, also he has a little nightlight so he doesn't get upset" Gwen said. "Gwen darling, Calm, I know its hard darling but you need to trust me and your dad" Mary said. "Okay" Gwen said. "Okay I need to go, bye Gareth" Gwen said as she kissed him on the head. "Oh I'm gonna cry" Gwen said as she tried to compose herself as she went out of the door, and went and sat in the car and cried her eyes out.

**Review x**


	148. Crawling

**Crawling **

**Happy Birthday Gwen Cooper xx**

Gwen put Gareth down on the playing mat as he rolled around and laughed. As he got up on his hands and started to crawl for the first time. "Rhys looked away from the TV, and shouted. "Gwen he's crawling!"

"Wow! Aww" Gwen said as Gareth buckled under his arms and fell onto the floor. Gwen grabbed Gareth as he started to cry, "Ooh, has somebody got a Boo, Boo!" Gwen cooed. Gareth sniffed as he tried to get out of Gwen's arms as she put him down on the floor again as he tried to crawl over to Rhys. "Hello Darling" Rhys smiled as Gareth looked up and gawked at his dad, his big green eyes looking up. "Right dinner's ready" Gwen smiled as she grabbed Gareth from off the carpet and Rhys followed her to the kitchen. Gwen put Gareth in his highchair as Rhys cut up the pizza and put it on the plate as Gwen got Gareth settled for dinner. "Here comes the aeroplane!" Gwen said as she put the spoon into Gareth's mouth. Gareth giggled. "Urrrgghh!" Gareth said as he pointed at Gwen's dinner. "That's my dinner darling!" Gwen smiled. "Uoooglee!" Gareth shouted. "Shhh, shut it you monster!" Rhys said. Gareth slammed his hands on the high chair "EHHH!" Gareth giggled as he started to get hyperactive. "Oi you, calm down" Gwen scolded.

Two hours later Gwen was feeding Gareth a bottle of milk before he went to bed. After he had finished the bottle, Gwen went upstairs and put him into the cot, and started to read him a story as he dropped off to sleep. Gwen turned his nightlight on and put the door ajar as she went downstairs with the baby monitor. "Hello babe" Rhys said. "Hya" Gwen said. "Urgh, my job is so hard" Gwen moaned. "What job?" Rhys asked. "Being a mum" Gwen giggled. "What about me, transport manager and a dad" Rhys smiled. "Anyways, Happy Birthday Darling" Rhys said. "Thank you" Gwen said. "Thirty two eh? Getting old!" Rhys teased. "Oi!" Gwen giggled.

**Review. **


	149. Troubles on the Dancefloor

**Troubles on the Dance Floor **

Jack and Ianto had, danced the night away and also got a few "Aww's" in there first dance. Now other people were dancing on the dance floor with them as they all heard a scream. Rhys was lowering Gwen to the floor and there was a pool of water beside them. "Holy shit, Jack" Ianto said as he looked at Gwen while Jack was to busy dancing and holding his lover tight. "Jack, Gwen" Ianto said. "What?" Jack asked as he looked around, "Shit!" Jack said as he ran over, Alice was already there and Rhiannon was helping her breathe properly.

"I Did these exercises when I had mica, they do help you darling" Rhiannon said. "Okay" Gwen said as she mimicked the exercises. Jack knelt down on the floor and took Gwen's shoes off and lifted up her dress. "Is everything okay?" a waiter asked. "No, I need pillows from upstairs, scissors and some gloves" Jack said. "Okay!" the Waiter said as he went off to get those things. "Ianto, can you go and get that towel in the bathroom and soak it in ice cold water" Jack ordered as Ianto rushed to the toilet. "And Rhys, I need you to calm down, and breathe with Gwen and hold her hand also when the towel comes I need you to cool her down with it" Jack said.

"Here are the things you asked for" the waiter said. Rhys puts the pillows under Gwen's head. Ianto runs back with the towel as Rhys grabs it and start's to pat Gwen's forehead. "I just can't do it" Jack said as he took the surgical gloves off. "What makes you think I can do it!" Ianto said. "All you need to do is see how much she's dilated, just stick them in" Jack said. "Urgh Jack!" Ianto said as he got the glove on and checked. "Urm, I would say eight, nine-ish" Ianto said as he took the glove off. "Right Gwen, time to push soon" Jack said. "Urgh Just Kill me" Gwen said. "C'mon darling" Rhys said as he patted Gwen's forehead with the towel. "I can see the head!" Jack said. "Oh god!" Gwen cried. "Right, I need you to push on your next contraction!" Jack said. Gwen scrunched her eyes up as she pushed. "I've called an ambulance they should be here soon" Alice said. "C'mon darling one more push" Jack said. "I can't push anymore I can't!" Gwen cried. "You can darling one last big put c'mon" Rhys said as Gwen grabbed tighter onto his hand as she pushed as hard as she could. "Here he is!" Jack said as Ianto passed him the scissors. "Is he okay" Gwen asked tears coming out of her eyes. "He's fine" Jack said as Ianto wiped the baby with a towel. "Here he is" Jack said as he passed the baby to Gwen. "Aww he's amazing" Gwen smiled. "Thank you!" Gwen smiled. "My pleasure" Jack said. The paramedics arrived and helped Gwen onto the bed. "Call me when you land" Gwen said. "We will" Ianto said. "Thank you" Gwen smiled, "No, thank you" Jack smiled as they wheeled Gwen off to the ambulance.

**Review x **


	150. Pulse

**150 Pulse **

Gwen looked over her baby boy when she found something odd, he wasn't breathing normally, or if at all. Gwen screamed for Rhys who ran into the nursery. Gwen was in hysterics holding her lifeless son. "Ring and Ambulance!" Gwen cried as Rhys did so.

The ambulance pulled up outside Gwen and Rhys' home. Gwen held Gareth tightly as they told her to come into the ambulance. "My baby boy, Ahh he's turning blue" Gwen cried. "How old is he?" the paramedic asked. "9 weeks old" Gwen cried. As they got to the hospital. They rushed Gareth away as soon as they got to the intensive care ward, "Why does everything happen to me!" Gwen cried. "Shhh darling he's going to be okay" Rhys soothed. "How do you know that" Gwen said. "Because I know" Rhys said his hands shaking.

And hour later a doctor came to see them. "Mr and Mrs Williams, I would like to convey my deepest sympathy as we couldn't resuscitate you son, I'm sorry" the doctor said. "Can I see him, please I want to hold my baby one last time" Gwen cried. "Sure, take as long as you like" the doctor said. Gwen and Rhys were in hysterics as they held each other.

_Gwen sat in her newly furnished living room, as she snuggled up to Rhys. Gwen placed her hand on her bump as she watched TV. Then she felt a big kick. "Owch!" Gwen giggled. "What?" Rhys asked. "He just kicked me!" Gwen giggled. "Aww!" Rhys said as he kissed her stomach. "I'm so exited" Gwen said. "Me too" Rhys smiled…_

"_Rhys! Hold my hand" Gwen panted as she screamed out in pain…_

"_He's just adorable" Gwen smiled, "I know, he's going to play for Wales some day!" Rhys giggled. "I'm so proud of you" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen's sweaty forehead…_

Gwen looked down at her lifeless son. "Look at his tiny hands" Gwen cried, "Uncle Ianto will look after you" Gwen cried as she kissed him on the lips one last time and Rhys stroked his brown soft hair. Gwen ran out of the room, she went to the nearest phone and rang her mum in tears. "Mummy, he's dead Gareth's dead!" Gwen cried. "Oh god, oh no, darling please stay calm, were going to come as fast as we can" Mary said it was obvious she was in shock.

Gwen sat there in silence, tears rolling down her face, she was like a statue, but her hands were shaking. She had lost her little boy, and had lost a piece of her heart too.

**Review x **


	151. Telling the Team Ianto's Birthday

**151. Telling the Team/ Ianto's Birthday **

Gwen sat in the boardroom with the rest of the team, it was Ianto's birthday, and everybody was giving him presents and also they were having cake and some pizza to celebrate. Gwen didn't look as enthusiastic as normal, she looked nervous.

They All sung happy birthday to Ianto and Owen gave Gwen a beer which she put down on the table discreetly. Gwen tried to eat her pizza slowly; this came to Jack's attention. "You okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I just feel a bit off that's all" Gwen said. "Do you want me to check you out Gwen?" Owen asked. "No it okay" Gwen said. "So what did the birthday boy get from Jack?" Toshiko asked. Ianto blushed as he got out a new stopwatch, which was engraved with the words _To Ianto I will love you forever, Jack xx._

"Aww!" Gwen said. "Urm guys now were all in a room together I want to tell you something, its kinda big, but I don't want to steal Ianto's thunder but. Silence. I'm pregnant!" Gwen said. "Aww! How long?" Owen asked. "Sixteen weeks" Gwen smiled. "I knew it, Tosh c'mon cough up!" Ianto said as Tosh got out a twenty pound note. "I have this for Ianto too" Gwen said as she got out an envelope and gave it to Ianto. "Thanks" Ianto smiled as he opened it. "Aww oh it's gorgeous" Ianto said as he looked at a sonogram picture, and Gwen had written on it 'To my uncle Ianto'. "How come you didn't tell us before?" Jack asked. "Because me and Rhys promised to keep our mouths shut until I was 3 months gone, its better that way, the only problem is Rhys cant keep his mouth shut!" Gwen explained. "That's fair enough" Jack said as Gwen carefully sat back down. "Oh yeah I can see a bit of a bump, you fatty!" Jack mocked. "Oi, I have hormones that will kill you Harkness and this time you won't come back!" Gwen warned. "Well we know what there like don't we Owen" Jack said. "Oh yes" Owen said. Gwen pulled her tongue out a Jack. "But Ianto hasn't had his main present off me yet" Jack smiled as he went over to Ianto, "Ianto you're my angel and I love you so much, will you marry me?" Jack said as he pulled out a ring. "Oh my god yes!" Ianto said. Everybody clapped and smiled. "God it's been quite an eventful day" Tosh said. "Yeah" Owen said.

**Review xx**


	152. Grandma Brenda

**152. Grandma Brenda **

"Hello Rhys, Darling" Brenda said as Gwen and Rhys came through the door. "How are you?" Brenda asked. "Tired" Gwen said as she brought Gareth in the house in his carry cot. "Aww, he's adorable" Brenda said. "I know" Gwen said as she sat down and put the carry cot on the coffee table. "He's adorable, he looks just like you Gwen" Brenda said. "Hello Rhys, Gwen" Barry said. "Hya dad" Rhys said. "Is this my grandson?" Barry asked. "Yeah" Gwen said as she got Gareth out of the carry cot. Gwen stood up and passed him to Barry. "Aww he's so cute" Barry said. "So mum why didn't you come and visit Gwen in hospital?" Rhys asked. " Well when you called to say she was in labour we didn't want to come down quickly and be there because we wouldn't know how long we would be waiting, and you know what you dad is like, and also, you don't want a crowd when you have just had a baby, and one last thing is I know what you would have been like" Brenda said. "Okay, I was actually okay; I tried to calm myself down didn't I?" Rhys said, "Yeah he did, after I got him to stop crying" Gwen said. Rhys blushed. "You Cried, aww Rhys" Brenda said, "A little bit yeah" Rhys said as he put his head down. "He's embarrassed Haha!" Gwen laughed. "Shut up!" Rhys smiled. "There's nothing bad about crying honey" Gwen smiled. "Gwen he's waking up" Barry said. "He has the cutest yawn when he wakes up" Barry said. "I know" Gwen smiled. Gareth started to cry. "Its okay all take him" Gwen said as she took him off Barry. "He'll settle in a minute" Gwen smiled. "I can't believe I'm a granddad, I was telling the guys at the golf course" Barry said. "Really" Rhys said. "Yeah he never gets off that bloody golf corse" Brenda said.

"Oi, golf is my relief from you!" Barry laughed.

**Review x **


	153. The Wedding Party

**153. The Wedding Party **

Jack and Ianto held hands as they sat down with the rest of the wedding party which were on the top table. Rhiannon and Johnny sat next to Ianto and Jack, and next to Jack was Gwen and Rhys also Alice. All the children were sat on one table this table situated of David, Mica and Steven and a few other children from Ianto's side of the family.

Ianto stood up to do his speech, he looked nervous and his hands where shaking. "Urm, I would like to thank everybody for coming and urm also I want to say thanks to my darling husband Jack, urm Rhiannon and everybody. Also I want to say how much my mam and" Ianto said, he nearly broke down in tears. "Its okay darling" Rhiannon said as she held his hand as he finished the speech. "and my dad, I know they would have been proud to see me marry somebody as beautiful and charismatic as Jack, even though he would have probably flirted with the pair of them." Ianto smiled as everybody giggled.

They sat down as Jack kissed Ianto, who was now relieved he had done it.

Later on Rhiannon, Johnny, Gwen and Rhys sat on a round table and watched Jack and Ianto dance. Later Jack and Ianto joined them on the table. "When are you due?" Rhiannon said. "June 2nd so two weeks" Gwen smiled. "Wow, not long then?" Rhiannon said. "She said to me, what if I come on in the service, then I said to her, your crossing your legs all day darling!" Jack laughed. "I Actually was, I was frightened to death, cos you just don't know when its gonna happen really" Gwen said. "Yeah, I was like that with David" Rhiannon said as mica came up to her. "Mam! David keeps hurting me!" Mica said. "Tell him if he does it again, he's not going out in a very long time!" Rhiannon said. "Sorry, what was I going to say, oh how did you and Rhys, is it, meet?" Rhiannon asked. "In university, she was my love at first sight eh" Rhys said as he held Gwen's hand tightly. "Aww" Rhiannon said. "Well, that's sweeter than me and Johnny, my dad made bloody sure we got married, when he knocked me up that is, but he can be a pain at times but you learn to live with it" Rhiannon said. "Aww" Gwen said. "I'm going to get another pint" Rhys said. "I don't think anybody thought Ianto would get married" Johnny said. "Well, I grabbed him when I could" Jack laughed. "How was the food was it okay?" Ianto asked. "Yeah it was really nice" Gwen said as she placed her hand on her stomach as Rhys came back with a beer. "Hello Ianto, I'm Alice I'm Jack's daughter" Alice said as she shook hands with Ianto. "Well hello I'm Ianto, I'm sort of your step dad really aren't I" Ianto laughed. "Sort of Yeah, I've tried your coffee, its really nice" Alice said. "It's my hobby" Ianto giggled.

"Whoa! He just moved" Gwen said, "Really? Remember Gwen cross those legs!" Jack smiled. "Shut it Harkness, are you okay?" Rhys asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I really need the toilet, and I'll be back" Gwen smiled. "Okay" Rhys said as Gwen went off to the toilets. "Sometimes don't wonder how lucky I am" Rhys said looking slightly drunk. "I know mate" Jack said. "She's gorgeous" Rhys said. "Yeah you said it" Jack said. Gwen came back into the room and sat down next to Rhys, "C'mon Gwen its our wedding song, lets dance" Rhys said, Gwen knew he had, had a bit too much to drink. "No, I've danced to it once I'm not doing it again" Gwen said. "C'mon Gwen will you dance if me and Ianto dance?" Jack asked. "Okay then" Gwen reluctantly said. Rhys danced slowly with Gwen as his kissed her neck as she liked that. "Please Rhys I really don't want to dance, I don't feel right" Gwen said. "Why what's wrong" Rhys asked. "I Feel faint" Gwen said. "Okay, lets get you sat down, and I'll get you some water" Rhys said as he went to the bar. "God that was a good way to get out of things" Gwen laughed "You lied!" Rhiannon giggled. "Yeah" Gwen laughed.

Gwen acted up as Rhys came back with some water. "Oh thank you its going off now" Gwen smiled. "Ooh oh, ooh" Gwen said her eyes wide. "What!" Rhys asked. "Nothing just I love you!" Gwen smiled. "well I lovey dovey love you" Rhys said now visibly drunk after yet another pint. "Shut it you, your pissed and I want to go home" Gwen ordered. "Okay" Rhys said. They said bye to Jack and Ianto as they went back home, with Gwen driving. "Rhys, I'm being serious if I go into labour while driving because of you being bloody drunk I will kill you!" Gwen said. "you will be fine" Rhys said as he drifted off to sleep, Gwen bit her lip as another contraction came. "I Shouldn't Be Driving!" Gwen cried as she pulled up, her waters broke. "Ahh!" Gwen cried. "What!" Rhys said, "My Waters! They've broke!" Gwen cried. "I'm gonna have to drive to the hospital!" Gwen huffed. Gwen breathed in and out as she got to the hospital as Rhys stumbled out of the car. "Where are we going?" Rhys said. "Hospital, you plonker!" Gwen cried. "Oh!" Rhys said. Gwen walked into the hospital crying, "Please help me, I'm in labour and my husband's drunk!" Gwen cried. "Okay darling" the nurse said. "We have just come from my friends wedding reception so" Gwen said. "Oh" the nurse said. "Right lets get you laid down" the nurse said. "I need to ring my friends, but there going on there honeymoon" Gwen said. "Okay Gwen, we just need you to keep calm and relax for now" the nurse said as Rhys was asleep in the chair next to her. Gwen was left on her own and she started to cry, she wanted Rhys to hold her hand and tell her she's going to be okay, but he couldn't even stand up properly, this is what made her upset the most.

**Review x **


	154. Crying Out Loud

**154. Crying Out Loud. **

**Sorry Some Spoilery Things in here, well one, I don't like the name Russell has made for Gwen n Rhys' baby, but I've reluctantly used it! Enjoy. X **

"Hello Babe, what's up" Rhys said. "Anwen won't shut up" Gwen cried. "Well he's a baby what do you expect" Rhys said. "No but he wont stop crying, and he never does that, I think he's sick, he might have come down with something" Gwen said. "Then get the doctor?" Rhys said. "Well Yeah, I just don't want it to be something dangerous he hasn't had his jabs yet, I don't want it to be measles, as it's a killer!" Gwen said. "It wont be, don't worry it's probably a virus or a cold, something like that" Rhys said. "I'm checking him for rashes!" Gwen said. "C'mon darling, right I'm ringing the doctor, to stop you worrying" Rhys said. "He has a rash!" Gwen cried. "Where!" Rhys said. "There!" Gwen pointed. "That's a nappy rash silly" Rhys said.

"Really?" Gwen said. "Yes, calm down" Rhys said. "Okay!" Gwen said as Rhys hugged her tightly. "You need to calm down" Rhys said "No I don't need to calm, down!" Gwen started to get angry now. Anwen started to cry again. "I'll sort him out, you go out and calm down for a bit" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said.

Gwen walked round for a while; she looked at the envelope as she opened to see what was inside.

_I never told you I loved you _

_Jack xx _

She looked at it long and hard as she looked out into the bay, "I love you too, Jack where are you" Gwen cried. "Over here!" Jack said coming out of the darkness. "Jack!" Gwen said. "I knew you would come here some time, and what is with you and leather jackets, I can spot you from a mile away" Jack said. "What's with you and that coat!" Gwen laughed. "Well it's so cool, why wouldn't I wear it, it makes me more delectable" Jack laughed.

**Review x **


	155. So Were Living In The Country Now?

**155. So were living the countryside now. **

**Right, I now have found out that Gwen's baby in Torchwood the new world will be a girl, as it is a girls name and that there living in a rural area. Hmn, never thought Gwen would be like that. Enjoy. **

Gwen sat on the sofa in front of her new open fire, as she looked out onto the black sky. She was leading a double life, all she ever wanted was a normal life.

The next day Gwen walked out in there small front garden, the smell of the fresh country air. She patted her large stomach, as Rhys came out of the house. "Morning" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen from behind. "Hello babe" Gwen said. "How are my favourite girls doing?" Rhys asked. "Okay yeah, the midwife is coming today to check on me, I wish there was a bloody hospital here, and I wish I was nearer my mam and dad, I really don't know how long I have left with him" Gwen said. "Shhh, calm, this place is beautiful and calming, I've always wanted to be here" Rhys said. "Ooh, she's kicking" Gwen said. "Really?" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen whispered.

"Why Hello Gwen dear" the old woman said. "Hello Joyce" Gwen said. "How are you doing" Joyce said. "I'm okay" Gwen smiled. "Gwen the phone" Rhys said. "Oh" Gwen said. "Ceya" Gwen added. "Hello" Gwen said as she talked on the phone. "Hya darling, I just want to tell you that you that your father passed away, last night in his sleep" Mary said, sounding upset. Gwen was silent. "Gwen are you okay darling" Mary said. "Urm I don't know, urm, I was so close, he will never see his granddaughter" Gwen cried. "I'm going to go darling, I need to sort things out here" Mary said as she hung up.

Gwen cried as Rhys stood next to her. "I need to sit down!" Gwen said her face white. "Please hug me" Gwen cried. "Okay darling" Rhys said. "Oh god!" Gwen's eyes widened. "What, What?" Rhys said. "Urgh, I'm having contraction's" Gwen said holding her stomach. "Shit, she's coming now right?" Rhys said, his breathing becoming more frequent. "Breathe babe" Rhys said as he tried to get through to the midwife as there was no hospitals for miles. "I am bloody breathing!" Gwen said. "Why don't we sit in the living room" Rhys said. "Okay, please don't leave me!" Gwen said. "I'm not going to leave you darling" Rhys said as he kissed her on the lips.

**Review xx **


	156. So Were Living In The Country Now Part 2

**156. So were living the countryside now part 2 **

"Rhys! I can't do this" Gwen cried. "Shhh, darling your going to be fine, eh maybe that myth is true, a person dies and another one is born" Rhys laughed nervously. "Urgh, I'm having another contraction, Rhys she's two weeks early" Gwen said. "I know, but she's ready babe" Rhys said. Gwen panted. "Darling, you need to breathe deeply, in and out, in and out" Rhys said as Gwen mimicked Rhys' actions. "Do you want some water?" Rhys asked, "Yes please!" Gwen smiled as the phone rang as Gwen answered. "Hello?" Gwen said. "Gwen it's me darling, are you okay, I know it was a bit of a shock" Mary said. Gwen started to cry. "Gwen darling what's wrong?" Mary asked. "I've been having contractions ever since you called me, so we think the shock and stress has brought the baby on" Gwen hiccupped. "Oh god Gwen darling are you going to be okay, I hate it I can't be with you darling" Mary said. "I know" Gwen wept. "C'mon darling it's going to be fine, I'll see you as soon as I can, bye" Mary said as Rhys came in with some water. "Thanks" Gwen said. As Rhys sat beside her and held her hand which was placed on her bump. "I can't believe this is happening" Gwen cried. "I know darling" Rhys smiled. "Ooh another contraction!" Gwen said as she breathed deeply. "I'm sure there getting closer together!" Gwen said, wide eyed. "Not yet darling" Rhys smiled as he stroked her head. "The midwife is here!" Rhys said as he went to the door. "Hello" the midwife said. "Hello Mr Williams" the midwife said. "Where is my mother to be?" she added. "In the living room" Rhys said as she went into the living room to tend to Gwen. "Hello Gwen!" the midwife said. "Hya Mel" Gwen said. "How are you feeling?" Mel asked. "Urgh I feel weird" Gwen said. "So your waters haven't broken yet" Mel said. "No, not yet, I'm just having contractions at the moment" Gwen smiled. "Do you want to try and walk around?" Mel asked. "Okay" Gwen said as Rhys helped her up. "Urgh I need the toilet" Gwen said. "Okay darling, lets get you upstairs" Mel said.

**2 hours later…**

"Pant Gwen, c'mon darling I know it's hard" Mel said. "Ahh It hurts so much" Gwen cried. "Right wait, I see something" Mel said. "What do you see?" Gwen groaned as she lay in the living room with Rhys by her side and she was surrounded by pillows and towels. "Keep cooling her down Rhys!" Mel said. "Mel what do you see!" Gwen cried, tears streaming down her red blotchy face. "Right Gwen when I tell you, push!" Mel said. "I can't push I'm too tired!" Gwen cried. "C'mon Gwen you can!" Rhys urged. "Right shall we do some deep breathing before we start?" Mel recommended. "Yeah" Gwen moaned. "In and out, concentrate on that, deeply does it!" Mel said. "So what does this do?" Rhys asked. "Just, calms her down" Mel said. Rhys kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Are you ready to have our baby girl?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded. "Gwen are you ready darling?" Mel said. "Yeah" Gwen said. "Right Push!" Mel said as Gwen pushed as hard as she could, half an hour later, Gwen and Rhys' baby daughter was born. They heard a loud wail, "Wow!" Gwen cried. "She's beautiful Gwen!" Rhys said as a tear rolled his face. Mel passed the newborn to Gwen, who was crying. "Hello darling, I'm going to spoil you" Gwen smiled. "Have you got a name?" Mel asked. "Yeah, I wanted to call her Anwen after my grandmother" Gwen said. "Aww Gwen that's gorgeous" Rhys said as he kissed her cheek. "So her second name is Williams or Cooper-Williams?" Mel asked. "Williams" Gwen snapped as she looked up at Rhys and smiled. "I love you" Gwen smiled, I love you more!" Rhys cried. "Look at pair of us, were like a pair of cry baby's!" Gwen cried. "I know I can't stop crying she's so gorgeous" Rhys said.

"I know I wish my dad was here to see her and hold her" Gwen cried. "I know darling, but he's watching over us always" Rhys cried. "I know" Gwen smiled. "She's amazing!" Gwen cried. "And she's ours" Rhys smiled.

**Review x **


	157. Boardroom Chatting

**157. Boardroom Chatting. **

Morning awoke as Rhys was downstairs making breakfast, while Gwen was in the bathroom, with her head down the toilet. She was violently sick onto the white cold surface. Her face was white, and she looked upset as she got her head out of the toilet and headed to the basin to wash her mouth out with water. She quietly went downstairs where Rhys was trying his best to flip a pancake. "Hay love, are you okay? I heard you dashing to the toilet before" Rhys asked. "Yeah It's just a bit of morning sickness it will pass" Gwen groaned. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Rhys asked. "No water will be okay, I don't want to be sick again before I get into work, there gonna to start to get suspicious, I know Jack Is when I told him I was going to the dentist, when I went for that check-up, and I have the scan in a few days, what am I going to tell him then" Gwen stressed. "Hay, it's going to be fine, why don't you just tell him" Rhys suggested. "but we promised that we wouldn't tell anybody that I was pregnant until I was at least four months gone, I'm only thirteen weeks!" Gwen said. "Yeah but you cant hide it much longer Gwen, you have a little bump appearing" Rhys said. "I guess your right, and I cant keep putting myself and the baby in danger, you know last week with the big giant plant thing that attacked us, do you remember me telling you? Well I was really scared that I had lost it" Gwen said. "Yeah but you worry too much, when it comes to the people you love the most" Rhys said.

"Boardroom Meeting!" Jack shouted as he made his way to the boardroom. "Right, Tosh, Owen can you pair up and seek out that weevil, me and Ianto will head up to that doctors surgery, I seriously think something's going on there, good luck and be careful" Jack said. Gwen frowned, "Jack what am I doing?" Gwen asked. "You're staying here and monitoring the situation" Jack said. "Why!" Gwen said. "Just do it!" Jack ordered. Jack put his hand on Gwen's newly formed bump. "Because of this, and I can't believe you didn't tell me" Jack said, "So just because I'm pregnant, I have to sit there and do nothing!" Gwen shouted as Tosh and Owen came in. "Your Pregnant Gwen?" Tosh asked. "Right med-bay now!" Owen ordered. "You can stuff it Owen" Gwen scoffed. Owen grabbed Gwen's arm as she snapped and got out of Owen's.

Gwen got forced into the med-bay, to have blood taken and to have a scan. Toshiko looked up in awe at the screen. "Aww I'm getting broody now!" Toshiko said. "Get a life Tosh" Owen scoffed. Toshiko put her head down in shame.

"It's so weird and beautiful and Owen don't be a bloody nasty sod!" Gwen said.

Later on that night... "Hya" Gwen smiled as she came into the living room, "Hay, there's some Chinese in the kitchen, what's with the smile" Rhys grinned. Gwen bit her lip, "well they all found out today and then, I had a scan, and are you ready" Gwen smiled. "What, yeah" Rhys said. "Were having a girl" Gwen smiled as she grabbed Rhys hand and put it on her stomach. "And a boy" Gwen laughed. "What! Were having twins!" Rhys laughed as he kissed Gwen passionately, "Oh god!" Rhys giggled. "It's weird because twins don't run though my family" Gwen said. "My cousins are twins" Rhys said, "It must be from that then" Gwen calculated. Gwen kissed Rhys passionately.

**Review x **


	158. Laughing!

**158. Laughing!**

"Then Ianto just goes up to this guy/ alien type thing, and head butts his back!" Jack laughed hysterically. Ianto blushed as he giggled, and Gwen and Rhys where laughing hysterically also. "I'll go and get some more drinks before that pizza arrives" Gwen said. "So mate how have you been?" Jack smiled, "I've been okay yeah, I've been with Gwen mostly, getting ready to be a dad really, which has been weird, you?" Rhys said as he drank some beer. "Well we have been travelling various planets really; Mr. Jones is a very lucky boy" Jack smiled. Ianto blushed again as Jack held his hand. "Here's some drinks" Gwen said. "Thanks" Jack said.

After 5 drinks Jack was now snogging Ianto in front of Gwen and Rhys, Gwen was hysterically laughing. "I can't stop laughing" Gwen laughed. "You're crazy" Jack said as he came over and sat next to Gwen. "Sooo mummy, how are you" Jack laughed. "I'm okay, how are you captain" Gwen said. "To actually correct you I'm the godfather" Jack slurred. "Well godfather, I would stop groping my thigh or you will have that title taken away and an elbow in the ribs!" Gwen said sarcastically as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Owch!" Jack said. "That teaches you" Gwen giggled. "God I don't think I have enough room for any cake, I'm stuffed!" Gwen smiled as she rubbed her extended stomach. "Well I have to propose a toast, to Gwen and Rhys, who have been together for two years now, and-" Ianto said as he got interrupted by Jack. "And Rhys finally got her knocked up!" Jack laughed. "Jack!" Gwen scolded as Ianto stared at him. "As I was saying, and I hope they have many, many more happy years together, with there daughter" Ianto smiled "Thank you Ianto" Gwen smiled. "Jack I think you have had enough I think" Rhys said. "I'm so sorry Gwen, I shouldn't have let him drink that much" Ianto apologised. "It's really okay, really" Gwen said as they escorted Jack and Ianto out of the door.

"Urgh I'm glad that's over" Gwen said. "Why what's was wrong with it" Rhys said. "Urgh just Jack I hate it when he gets drunk, he spoils things, now I know why he drinks water every time we go out" Gwen said. "Shhh calm" Rhys soothed as he wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist. "I'm sorry, It's just I get so angry at him, leaving me to go swanning off with Ianto, It was too much for me to handle" Gwen breathed as she closed her eyes. "Urgh I'm off to bed" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys. "Goodnight darling" Gwen smiled as she went off to the bedroom. "I'll be there in a minute" Rhys smiled as he went Into the kitchen to get a cup of tea, as he browsed through the properties' they were going to view the next day. They had to be good, as they couldn't live in a small flat for any time longer. Rhys went into the bedroom where Gwen was reading a pregnancy book "Did you know the baby can hear things now, and she will be able to know who is her mum and dad… that's so cool" Gwen said. "Yeah, it is" Rhys smiled as he kissed Gwen's stomach. "Stop it you soppy git!" Gwen giggled. "lets put the book down" Rhys said as he took the book off Gwen and grinned as he kissed her neck. "I wonder what we were doing this time two years ago?" Rhys said. "Having sex" Gwen giggled. "Do you want to replicate that" Rhys said. "Well maybe we could, but I am tired" Gwen giggled. "Well I can tire you out more then!" Rhys growled.

**Review x**


	159. Air!

**159. Air! **

Gwen breathed through the gas and air which were given to her on request, she was unusually calm as Rhys sat in the chair which he had moved to be in front of Gwen, and he was holding her hand tightly. "You Alrite babe?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded, "That was a big one" Gwen groaned. Rhys laughed at himself. Gwen put the gas and air back into her mouth as she moaned. "Shhh its okay darling" Rhys said as he changed places and sat next to Gwen on the bed as he rubbed her back. "I can't do this Rhys it's to hard" Gwen cried. "Rubbish, you can do anything!" Rhys said. "These contractions are just too painful!" Gwen cried as she scrunched her eyes up as she tried to breathe deeply. "Just breathe deeply, you just need to keep calm" Rhys soothed as the nurse came through the door. "So how are we all?" the nurse said. "Okay I think, but she's in a bit of discomfort" Rhys said. "Is this your first child?" the nurse asked. "Yeah" Gwen said as she lay on the bed. "Its normal, I'm just going to check" the nurse said as she put the latex glove over her hand. "I bet its real difficult just to sit there, because you want to try and help" the nurse said. "Your right" Rhys said. "Right Gwen, you four centimetres" the nurse said. "Urgh, four I can't do this Rhys I can't!" Gwen cried. "You can Gwen, you're so strong Gwen I love you so much" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen's hand. "I'm going to need some strong painkillers" Gwen laughed. "Do you want me to fluff your pillows sweetheart" Rhys asked. "Yes please" Gwen begged as Rhys fluffed Gwen's pillows. Rhys put his hand on Gwen's bump, "Urgh, another contraction!" Gwen said as she got very tense as her mother rushed in, "Oh Gwennie, are you okay darling" Mary said as she rushed in. "Yeah I'm fine" Gwen cried. "Where's dad?" Gwen asked, "He has the flu darling, he didn't want to give it to you and this little one" Mary said as she patted Gwen's stomach. "Ahh, mam please don't do that" Gwen cringed. "Why don't you get some coffee Rhys and have a rest, I'll hold the fort while you're gone" Mary said. "Okay sure" Rhys said as he vacated the room.

As Rhys came back with two weak coffees, Mary was catching Gwen with her breathing exercises, "In and out, that's good!" Mary said. "Hya, here's your coffee Mary" Rhys said. "Thanks darling" Mary said. "Right darling do you want anything" Mary asked. "No mam I want Rhys, stop taking over him!" Gwen scolded. "I'm sorry darling" Mary apologised. "Ooh I'm having another one!" Gwen moaned. "Right I'm giving this a shot it might not work but hay, I'll enjoy it!" Rhys said as he passionately snogged Gwen, she moaned in pain and shut her eyes tightly until Rhys' lips let go. "It sort of works" Gwen said. "Yeah but he can't do that when your pushing her out darling" Mary warned. "Its okay, I'm want to see her coming out" Rhys said. "What! You're supposed to be with me, holding my hand" Gwen said her face red and sweaty, Suddenly, Brenda and Barry walked through the door, with a big giant hamper of presents. "Hello darling, hello Gwen" Brenda said. "Hello witch" Gwen mumbled quietly. "Hello Mary, your keen to see the new arrival aren't you" Brenda said. "Well it is my daughter giving birth so yes I do want to be here" Mary said. "Where's Geraint?" Barry asked. "He's at home he has flu, he didn't want the little one and Gwen to get it" Mary said. "Ooh you could be carrying it too, this is very selfish of you Mary" Brenda said. "Mam just shut it!" Rhys said. "Okay, just don't blame me if its swine flu and the baby is in intensive care" Brenda said which got Gwen more upset, she looked at Rhys. "Right that's it mam, dad go!" Rhys shouted. "Why! I was only saying" Brenda said. "I'm trying to give birth here and your not making it very easier!" Gwen cried. "Shhh its okay darling" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen. "Okay we will wait outside" Brenda said as Jack and Ianto came rushing through the doors. "Gwen, Gwen are you okay!" Jack said as he nearly bumped into the nurse who was coming through the door. "Urm can everybody who isn't Gwen's immediate family please leave the room, were going to start delivery shortly!" the nurse said as she got everything ready, her assistant came in the room with pink towels and also a cot and some cleaning equipment.

"Right Gwen are you ready?" the nurse asked. "What would you say if I said no" Gwen said. "Don't worry your going to be fine" the nurse said. "See darling your going to be fine" Mary said. "Right in your own time darling, this little one is gonna come out fast, she's crowning already, I need you to push" the nurse said. Gwen pushed, "I Want to see, I Want to see!" Rhys said as grabbed onto Gwen's leg, "Urgh god it's amazing, I'm gonna throw up!" Rhys said as he went over to the sink. "I told you, you shouldn't have looked, you hate gory stuff!" Gwen said. "Gwen how are you fitting such a large head through that!" Rhys said. "I told you women were miracle workers!" Gwen said as she pushed for the last time, this is when Jack popped his head round the door, "Can I watch the last few minutes?" Jack said. "NO!" Gwen and Rhys said together. "Oh my god Gwen she's beautiful" Mary said. "Really!" Gwen cried as she pushed. "Here she is!" the nurse said as she picked her up. "Aww she's beautiful!" Gwen cried. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Mr. Williams?" the nurse said. "Sure" Rhys said as he tried not to look at the blood and other substances that were smothered all over his baby girl. "We will just get her cleaned up" the assistant said. "You did it darling" Mary said over the wailing. "I think somebody wants there mummy" the nurse said as she gave the newborn to Gwen. "Aww she's so beautiful" Gwen cried as everybody awed. "I'm so proud of you" Rhys said, "I'm proud of me too" Gwen smiled as her and Rhys kissed, which made Rhys tear up and cry. "What are we going to call her?" Rhys asked. "Anwen" Gwen said, "Anwen, very welsh, I like it" Rhys cried as his kissed Anwen's forehead.

**Review x**


	160. Bed Rest

160. Bed rest.

Gwen was on the phone to Jack who was sitting at his desk. "Nobody, and I mean nobody better be rooting through my stuff and touching anything on my desk, I want it just as I left it!" Gwen ordered. "Yes stop stressing" Jack said. "Also can you tell Ianto to be a doll and bring me a laptop so I can finish my report, I'm getting bored here!" Gwen said. "Sure I'll come with him, I want to see you, I miss you not being here" Jack said. "I miss you too" Gwen smiled. "Oh yeah while you at it get Owen to get me something my heartburn its killing me" Gwen said. "Duly noted" Jack smiled as he leant against his desk. "Thanks Jack bye" Gwen said. "Bye" Jack said.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted. "Jack?" Ianto said. "I need you to bring the laptop and also you need to talk to Owen about some tablets for Gwen, her heartburn is playing up" Jack said as he got his coat.

The Doorbell went "Ooh that will be Jack" Gwen smiled as she went to the door. "Hya!" Gwen smiled "Hya Gwen" Jack said. "Hello Gwen" Ianto smiled with a laptop case in his hand. "Oh I have your tablets in here, you take one every two hours, and it should keep the heartburn to a minimum" Jack said. "Thanks Jack" Gwen said as they followed her to the living room. "So urm, how are you?" Jack asked as he took off his coat. "I'm okay, tired mostly I'm sleeping during the day now" Gwen smiled. "Aww" Ianto said. Gwen blushed. "I miss you Gwen but I don't want to risk it, you know I'm doing this for your own good right?" Jack said. "I know it was too much anyways, I did need a rest" Gwen admitted. "Right I better be off, leave the hub in the hands of Owen for long and there won't be much left" Jack said as he kissed Gwen's bump. "Goodbye, call me whenever okay" Jack said. "I will, bye Ianto" Gwen said, "Ceya darling" Ianto said as he kissed Gwen's cheek. "I'm Home!" Rhys shouted as he walked through to the living room. "Hello darling" Rhys said as Gwen smiled back and then blew her face, "I'm so hot!" Gwen said. "You want the fan on?" Rhys asked. "Yeah okay, I just feel bloody sick, I really think I'm going to throw up" Gwen said. "You okay darling?" Rhys said. "Yeah just morning sickness" Gwen said. "It's five in the afternoon" Rhys said. "Just cos its called morning sickness doesn't mean its in the morning" Gwen said as she stuck her head down the toilet and was sick, all you could hear were retching sounds which made Rhys queasy. "Urgh" Gwen said here eyes looking heavy as Rhys helped her get up from her kneeling position on the toilet floor, "I'll get you some water babe" Rhys said. Gwen nodded her throat feeling sore. Gwen drank her water. Rhys sat down next to her as she snuggled next to him and went off to sleep. Rhys noticed this and kissed Gwen's head gently as he watched TV.

**Review**


	161. Rhys' Birthday

**161. Rhys' Birthday **

"Happy birthday darling" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys passionately. "Thank you babe" Rhys smiled as he saw all his presents in the front room. "Wow, god I haven't had this much since I was fourteen" Rhys laughed. "Well I love you, so you get loads of presents" Gwen smiled. Rhys opened his first present, which was the new rugby top for this season. "Oh yes! The new Wales rugby shirt, thanks" Rhys was ecstatic. "Look on the back of it" Gwen smiled. Rhys turned it around and Gwen had got it personalised with Williams on it and the number 32 on it as it was his age, "Haha! I love it thank you" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen. "Your welcome" Gwen smiled.

Rhys opened a few more presents, and then Gwen told him his final present, would be the biggest present he ever had. "Right do you know that I know the sex of the baby, but I didn't want to tell you until your birthday as a surprise" Gwen smiled. "Really?" Rhys said. "Yeah so, urm its time for your biggest present of all" Gwen said. "I can't wait, I can't wait!" Rhys said literally jumping up and down in his seat. Gwen got Rhys hand and placed it on her stomach she looked deep into his eyes. "Were having a baby girl" Gwen smiled. "Oh god!" Rhys said as he immediately kissed Gwen tightly, tears running down Gwen's cheeks. "Oh and also, I have a little party, just a few friends" Gwen smiled. "Really!" Rhys smiled.

Later that night, Gwen and Rhys got ready at they went out to the pub where everybody was waiting with drinks; there was a large group of mates who had already started drinking. "Rhysey!" banana shouted as everybody cheered. "I didn't know you were bringing your pet whale with you too?" Banana laughed. Gwen smacked Banana with her clutch bag. "Joke!" Banana said. Gwen wore a long flowing floral dress which showed off her bump. "So what have you been up to today birthday boy" dav laughed. "Shopping for clothes, for the baby, we got this really cute dress didn't we" Rhys said. "Yeah, it's so cute" Gwen smiled. "What your gonna put a boy in a dress" Banana said. "Were having a girl" Rhys smiled. "Aww, I bet she will be gorgeous when she's eighteen!" Banana said. "Yeah and you will be in your fifties!" Rhys laughed. "So, I'll still be good looking!" Banana said. "Can we sit down?" Gwen said. "Sure" Rhys smiled. Gwen sat down as the lads joined. The boys laughed and joked as Gwen felt hot, as she rubbed her expanded stomach. "Oi I think something is wrong with your missus" dav said. "You okay darling?" Rhys asked. "I feel like I cant breathe" Gwen choked. "Its okay darling, in and out, in and out see you can breathe your fine" Rhys said as Gwen nodded. "I don't know what came over me; I think I became a bit claustrophobic" Gwen smiled. "Okay, as long as your okay" Rhys smiled as he turned around everybody was in panic as Banana was on the floor coughing up blood. "Call an ambulance!" Rhys shouted as the barman nodded. "What's wrong with him?" Gwen said, "I don't know" Rhys said worried for his best friend. "Nothing to see here, if you would all like to vacate the building, thank you" the barman said to the other people who were drinking in the pub. After they all left Gwen tried to go over to the window to see of the ambulance was coming as she leant on a table and moaned quietly. "Rhys the missus" Dav said as Rhys looked over to see Gwen in pain. "Shit!" Rhys said as he went over to Gwen. "Babe" Rhys said as he grabbed her hand. "Its really happening Rhys!" Gwen wept. "Bloody hell it's all happening tonight eh!" the barman said. "Urm yes I will need somewhere comfy" Rhys said as they got Gwen to lie down, "God this is the best bloody birthday ever!" Rhys said. "You think!" Gwen cried. The paramedics came in "Hya, yeah he's been coughing up blood and now he's unconscious, and this is Gwen, she's just gone into labour" Rhys said. "Okay" the one paramedic said as the other went to check on Banana. "Hello Gwen" the woman paramedic said. "Hay" Gwen smiled looking tired.

"Hay Gwen it's going to be okay" Rhys said as he kissed her head.

**Review **


	162. Rhys' Birthday Part 2

**162. Rhys' Birthday Part 2**

**Dedicated to Gwen Harkness xx **

"Gwen, is this your first child?" the paramedic said, "Yeah" Gwen cried. "Right and how many weeks are you?" the paramedic said "thirty two" Gwen said. "Its going to be okay darling" Rhys said trying to convince himself, that everything was going to be okay, he looked over to Banana who was now sedated, and was being wheeled into the ambulance. "Right Gwen we need to get you into the ambulance, can you walk?" the paramedic said. "I think so, if you help me" Gwen wept as the paramedic and Rhys helped her into the back of the ambulance. "Everything's going to be okay isn't it Rhys" Gwen wept; her makeup smudging. "Yeah" Rhys stopped trying to process everything, "Yeah it is" Rhys held Gwen's hand as it immediately felt her stomach.

Banana and Gwen were taken into the same room where doctors tried to help Banana and also they tried to help Gwen who kept hyperventilating. As midnight fell, they had sedated Gwen, to try and calm her down, also the doctors where deciding the best options for delivery. "How are you doing eh" Rhys said as Gwen just looked at him with sad eyes, "Everything is going to be okay darling, I know it is" Rhys said as he grabbed Gwen's hand. Gwen frowned. "I just want you to be okay" Rhys cried this made Gwen cry also. "Mrs Williams, we have come do the decision to do a c- section on you, it will use anaesthetic, and we just need to ask you a few questions" the anaesthetist said. "Okay" Gwen said as she gripped onto Rhys' hand.

"Have you had any operations before?" Gwen thought as she answered "no I don't think so" "Okay, are you allergic to any anaesthetics?"

"Not that I know of no" Gwen said.

"Okay thank you, the procedure will be approximately an hour, it will take about fifteen minutes to-" the anaesthetist was stopped by Gwen, "Please I don't want to know what's happening, all I want to know is if Rhys can be with me" Gwen said. "Only if he wants to" the anaesthetist said. "Urm, sure" Rhys said. "Okay, that's fine, I will see you in theatre" the anaesthetist said. "What happened to Banana Boat?" Gwen said. "Oh he has a blood clot in his lung, that's why he's coughing up blood, but he's going to be fine" Rhys said. "I love you so much" Gwen smiled. "I love you too" Rhys smiled as he kissed her passionately.

4 hours later Gwen was up in another room, she was crying her eyes out. "Rhys I just want to see her, a picture isn't going to change how I feel" Gwen wept. "She's ill darling, there looking after her" Rhys smiled. "I just want to see her" Gwen cried. "Hello Mr and Mrs Williams" the nurse said. "Gwen, I need you to calm down, your getting yourself worked up" the nurse said. "I just want to see my baby girl" Gwen cried. "I know darling, do you want to go and see her?" the nurse said. "Yes!" Gwen cried "Okay, I'll just get you a wheelchair" the nurse said.

**Review x **


	163. Mary and Geraint's Big Rush

**163. Mary and Geraint's' Big Rush. **

**Wow this took a long time; I've been rushed off my feet all week! **

It was the 14th of May, as Mary and Geraint, rang there daughter to check she was okay, it was her due date, and Gwen sounded very calm, as Mary was shaking already as she packed for her hour long trip to Cardiff. They packed efficiently, as they didn't know how long they were staying for, and Mary insisted she would be there for the birth of there first grandchild. Gethin walked into the room, he was now twenty five and had been at boarding school for many years and then university in San Diego after that, so Gwen's young, and dashing brother wasn't really talked of or seen of for many years, even Rhys was surprised that Gwen had a brother when she told him only a few weeks ago. "Mam, why are we all fitting into sis's house, like will she have room, and do we all want to be there when she does pop" Gethin said as he messed with his big giant Jedward fringe. "Gethin! Stop it, of corse we have to be there!" Mary said. "Gethin! stop trying to messing with your mother, she's anxious about your sister now hop it downstairs and get the car ready" Geraint said. "Okay Dad" Gethin sniggered as he grabbed the keys off his dad. "You wait till you get a wife Gethin you will be just like this" Geraint said. "Okay, whatever" Gethin said.

The Coopers arrived at Gwen and Rhys' house as Gwen opened the door. "Hay guys!" Gwen smiled. "What are you doing up, you should be resting!" Mary said as she hugged Gwen tightly. "Oh Mum not that tight!" Gwen choked. "I'm sorry darling" Mary said. "Hay Sis!" Gethin shouted. "Hya, aww god, you've changed!" Gwen laughed. "Well you have put on weight!" Gethin laughed. "Shut it you, this is your niece!" Gwen laughed. "Hya, you must be Gethin" Rhys said as he came out of the kitchen. "Yeah, Hya Rhys" Gethin said. "Aww isn't it good the whole family back together" Mary said.

**Two weeks later **

"Have your waters just broke?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, but I'm just having back pain at the moment, nothing too bad" Gwen said. "Gwennie are you okay!" Mary shouted as she ran into the living room. "Mam I'm fine, really you have to calm down, your gonna give yourself a heart attack!" Gwen laughed, "Mam! What's with all the screaming" Gethin said. "Gwen's waters just broke" Mary said. "I'm fine really, please go and get some clothes on Geth" Gwen said. "Whoa, it's starting!" Gwen cried as she grabbed onto Rhys.

A few hours later Gwen was in pain, as everybody was panicking, except from Gethin. "I need to push!" Gwen panted. "You can't darling" Mary said. "I have to!" Gwen cried, looking in excruciating pain. Rhys frowned, as he didn't know what to do. "Gethin why don't you do something, you're the doctor around here!" Mary screamed. "I've never delivered a baby before" Gethin moaned. "Well there's a first time for everything!" Mary said. "Ahh! Just bloody get on with it" Gwen cried burying her head into the sofa. "Geraint Move that coffee table and I'll get the hot water and towels" Mary said. "Right urm sis, you're gonna have to push soon" Gethin said. "I think I know that!" Gwen scolded. Rhys went in to kiss Gwen. "I love you so much" Rhys smiled as Gwen leant against Rhys

**3 hours later….**

"Here she comes!" Gethin screamed, "I'll ring the ambulance" Mary said. Gwen lay back onto Rhys as she heard a loud wail as Gethin wrapped the baby in a towel. Gwen cried as Gethin passed the newborn to Gwen, "she's beautiful" Gwen cried. "The ambulance is here!" Mary said as she opened the door and ran out to the paramedics who rushed in.

They got Gwen onto a bed as they wheeled her out with Rhys beside her. "Hello Anwen" Gwen said as she looked up at Rhys who was smiling.

**Review x**


	164. Mummy!

**164. Mummy!**

"Mummy, there's this boy at school, and he keeps hugging me" Anwen said. "Why does he keep hugging you?" Gwen said as she put a marshmallow on top of the big chocolate cake that she and Anwen made. "I don't know why, but I think he likes me, but I don't like him" Anwen said. "Maybe you should try and make friends with him" Gwen said. "I don't know, Carys said he has boy germs" Anwen said as she drank out of her cup, "Boys don't have boy germs" Gwen said. Rhys came through the door as Anwen slid to the door "Daddy!" Anwen shouted. "How's my little girl" Rhys said as he picked her up. "How did school go?" Rhys smiled. "Good! I drew my pony sparkles!" Anwen said. "Hello Darling" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen. "Mummy who is this?" Anwen said as she walked into the living room and then came back to Gwen with a photograph. "This is your uncle Jack" Gwen smiled. "Who is he?" Anwen said. "Well, when I used to work in Cardiff, he was my boss" Gwen said. "That's funny mummy" Anwen said. "Why is it funny darling" Gwen said. "I saw him" Anwen said. "Don't be silly darling" Gwen said. "Mummy in this picture you look funny!" Anwen giggled. "Oi, that was you, being a pain, you used to kick me very hard" Gwen smiled as she tickled Anwen as she giggled. "Hahaha! Mummy!" Anwen screamed. "So I'm in your belly mummy" Anwen said. "Yes, now go and get that book of yours, we need to get some reading done tonight" Gwen said. Gwen turned on her phone and scrolled through her phonebook and found Jack's number. Gwen bit her lip, how did she know Anwen was Gwen's?

**Review x**


	165. Time To Take It Slow

**165. Time to take it slow. **

"Right Guys, weevils in town, this is getting stupid" Jack said as the group stood in the office. "What's the problem with that" Owen said. "What do you think Owen, people are getting hurt, but there's a problem, Ianto will explain" Jack said. "Our Anti- Weevil Spray now seems not to affect any weevils" Ianto said. Gwen stumbled as she put her hand to her head. "Gwen are you okay" Tosh said. "get her a chair" Jack shouted. Owen went over to Gwen and checked her over. "Ianto can you get some chocolate or something sugary, a biscuit or something" Owen said. "What's wrong with her?" Jack asked. "Her blood sugar has just dropped that's all, also she's been standing for quite a bit, and it isn't good" Owen said as Ianto came back with some chocolate biscuits. "Oh thanks, Ianto" Gwen smiled weakly. "Can you get to the autopsy bay, I want to do some tests" Owen said. "Okay" Gwen nodded.

Gwen lay back in the autopsy bay, while Owen did some tests. "I really don't know why you're doing this, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine, everything is normal" Gwen moaned, as she got up from the chair and went into the main hub, where the others excluding Owen were going into town. "Can I come with you" Gwen asked. "Urm well were going to a bar, your welcome to come if you're up to it" Jack said. "Yeah, I am up to it" Gwen said as she grabbed onto Jack's hand.

At the bar they ordered drinks and sat down on the barstools. "Are you okay on these chair's we can grab them couches over there" Jack said. "Yeah, I think they would be better for my back" Gwen said. "Okay sure" Jack replied as they all went to the sofa's as Owen walked in. "Thanks for leaving me" Owen said. "Well you were busy" Jack laughed. "I got a drink for you Owen" Tosh said. "Whatever thanks" Owen said. Gwen kept looking at her phone as she put her hand on her stomach. "Rhys hasn't called and he's not answering his phone, I'm worried" Gwen said. "He will be fine" Jack said. "He better be" Gwen said. "C'mon, cheer up, your having a baby in three weeks time" Jack laughed. "I can't wait to be a godmother!" Tosh was ecstatic. "Yeah you may be happy, I just don't want it to end really, everybody's really nice to you and you get to do anything you want" Gwen said. "That can easily be changed Mrs Williams" Jack laughed. "Don't call me Mrs Williams, god I hate it when I have to bloody sign my name with that" Gwen smiled. "Yeah but Gwen you have to remember she's going to be a Williams" Tosh said. "I know, I might have to get used to being called it now" Gwen smiled. "Urgh I'm getting nervous about the whole thing now" Gwen bit her lip. "Why don't we talk about something else yeah" Jack smiled as he held Gwen's hand. Gwen started to wipe her eyes from the tears which were emerging.

Rhys Came into the bar, and spotted Gwen. "I got your text, but my battery is dead" Rhys said. "It's okay, I was just a bit worried" Gwen smiled. Rhys squashed in between Jack and Gwen. He put his arm around Gwen's shoulders and put his other arm on Gwen's hand which was placed on her bump. Gwen kissed Rhys as Jack looked at Ianto, with pure lust. "I would love to be you right now Rhys, I would love to be a dad" Ianto blushed. "Aww Ianto" Tosh said. "Queer" Owen said. Ianto stared at Owen, in disapproval. "Ooh she's on the move again" Gwen laughed. "Really?" Rhys said as he tried to feel. "You can't feel it" Gwen said. "You two are so funny" Jack laughed. "Shut it Harkness!" Gwen laughed. "God guys you're all looking me!" Gwen blushed. "What!" Jack said.

Gwen got home with Rhys; today had been tiring, as she got into bed. "Are you okay babe" Rhys asked. "Yeah I'm just tired that's all, it takes it out of me" Gwen said. "Maybe I should ring up Jack and tell him that your taking it easy now, you're due three weeks today" Rhys said. "Maybe you should, I think I need to take it easy, I nearly fainted today" Gwen said. "Well then, this is definitely time to take it easy" Rhys smiled as he kissed her head.

**Review x **


	166. Noticing The Obvious

**166. Noticing the obvious. **

"Jack" Ianto said as he called Jack over, "What, is it time for my massage already? I don't know Ianto I'm pretty tired from this morning it was wild!" Jack joked. "Err, no!" Ianto blushed, "No I was looking at Gwen before and I'm noticing things, that are a bit different and strange" Ianto said. "Why? How?" Jack said. "Well for one thing, she's wearing bigger clothes at least a size fourteen where she normally wears a twelve or maybe even a ten at times" Ianto noticed. "I love it when you talk technical" Jack smooched. "well I have my father to thank, as you know he was a master tailor" Ianto said. "And so what are you saying, that she's gotten fatter? Cos you don't say that to women it makes them feel, sad. And then I will have Rhys on my case again!" Jack lectured. "I know I'm not saying that" Ianto said. "So what are you saying!" Jack shouted as Gwen looked over. "also she only drinks half her coffee, like she's trying to cut down on caffeine in some way, and I know for a fact Gwen goes to the toilet, 3 times a day normally, but for the past few months, its doubled to maybe 6 or 7 times a day, well in a twelve hour period" Ianto calculated. "God Ianto, sounding a bit freaky now" Jack said. "Well what I'm trying to say is, I think she might be.." Ianto whispered. "Pregnant" Jack shouted. Gwen swivelled round in her chair, "If your talking about me, your not making it obvious at all!" Gwen said sarcastically. "So are you?" Jack said as Gwen swivelled round and got back to work. "Questions, Questions, and to be quite honest a very confidential one" Gwen said.

"Gwen cut the mind games" Jack said. "Okay if you must know, I am okay!" Gwen said. "But I haven't told Rhys yet tho, I'm too scared" Gwen said. "How far along are you?" Jack asked, "Urm eighteen weeks" Gwen said. "You should tell him" Ianto said. "I know I'm going to, tonight hopefully" Gwen said. "Hopefully! You need to tell him!" Ianto yelled. "God okay, I'll tell him!" Gwen said.

Later that night Gwen sat in the living room waiting for Rhys, her hands were shaking. Rhys came through the door, "Hya, are you okay?" Rhys said. "Yeah, urm I need to tell you something!" Gwen said. "I'm, I'm, I'm, pregnant" Gwen said. Rhys just stared in shock as he smiled. "It's amazing!" Rhys said. "Really!" Gwen felt relieved. "I'm going to be a dad!" Rhys said, shocked. "feel" Gwen smiled, nearly in tears as she grabbed Rhys' hand and placed it on her new bump. "I'm eighteen weeks, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I was scared and –" Gwen was interrupted by Rhys who wiped Gwen's tears. "Its okay, you shouldn't have been scared to tell me, Gwen are you scared of me?" Rhys asked. " No, I just didn't know what to do, I was shocked it was all so sudden" Gwen mumbled. " Its okay darling, really, now who shall we call first?" Rhys said as he picked up the phone. "I think we should tell our parents when there together, so urm Banana? Dav maybe" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said as he dialled. "No wait, I want to tell my mum" Gwen cried. "Okay darling, that's fine" Rhys smiled as they both sat down, Rhys holding Gwen tightly. "Hello?" Mary said. "Hi mam its me, I just wanted to tell you something-" Gwen cried. "Gwennie darling are you okay?" Mary said. "yeah, I just want to say first you may want to sit down for this" Gwen asked. "Okay" Mary said as she sat down with the phone next to Geraint. "Who is it?" he asked. "Gwen" Mary said. "Mam I'm pregnant" Gwen started to cry. "Oh my god, darling, that's wonderful, why are you so upset?" Mary asked. "Nothing its just all a bit overwhelming at the moment" Gwen said as Rhys started kissing her neck. "I know darling, how far along are you?" Mary asked. "Eighteen weeks" Gwen cried. "Okay, is it okay if I come round tomorrow?" Mary said. "Yeah sure, bye mam" Gwen said. "Bye sweetheart" Mary said as Gwen put down the phone as she started to burst into uncontrollable tears. "Hay c'mon, lets calm down" Rhys said. "I don't even know why I'm crying this much" Gwen said. "It will be your hormones, especially as yours are unpredictable" Rhys said. "They are not!" Gwen yelled!

**Review x **


	167. Dining Seperatly?

**167. Dining Separately? **

Gwen and Rhys walked into a very formal reception Rhys' parents had every year, it had classical music. "Ah, hello darling" Brenda said to Rhys as she turned to Gwen. "Your parents have already arrived, they look thrilled to be here" Brenda said sarcastically. "Right Rhys you're sitting over there with us and Gwen over there with your parents" Brenda said. "Erm, no, no mam, me and Gwen sit together, because were a couple, and she's my wife!" Rhys said. "I know Rhys, but I can't do anything" Brenda said. "Yes you can do something, were sitting together end of, I need to look after her, she's heavily pregnant for god sakes" Rhys shouted. "Please Rhys you are making a scene in front of our guests" Brenda said. Gwen started to cry. "Its okay I'll just sit on a table by myself" Gwen said as she walked off. "Look what you have done know mam, thanks a lot" Rhys scolded as he went after Gwen. "C'mon Gwen, lets sit with your parents" Rhys said. "I just want to go home, your mum obviously doesn't like me, and will probably resent our child, so what's the point" Gwen hiccupped. "Now you're talking silly, she's going to love her as much as we do" Rhys said. Rhys helped Gwen get up as they made there way over to Mary and Geraint. "Hya mam" Gwen smiled as Mary got up "aww darling, you look beautiful, oh look how big you've got" Mary said. "Hya dad" Gwen said, "hello darling" Geraint said as Rhys shook his hand as Rhys helped Gwen to sit down. "So, I'm guessing you're both exited then and nervous?" Mary said. "I'm a bit of both really; I think you're mostly nervous now aren't you?" Gwen said. "Yeah a bit, I'll probably start to enjoy it once I have her in my arms eh!" Rhys said. "Urgh I actually can't wait, she keeps bloody moving every two hours or so, it's annoying" Gwen said. "Aww Gwen, you're so beautiful, my little girl, all grown up" Mary said tears in her eyes. "Aww mam" Gwen said. "so how is work going Rhys?" Geraint said. "Good yeah, I got a pay rise which is a plus, and I went on paternity leave last Thursday" Rhys said.

Brenda looked over to Gwen and Rhys who were kissing and holding hands. She really hated Gwen, she really wanted her son to be happy but not with her, but now she was carrying his baby, there was no chance they were going to split up now, they were stronger than ever.

"Whoa, somebody's very lively today" Gwen smiled. Rhys placed his hand on top of Gwen's "just like her mum" Rhys said as Gwen and Rhys kissed.

Time passed, and it was getting late. "Urgh, I want to go home, I'm tired" Gwen said. "Okay, I'll ring a taxi" Rhys said. "No its okay, we will take you home" Geraint said.

"Okay" Gwen said.

Mary and Geraint stayed over that night, they slept in the living room as Mary heard a noise no mother should hear, her own child cry out in pain.

**Review x **


	168. The Old Bill

168. The Old Bill

Gwen walked in with Rhys, who was carrying the carry cot, and Gwen who was holding Anwen to her chest as the newborn's tiny fingers wrapped around Gwen's top. "Hya Brian" Gwen said to the man at the desk. "Hya Gwen, Andy said you were coming in with the little one today" Brian said. "Yeah" Gwen said. "I'll see you later" Gwen smiled. "Yvonne!" Gwen called, "Hello Gwen, oh she's gorgeous, I love it when they sleep, how old is she now" Yvonne cooed. "Two weeks" Gwen smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember now, Andy was like on facebook constantly, trying to get some news, and then, that gorgeous picture, she's so cute" Yvonne said, "Yeah, I know" Gwen smiled. "Come with me, there's quite a few people who want to see you" Yvonne said. "Andy!" Gwen cheered as Andy and a few other old friends came up to her. "Hello, how's my favourite little girl eh!" Andy cooed at Anwen as she started to stir. "How are you Gwen?" Andy said, "Really good yeah" Gwen smiled. Anwen yawned as she opened her tiny eyes, "Hello you!" Gwen cooed as she rocked Anwen. "Gwen can I hold her" Andy said. "Sure, be careful with her head"

"I know" Andy replied as Gwen passed Anwen to Andy. "She is so adorable" Andy said as all the other officers crowded around and were in awe.

"She only wakes up once a night too, and that's only for a feed anyways, so I get a lot of sleep" Gwen said. "You might do now, you just wait" a woman said from the back. Andy passed Anwen back to Gwen as she started to cry. "Aww she's so cute" Andy said as Gwen rocked her to sleep, "Hush darling" Gwen said as she stroked her brown hair. "She has quite a lot of hair really doesn't she" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen said as she placed her in the carry cot, putting on her tiny pink mittens and hat. "I don't want her to get cold" Gwen said. "Right were going to get off, we have some shopping to do, I'm getting her some cute clothes" Gwen smiled.

They Walked out of the police station and got into the car as they went off into town.

They got Anwen into the pram, Gwen and Rhys went into a shop, and looked as some cute baby grows and duvet sets as it was getting colder. "MARTHA!" Gwen squealed as she went over to Martha and Mickey, who were looking a baby clothes. "Wow you look amazing" Gwen smiled. "Same, so who's this little one then?" Martha asked. "This is Anwen, she's two weeks old and she's gorgeous!" Gwen said. "Oh and this is Rhys, you didn't meet him did you" Gwen said. "Hya Rhys, this is Mickey" Martha said. "Hya, so how many weeks are you?" Gwen smiled "Twenty four" Martha said. "Aww" Gwen said. "She's so cute" Martha said. "I Know" Gwen smiled.


	169. Changing Time  Dramatically!

**169. Changing Time …. Dramatically. **

"I Gwen Elizabeth Cooper take thee Rhys Alun Williams to be my lawful wedded husband" Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys. Andy Clapped furiously looking at Gwen lustfully.

They finally got there wedding pictures taken as Rhys whispered to Gwen, "Do you want to make a baby tonight", "Absolutely" Gwen smiled. "I love you Sergeant Williams" Rhys laughed "I love you so much Rhys Williams" Gwen smiled. "Hya Mam" Gwen smiled "Aww Gwen, you look beautiful, and it's been such a beautiful day" Mary said. "Mam can I tell you something, please don't tell dad" Gwen said. "Okay" Gwen said as she and Rhys took Mary to one side. "We have decided to start trying for a baby!" Gwen smiled. "Aww Gwen that's wonderful, your dad's going to be so exited" Mary said. "Please don't tell him yet, I want it to be a surprise for when I'm actually pregnant" Gwen smiled. "Come here you two I want a hug!" Mary smiled. Rhys and Mary went inside as Gwen looked around the beautiful setting, as she noticed a man dressed in military uniform, he had a blue long greatcoat on and a dashing smile, Gwen looked for a second and he was gone as she shook her head and went back to the reception.

Gwen and Rhys went back to there hotel room as they snogged there way to the bed, there lips not parting as Gwen put her legs around Rhys' waist. "I need to take my clothes off first!" Rhys said. "Well hurry up tiger!" Gwen growled as she slid her wedding dress off. Gwen was laid on the bed as Rhys joined her. "This is the first time your going to have sex as my wife I want it memorable!" Rhys smiled. "It will be, this will be the night we make our baby, and you won't be able to walk tomorrow!" Gwen bit her lip. The phone rang as the love making started, "Carry on Rhys god!" Gwen ordered. "Hello?" Gwen smiled as she put the phone away from her mouth to moan, "How are you Andy" Gwen said out of breath. "I'm good Gwen, how are you" Andy replied, "I'm amazing, I'm just in the middle of something can you call us back tomorrow?" Gwen said. "Sure have a nice night, happy humping" Andy laughed obviously drunk and aware what they were doing. Gwen laughed. "Wow!" Rhys screamed as he kissed Gwen. "Was that it!" Gwen said. "What more do you want, I've had a bit to drink" Rhys said. "Bathroom now were doing it properly!" Gwen laughed as they shut the door after them…

**Review x **


	170. Changing Time  Dramatically Part 2

**170. Changing Time … Dramatically Part 2**

Gwen worked in her office, as Andy came in, "Hya" Andy smiled. "Hay, aww, you shouldn't have!" Gwen said. "It's my pleasure, anyways, there probably will be more than just me giving you presents today" Andy said as he passed the bouquet of flowers to Gwen, "Aww, there beautiful and my favourite!" Gwen smiled. "So how long, is this new woman going to be in for?" Andy asked. "Around, 6 months" Gwen smiled. "Are you being serious? I'm gonna miss you Gwen" Andy moaned. "I'm going to miss you too" Gwen said. Another Man came into Gwen's office, "Were waiting for you guys down in the hall!" the man said. "Okay, c'mon then chubby!" Andy joked. "Don't even go there!" Gwen warned as they made there way down to the hall where all of the officers were gathered, to say goodbye and good luck to Gwen; they had all brought her presents. Gwen spoke to all the crowd, "I would just like to say thank you for today, I'm only having six months off so don't go slacking, I'm going to cry in a minute if you guys don't stop awing at me!" Gwen cried. "And I would like to thank people who have worked closely with me, and have just ignored my moaning about morning sickness and I hopefully be a good mummy for my little girl" Gwen smiled as she was presented with a bigger bouquet of flowers.

After a long and tearful, last day at work, she put all her flowers in the car and drove home, where Rhys was cooking dinner. "Hya babe!" Gwen said as she put down one of her bouquets of flowers, "Can you help me with the others, because it looks like I've raided a gardening centre in here!" Gwen laughed.

They finally got all of the flowers and chocolates out of the car as they sat down to dinner. "I'm so tired, this is brilliant by the way" Gwen said as she stopped suddenly, "Did you put courgettes in this?" Gwen said. "Yeah, I thought you liked them" Rhys said as Gwen hurried to the bathroom. "Why what is wrong with the courgettes?" Rhys said as the retching went right through him. Gwen opened the door, "Courgettes make me sick, and also from know on, I no longer eat tuna" Gwen said. "I'm sorry" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen. Gwen smiled, "What about a take away eh?" Gwen smiled. "You can, I'm just trying to loose some weight" Rhys said. "What? Rhys Williams losing weight!" Gwen was startled. "Yeah, I am actually" Rhys said. Gwen laughed, "I love you, whatever you decide to do" Gwen smiled as they both kissed, they didn't have a clue that somebody was watching them from afar, a man in a blue greatcoat, who knew time had been changed….. Dramatically!

**Review **


	171. Changing Time  Dramatically Part 3

**171. Changing Time Dramatically Part 3 **

Gwen Sat on The Sofa, with her feet up, as Rhys made some chicken korma. "Tea's Nearly Ready Love" Rhys Said as he came into the living room, as he helped Gwen up and into the kitchen. "Thank you" Gwen said as she sat down on the chair slowly. "Oh we have to go to my mothers tomorrow, she wants to check I'm okay" Gwen groaned. "You are okay god! Your not dying of pregnancy god why can't she come here, you're late as it is" Rhys said. "I know, but she wants to see that I'm not just sitting around the house, she does my head in!" Gwen grumbled, as Rhys put the plates on the table. "Its it okay" Rhys said. "Is what okay?" Gwen asked. "The food" Rhys laughed. "It's good, and sorry I have stuff on my mind" Gwen smiled. "I know, I'm sorry, how are you feeling?" Rhys said. "Weird, to be quite honest I just want It to come out" Gwen moaned as she patted her stomach. "Oh! I just felt something!" Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Rhys said as he looked on the floor. "You're Leaking!" Rhys said. "Well, it looks like my waters have broke!" Gwen cried. Rhys went outside. "Hay! Hay!" Rhys shouted at a guy in a blue greatcoat. "What?" Jack said. "Mate Can you help me, my wife's in labour" Rhys said. "Okay" Jack said as he went in with Rhys. "Who's this!" Gwen cried. "Urm…" Rhys said. "Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said. "Hya Jack" Gwen smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to help a police officer" Jack said. "How do you know I'm a police officer" Gwen cried. "Urm, well I" Jack said before he was interrupted by Rhys. "Right I have the overnight bag, everything lets go!" Rhys said. They Got Gwen into the car.

A Few Hours Later Gwen Was alone and tired as Jack came in. "Thank you, Jack is it?" Gwen smiled. "How do you not remember me Gwen?" Jack said. "I'm sorry?" Gwen asked. "My Gwen, would know me, where did she go, I'm lost" Jack said. "Are you mental or something" Gwen said. "No, it's so hard to explain, I work for torchwood, and Gwen Cooper does too, she used to be a police officer" Jack said. "But that's not me, are we talking parallel?" Gwen asked. "See it's still my Gwen Cooper, thinking of things no normal person would think" Jack said. "How did you get lost" Gwen said. "I went travelling, I lost my Ianto Jones, the love of my life" Jack wept. "Aww, we will find him for you, he's probably somewhere, in this universe" Gwen said.

Gwen searched Ianto Jones on her Phone as It Came up with various articles

"Ianto Jones, the New Coffee King, Shuts the Door on Starbucks"

"Ianto Jones, Global Billionaire, Local Coffee Boy"

"Ianto Jones, Bigger Than Bill Gates"

"I've Found My Ianto Jones" Jack Smiled. But Then Scrolling Down In the Page He See's More Articles

"Billionaire, Ianto Jones, Marries"

"Lisa Hallett on Her Husband Ianto Jones"

"Ianto Jones Becomes Father Again"

"He has and entire life, I can't intrude, I can't-" Jack said. "Its okay Jack, we will get you back to you real reality, somehow, I will try" Gwen Smiled. "Get some sleep Gwen it's been a long few days for you" Jack smiled weakly. "Gwen, please can you look up Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper for me, I would really appreciate it" Jack smiled.

Gwen Typed in Toshiko Sato into Google.

"Sato Jailed For Treason"

"Jailed, but Not Guilty"

"Toshiko Sato, Paid For Mistake"

"America Wants To Here Her Story"

Gwen Then Typed In Owen Harper into Google

"Harper, Pure Genius"

"Genetic Manipulation Is Possible, Says Harper"

"Harper and Harper, the New Private Clinic"

"Scientists Corrected By Owen Harper"

Gwen Typed In Torchwood Into Google Too Just to See…

NO RESULTS FOUND…

**Review x **


	172. Real Nightmares

**172. Real Nightmares. **

It was twelve at night; Gwen and Rhys were both asleep when Gwen could hear Rhys repeatedly coughing. She turned the light on to see Rhys was coughing up blood. She panicked as she checked for a pulse. Gwen cried as she tried to find a pulse but failed as she quickly rung for an ambulance.

Gwen waited patiently as she heard the doorbell go, she went to the door, to let the paramedics in. "His pulse if faint" the paramedic said as they got him into the ambulance, Rhys still unconscious.

Gwen was in hysterics as she got into the back of the ambulance, holding Rhys' hand.

It was one of the worst nights for Gwen that night, no doctor would tell her what was wrong with her husband, most of the night she was in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news. She wanted him so badly to be okay. "Mrs Williams?" the doctor said as he came into the waiting room. "Hello I'm your husband's doctor, I just wanted to inform you that he has regained consciousness but he will be going to theatre shortly" the doctor said. "What's wrong with him" Gwen mumbled. "He's suffered a minor blood clot in his lung, which caused him to cough up blood" the doctor said. "He's going to be okay isn't he?" Gwen asked. "Yes" the doctor smiled. Gwen got up out of her chair and walked with the doctor to where Rhys was laid in bed, as Gwen sat down next to him. "Hmn, Gwen" Rhys mumbled as Gwen burst into tears. "Why are you crying?" Rhys asked. "I just want you to alright darling" Gwen smiled. Gwen kissed Rhys on the lips as the doctors came in to take him to theatre.

"Why don't I get young Martha here to take you down to the café and calm down eh?" the doctor said as she turned round and saw Martha Jones smiling back at her.

"Hya Gwen" Martha smiled as they both hugged. They looked each other up and down and laughed. "So we're both-" Gwen said "pregnant yes" Martha laughed. "So are you and Mickey married now" Gwen asked. "Yes, around the same time I found out I was pregnant actually" Martha said. "It was the week that the whole world's children stopped, I heard about Ianto, I'm sorry" Martha added. "It's okay" Gwen smiled,

"This is so weird, so what have they got in this café of yours then" Gwen asked. "Chocolate cake, which is gorgeous by the way and also they have all sorts of drinks" Martha said. "Ooh chocolate cake" Gwen smiled as she ordered a piece of cake and some tea. "Rhys will be okay Gwen I promise, it's a standard procedure, trust me I'm a doctor" Martha said. "Thanks Martha, I was just worried that he wouldn't be there, for the birth I mean, I couldn't do it alone, and all the bad things that had happened this year, I don't have Jack to hold my hand either" Gwen bit her lip as she started to cry again. "I just feel like everything's going wrong" Gwen cried. Martha put her hand on top of Gwen's. "Nothings going to go wrong, that was Torchwood that went wrong, not you" Martha said. "Do you want to go back upstairs, Rhys will be out of surgery in a few minutes" Martha said. "When are you due?" Gwen asked. "30th may" Martha said. "Really, a few days after me" Gwen smiled. "It's good to see you again Gwen" Martha asked. The doctor came over to Gwen to tell her Rhys was out of surgery and that the operation was successful. Gwen went over to Rhys and held his hand once again. Rhys mumbled as he gained consciousness, "Hmn, Gwen" Rhys mumbled as Gwen grabbed his hand tighter. "I'm here sweetheart, I'm here" Gwen smiled. "Are we okay" Rhys mumbled. "Yes you are fine darling" Gwen smiled. "No, are you okay" Rhys asked. "I'm fine darling, but I'm going to have to look after you" Gwen smiled. "No, really I can look after myself, I need to look after you" Rhys said. "Shhh, no you are not, I can look after myself, me and the baby are fine, it's you I'm worried about" Gwen stroked Rhys' head as she kissed him softly. "I love you too much Rhys Williams" Gwen said. "I love you more" Rhys said as he went back to sleep.

**Review x**


	173. Slow Down Jack!

**173. Jack! Slow Down! **

"I knew you would be the death of me Jack Harkness!" Gwen cried. "Well this is an emergency, Ianto's sick and we have to get him to hospital, I can't loose him again Gwen" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes but going this fast is going to cause a crash, and that mean's putting my baby in danger!" Gwen screamed. "God woman!" Jack said as he took his eyes off the road to look round at Ianto, to check if he was still conscious. Suddenly.

_**Crash! **_

The SUV spun in circles, as Ianto was sick all over the backseat; and Gwen hung onto the dashboard holding her stomach. Jack slammed on the breaks, but nothing happened. The car it collided with had already sped off into the night. The vehicle slowly stopped as many people got out there phones, calling for the police and ambulance. Jack checked on Ianto as he was burning up and weak as he tried to get Ianto onto the grassy path next to them. Gwen sat in the passenger seat, she looked white and she was shaking.

Jack was caring for Ianto who was vomiting on the grass next too him, he had a severe bruise on his head which made him slur and feel dizzy, Jack tended to him as the police show up and a paramedic.

Jack had totally forgotten about Gwen who was still in the SUV in shock. The paramedic went over to Gwen first, while the police officers sorted out Jack and Ianto.

"Hello Gwen my names James and I just need to as you some questions if that's okay?" James asked. Gwen nodded, still staring into space. "Do you have any pain anywhere darling" the paramedic said as he checked her pulse and blood pressure. Gwen shook her head. "Good, how many months pregnant are you?" James asked. "Six" Gwen mumbled. "Right, I think your just in shock, but we just need to get you out of the car" James said as he put a blanket around Gwen as shouted one of the police officers who was no other than Pc Andy Davidson. "God Gwen, what happened" Andy said as he helped Gwen slowly get out of the car. "Slowly does it, take your time" James said as they both helped her into the ambulance which had just arrived; James helped Gwen into the ambulance while the other paramedics were treating Ianto. "Do you have anybody we could contact?" James asked. "My husband Rhys" Gwen quietly said. "Do you have your mobile on you?" James asked Gwen as she gave him her phone. James rang Rhys, who was startled to hear a man's voice on his wife's phone.

The Paramedics had finished with Ianto and had put him on a stretcher, in the back of the ambulance, Jack was now sat next Gwen who was still in some shock.

Meanwhile Rhys Rushed round the house trying to pack an overnight back for Gwen, after he had got all the essentials he quickly got in the car and made his way to the hospital.

When Rhys arrived he was greeted by Jack who showed him where Gwen was.

Rhys rushed into the private room where Gwen was laid; they were doing some tests on her as Rhys rushed to her side. "Gwen are you okay, I'm going to kill that bloody Jack Harkness!" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen. Gwen nodded in approval as she started to cry. "Hay its okay, everything's going to be fine" Rhys said as he sat up on the bed next to Gwen and hugged her tightly. "I was just so scared; you just never know what's going to happen" Gwen cried. "Its okay darling, it isn't your fault that somebody crashed into the side of you, and I know Jack was probably over the speed limit" Rhys said. "All I could think about was you and our baby" Gwen cried. "I think about both of you, every minute of every day" Rhys said. "I love you" Gwen was in hysterics as Rhys started to hold her closer; he wept as he answered, "I love you too".

**Review **


	174. The Harwoods Team

**174. The Harwoods Team **

Rhys came into work, holding baby Anwen tightly as he opened the door to his office. Ruth greeted them as Rhys walked through the door. "Aww she's so cute" Ruth cooed as Anwen wriggled in Rhys' arms. "Where's Gwen?" Ruth asked. "She's at home asleep, she's really tired, this little one may look nice and peaceful now but she isn't at night I can tell you" Rhys grumbled. "Maybe you should help her" Ruth said. "I would, but she's always hungry, and I cant help with that, and If I try and calm her down she screams even more, I'm not really getting the hang of it at the moment" Rhys said. "Well you look just fine with her" Ruth smiled.

A second later, David came in, "who's this little one" David said as he cooed at Anwen. "This is Anwen" Rhys smiled. "I just remember that time you were completely disappointed about not having a boy" David said. "She's too cute, I'm actually glad we had a girl" Rhys said. "The lads are downstairs Rhys if you want to show her off, it would brighten up there day" David said. "Alrite then, but then I have to get off, she will need feeding soon and I don't have anything with me" Rhys said. They all went down into the tea room where all the guys where, they gave him a card and a balloon. One of the guys went "She's so small"

"Well she is" Rhys said. The guys cooed over Anwen as Rhys stroked Anwen's hand. "Thanks for these guys, I better get off I don't want Gwen getting worried if she woke up" Rhys added. "Ceya Rhys" the guys said in unison.

When He got home Gwen was coming down the stairs, after a long nap. "Where have you been" Gwen yawned. "Just to work, to show them little Anwen" Rhys said. "You took her there, Rhys she hasn't had her jabs yet she might pick anything up from there!" Gwen lectured. "She's fine" Rhys said. They both kissed passionately. "God I'm so tired, no matter how much sleep I have, I'm still tired" Gwen said. "Its going to be okay, I'm going to start helping round here more" Rhys said.

**Review x**


	175. Overseas Panic

**175. Overseas Panic **

Rhys, as manager of Harwoods in Cardiff, occasionally had to go to business meetings in various parts of the UK. But this time, it was in Germany; Rhys didn't want to go as Gwen was still in peaces about Jack and Ianto, and also she was pregnant. Gwen went to stay with her parents for the days Rhys was away, so she wasn't as alone as staying on her own, in a flat which was filled with boxes.

"So our new policy is…." The executive went on as Rhys really didn't pay much attention. "Excuse me there's a call for Rhys Williams" the receptionist said as she popped her head through the door. "The baby better not be on the way eh Rhys" the executive said. "I hope it isn't" Rhys trembled. "Hello" Rhys said. "Hello Rhys its Mary, I don't want to frighten you but Gwen's in hospital" Mary said. "Why what's happened?" Rhys asked, "she blacked out today and there just checking her over, as the baby has a weak heart beat and there's a fear the baby isn't growing properly, were just trying to keep her calm, but she's sleeping now" Mary said. "Can I talk to her please" Rhys asked. "I would wait till the morning now Rhys, it took us a while to get her calm" Mary said. "She's going to be fine though right, because if there's a problem I'm on the next flight home!" Rhys cried. "As I said don't worry, it's probably nothing, she's in safe hands Rhys" Mary said.

"Here's some tea Geraint" Mary said as she placed the cup into his hands and sat down next to Gwen. "Rhys..?" Gwen moaned as she woke up. "Darling it's your mum" Mary said. "Mam, I can't stop thinking about her, she's going to be okay right" Gwen said. "She's going to be fine, but you need to tell them about the nausea love, because she's going to be very poorly if you don't, because she's not getting what she needs is she, and you aren't too" Mary said. "Okay, I just want Rhys, mum you will stay with me wont you" Gwen started to cry. "I am darling I'm never going to leave you, you're still my little baby" Mary said. "Did that machine just get louder" Geraint said. "What the heartbeat monitor, probably" Mary said. "Urgh I hate waiting for my ultrasound, why can't I be the first to go in, I'm the one in the hospital bed" Gwen moaned.

The Nurse Popped her Head round the door as she said "Mrs Williams its time to take the heart monitor off and we will get you ready to have your ultrasound" the nurse said.

As they got Gwen lay down on the bed Geraint sat down and Mary stood holding Gwen's hand. "So, are you exited about becoming a grandma?" the nurse said. "Oh yes, it always is exiting your first isn't it" Mary said. "Right, there we go, that heartbeat has got better, it's improving" the nurse said. "Is she sucking her thumb?" Gwen squinted at the screen. "Yes she is" the nurse said. Gwen giggled "Aww she's gorgeous" Gwen giggled as she held her mums hand. "I So Want a Picture of that" Gwen smiled. "She looks breach at the moment, but there's time yet, she looks like a mover" the nurse said. "She's gorgeous" Gwen said. "Your so lucky darling" Geraint said. "I know… I know" Gwen cried.

**Review x **


	176. Bethlehem

**176. Bethlehem **

_**I know it's too early for a Christmas Fic, but this was a revelation, as there's a Bethlehem in Carmarthen! So here's the Christmas Story, Torchwood Style.**_

Bethlehem, Llandeilo, Carmarthenshire, this is where Gwen and Rhys Williams' were on there way too, it was the 25th December. "I'm being serious this is cliché!" Gwen moaned. "Well I'm sorry that my mam and dad live 100 miles away and the next place is called Bethlehem right" Rhys said. "C'mon it's Christmas day, and were having our baby, what else matters" Rhys smiled. "If I have my baby in a barn I'm being serious, I will kill you" Gwen cried. "Well if that happens maybe we should call it Jesus!" Rhys laughed. "Christians aren't allowed to call their baby's Jesus" Gwen recalled. "Right there's a house there" Rhys said as he helped Gwen out of the car in the pouring rain. Gwen cried out in pain, "oh god, this baby's coming now, I have to push!" Gwen cried hysterically. "Hold on" Rhys said as they went to knock on the door. A man opened the door, with a towel on and a whip in his hand. "Please can you help me my wife is in labour" Rhys said. "Oh urm, use the barn, its warmer than this house, I'll get Ianto to get some towels" Jack said. "He seems nice" Gwen said as Jack escorted them to the barn, which was dry and warm, a difference from the cold and wet outside. "Rhys please I need to push!" Gwen moaned. "Whoa don't start the fireworks without me" Jack said as Rhys started to roll up Gwen's long dress. "Shit I can see the head!" Rhys said. "I'm an expert at this Rhys just stay back" Jack said. "Sorry who are you, I didn't catch your name" Rhys said. "Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said. Ianto came In with some coffees and towels for the baby. "Oh god Ianto you could have changed from the leather, its gonna chafe!" Jack said. "When I'm a pushing or is it just random choice!" Gwen shouted. Rhys stroked her wet hair and wiped her face to get rid of the sweat and cold damp rain. "Push!" Jack said as Gwen pushed as moaned. "She's coming Gwen, she's coming" Jack said. "She it's a girl!" Gwen cried. "C'mon one more big push" Ianto said. Gwen pushed as hard as she could until she heard a scream. Gwen lay on the haystack as a sigh of relief. "She's gorgeous!" Gwen said as Jack passed Gwen, her baby daughter. "Hello you" Gwen cried, "Thank you Jack, Ianto thank you" Gwen cried. "What are you going to call her?" Jack asked. "I'm gonna call her Anwen" Gwen smiled. "Aww, Merry Christmas Everybody!" Jack smiled. "Merry Christmas" Gwen smiled down on her baby daughter.

**Review x**


	177. Visits to the New Recruits

**177. Visits to the New Recruits **

Gwen typed and filed all day, in a matter of months the hub had be re-designed and built, in the space of 9 months. "Finished!" Gwen cheered as Jack came back. "You finished everything?" Jack said his red eyes apparent that he had been crying. "Yes everything and all the extra paperwork is done" Gwen smiled. "Well done, I think it's the most work you have done in years!" Jack smiled. "Oi!" Gwen giggled. "You can go home and rest, which you should be doing in your condition or you can go and interview the new recruits I have lined up, all fairly good, the best I could find for the moment" Jack said. "I think I will go and see the new recruits" Gwen said. "Okay" Jack said.

Gwen arrived at one woman's door, she was skinny, blonde and she knew why Jack had picked her, all Gwen could think of was "Office Whore!" Gwen muttered as the woman answered the door. "Hello I'm Gwen Cooper-" Gwen was interrupted by the woman "From torchwood, yes come in" the woman smiled. Gwen went into her living room where there were books and technical equipment all over the table. "So I'm guessing your good with technology then" Gwen smiled. "Urm well if you say so" the woman smiled. "Right, Emily is it" Gwen smiled. "Yes urm Emily Jones" Emily said. "Well it doesn't look like I really need to interview you, basically, you have the job" Gwen smiled as Emily squealed. "I won't let you down I promise" Emily said. "I'm sure you won't" Gwen smiled as she left. "Jack will ring you a date to start" Gwen smiled. "Thank you Gwen, good luck with everything" Emily said. "Good look with what?" Gwen said as Emily pointed at her stomach. "Oh, thank you" Gwen smiled as she got into her car.

Gwen parked up and looked up at a huge house. She rang the doorbell and a little girl answered. "Hello is your dad in" Gwen smiled. "Daddy!" the little girl said. "Oh hello Gwen is it, I'm Dr James Cameron" James said. "Hello" Gwen said. "Jack said you were coming, he really isn't following the rules, you must be at least 39 weeks pregnant I'm thinking" James said. "Wow your spot on, and he needs me, and I don't do much, mostly sit around" Gwen laughed. "Well, you should tell him he's working you too hard" James laughed. Suddenly Gwen's phone went off, it was Rhys. "Do you want to answer that?" James asked. Gwen put her phone off "No go on" Gwen smiled. "Well I just wanted to show you some certificates, I have also been working on an alien mutation which could be some use for you" James said. "Interesting" Gwen said. "Well Jack will call you but I better return that call, you know what you other half is like when you don't answer there calls!" Gwen smiled. "Gwen are you going" the little girl said. "Yes, but I'll come back soon" Gwen smiled. "You made daddy smile, he never smiles, since mummy died" the little girl said. "I'll see you later James, take care" Gwen said. "Take care Gwen" James smiled.

Gwen finally turned her phone on and she dialled Rhys. "Why have you not been answering, I was going crazy, I thought something had happened to you" Rhys said. "I'm sorry Rhys I was with a new recruit, I'm coming home now though" Gwen said. "You better be" Rhys said.

Gwen got home, later than she expected, traffic was horrendous, and Rhys was waiting by the door. "Where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick" Rhys said. "Traffic was bad I can't help that!" Gwen said. "Look I'm sorry okay" Gwen added as she kissed Rhys, "It's just I miss you okay, and also I worry about you and the baby and what Jack's asking you to do, slay a dragon or something" Rhys smiled. "Slay a dragon" Gwen laughed. "What!" Rhys said. "You're a silly man Rhys Williams" Gwen smiled. "Maybe a bit silly" Rhys said as they kissed passionately. They both sat down in the living room as Rhys kissed Gwen's stomach. "God its only eight days till I'm due!" Gwen bit her lip. "I know" Rhys said. "Is it me or has it all gone too fast" Gwen said. "For you it has for me it hasn't" Rhys said.

"Aww Rhysey baby!" Gwen smiled.

**Review x **


	178. Reading

**178. Reading **

"The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the house all that cold, cold, wet day. We looked! Then we saw him Step in on the mat! We looked! And we saw him! The Cat in the Hat!" Anwen said. "Good Girl, you're getting good with your reading now" Gwen smiled. "Yes mummy" Anwen giggled.

Rhys got in from work as Anwen ran into the hallway to Rhys. "Hay darling" Rhys said. "Hello daddy!" Anwen said. "What have you been doing today" Rhys asked. "I just read cat in the hat to mummy" Anwen said. "Yeah, she's a good little reader" Gwen smiled. "C'mon Anwen, lets get your pajamas on" Gwen smiled as she followed Anwen who ran upstairs. "Mummy, what does daddy do" Anwen said. "Your daddy is a manager of a place where people drive Lorries" Gwen said. "Oh, Carys' dad fixes cars" Anwen said. "Oh, really" Gwen said as she brushed Anwen's brown curls. "C'mon then, lets say night to daddy then lets get you to bed" Gwen smiled.

Anwen ran downstairs and sat on the sofa where Rhys was "Night, night daddy" Anwen said. "Night darling" Anwen kissed Rhys goodnight as she ran upstairs and got into bed. "Finally some peace" Gwen sat down next to Rhys and kissed him softly. "How has your day been?" Gwen said. "Okay yeah" Rhys said. "What about you sweetheart" Rhys said. "I'm okay yeah, talked to Jack earlier, and Anwen did, she literally shouted down the phone to him" Gwen said. "She's grown up so fast" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen smiled. "When are we going to tell her" Rhys said. "Soon, darling soon" Gwen smiled.

**Review x**


	179. Chicken Pox

**179. Chicken Pox **

Gwen had her head down the toilet as her phone went off, it was Jack. Rhys answered it. "Hya Jack" Rhys said. "Urm, hello Rhys, where's Gwen?" Jack asked. "With her head down the toilet, it's her morning sickness" Rhys said. "Okay" Jack said. Gwen walked in. "I swear, it always looks like carrots, I don't even eat them! Who are you talking to?" Gwen said. "Jack" Rhys said as he passed the phone to Gwen. "Hya, what do you want?" Gwen said. "I have chicken pox" Jack said. "So do you want me to come an look after you?" Gwen said. "No, Ianto's doing that" Jack said. "Oh so why did you call me, you are going to be off for a week or so, till I get better" Jack said. "Why!" Gwen scoffed. "Because Gwen, you're pregnant if you catch it, it can harm her I can't do that to you" Jack said. "Okay, get well soon" Gwen said. "Thanks" Jack said as he hung up. "Rhys can you take a sicky today?" Gwen bribed. "Why?" Rhys said. "Because, we want you too, just say you have flu and won't be in all week" Gwen smiled. "Okay, but they will think I'm taking the piss, I've been off a lot these past few months and you won't be happy if they give me less paternity leave!" Rhys said. "So!" Gwen smiled as she kissed him and backed away as she covered his mouth, "I'm going to be sick again!" Gwen rushed to the toilet.

"Here I have some water for you" Rhys said. "Thanks" Gwen smiled as she drank the water, "Carys hasn't had morning sickness in ages, how come I get it" Gwen moaned. "I think its just people's bodies, there all different" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said as Rhys helped her up. Gwen walked into the bedroom and looked at herself. "You're gorgeous" Rhys said. "I'm huge" Gwen said. "That's why I love you" Rhys smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere, just the two of us" Gwen smiled. "You mean three of us" Rhys smiled. "Yeah, somewhere, away from everything" Gwen said. "Gwen where you can't fly" Rhys said. "I could, I just need a note from my doctor and then I can fly" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys said. "Paris, we can go on the train, it will take longer but who cares" Gwen said. "Gwen are you out of your mind" Rhys said. "I don't know, please just somewhere" Gwen smiled. "Please I need to take my mind off things" Gwen said. "Gwen what things, why won't you tell me" Rhys said. "It's my dad Rhys, he has cancer" Gwen cried. Rhys closed his eyes, "Gwen why didn't you tell me" Rhys said. "I don't know, Rhys I'm scared, I don't want him to die" Gwen cried. "Gwen not everybody dies of this disease, he can fight it" Rhys said. "I know, I just don't know if he can" Gwen said as Rhys hugged her, he put his forehead on hers and placed his left hand on the side of her stomach. "I love you" Gwen said. "I love you more" Rhys said. "Not possible" Gwen smiled. Rhys smiled. "Thank you" Gwen said. "So, why don't we go somewhere peaceful, the countryside or something" Rhys said. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you" Gwen smiled. "Together" Rhys smiled, "Forever" Gwen smiled.

**Review x **


	180. Divorce? Is it an Option?

180. Divorce? Is it an Option?

Gwen cried as her mother held her arms. "Why would he do that mam, why!" Gwen cried. "Because he's a man, there greedy!" Mary said. "But he loved me, for ten years he's loved me, and as soon as he gets me up the duff, he goes and sleeps with that slut!" Gwen said. "Shhh darling calm down, your getting stressed, it isn't good for the baby" Mary said. The doorbell went. "I bet it's the man whore" Gwen shouted. "Geraint get the door will you" Mary said.

"Please Geraint, just let me talk to her" Rhys said. "How do you even have the nerve to even come here!" Mary shouted. "Mary Please" Rhys said. "My daughter is crying her eyes out in there, she's getting stressed and I don't like to see her like this" Mary scolded. "I know I'm sorry" Rhys said. "Rhys I would just let it cool down, then we can start to talk about how we are going to solve this" Geraint said. "Please can you tell her I love her, and that it was a drunken mistake and I was forced" Rhys said.

"Urgh he has a nerve" Mary said. "Mary please just calm down" Geraint said. Gwen lay on the couch, stroking her large stomach. "She's kicking" Gwen smiled weakly. "I heard what he said, forced my arse" Gwen said. "What's going to happen when the baby's born Gwen, do you want him there?" Mary said. "He should be there Gwen, he's the father of your child" Geraint said. "She's the one giving birth!" Mary said.

_We need to work this out, _

_I love you too much for it _

_To go badly, I love your _

_Hair, and eyes and your_

_Gorgeous body. And our_

_Little baby growing inside _

_You x love you _

_Rhys x _

_I just don't know how you_

_Can one minute shag some slag,_

_And the next be all lovey dovey,_

_You knew there would be consequences,_

_I love you, and the bump does too _

_But just don't know_

_If I can be with you… _

_Gwen _

Gwen turned her phone off as her mum and dad went off to bed. She rang Rhys on the home phone. "Where are you" Gwen said. "On a lay-by just outside Swansea" Rhys said as Gwen hung up. Gwen put her coat on and started to walk, in the general direction out of Swansea, it was dark, and she was alone. She found Rhys' car. Rhys was sleeping in the back.

Pain. There was pain running through Gwen's body as she moaned loudly which woke Rhys up. "Gwen?" Rhys said. "Just bloody open the car" Gwen said. "What are you doing, you could have gotten yourself killed" Rhys said as Gwen got herself into the car. "Please, I love you and I don't want to leave you, it's just complicated" Gwen said. "I know, I'm an idiot, I would probably kill myself if I left you, you're my life, my soul Gwen" Rhys said. Gwen kissed Rhys tightly. "We love you too much to let you go" Gwen smiled as she cried. "And please don't say you would die Rhys, I don't like it when you say things like that" Gwen added.

"I just love you too much" Rhys said. They both interlocked hands. "Together forever eh?" Gwen said. "Yeah. Gwen?" Rhys said. "Can you Get me back to my parents please, I just feel a bit weird" Gwen said. "Sure" Rhys said as he drove back.

They both slept on the sofa that night. Rhys knew he had done wrong and Gwen had forgiven him, because love is to strong to let go.

**Review **


	181. Picnics and Birthing Classes

**181. Picnics and Birthing Classes. **

"Wait, wait one more" Gwen said as she aimed the Malteaser at Rhys' mouth. She threw it and it missed, again. Gwen laughed out loud, as her and Rhys had a picnic in Heath Park, which was opposite the hospital. Gwen lay on the blanket on the grass as Rhys went over to her and kissed her. "I love you" Gwen smiled. "I love you more" Rhys smiled. "Shut up" Gwen laughed. Rhys looked up at the sky with Gwen, as Gwen grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump. "I just wonder what he's doing now" Gwen said. "Jack, you mean?" Rhys said. "I just hope he remembers me, I just hope he comes back, I want him to see her" Gwen said. "He will" Rhys smiled. "Hmn. What time is it" Gwen asked. "Half One" Rhys said as he looked at his watch. "We better get going, anti- natal starts at two" Gwen smiled as she got up slowly. "So I guess I'm packing all this away" Rhys moaned. "Well yes sweetie, because there's this thing called pregnancy, which I unfortunately have at the moment so I cant help you" Gwen smiled. "You think you're hilarious don't you" Rhys said. "Yeah, now c'mon you big lummox, were gonna be late" Gwen smiled.

"Seriously if I have to answer questions in this thing I'm not going to be happy" Rhys said. "You don't need to, basically it's all about birth and stuff like that, its more for me than for you" Gwen said.

They both sat down in the room as the class started.

Later that day, Gwen was on the floor, meditating. "You're not being serious are you!" Rhys said. "What it removes all stress, and it helps for my breathing when I have contractions" Gwen said. "Okay, okay it's your idea" Rhys said. "Shut up I'm loosing focus!" Gwen scolded. "Alright" Rhys chuckled. Rhys sat down and turned the telly on. "Hay look Gwen it's you in a few weeks time" Rhys laughed. "Shut up or I will stuff that controller down your throat!" Gwen frowned as she looked at the TV "Please turn it off" Gwen said, "Fine, football is on anyways" Rhys said. "Aww Rhys the football, we have tickets booked for the 27th, it's gonna be a great game" Rhys said. "Rhys! Why would you book tickets on my due date!" Gwen scolded. "Shit I didn't book them, it was Banana!" Rhys moaned. "Well you can go and un-book them, you're supposed to be with me!" Gwen shouted as she started slapping Rhys.

"Oi! Mind the face! And it's only like three hours, it's not like the baby will come in them three hours" Rhys said. "She better not do sunshine! Or else you're going to get one hell of a slap!" Gwen grumbled. "Right, okay I'm gonna have to tell Banana to take somebody else!" Rhys frowned in disappointment. Gwen could see Rhys' expression. "I'm sorry, you go to the game I'm just getting moody and unpredictable as normal" Gwen said. "Thank you" Rhys said. "Banana knew that it was my due date as he is 'Godfather'" Gwen said. "So you're now saying he can be godfather, I've asked dav too, so, no places for Jack sorry!" Rhys said. "Shut up Jack is main godfather, and I don't care if he isn't on the planet, he is still godfather" Gwen said. "We can't have three godfathers that's stupid and not allowed" Rhys corrected. "So there's a code for how many people can be godfather is there!" Gwen said. "Trina and Megan are Godmother" Gwen said. "Right, can we stop bickering now about stupid things, I think there's more important things we need to discuss" Rhys said as he ended the bickering.

"The Baby's Room is yellow you know, pink is too original" Gwen said. "Urgh yellow, no I'm thinking cream, as it might be a boy" Rhys said. "We already know it's a girl" Gwen scolded. "Well they can get it wrong! I'm still praying it will be the look on your face!" Rhys laughed. "I'm going to kick you out of that room if your going to hyperventilate you know or if you annoy me in any way possible and if you rant for even a millisecond I will kill you a random object!" Gwen lectured. "Gwen! Please can we stop all this, it's just stupid fighting" Rhys said. "But I can't stop it" Gwen sniggered. "So you're in the mood for it are you I'm going to bed, argue with yourself" Rhys shouted as he stormed off to there bedroom. Gwen picked up the paperwork for the house and joined Rhys in the bedroom. "Should we pack the baby's stuff for the new house or is it too risky, because it might come really late" Gwen said. "I hope bloody not, I don't want you to drop when were moving in, that's to much stress for me!" Rhys said. "Were Just going to have to wait and see" Gwen smiled. "I'm sorry" Gwen smiled. "I'm sorry too, Mrs. Grumpy" Rhys laughed.

Gwen glanced a look at Rhys to say 'Shut it you!'

**To Be Continued….**

**Review xx **


	182. A Complicated Move

**182. A Complicated move. **

**This is a continuation of the last chapter x Thank you to all my reviewers! Love you all!**

**June 5****th**** – Moving In Day …**

"Move Coming through!" Gwen shouted as banana came through with a box and slapped her on the bum. "Oi!" Gwen scolded. "Are you all done in here?" Gwen smiled. "Nearly, just one more box" Dav said. "Good" Gwen smiled. She walked into the living room where Rhys was telling the delivery men what furniture to take. "Hay" Gwen smiled. "You should be resting" Rhys said. "I'm fine really, walking does me good" Gwen smiled. "Stop worrying about me, go!" Gwen smiled. Gwen huffed as she felt her stomach. "You are not coming out missus" Gwen said to herself. Gwen walked down the hallway as she felt a sharp pain. She cried out in pain as Banana came up the stairs. "Gwen are you okay?" Banana asked. "What going on?" Dav said as he poked his head round the corner. "I'm not letting my waters break, I'm not!" Gwen cried. "Dav get Rhys!" Banana said. "Right" Dav said as he went to the van to get Rhys. "if it's going to happen darling it's going to happen, you can't stop it, it's a way to tell you she wants to come out" Banana said. "Just shut up Banana!" Gwen cried. "What's going on, Gwen are you okay" Rhys said. Gwen wiped her tears away and stood up straight, "I'm fine now, I think I just need to sit down" Gwen said.  
Rhys sat Gwen on one of the breakfast bar stools as she winced in pain as she sat down. "C'mon Gwen, tell me what's up" Rhys said as he kissed Gwen passionately. "I think my waters are gonna break" Gwen cried. "Are you being serious!" Rhys said. "I don't know" Gwen cried. "Hay, shhh it's probably nerves and stress, were just going to calm you down" Rhys smiled as he wiped her eyes.

Rhys went to Banana and asked him to keep an eye on Gwen.

Gwen was lifting boxes when her waters broke. "Oh Shit!" Banana shouted. Gwen cried, she was frightened. "Get Rhys please" she cried, "Okay" Banana ran.

"Rhys, Rhys it's time!" Banana said. "Urm Banana Mate, Rhys has gone to the house, to get the keys" Dav said. "Shit" Banana said. "Just please get me to the hospital" Gwen cried as Banana helped her down the stairs.

They got to the hospital; they helped Gwen into the maternity unit at the hospital.

"What's your name darling?" the receptionist said. "Gwen Elizabeth Williams" Gwen moaned as another contraction came. "Right lets get you laid down" the receptionist said as she escorted Gwen into a cubicle as one of the midwifes came down. "So who are these two lovely lads" the midwife said. "Colin or Banana Boat as he likes to be called and Dav, there the godfathers" Gwen said as she got on the bed. "Are we awaiting the arrival in the father?" the midwife said. "Oh shit Rhys! We need to ring him!" Banana said. "Dav can you ring him please" Gwen moaned. "Okay, urm c'mon Gwen push!" Banana said. "You're completely useless, I can't push yet!" Gwen scolded. "Well sorry, I don't know how it works!" Banana said. "Gwen, Rhys is on his way!" Dav said. "Thank god I can't stand it in here!" Gwen moaned.

**Review x **


	183. Rhys Williams Hates Screaming Children

**183. Rhys Williams' Hates Screaming Children. **

"Right I'm off now, are you sure you will be okay with her?" Gwen smiled. "Gwen don't worry, she will be fine" Rhys said. "Okay, bye snoo boo" Gwen said to Anwen who was flailing her arms and legs around her bassinette. Gwen went out of the door, and kissed her husband goodbye.

Anwen started to stir as Rhys watched the football. "Oh For god's sake!" he screamed at the TV. He noticed that he had maybe shouted a bit too loudly as Anwen was now awake as was crying. "Oh Shit" Rhys said as Anwen cried out loud. "Shhh, darling please, go back to sleep, shhh" Rhys said as he picked her up and started to rock her the way Gwen did when she was woken. "Why does this work for Gwen" Rhys said to himself. "Shhh, do you want your mummy?" Rhys said as he held her out to look into her eyes, who just stared at him back, full of tears. "What about your teddy, do you like your teddy" Rhys said, which started to calm her down as she snuggled the toy. "See the teddy works every time" Rhys said. "Well she seems to love you" Gwen smiled. "What are you doing home?" Rhys said. "Well, Trina has flu so it was cancelled and also, I wanted to come back home to my gorgeous husband" Gwen smiled. "She wouldn't stop crying, how come she always stops when you rock her?" Rhys said. "Because I'm her mother, were bonded" Gwen smiled as she picked her up, Anwen still asleep as she rocked her. "Also you need to turn the TV down, or she gets woken" Gwen said, "Oh, that's probably why she woke before then" Rhys said. Gwen put her down for a nap as Rhys turned the TV off.

**Review x **


	184. Paranormal Activity

**184. Paranormal Activity.**

**Hopefully this isn't too sketchy… x **

"Hay, look whose home" Gwen smiled as she held baby Anwen. "Can you please stop pointing that camera at me, I look terrible" Gwen said. "What! You look gorgeous" Rhys said.

"So where's my goddaughter!" Jack said as he and Ianto walked in...

_**August 12, 15 days before Ianto Jones Died. **_

"Aww Stop it Jack!" Ianto smiled! "But you're gorgeous!" Jack smiled.

"Let's look around the new house" Rhys said as he held Anwen and also held the camera. "Here's Anwen's room" Rhys said. "Give me the guided tour too!" Jack laughed. "Here is mine and Gwen's room" Rhys said. "Where a lot of freaky shit will be going down" Jack laughed. "Shut up Jack!" Rhys said.

"She's really cute" Ianto smiled as he rocked Anwen. "I know" Gwen smiled.

"Ianto time to go it's getting late" Jack said as he kissed Gwen goodbye.

_**Night #1 **_

*The Door Start's to move*

_**Day After… **_

"Hay, Whacha Looking at?" Gwen smiled. "Just the cctv footage last night" Rhys said, "That door moved" Rhys said. "It was probably wind, and these cameras make me feel like I'm in big brother" Gwen said.

_**Night #14 **_

_**01:35:44**_

_***Pans Rattle as the whole house shakes* **_

"Fucking Hell!" Rhys said as Gwen ran to Anwen's room, were Anwen was screaming. "Shhh darling" Gwen soothed her. "What is it?" Gwen cried.

Something's freaking me out Rhys.

"Hay Ianto, Big Camera!" Jack smiled. "We need it, all these bloody weird goings on!" Ianto said. "There all nothing, god Ianto get a grip, you're as bad as Gwen" Jack said. "Kiss me then you big looser!" Ianto laughed. "Shut up coffee boy" Jack kissed Ianto.

**Night 15# - The Night Ianto Dies. **

Gwen put Anwen to sleep as she was dragged from her feet. She screamed loudly as she was dragged down the stairs. She held onto the Banister screaming Rhys' name. He came from the living room his eyes open wide. "Oh God!" Rhys said.

"Why is it here Rhys, I haven't had any kind of problem like this before" Gwen said as she ran down the stairs and sat on the sofa, the TV crackled. "C'mon then! I'm not scared of you!" Gwen shouted. "Try and get to bed" Rhys said as he escorted her upstairs. After he had put Gwen in bed he went downstairs.

*Jack stands behind Rhys as he breaks Rhys' neck, killing him dead, Jack Has blood all over his body, he goes upstairs as Gwen wakes up he looks at her, Gwen is petrified, Jack stares at her as the demon inside him, throws Gwen to the camera, this kills her, he goes and gets Anwen, leaving Rhys and Gwen's dead bodies*

_**Police Found, Gwen and Rhys Williams' Bodies 3 Days Later. Ianto's Body was found 4 days later.**_

_**The Whereabouts of Anwen and Jack Are Unknown… **_

**Review x **


	185. Busy!

**185. Busy! **

**Over 300 reviews! Wow thank you to everybody who has ever reviewed and thank you so much for the people who have read and reviewed every chapter, specialfrancine, Melica Walker and Gwen Harkness! Thank you! **

Rhys walked through the cog door as he looked around the hub, to see Jack in his office, working and Gwen walking around, it seemed that she was doing everybody's job. "Hya Gwen" Rhys said, "Hay, can't stop really busy" Gwen said as Rhys rushed after her. "Urm remember, we have a doctor's appointment at three!" Rhys said. "I know Rhys!" Gwen said as she filed papers into alphabetical order. "Yep, I know, but Rhys I'm doing about 4 different jobs here okay! So if your going to slow me down please go and I will see you at three!" Gwen shouted, which made Jack look up from his computer. "I'm going to help you okay!" Rhys shouted back. "Well you can help me file all these" Gwen said. "I'm just going to make a coffee!" Rhys went over and touched Ianto's coffee machine. "DON'T TOUCH THE COFFEE MACHINE!" Gwen shouted, which echoed throughout the hub. "Why?" Rhys said. "It's Ianto's okay, nobody is touching it or using it" Gwen said. "Sorry for shouting, it's just I'm stressed and my hormones are all over the place" Gwen apologised. "It's okay darling, hug?" Rhys asked. "Yes please" Gwen said as she went over to Rhys and hugged him. "it's just Jack's come back from Rhiannon's after sorting out the funeral stuff, it's took them long enough to give the body to her, 5 months Rhys, nearly six if you count the funeral" Gwen cried. "I know" Rhys said. "Then I had to calm Jack down as he was in hysterics, which made me upset, then I have to do Ianto's filing which is hard, and then I have to do Jack's phone calls, which takes a lifetime, and also I have to run a translation which I'm rubbish at doing, as only Tosh can figure that out, and it's just all to stressful for me" Gwen cried. "Hay, calm down darling, why don't you take a break, all this stress isn't good for you and the baby" Rhys said. "Okay, Jack wants it all done though I can't really stop" Gwen said. "Jack can stuff it, I'm just worried about my gorgeous wife and my child, and if he says anything he will have me to deal with, actually second thoughts, I'm going to talk to him now" Rhys said. "Rhys please don't have a go" Gwen said. "I won't be too mean, go and sit over there and relax" Rhys said.

"Urm Jack can I have a word" Rhys asked. "Sure" Jack sniffed as he put down Ianto's tie. "I can't believe you, and I know your grieving but so are we, but you can't expect Gwen to do all the jobs in a day! Good god man, she's six months pregnant for god's sake, she should be resting and not getting stressed out because you told her all of the jobs have to be done today! So I request she has a week off to rest, cos I'm not having my wife and my baby put at risk Jack!" Rhys scolded. "Okay..." Jack said as he went back to sniffing Ianto's tie. Rhys walked out to see Gwen biting her lip. "So?" Gwen asked. "You're getting a week off starting now" Rhys said as he took Gwen. "What!" Gwen said. "C'mon Gwen" Rhys said. Gwen looked at Jack who was still sniffing Ianto's tie. "Okay" Gwen said.

Gwen sat on the sofa of there small cosy flat, feeling her stomach. Gwen's eyes widened as she sat up stiff. "Rhys?" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys said. "The baby's kicking" Gwen smiled. "Are you being serious" Rhys asked. "God, she kick's a lot" Gwen smiled. "No it's a boy, I know it!" Rhys laughed. "Girl" Gwen said. "Boy!" Rhys laughed. "Well we will find out soon enough" Gwen smiled. "Wait, was that the first kick?" Rhys asked. "Yes" Gwen giggled as Rhys kissed her. "C'mon lets go" Gwen smiled.

Gwen fell asleep on the way back from the hospital, as they got back home Rhys didn't want to wake her, so he just watched his wife sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall as he placed his hand on her bump. Today was one of the most exiting days of his life, as Rhys found out that he could now watch rugby with somebody other than Banana. The more he thought over it the more real it became.

Gwen woke, "Rhys?" Gwen said. "Oh sorry" Rhys smiled.

Gwen yawned, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "Not, long darling" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen smiled. Gwen giggled to herself. "What?" Rhys asked. "It looks like I'll have to take them dresses back" Gwen said. "Well Jack could dress him up like a drag queen, I seriously think he is secretly one" Rhys laughed. "I hope he's okay, he could do with some cheering up, I think it's just the funeral which is weighing him down, I don't think he wants to say goodbye just yet" Gwen said.

"I'm going to ring my mum" Gwen said, "We will ring mine after, put it on loud speaker so we can both talk" Rhys said. "One minute just have to text back Trina, she asked how did the scan, go? Do I have a goddaughter?" Gwen laughed. "I'll dial the number" Rhys said. "Hello?" Mary asked. "Hya Mam!" Gwen smiled. "How are you?" Mary asked. "I'm fine, Mam is dad with you?" Gwen asked. "Yes, why?" Mary said. "Because were having a boy!" Gwen smiled. "Aww that's great darling!" Mary said. "We better go, we have Rhys' parents to call, speak to you later" Gwen smiled as she hung up. "Right your parents!" Gwen said as Rhys dialled there number. "Hello Rhys Darling How are you?" Brenda said. "I'm fine mam, me and Gwen were just calling to tell you that, we've just found out that were having a boy!" Rhys said. "Oh My, Congratulations, I can't wait to be a grandma now!" Brenda said as Gwen laughed to herself. "Bye Mam" Rhys said.

"Well, that didn't take long" Gwen huffed as she leant on Rhys. "I love you" Gwen smiled. "I love you too" Rhys said as he kissed her head.

**Review x**


	186. Functions !

**186. Functions!**

"Oh my mam has invited us to one of her functions tomorrow night" Rhys said. "Who's going to be there, cos if it's all old people I'm not going" Gwen moaned. "No she said Banana and some friends from school also some family members too" Rhys said. "Urgh great, you will be off with Banana all night while I sit on my own, god anybody would think your married the way you two hang about!" Gwen said. "No I'm not going to leave your side, she's laid this out for us, it's sort of a baby shower, but that was supposed to be a surprise" Rhys said. "Brenda Williams doing something for me, she would only do something, if she gets something valuable in return, she hates me and you know it!" Gwen said. "She doesn't hate you, she's just opinionative, and she is getting something in return, she's getting little Rhys junior" Rhys smiled. "By the way, there is No chance in hell he's being called Rhys!" Gwen smirked. "Fine" Rhys sulked.

**1 day after. **

"Gwen are you ready?" Rhys shouted as he went into the bedroom where Gwen was still choosing an outfit. "Gwen C'mon!" Rhys moaned. "What! It's hard to decide" Gwen said. "Gwen were gonna be late" Rhys moaned. "Right I'm wearing the blue one" Gwen said.

When the got inside the venue it was beautiful, "wow!" Gwen smiled. "Congratulation's you two" Brenda said. "Thanks" Gwen smiled. "Do you like all of the blue balloons" Brenda said. "Yes, urm wow!" Gwen smiled. "Have a good time, there are a lot of people you haven't met before her Gwen" Brenda said. "Okay" Gwen said. "Let's see my uncle who I haven't seen in years" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said. "Hya Uncle Gethin" Rhys smiled. "Rhys, wow urm god, look how old you are now, I remember the last time I saw you, you were going off to university." Gethin said. "Yes and that university is where I met my gorgeous wife, Gwen" Rhys said. "Aww Gwen how wonderful it is to meet you" Gethin said. "Nice to meet you too" Gwen smiled. "Rhys, how did you pull somebody so gorgeous" Gethin said. Gwen blushed. "We will talk later, I'm just gonna try and find the lads" Rhys said as Gwen followed him. "Rhys can we please sit down!" Gwen said. "Whey!" the guys shouted, "Oi Rhys who's the big bird strapped to your arm" Dav said. "Shut it!" Gwen said. "So then, we have another lad in the group" Banana said. "Yes, and you should bloody feel him, all he does is kick" Gwen moaned. "Haha! Nothing like his father then, hardly touches the ball in footie" Banana said. "Yeah right, I do!" Rhys said looking embarrassed. "Are you okay?" Rhys said as he got a chair for Gwen. "Yeah I'll be okay" Gwen said as she sat down slowly, holding her stomach and controlling her breathing.

There was a man at the bar his coat was long and blue. "Jack?" Gwen shouted as the man turned round. "Gwen!" Jack smiled. "Urm, how did you know?" Gwen said. "Rhys rang me" Jack said. "Oh" Gwen smiled. "So a boy eh, I love your little bump, well big bump but it's nice" Jack slurred. "Are you drunk?" Gwen asked. "Just a few bottles of whiskey!" Jack slurred. "Bottles, Jack no!" Gwen said. "But who cares we have a baby boy, and he's gonna have blue eyes, like me" Jack slurred. "Jack no, he isn't yours, remember" Gwen said. "How, I'm perfect" Jack said. "Jack please, your drunk" Gwen started to cry. "Hay what's up?" Rhys said. "Hya Rhys, nice wife" Jack said. "Jack please, my mother doesn't like drunk people at her functions!" Rhys scolded, as Rhys lead Jack to the door, "Just go Jack!" Rhys said as he sent Jack on his way. Rhys went back over to Gwen who was chatting to some of Rhys' cousins, who were obviously getting really broody. "Aww, I can't believe little Rhysey is gonna be a dad" Shannon said. "I know, he was kinda shocked when I told him, but I know he had wanted to for a long time, but I always said my job got in the way of things" Gwen smiled. "Aww, well it's never really the right time is it, there's always something" Shannon said.

"He's Kicking" Gwen smiled, as all the girls squealed.

**Review **


	187. Saving Mica Davies

**187. Saving Mica Davies **

Mica Davies stood in the middle of the empty road as the rest of the wedding party gathered inside, they had finished there dinner and now the party began, Jack and Ianto, the newlyweds where dancing, and David was wanting kisses of other girls.

Gwen walked outside as she saw an oncoming car; she knew Mica hadn't seen it.

Gwen ran as fast as she could out in front of the car and pushed mica out of the way as the car clipped her side. They both landed on the floor in a heap as Rhiannon ran outside to grab Mica. "Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he ran over to Gwen. Jack and Ianto ran out to see what all the fuss was. "Can somebody please call an ambulance!" Rhys shouted. "Gwen can you hear me darling?" Rhys asked as he grabbed her hand. "Yes" Gwen said drowsily. "What about the baby" Gwen slurred. "She's going to be fine" Rhys said shakily as they waited for an ambulance. "Should we move her?" Ianto said. "No, she might have hurt herself" Rhys snapped. "Oh god, she saved my daughter, god she could have died!" Rhiannon said, in shock.

The ambulance arrived, as they got out they talked to Rhys, "What's her name?" the paramedic said. "Gwen Williams, I'm her husband" Rhys said. "Okay, how many weeks pregnant is she?" the paramedic asked. "38 weeks" Rhys said. "Gwen can you hear me, I'm going to try and move you now, do you have any pain" the paramedic said. "Hmn, yeah, my stomach" Gwen slurred. "Right, she might be in the early stages of labour, we need to get her to hospital" the paramedic said. "How's Mica?" Gwen asked. "She's fine she's just gonna get checked out at the hospital" Rhys said.

"Do you think I should go?" Ianto said. "If you want to, but I'm coming with you if you do!" Jack said as he kissed Ianto passionately.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I just had to save her" Gwen said as she took the mask off. "Keep it on darling it's helping you breathe" Rhys said. "I feel so responsible" Ianto said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Cos it's Mica, she's my niece!" Ianto frowned. The paramedic went over a large speed bump, as Gwen cried out in pain. "It's okay darling just breathe deeply" Rhys said as Gwen fell asleep.

Rhys sat next to Gwen as she slept. Rhys stroked her cheek as Gwen woke up. "Hello" Gwen croaked. "Hay" Rhys said. "What's happened, is she dead" Gwen croaked as Rhys started to cry. "No darling, she's fine and she's gorgeous" Rhys said. "Gorgeous?" Gwen was puzzled as she heard a pair of tiny little lungs cry in the cot next to her.

"Oh" Gwen smiled and laughed. "Can I hold her?" Gwen smiled. "Sure" Rhys said as he went and picked up the tiny little figure, he passed her to Gwen, who had tears in her eyes. The tiny newborn yawned as she slept, Gwen giggled. "Hello, Anwen" Gwen cried. "Anwen? Why Anwen?" Rhys asked. "Because she's beautiful" Gwen smiled. "Hay" Jack whispered as himself and Ianto came through the door. "She's so small" Gwen cried in happiness. Anwen opened her eyes and looked around, she grabbed on tightly to Gwen's finger. "Gwen she's just like you" Ianto said. "How's Mica?" Gwen smiled. "She's fine, Just shock" Ianto said, "I think she's more worried about you Gwen" Ianto added as Rhiannon and Mica came though the door. "Sorry, she wanted to see you and the baby" Rhiannon said as Ianto picked her up so she could see. "Thank you uncle Ianto" Mica said. "Aww she's cute" Mica said. "I know isn't she" Gwen smiled. Anwen wriggled around in Gwen's arms, "Gwen Can I?" Jack said. "Sure" Gwen smiled as she passed Anwen to Jack, "Hello, I'm your uncle Jack, you can always come to me if you, sleep with a guy and don't want to tell your mother" Jack said. "Jack! Please" Gwen said. "Sorry" Jack said. Gwen laughed as Anwen made a squeaky noise. "Aww" Ianto sighed.

**Review x **


	188. Welcome to the 21st Century

188. Welcome to the 21st Century

"Ooh look who's back!" Anwen said as she held the camcorder in her hand. "It's Jack! Mum and my baby brother Gareth!" Anwen narrated. "Ani put that away will you, I look terrible" Gwen moaned. "Well I didn't see you properly when you and dad brought me home" Anwen said. Jack picked up his son and carried him around the big house that they owned in Los Angles, they had moved there permanently after the death of Anwen's dad and Gwen's first husband Rhys around 7 years ago. Anwen was seven when her dad died, now she didn't feel sad, she just got on with life, in America, her new American accent was also something Gwen hated.

"Jack all this baby does is sleep!" Anwen said, "I wanna hold him and play with him" Anwen moaned. "Just, calm down he's only a newborn, they sleep a lot" Jack said. Gwen sat on the sofa looking exhausted. "Mum you look tired" Anwen said, "I am sweetie, this is what having a baby does to you, so remember don't try and do anything with that boyfriend of yours!" Gwen said as Anwen sat down next to her. "if dad was here do you think you would have had another baby?" Anwen asked. "Sure, we were planning to, just there was never the time, but you were my little surprise darling" Gwen smiled as she stroked Anwen's long hair. "You are so beautiful" Gwen smiled. "Mom! Stop it!" Anwen said. "Cut it with all that American slang!" Gwen said. "I know I'm welsh but they make fun of me if I do that accent, there mean!" Anwen said. "Shut up you, you rant as much as your father did" Gwen smiled. "Shut up" Anwen said. "


	189. Surprising the Parents

**189. Surprising the Parents. **

"Rhys we are late!" Gwen moaned. "That isn't my fault, if you had got your head out of the toilet earlier, we wouldn't be late" Rhys snapped. "Urgh I feel so sick" Gwen moaned as she put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Don't you dare be sick in this car, this is like my baby, my little Porsche" Rhys said. "Well there are only two seats, how are you going to put the baby in here" Gwen said. "Who said the baby is going in here, the baby is going in your car" Rhys said. "Grr I can't be bothered with this!" Gwen sat in a huff.

They got to Gwen's parents where, Mary, Geraint were waiting. Rhys was getting presents out of the car as Gwen went inside. "Hello mum" Gwen smiled as she took her coat off, to show her large bump. "Oh my god!" Mary screamed. "Geraint Can you come in here for a moment! NOW!" Mary shouted as Geraint came into the hall. "Oh god! Gwen why didn't you tell us!" Geraint shouted. "Well I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise" Gwen frowned. "What's up?" Rhys said. "I didn't tell them I was pregnant" Gwen said. "What! I told my parents as soon as I could!" Rhys said. "Yes but you don't have a lot going through your mind right now!" Gwen cried. She walked into the living room and sat down in tears. "I just can't do all of this stuff, it's just too much, Jack leaving was too much, I just can't-" Gwen burst into hysterics. "Hay shhh, it's okay let it out" Rhys said as Mary came in. "Oh darling, I'm sorry I didn't want to make you upset" Mary said. Gwen kept on crying. "Aww come here" Mary said. "I have too much to handle mam" Gwen wept. "I know darling, do you want to talk about it?" Mary said. "I don't know" Gwen wept. "Well, my friend Ianto died, which was a shock, then his boyfriend my boss Jack left, which left me without a job, and I have a baby on the way and I don't know what to do" Gwen cried. "Hay, everything's going to be fine darling" Mary said. "Hay c'mon it's Christmas day, there shouldn't be tears" Geraint said. "I know" Gwen hiccupped.

**Review x **


	190. Snow Covered Roads

**190. Snow Covered Roads. **

Horns Blared, as everybody was stuck in mile long tailbacks, which caused loads of people to stop, nobody was moving and it was freezing. Gwen and Rhys were stuck on the M4 into Cardiff, and it was very cold. Gwen tried to get some sleep as the snow got worse; Rhys grabbed the warm throw from the back and put it on Gwen so she didn't get cold. "I can't get to sleep!" Gwen huffed as she tried to turn the heater up more. "God why is it so cold!" Gwen cried. "I really don't know brr" Rhys shivered. "You okay love?" Rhys asked. "I think so" Gwen smiled. Silence ensued as Gwen rubbed her stomach, "Do you know where we will be in four weeks today?" Gwen smiled. "Hmn Where" Rhys laughed. "Well if this little one comes on her due date, I'm thinking a hospital bed, screaming and me squeezing your hand so hard I will break your fingers" Gwen giggled. "Can I pass on the hand holding?" Rhys smiled. "No" Gwen giggled. "It's going to be so weird having a little person to look after" Gwen smiled. "Gwen, what happens if for some weird reason I don't have a clue what I'm doing, what if I'm not supposed to be a dad" Rhys said. "Shut up you're going to be an amazing dad" Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys' cheek. A police man, in a big fluorescent coat walked down the motorway with a flashlight. One familiar man knocked on the door, a blonde haired man stood with a flashlight.

Rhys opened the door. "Hello Andy" Gwen smiled. "Hello Gwen, how's the little one?" Andy asked. "Oh she's fine I think" Gwen smiled. "Good" Andy said. "So can you get us out of here" Rhys said. "No sorry, were only allowed to look on people and telling them to stay warm" Andy said. "C'mon Andy, she's pregnant!" Rhys shouted. "I know, it looks like we will be here all night, I would both keep warm, if you have any problems ring me" Andy said. "Okay, thanks Andy" Gwen smiled as Rhys shut the door. "Ooh kicking!" Gwen moaned as she tried to get comfortable. "yeah, I'm a bit stiff, I need to move around a bit, maybe we should go in the back and snuggle up" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said as he took the key out of the ignition. He got in to the back with Gwen and hugged her tightly. "I love you" Rhys said. "Me too, I just want to go home" Gwen cried. "Hay shhh don't cry" Rhys soothed Gwen as he wiped her tears. "I hate snow" Gwen cried. "I know but were going to be okay" Rhys smiled. "Yeah, I just hope I am, I really don't want to go into labour here" Gwen said. "You won't, you have four weeks left you will be fine" Rhys said. Rhys placed his hand on Gwen's bump as she giggled as they snuggled each other through the cold.

**Review x **


	191. Up All Night

**191. Up All Night. **

Gwen lay in bed as she got awoken by her 5 day old daughter; she had just come home from hospital and was spending her first night at home. "Huh?" Gwen groaned as it woke Rhys too. "I can't put up with this for six months!" Rhys said. Gwen went over to Anwen's cot and picked the tiny little figure up "Aww what's up my little flower, do you want your bottle, yes you do don't you, you greedy baby!" Gwen cooed. "Rhys be a darling and go and get the milk I heated earlier and check that all the other bottles are being sterilised" Gwen smiled. "You have a very loud cry don't you, bit like mummy, yes you are my pretty angel, yes you are" Gwen smiled. "Here, I think it's the right temperature, but I'm the newbie here" Rhys said. "It will be fine" Gwen smiled, "Go back to sleep if you want honey" Gwen smiled. "No it's fine" Rhys smiled. "Oh, I will need to burp her too, I don't want her being sick all over the cot" Gwen said. "You're getting the hang of this already" Rhys said. "Well" Gwen winked. "Who likes her milk, you little darling, because you my little star aren't you, yes you are, c'mon lets get you back to sleepy soon as possible eh, as mummy and daddy need sleepy too" Gwen cooed at Anwen as she stared at Gwen as she spat up some milk. "Urgh" Gwen said as she wiped the milk away. "Shall I give little Anwen to daddy, as she loves it when daddy puts her to sleep, don't you darling" Gwen smiled as she kissed Anwen's cheek as Rhys rocked her, Anwen's head leaning on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Rhys put her back into the cot.

3 hours later, Anwen was screaming again, this time, she needed her nappy changing. "Urgh, right I need, new nappies, wipes, and some lotion as I think she's getting a bit of a rash" Gwen said. Gwen wiped, put some cream on, and put a new nappy on "There, a new nappy for you darling" Gwen smiled, Gwen noticed that Anwen's baby grow was dirty, so she changed it for a cute one with bunny's on. "Rhys get me her little teddy, I think she was stirring, and couldn't reach it" Gwen smiled. "Okay" Rhys said as he got her bunny from the cot. "Right I need to put this cover back on her" Gwen said. "I'll do that, you try and get some sleep" Rhys said. "Okay, what time is it now" Gwen said. "Three thirty" Rhys said. "Right, she needs her next feed at around seven, half seven ish and then needs changing again at half nine, Urgh I'm shattered, I haven't slept properly since I gave birth to her" Gwen said. "Just try and get some sleep, if she wakes again, I'll get up and deal with it" Rhys said. "Okay, but what if she wants me, for comfort or something" Gwen said. "She won't, she will be okay with her daddy won't she?" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen smiled as she tried to get back off to sleep.

The morning awoke, Gwen looked at the clock to see it was eight, she jumped out of bed, and went over to the cot, Anwen wasn't there, for a moment she panicked but then she heard Rhys downstairs cooing over Anwen.

"You are my cutie, yes you are, yes you are" Rhys cooed as Anwen dropped off to sleep. Rhys put her in the bassinette which was downstairs. "Morning darling" Rhys kissed Gwen as she groaned "Morning".

"How was she this morning" Gwen asked. "An angel" Rhys smiled. "Good, my mam and dad are round today, there really exited to see her" Gwen said. "What time are they coming?" Rhys said. "About one I think" Gwen smiled. "Okay, well I was thinking you could get some rest as I clean up and watch Anwen" Rhys said. "That would be perfect, see this is why I married you!" Gwen smiled as she ate her breakfast. "The midwife is coming at three, so I hope they will be gone by then" Gwen said. "Probably not" Rhys said. "I'm going to have a nap" Gwen smiled as she went back to bed.

**Review x **


	192. The District Nurse

**192. The Health Visitor **

"I'm going off to the supermarket, I will see you in about two hours" Rhys smiled as he kissed Gwen. "Goodbye, remember to get that stuff for Anwen" Gwen smiled. "I know, I know" Rhys smiled as he slammed the door. Gwen knew that loud noise would have woke Anwen up who was in the living room in the bassinette. Gwen peered into the bassinette where Anwen was awake and yawning, her tiny little

eyes opening wide. "Hello little darling" Gwen smiled as she picked her up out of the bassinette, as she went upstairs, "Lets get you washed shall we, eh a nice little bath for little Anwen" Gwen cooed as she went upstairs, she started to wash Anwen, as she giggled. "Aww you like that do you" Gwen smiled as she splashed the water, which made Anwen make gurgling noises. "Aww you're my little cutie aren't you" Gwen smiled as she wrapped Anwen in a towel and went into the nursery.

At the Supermarket, Rhys was puzzled at all the different kinds of nappies, "Urgh oh god" Rhys mumbled. Rhys rang Gwen, "Hay Gwen, which nappies should I get I'm confused" Rhys said "The ones that are the newborn ones, the others will be too big, can you see them?" Gwen said. "Yeah, thanks babe" Rhys said as he hung up.

"Right let's get you into an adorable outfit eh!" Gwen cooed as she tickled Anwen, Gwen picked out a cute little dress with pokodots on it, with a cardigan so Anwen didn't get cold, also some tights. Gwen smiled as she picked her up and went downstairs.

Rhys came in with many bags from the supermarket. "I'm back" Rhys shouted. "Hay" Gwen smiled as she walked into the kitchen with Anwen in her arms. Rhys went over to Gwen and Anwen as he stroked her tiny ivory arm. "The health visitor is coming soon, so can you get all this stuff away" Gwen said. "Sure" Rhys said.

The Doorbell went as Rhys opened it. "Hello" the health visitor said. "Hya, she's through there" Rhys smiled as she walked into the living room. "Hay" Gwen smiled as Anwen held Gwen's finger. "I'm Jenifer" Jenifer introduced herself as she sat next to Gwen. "Right, I have here a medical book, we will weigh her at the practice which is down the road, and see how she's doing, so we will fill some of this in now, what's her name?" Jenifer said. "Anwen Williams" Gwen said. "Right date of birth, was 7 days ago so I can work this out" Jenifer said. "Right Mother and Father" Jenifer added. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper and Rhys Alun Williams" Gwen said. "Urm right Occupation" Jenifer said. "Rhys is Transport Manager, and I'm, Senior Investigator" Gwen said as she tried to think of a job description which didn't include fighting aliens for a living. "Okay, Right Date of Birth For both of you, I know this is a bit long winded but it has to be done" Jenifer said. "I'm 16th August 1978 and Rhys' September 3rd 1978" Gwen smiled. "Right I think that's all I need, now lets get on with Checking up on this little angel" Jenifer smiled. "Right, she's getting a bit of a rash, but I think it's a nappy rash, and the cream is helping, also I don't know how much milk to put in her bottle" Gwen asked. "Well it looks fine" Jenifer said. "Okay" Gwen smiles. "She's so cute, and I see a lot of babies" Jenifer said. Gwen smiled as she was given Anwen back. "Right I will leave this book with you, and I will see you on Friday at about ten at the surgery" Jenifer said. "Thank you" Gwen said as Jenifer left. "I'm knackered, I'm going to put her to bed, can you start tea, I'm just going to have a nap" Gwen said. "Sure" Rhys said.

**Review **


	193. Coming Home with a Broken Heart

**193. Coming Home with a Broken Heart. **

**Tissue Warning!**

Rhys walked through the door with Gwen's overnight bag, as she followed slowly. Her eyes we red and her ivory skin blotchy. "Gwen I-" Rhys said as Gwen interrupted "No, don't apologize this isn't our fault" Gwen smiled. "Gwen, I just want to say, I love you so much, I just want to hug you and tell you everything's alrite" Rhys said as tears engulfed his face. "Please don't cry because I will cry too" Gwen wept. They both sat in silence, holding each others hands as they cried Gwen leaning on Rhys as they wept. The doorbell went which stopped there silence, Gwen went to the door, some flowers had been left, a big bouquet which had a note reading

_To Gwen and Rhys  
So Sorry for you loss, were thinking about you, _

_Keep strong for us x  
Lots of love Andy xx _

Rhys went to Gwen who had a bouquet in her hand. Rhys was in pieces.

Jack was in his office, tears running down his face as he looked at some unit reports. Ianto walked in with some coffee. "Hay, I've got coffee, and it's going to be amazing!" Ianto said, looking more ecstatic as normal as he went into Jack's office to see Jack in tears. "What's up?" Ianto said. "You haven't heard?" Jack cried. "What?" Ianto said. "Gwen lost her baby, she had to give birth to it a few days ago" Jack said. "Oh god" Ianto frowned. "I know, it's terrible, I really don't know what to do" Jack cried. "Go and see her" Ianto said. Jack nodded as he got his coat on.

The doorbell went a second time, as Gwen opened the door, Jack was crying, "I'm so sorry" Jack whispered as he hugged Gwen. "It's okay" Gwen cried. Rhys came through trying not to cry, "I'm so sorry mate" Jack wept as he hugged Rhys. "Thank you mate" Rhys said. "When are you going to see her again?" Jack said. "I'm going to see her tomorrow for the last time before we bury her" Gwen cried. "I just feel, so cold" Jack said. "Jack were going to be okay, but I know what you know feel for Stephan" Gwen said. "But he was my grandson, and I killed him" Jack said. "It wasn't your fault, you did it to save all of us" Gwen said. "I know" Jack said.

Jack finally left and went back to the hub as Gwen hugged Rhys tightly, "I love you so much" Gwen said. "I love you too, we need to be strong for everybody, because our parents are going to be hurting as much as us" Rhys said. "I know I'm trying to work my head around everything" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said. "I just don't know if I can do this without you, so please don't leave me, and if I get upset it's not your fault, because I don't think I can take this alone" Gwen said. "Gwen, I am never, ever going to leave you, even if you try to kick me out I will stay" Rhys smiled. Gwen kissed Rhys passionately. "I love you" Gwen said. Gwen closed her eyes as she leant on Rhys' chest as he hugged her. Rhys was crushed, his heart was shattered, he put his heart and soul into being one of the best dad's ever, and now that was severed, his soul was cold.

**Review x **


	194. Ianto's Mopping Floors

**194. Ianto's Mopping Floors. **

Ianto mopped the floor, after Jack spilt a whole cup of coffee all over the hub floor. Gwen walked up from another trek to the toilet. Gwen walked up as she slipped on the water. "Ahh!" she screamed as she fell straight on her back. "Owch!" Gwen cried. "Oh god Gwen!" Jack said. "Are you okay" Ianto said. "You should have put a cone around it Ianto!" Jack said. "I would if we had one!" Ianto said. "Owch, Oh god what's happening" Gwen cried. "Why what's up?" Jack said. "It's the baby" Gwen cried. "Oh god what have I done!" Ianto said. "It will be fine" Gwen said. "Let's just get her to hospital" Jack said. "What hospital, I'll be fine" Gwen said. "No just for precautions" Jack said. "Okay, please can I get off the floor then" Gwen said. "Yeah" Ianto said as himself and Jack got her off the floor. "Ianto ring Rhys" Jack said. Gwen got in the back of the SUV. "Gwen, Rhys wants to talk to you" Ianto said as he passed the phone to Gwen. "Hay" Gwen said. "Hay are you okay" Rhys said. "Yeah, it's just for precautions, I just hope there is nothing wrong" Gwen said. "Okay, well there letting me off work for the rest of the day so I can come down there, I'll be there soon" Rhys said. "Okay darling, bye" Gwen smiled as she lay back on the headrest of the SUV.

They finally got to the hospital. Where they met Rhys. "Hay!" Rhys said, "Hya" Gwen frowned. "What's up?" Rhys said. "Nothing, I just feel weird" Gwen said.

Gwen lay on the bed as the nurse checked the baby's heartbeat. "Is she okay?" Rhys said. "Yeah, she's fine" the nurse said. "Great" Rhys smiled as Gwen smiled. "Aww I love you" Gwen said. "Love you too!" Rhys said.

Gwen and Rhys came out of the examination room, where Jack and Ianto were waiting outside, "How are you?" Jack asked. "Were fine" Gwen smiled. "Thank god" Ianto said. "I'm going to take her home" Rhys said. "Sure, have a rest Gwen, don't even try and come in tomorrow" Jack said. "Okay" Gwen said as Rhys escorted her out of the hospital.

They finally got home as Rhys ordered Gwen to bed. "Why do I have to go to bed" Gwen said. "Doctors orders, I want you to rest" Rhys said. "Can you come up and have a snuggle?" Gwen smiled. "Okay darling, I love little snuggles with you" Rhys said.

**Review x **


	195. Jack and Ianto Argue

**195. Jack and Ianto Argue**

"Argh Jack! You just don't get it, if were going to get married we need to tell each other everything!" Ianto shouted. "Ahh shut it Ianto, all you want to know is all of the terrible things I've done!" Jack shouted. Gwen walked outside and sat on the stairs as Rhys tried to calm them down. "Guys please, this is my house and I will not let you fight this way" Rhys shouted. "Yeah urm" Ianto said. "Ianto stop being such a little girl!" Jack snapped. "Little girl! Fuck you Jack Harkness" Ianto screamed. As Rhys stormed out of the room. "I can't stop them" Rhys said. "Hmn" Gwen said. "You okay?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, sort of" Gwen said. "Sort of?" Rhys said. "I just hate it when they fight, it just reminds me of when we used to fight" Gwen said. "Aww" Rhys said as he put an arm around Gwen. "Hay, we never fight, well at least not anymore" Rhys smiled. "Well yeah" Gwen smiled as Rhys kissed her passionately. "Well I think this little one has really brought us together more" Rhys smiled as he placed his hand on her bump. Gwen gasped as she looked at Rhys. "Did you feel that!" Gwen smiled. "I did!" Rhys smiled. "It's just so unreal" Gwen smiled. "I know, shall I put you a bath on?" Rhys asked. "Yes but only if you will join me" Gwen smirked. "Well I can't say no to that" Rhys smiled as they both kissed. "I just don't want them to get me more stressed than I am, it isn't good" Gwen said. "I know, they will calm down and make up soon enough" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said.

As Gwen and Rhys got into there giant bath, Jack and Ianto fought endlessly. As Gwen and Rhys kissed passionately, Rhys kissing her neck, Gwen moaned. Gwen lay back as Rhys kissed her all over. Gwen put her damp hand on Rhys' cheek. "Wait, wait" Gwen said. "What's wrong?" Rhys said. "She's moving" Gwen said. "Really?" Rhys said. "Would I be lying" Gwen smiled. "Maybe we should get out of the bath?" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said as she grabbed a towel. Gwen smiled.

They got to the bedroom as Gwen put some pyjama's on. "We've had a long day" Gwen smiled as she placed her hand on her bump. "I'm just going to see it the happy couple have made up" Gwen said as went down stairs. She went into the living room to see Ianto and Jack cuddling asleep. Gwen went upstairs as she saw Rhys asleep. "Aww" Gwen smiled. Gwen sat up in bed and looked at Rhys in awe. "You're gorgeous" Gwen whispered. "Hmn?" Rhys said. "You're gorgeous" Gwen smiled. Rhys woke up tickled Gwen, she giggled. He kissed her bump as she giggled. "I love you babe" Gwen smiled. "I love you too" Rhys said as he nuzzled her neck. "Get of you goon!" Gwen laughed. "I'm off to bed" Gwen added. "Okay darling, sweet dreams" Rhys said. "Hmn night babe" Gwen said as she got off to sleep.

**Review x **


	196. Christmas Card Surprises

**196. Christmas Card Surprises. **

"Merry Christmas!" Rhys said, already wearing a Santa hat as he hugged Gwen. "Right, open my present first" Rhys smiled. "Okay" Gwen said, looking anxious. She opened it to find a beautiful diamond necklace "Aww thank you darling, it's beautiful" Gwen smiled. "So where's my present?" Rhys said. "Wait one second, you have to open your card first" Gwen smiled. "Okay" Rhys said looking puzzled. Rhys opened the card to find a picture. He looked at the picture, carefully. "Oh god" Rhys said. Gwen nodded with tears in her eyes which made Rhys burst into tears. "I'm gonna be a dad!" Rhys smiled as they both hugged each. "I don't care about the other present know this is the best Christmas present anybody has ever given me" Rhys cried as he tried to compose himself. "How many weeks?" Rhys hiccupped. "Twelve" Gwen said. "Aww" Rhys said. "Who else knows?" Rhys asked. "Just my mum, she went with me to the scan" Gwen smiled. "She cried so much" Gwen said. "Aww" Rhys said as he placed his hand on Gwen's stomach. Gwen giggled. "We better get dressed Ianto and Jack are coming round soon" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys.

Jack and Ianto came round as Gwen was putting her makeup on, they went into the living room where Rhys was cooking. "What's this?" Jack said as he looked at the sonogram picture which was left on the table. Gwen walked in as Jack turned round. "You're… you're!" Jack said. "Yes, twelve weeks" Gwen said. "Wow, urm Congratulations!" Jack smiled. "Are we going to be uncle's?" Ianto asked. "Yeah of course" Gwen smiled. "Aww Congratulations!" Ianto said as he hugged Gwen. "Thanks" Gwen said. "also I wanted to tell you now so, I don't get disappointed and exited if anything did happen, as if something's gonna go wrong it will be in those twelve weeks" Gwen said. "Well you will be resting, from now on Miss Cooper, No missions" Jack ordered. "Grr" Gwen said. Jack giggled. "Now I see it!" Ianto said. "What?" Jack said puzzled. "I was wondering if you had a little bump now I can see it" Ianto said. "Oh thanks for noticing my fatness Ianto!" Gwen smiled. "My mother is going to have a heart attack when she hears she's gonna be a grandmother" Rhys smiled. "Hmn, god your mother" Jack laughed to himself. "Tell me about it, if she gets me stressed I'm seriously thinking on banning her on seeing it" Gwen said. "You can't do that, and our baby isn't an it, it's a he" Rhys said. "Erm no she" Gwen said. "Guys, you're having a baby, that's all that matters, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl" Jack said. "Your right" Rhys said. Gwen smiled. "Well Merry Christmas everybody!" Gwen smiled.

**Review x **


	197. Gwen has Flu

**197. Gwen Has Flu **

"I feel so cold" Gwen said. "You okay darling?" Rhys said. "No" Gwen sniffed as she blowed her nose. "You just have a cold, it will be gone in a few days" Rhys said. "Can you please just check my temperature please" Gwen begged. "Okay" Rhys said as he went into the bathroom and got a thermometer. He came downstairs and checked her temperature. "Right you are 39 degrees, so you have a fever" Rhys said. "Hmn I just want to lie down" Gwen said. "Do you want to go to bed?" Rhys asked. "Yeah I want to bed" Gwen said. "Urgh I'm hot and cold at the same time, I hate being ill" Gwen moaned. "Do you think I should send for a doctor, just to check if you and the baby are okay" Rhys asked. "No she's fine" Gwen said. "Okay, I'm going to make some dinner, do you want some?" Rhys asked. "No I'm not hungry" Gwen said. "Darling you have to eat" Rhys said. "I'm just not hungry!" Gwen said as she sneezed. "Okay" Rhys said. Rhys went downstairs and made himself some dinner. After he had finished he went to see Gwen who was curled up asleep underneath some covers; she coughed loudly as she slept, the sign of a chesty cough was on its way. "Gwen darling, do you want some more tissues?" Rhys said. "Hmn Yeah" Gwen said. Rhys stroked Gwen's brunette hair as she tried so sleep. "I don't like being ill" Gwen cried. "Well nobody does" Rhys said. "Achoo!" Gwen sneezed. "You make a sneeze sexy" Rhys said. "How can I make a sneeze sexy" Gwen asked. "Well it's a little cute sneeze" Rhys said. "Well you know how to make me feel sexy when I'm ill" Gwen mumbled. Rhys kissed her brunette hair as he lay next to her trying not to catch the flu. "Hmn can I have some chocolate" Gwen asked. "I don't think we have any darling, why don't I bring you a sandwich?" Rhys asked. "Okay" Gwen said. Rhys made Gwen a sandwich.

He came back upstairs, to find Gwen awake, sat up and crying. "Hay darling what's wrong?" Rhys said. "Nothing, I just keep getting really sharp pains in my stomach" Gwen said. "It will be okay darling" Rhys said as he helped her to lie down. "Everything will be fine in a few days" Rhys consoled Gwen as she went back to sleep.

**Review x **


	198. Robbery

**198. Robbery. **

Gwen and Rhys walked to the door to see it had been wedged open by some kind of object. "What the?" Gwen said. "We've been robbed!" Rhys shouted. "Aww bloody hell, they trashed everything up the bastards!" Rhys said. "I've got to look upstairs!" Gwen said as she tried to walk fast up the stairs. She went into the nursery where all of the clothes had been ripped, and teddies too, the cot demolished. The only thing standing was a mobile which was spinning. Gwen burst into uncontrollable tears. "Why would they do this!" Gwen cried as she leant on Rhys shoulder. "All of the baby grows are ripped, the cot is in bits, oh and the teddy I was going to give her when she was born, all ripped up" Gwen cried. "This is just sick! I'm ringing the police" Rhys said as he went downstairs. She went into there bedroom where her makeup had been chucked all over the floor, her red lipstick had been used to write a not so cryptic message on the new wallpapered walls.

_Torchwood Scum _

"Somebody has a grudge against me!" Gwen cried. "How do they?" Rhys asked. "I don't know" Gwen was in hysterics. "Gwen you need to calm down" Rhys ordered. "But this is about me, there going to come after me" Gwen said. "No there not, were going to be fine" Rhys said. "But what about when the baby's born, what happens if I can't stop them, I can't let them hurt my baby" Gwen was hyperventilating. "Gwen, calm down, breathe, in and out" Rhys said. "I'm sorry, I'm just so scared, this wasn't random, it was aimed at me" Gwen said. "No, it wasn't aimed at you" Rhys said. "How?" Gwen said as he picked up a picture of the team, Jack had been circled. "Why come here to get revenge at Jack" Gwen said. "Because they can't find him, they take it out on you?" Rhys thought. "The Police are here!" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said.

They went downstairs to talk to the police and to give a statement. Gwen was really upset. "Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" the police officer said. "Yeah we can go to my parents" Gwen said. Gwen rang her parents to tell them what had happened.

Gwen and Rhys got whatever they could and went to Gwen's parents.

They arrived at Swansea, at 12am where Mary was worried sick. "God Gwen, how are you darling, is the baby okay?" Mary asked. "I'm alright yeah" Gwen said. "Here come and sit down darling, I bet you've been stressed" Mary said. "It just had to happen when I'm about to pop doesn't it" Gwen said. "Darling, you're going to be fine" Rhys said. "Urgh I don't know about that" Gwen said as she stormed into the kitchen and burst into tears. Mary walked into the kitchen and put an arm around her daughter. "Everything's ruined mam!" Gwen cried. "It's going to be fine darling" Mary said. "Were going to be there for you, even if you have the baby here, we can cope darling" Mary said. "I don't know if I can mam!" Gwen cried. "You are going to be fine, you're overreacting!" Mary said. "Oh I don't know" Gwen cried. "Ahh!" Gwen moaned. "What?" Mary said. "It's nothing, just a twinge" Gwen said. "Geraint!" Mary said. "I could use some help" Mary added. "Okay" Geraint said as they helped Gwen into the living room, "There you go darling, are you okay?" Geraint asked. "I think I just need to get some sleep" Gwen said. "Okay, lets get you up to be eh darling" Rhys said. Rhys helped Gwen upstairs to her bedroom. As they got halfway up the stairs. "Rhys, my waters just broke" Gwen said. "Oh shit!" Rhys shouted.

**Review x **


	199. The Secret New House

**199. The Secret New House**

Gwen smiled as she got the carry cot which carried a tiny little newborn girl. "Hello you, were going to see your daddy, he's doing up our new house" Gwen said as she put Anwen in the car. "You're a gorgeous little girl" Gwen glanced at her sleeping daughter as she started the car.

They arrived at there new house, it looked like they had nearly finished the bedroom and the kitchen as Gwen knocked on the door. "Hello, I told you no peeking" Rhys said. "I was only wondering how things were going, and also I brought somebody along" Gwen smiled. "How's my little angel" Rhys smiled as he picked her up out of the carry cot. Anwen started to wake up in her fathers arms, she yawned as she opened her little tiny green eyes. "Hello sleepy head" Rhys said. "She's gorgeous" Gwen smiled. "Just like you" Rhys smiled. "Aww shut it you" Gwen laughed. Anwen started to weep as Rhys passed her back to Gwen. "I want to go into the house, the flat isn't big enough for three" Gwen smiled. "I know, but when it's ready it's going to be amazing, you just have to wait" Rhys replied. "Okay, I'm going to the cemetery now, to visit, Ianto, I'll see you later" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys.

Gwen arrived at the cemetery; I was always cold, even on summer's day, when she remembered laying Ianto to rest. She got the pram out of the back and carefully put a stirring Anwen into the warm interior. They walked to Ianto's grave when Gwen noticed she wasn't alone. Rhiannon was there, laying flowers on her brothers grave, she still looked like she was grieving. Gwen went over to Rhiannon, who was staring at the words which were engraved on the gravestone. "I talked about you a lot Rhi, he loved you all so much" Gwen said. Rhiannon turned round. "Gwen, I don't know how to let go" Rhiannon said as a tear escaped from her brown eyes. "You're still grieving Rhi" Gwen said. Rhiannon nodded as she burst into tears, which triggered Anwen to start wailing. "Hush, darling" Gwen said as she stroked Anwen's cheek. "She's adorable, how old is she?" Rhiannon inquired. "Five weeks" Gwen smiled. "Aww she's so cute, I remember Mica when she was like that, there all really adorable until they grow up" Rhiannon said. Gwen smiled as she looked at Anwen wriggling around in the pram, she smiled, she was so proud of her family and how far they had come without Jack. "It was nice to see you again Gwen" Rhiannon said as she walked off. "Nice to see you too!" Gwen said. Gwen put some flowers on Ianto's grave. "I've been trying to make some of that coffee you buy, you're just too damm good, Jack's gone, I think he's to ashamed to step foot on this earth, but I have somebody else to keep me occupied now, oh Ianto you would love her, she so gorgeous, my little angel" Gwen said. She got back to the car and went home.

Gwen got home, she put Anwen in the bassinette in the living area, as she got out a giant box full of pictures, and she started to look at her wedding photos. She found the one picture she had been looking for, the picture of Jack and Ianto together. Jack was smiling, his pearly white teeth gleaming, Ianto smirked, his suit pristine. Gwen got the picture Frame she had been keeping, she was putting her favourite moments with the team in a large Frame, and so she could remember them always. Now it was complete.

**Review x **


	200. Celebrations

200. Celebrations!

_Woooo! 200 thanks to everybody for there help… _

Toshiko and Owen sat down as Kimi there four year old daughter ran to wish, Rhydian, who was Jack and Ianto's son a happy birthday. Rhydian was seven as Jack felt proud of what he had become, Ianto had finally domesticated him. Then Gwen and Rhys came, with a very hyperactive Anwen, she was two years older than Rhydian, and was very intelligent for her age, Ianto said she must get it from Gwen. Gwen looked tired as she carried the carry cot holding a tiny little newborn. Rhys looked more fascinated by little Alfie than he did by Anwen.

"Happy Birthday, Rhydian" Anwen said as she passed him a present and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Anwen" Rhydian smiled. "Ooh what is it Rhydian!" Kimi was intrigued by the present; she looked so like Toshiko in many ways.

"Hya Gwen" Jack smiled as he hugged Gwen. "Hay Jack" Gwen smiled. "How's little Alfie?" Jack asked politely. "He's fine, he screams all night, which is taking it's toll on me, as when I've finally got him down Anwen comes in and a have to get her to sleep to" Gwen said. " Aww it will be better soon" Jack smiled, "I know … Anwen CALM DOWN!" Gwen shouted. "Mummy I like lollies!" Anwen jumped up and down. "Anwen you need to calm it, remember, you're a sensible little girl" Gwen scolded. "I'm sorry mummy" Anwen said. "Anwen, come to mine and Rhydian's tea party!" Kimi said. "Okay" Anwen said.

"Bloody Hell I just don't know how they've grown up so fast" Owen said as he took a swig of his beer. "What about us, we have changed so much since we met" Jack smiled. "I know, but it's making me feel old" Ianto said. "We never thought that you and Owen would ever get together!" Gwen smiled. "I never thought we would have kids, let alone two!" Rhys smiled. "I never knew I could love somebody this much" Jack smiled at Ianto.

They all smiled, they had all changed since they all met.

**Review x **


	201. Saving Ianto

201. Saving Ianto

Jack sat next to the bed where Ianto lay, Jack's face white as a sheet. He stared at Ianto's perfect features, as he thought back, what had happened?

"_Gwen! NOOOO!" Jack screamed as she went back into the blaze to find Mica and David who were still trapped in the blaze. "Gwen NO!" Rhys cried as Andy held him back._

Rhys walked into Ianto's room, he looked tired, sad and frustrated. "Rhys I-" Jack said. "I know, I'm just going to go home and try and work through this" Rhys said. "I know, I just can't believe she's-" Jack said "Don't, she died a hero" Rhys choked trying not to cry. "It's how she wanted to go" Jack said. "Yeah" Rhys wept.

Rhys finally got home, it was silent, he sat on the sofa and looked at the pictures on the mantle piece. Himself and Gwen on there wedding day, they looked so happy, Rhys couldn't hold in the tears much longer, as he looked into his wallet to see the sonogram picture which Gwen had given to him that morning. He burst into uncontrollable tears. Because he hadn't just lost a wife, which is harrowing enough, but he had lost a baby, he had never held.

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Ianto walked up to the altar, with help from Jack and the stick which was helping him walk.

"All Gwen wanted to do is help people, she couldn't stop helping people" Ianto said. Ianto started to cry. "I wouldn't be here today without her, she helped me when I thought I was going to die, she was strong, and I miss her!" Ianto burst into tears holding Jack. Everybody was in tears, I don't thing Gwen knew how many people she had saved and touched emotionally during her life. Everybody was broken without her, Jack didn't know where to go, how to love…. Without Gwen, he wanted to thank her for bringing Jack and Ianto together, she made Jack love again.

**Review x **


	202. Baby  Proofing

202. Baby – Proofing

"Hello?" Rhys shouted as he came in from work. A little figure came bounding up to him. "Hello darling" Rhys cooed as Anwen, who had just learnt to walk came up to him. Her big green eyes looked up at Rhys as she sucked on her dummy.

Gwen came through; she looked tired as she held the screwdriver in her hand. "What have you been doing?" Rhys asked. "Baby- proofing" Gwen smiled. "Baby- proofing?" Rhys asked. "Yes, Anwen is getting to the age where she will touch anything, and drink anything. So I've moved things around and put catches on the cupboard doors. Oh and I also installed the baby gates on the stairs so she doesn't fall" Gwen lectured. "Right? You couldn't have waited for me to do it?" Rhys asked. "No, what if she fell Rhys!" Gwen scolded. "Okay, okay!" Rhys smiled. "Anyways how was your day?" Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys. "Okay Ruth was doing most of the work, she told me that I shouldn't be in, that I should still be with you and Anwen, and with your depression and everything I should be with you" Rhys said. "I'm fine now I'm on tablets now, I'm fine" Gwen said. Gwen looked round as saw Anwen shaking the baby gate, eager to get upstairs, as she let go she fell on her bottom, which made her weep.

Anwen's dummy fell out onto the laminate as she started to cry. Gwen went over and picked Anwen and her discarded dummy from the floor. "Aww darling" Gwen said as she wiped Anwen's tears. She also wiped the dummy on her shirt and put it back in Anwen's mouth. "Ahh gaga" Anwen cried. "Haha! Lady Gaga!" Rhys laughed. "No I think she's trying to say daddy?" Gwen guessed. "Huhmn" Anwen said as she looked at Gwen. "C'mon you, time for bed" Gwen said to Anwen. "Night, night darling" Rhys said as he went into the living room.

Gwen put Anwen into her cot, put the covers over her and brought her teddy closer to Anwen. "Night, night Anwen darling" Gwen kissed Anwen as she put the night light on and closed the door, and went downstairs.

"Hello you" Gwen grinned as she sat next to him and kissed him passionately.

"Hello, so are you really okay" Rhys asked. "I'm fine, I'm on my tablets" Gwen said. "But I know how everything's been, I just didn't realise at the time, I just thought it was your hormones" Rhys said. "I know, but it's mostly Jack that made me depressed" Gwen said. "You miss all of them don't you?" Rhys asked. "Too much" Gwen started to cry. "I'm sorry, it's just a fragile subject that's all" Gwen sniffed. "Come ere you!" Rhys said as he opened his arms for Gwen to sink into. "Thank you, I don't think I would have been able to get through this without you" Gwen smiled weakly. Rhys smiled as he kissed Gwen's head.

**Review x **


	203. Reviewing the Situation

**203. Reviewing the Situation. **

Gwen, Tosh and Owen waited patiently in the boardroom, it was a Thursday and Gwen knew, it was naked Thursday at Ianto's flat. They were bound to be late. "God sake, I hate silence, lets talk about sex, what about it, me, you Gwen like old times" Owen giggled. "Shut it!" Gwen frowned, she looked pale, as it was 9:30 and her morning sickness still hadn't subsided. "Did anybody watch anything good last night?" Tosh asked. "No, your TV's probably permanently on some piece of shit anyways!" Owen scolded. Tosh went silent, she was embarrassed. Gwen put her hand to her mouth, but then slowly retracted it back to the original position. "You okay Gwen?" Owen asked. "Yeah, I just thought I was going to throw up" Gwen said.

"Sorry were late" Jack said out of breath as Ianto came in looking flustered. "Right.." Jack said as he sat down at the top of the table. "Ooh!" Gwen said. "Huh?" Jack said. "She's kicking!" Gwen said. "Aww!" Tosh squealed as she felt Gwen's stomach. "You're pathetic Tosh" Owen said. "Shut up you, I'm godmother" Tosh said. "And were godfather" Ianto said. "Oh great so it's just me is it..." Owen frowned. "Thanks guys, what ever happened to the don't tell Owen plan" Gwen said. "Was that the first?" Jack smiled. "Yeah" Gwen giggled, "Aww" Jack said. "I'm ringing Rhys" Gwen smiled. "I'm guessing that's going to be a lengthily convocation" Ianto said. "And tell him if he blames me, I'm coming to get him!" Jack shouted. "It's so cute, I want one" Tosh said. "No you don't, really when that thing is screaming though the night, she will regret it" Jack said. Gwen came back in and sat down. "Right can I now carry on what I was saying" Jack said.

_**Sorry It's Short, Ran Out of Ideas of this one :P x **_

_**Review x **_


	204. Broke Down Dark Alone

204. Broke Down, Dark and Alone.

Gwen was on the hard shoulder of the motorway, she had broken down. "God, I hate you!" Gwen shouted at her car. It had started to go dark and the breakdown people hadn't come yet. She rang Rhys who would have been home now, and was probably getting worried. "Rhys?" Gwen said "Where are you?" Rhys said. "I'm broken down and the breakdown people aren't here yet" Gwen said. "You better be sitting down and relaxing" Rhys said. "Rhys how can I relax when I'm broken down" Gwen said. "I told you, you shouldn't be driving when your this far along" Rhys shouted down the phone. "I know I just needed to see somebody" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said. "I'll see you later, I love you" Gwen said. "Love you, take care" Rhys smiled.

Gwen sat down in the car, "Ahh" Gwen cried. Gwen rubbed her stomach. "Ooh, no you don't!" Gwen said. "Oh thank god!" Gwen said as the breakdown van came. "Hello" Gwen said. "Hay" the breakdown man said. "I really don't know what's wrong with it" Gwen said. "Right, you just need to change the oil and tighten these" the breakdown man said. "Okay, I should have known that!" Gwen said. "Well at least I this is a nice last job of the day" the breakdown man said. "yeah, it's just I've started getting contractions" Gwen weakly smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I will be fine, I just really want to get home!" Gwen said. "Well it's done, have a good night" the man said. "Oh god, my waters just broke" Gwen cried. "Oh no!" the man said. "Ooh, oh god, you… might…just… have… to… deliver… this… baby" Gwen cried. "Oh urm, shall I ring an ambulance?" the man asked. "Yeah, please what is your name" Gwen asked. "Rhys" the man said. "Oh, that's my husband's name" Gwen cried. "What's your name?" Rhys asked. "Gwen" Gwen said. Gwen sat on the grassy embankment. Gwen was red and sweaty. "What can you see?" Gwen cried. "Urm oh god I can see a head!" Rhys said. "Really?" Gwen cried tearfully. "Urm yeah, push!" Rhys shouted. Gwen screamed out in pain. "Ahhhhhghhhh!" Gwen cried. "Oh god it's nearly here keep pushing" Rhys said. They heard a giant cry. "It's a girl!" Rhys said. "Is she okay?" Gwen asked. "I think so" Rhys said as he took off his fluorescent orange coat and wrapped it round the baby as he passed her to Gwen. "She's beautiful" Gwen cried. "Thank you" Gwen smiled. "Oh look who's here!" Rhys said as the ambulance came. He used the back of his van to drag Gwen's car as he followed them to the hospital.

They got Gwen into a hospital be where, Gwen finally rang, Rhys who was still at home. Now the breakdown guy who was also called Rhys was sat next to Gwen.

Rhys Williams finally made it to the hospital where he found his wife with another guy. "Rhys!" Gwen smiled. "Is this my daughter?" Rhys said anxiously. "Yeah" Gwen smiled. "And who is this" Rhys asked. "This is Rhys, the breakdown repair man, he delivered her" Gwen said. "Thanks mate, god we have the same name" Rhys said. "That's weird, I'm going to leave you guys too it" Rhys the Breakdown man said as he left. "I told you, you shouldn't have been driving!" Rhys scolded. "I'm sorry, I just got contractions, I thought it was a false alarm, I thought I was going to get home" Gwen said. "It's fine, at least you weren't on you own" Rhys smiled. "What a coincidence that the breakdown guy was called Rhys" Rhys laughed. "It's quite a common name" Gwen said. "I know she's so adorable" Rhys smiled as he looked into the cot where his baby daughter lay asleep. "We need a name for her" Gwen smiled. "What about Anwen" Rhys smiled. "Anwen, I like that, very…" Gwen said "Welsh" Rhys smiled. "Hehe Yeah" Gwen giggled.

**Review x **


	205. Letting Him Go

205. Letting Him Go

_Mainly Jack and Ianto, but I don't want to confuse people when Ianto talks, its kina Jack's imagination. Enjoy! Xx _

Jack sat next to Ianto who was lying in a hospital bed, he was on life support.

Jack wasn't there for him when Ianto needed him most.

"Jack, please don't cry for me," Ianto said as he looked down on his own body. "But why!" Jack cried. "Because, you made a mistake, you're human, everybody does" Ianto said as he stood next to Jack, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I was just trying to save somebody else, somebody who hadn't had a life" Jack said. "So you think saving Gwen, and crying about it is going to make me better, it's not, you know what you have to do Jack, turn the damn machine off!" Ianto shouted. "I can't, I'm not strong enough" Jack shouted tears rolling uncontrollably down his face, the anger hurting his heart.

Rhiannon came in, crying her eyes out. "Ianto! Ianto!" Rhiannon said. "You don't even have the right to be in here!" Rhiannon shouted. "Rhi please" Jack said. "You did this to him, he was fine before you!" Rhiannon collapsed in Jack's arms in tears.

Gwen suddenly appeared to find Rhiannon in Jack's arms. "I've just come to see how you were, there sending me home, they said everything's fine" Gwen smiled weakly. "This happened because you were with me, I told you I would be fine" Gwen said. "I know what you said, but I had to check if you were okay, I have told Rhys I would look after you whatever happens, I don't want him to try and kill me" Jack said. "I can easily lie to Rhys, can't I? You should have been with Ianto" Gwen said. "Gwen, I thought, I had to save you, because I don't want you to get hurt, because I can't watch you go though the pain I went though, when I lost Steven and Alice" Jack cried.

"You were with her!" Rhiannon said. "I thought she was going into labour, she was scared what was I supposed to do!" Jack shouted at Rhiannon. "I'm going to go, Rhys is waiting for me, and I've made things worse" Gwen cried. "Don't you think I feel guilty, I was scared, I didn't know what was going on, it all happened so quickly, one minute I'm being told she might be dead and then the next it's that she's fine and healthy, and I know you have kids Rhiannon Davies, don't tell me you don't know how it feels!" Gwen cried as she walked out of the room, where Rhys was sitting outside. She sat next to him as she cried hysterically.

"Now, who's going to be the one to turn him off" Jack said. "We will both do it together" Jack said as he looked into the corner, Ianto was in the corner nodding his head, tears escaping as the medical staff turned the machine off. Ianto walked out, kissed Jack's head and disappeared. Jack was in floods of tears. He had lost his true love.

**Review x **


	206. Bleeding Hearts

206. Bleeding Hearts.

Gwen got to hold her baby girl for the first time, she looked still, incredibly still. Gwen's smile turned to a deep frown as tears flooded her eyes. "Something's wrong with her" Gwen said. The nurse came over to the baby as they checked her pulse, there wasn't one. The nurse looked up and shook her head. "No…. no…NO!" Gwen cried, she felt her heart shatter. She looked up at Rhys who was crying his eyes out, not even trying to stop the tears. "Mrs Williams, we need to pick a name for her" the Nurse said. "Can we have a few minutes alone with her" Gwen said. "Sure" the Nurse said. "All the things I was going to do with you" Gwen said. "She's beautiful" Rhys said. "I know, Anwen, I want to call her Anwen" Gwen said. "Sure?" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen started to cry again. Gwen and Rhys Parents Walked in, Gwen's mum crying her eyes out. "This isn't happening" Gwen said. "My little baby girl, she can't go through this alone" Mary cried as Geraint held her tightly. Brenda Hugged Rhys.

Mary stroked the baby's tiny hand. "She's still warm" Mary cried. "It's because I'm keeping her warm" Gwen cried. "Gwen, Rhys if you guys want anybody to talk to, we're all here for you" Barry said. "Thank you dad" Rhys said. "Mrs Williams we're going to take Anwen to the chapel of rest, I'm sorry for your loss" the midwife said. "I have a broken heart" Gwen cried. "Oh god, why" Mary cried. "Why don't you get some rest" Rhys said. "I don't want to sleep, I want my baby girl back!" Gwen cried. "Gwen, I agree with Rhys, you need to sleep" Mary said. "I just don't want to sleep" Gwen said. "Can me and Rhys have some time alone" Gwen said. "Okay darling" Mary said as both parents went out of the room. "Gwen, we need to be strong" Rhys said. "I know I can't be not just yet" Gwen wept. "Gwen we can try again, can't we?" Rhys said. "I've just lost my baby, I can't think about having another baby now" Gwen said. "I know, I'm sorry, can I have a hug" Rhys said as he started to weep.

**Review x **


	207. Complications

207. Complications.

"For God's sake" Gwen cried as she breathed in gas and air, Gwen had already been in labour for twelve hours, when she was taken into hospital. Rhys looked tired; he had been called from work and was still a nervous wreck. "Did you know, the stuff your breathing is Nitrous oxide, it's a laughing gas" Rhys said. "Well I'm not bloody laughing!" Gwen scrunched her eyes up as pain as she moaned. "C'mon Hunni breathe, c'mon" Rhys calmed Gwen by rubbing her back. The Midwife came in, who looked very happy. "So how are we?" the Midwife asked. "I just want to go home" Gwen moaned. "I'm just going to check how dilated you are, this may be uncomfortable" the midwife said. Gwen lay back and tried to be calm, as she held Rhys' hand. "Right, just about five centimetres, were about half way" the midwife said. "Why don't we try and get you on all fours, it might get her moving" the midwife said as Rhys and the midwife helped Gwen get onto all fours. "Ahh!" Gwen moaned as she breathed in the nitrous oxide which filled the mouthpiece. Rhys rubbed Gwen's back as she moaned loudly. "I don't like this position it hurts!" Gwen cried. "I know darling, but it will help" Rhys said. "You don't have to do this Rhys!" Gwen cried. "If she's in pain, we have to get her into a more comfortable position" the midwife said. as they got the Gwen back into her original position. Gwen rubbed her stomach, "Argh, I want to push now!" Gwen got comfortable as the midwife looked at her chart. "No, no darling, you don't push, not yet it will cause more complications" the midwife said. "More complications!" Gwen cried. "What do you mean more complications!" Rhys frowned. "I'm just going to check the baby's heartbeat, just in case" the midwife said. "What's wrong, please tell me" Gwen said as she started to cry, Rhys had a hint of worry in his face, Gwen held Rhys' hand tightly. The midwife checked the heartbeat, "she's fine, I just wanted to check, but I think it might be time for you to have an epidural" the midwife said. "Okay" Gwen said. Rhys kissed Gwen's cheek; "I love you" Rhys smiled as a needle went into Gwen's back. "Hopefully that will be better" the midwife said. Gwen lay down as she tried to get some shut eye before more contractions ensued.

Mary Rushed into the Maternity unit, she went straight to the desk. "Urm, I'm looking for Gwen Williams, I'm her mother" Mary said. "She's in room five" the receptionist said. "Thank you, C'mon Geraint!" Mary said. Mary rushed into Gwen's hospital room, as she heard complete silence. Rhys looked up; he was holding Gwen's hand as she tried to sleep. "Is she okay?" Mary asked. "Yeah, just a bit tired that's all, it's been sixteen hours, and she only about six centimetres" Rhys said. "Ooh a contraction!" Gwen said as she woke up. "It's okay darling, I'm here" Mary said. "Hay mam" Gwen smiled. "How are you feeling?" Mary asked. "I'm having a baby mam how do you think I'm feeling" Gwen cried as another contraction ripped through her, she held onto Rhys' hand tightly. "Have they tried you walking around?" Mary asked. "No" Rhys said. "Right, I think that's a place to start" Mary said. "Let's get you up, Geraint help me!" Mary shouted. Mary and Geraint helped Gwen up as Gwen hugged Rhys. "I don't want to do this anymore!" Gwen cried. "I know, darling it's going to be over soon" Rhys said. "You need to breathe slower, deeply" Mary said. Gwen breathed deeply. "Good girl" Geraint said. Gwen held Rhys hand as she rested her head on him. "Gwen, why don't you lean on the bed" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said. Gwen put both hands on the mattress as she started to breathe. Rhys rubbed her back as she moaned loudly. Rhys looked at Gwen as her face turned red. "Hay, hay!" Rhys said as he felt Gwen's hot face. "I need a towel or something, so I can cool her down" Rhys said. "I'll get it" Geraint said, as Gwen cried out in pain. She sat down on the mattress, as she hysterically cried. "I don't want to do this anymore" Gwen cried. "Here's a towel with some cold water on it" Geraint said, as Gwen climbed back into bed, still in hysterics. Rhys patted her head softly, which cooled her down. The midwife came back in. "How are we doing, it looks like the contractions are almost constant now?" the midwife said. "I don't want to do this anymore" Gwen cried. "Well, it looks like it's time to deliver this baby" the midwife said. "Really!" Gwen cried as Mary held her hand. "Right, I'm sorry everybody but I think this will go more smoothly if it was just Gwen and Rhys" the midwife said. "I'll be fine mam" Gwen said. "Okay, I love you so much" Mary said. "You're going to do great" Geraint said. They both left the room. "Right lets get things started" the midwife said. Rhys held Gwen's hand as the midwife set up. "Right are we all ready" the midwife asked. "Yeah" Gwen breathed as she screamed out in pain, as she pushed. "Wow! Wait, she's breach, she's coming out the wrong way" the midwife said. "Is she going to be okay?" Gwen cried. "You're going to have to push even harder now, go!" the midwife said as Gwen pushed, she scrunched her face up in pain. "She's coming Gwen!" Rhys said as he put his hand on her knee. "Come back here and hold my hand!" Gwen cried. "Right the next contraction should be about twenty seconds" the midwife said. "Argh, twenty second, it fucking isn't!" Gwen cried as she pushed as hard as she could, she screamed really loudly, as she heard a wail. "Here she is" the midwife said. "She's beautiful" Rhys said. the midwife cut the umbilical cord, as she cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket. The baby wailed until she got into Gwen's arms. "Somebody wanted there mummy" the midwife said. "Do we have a name?" she asked.

"No not yet" Gwen said. "I will leave you three alone" the midwife said. "Thank you" Gwen said as the midwife left the room. "I'm so proud of you" Rhys smiled, looking exhausted. "I'm proud of me too" Gwen smiled, as Rhys kissed her.

Geraint came in, "Not interrupting anything are we?" Geraint asked. "No" Gwen smiled. "I'm so proud of you" Mary said as she kissed Gwen's sweaty forehead. "She's gorgeous" Gwen cried. "I know" Rhys cried as well as Gwen gave the sleeping baby girl to Rhys. "Hello little one, I'm your dad, you're so gorgeous" Rhys cried. "I think I've got a name, Anwen, it means beautiful" Gwen said. "I think it's definitely the right name for her" Rhys said as he passed Anwen back to Gwen. "Anwen Williams, Perfect" Gwen smiled.

Suddenly, Brenda and Barry Williams Came Rushing Through. "Where's my beautiful granddaughter!" Brenda said. "Congratulations Son, you have finally become a responsible adult" Barry said. "Oh and I wasn't before" Rhys said. "Well baby's come with a lot of responsibility" Barry said. Banana came in looking hung over. "I'm here, the godfather is here!" Banana said. "Oh god she's cute, babies are so cute" Banana added. "Gwen are you okay?" Mary said. "Yeah, I'm just happy that's all" Gwen cried. "I'm going to put her in the cot, if you can call it a cot" Gwen said. "Are you sure you're strong enough, you need rest Gwen" Rhys said. "Yeah, I'll be okay" Gwen said as she walked over and put Anwen in the cot. "I love her" Gwen looked down in awe. "She's mine" Gwen smiled. "Look, it's started to snow" Mary said. "Aww" Gwen smiled. Anwen opened her eyes as it started to snow.

**Review x **


	208. Drunken Fight

**208. Drunken Fight**

Gwen waited up for Rhys; she had one of his large tops on and was hugging a pillow on the sofa. Rhys staggered in, looking very drunk and Gwen was not happy. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" Gwen shouted. "Wow, too loud fatty, Haha" Rhys smiled as he went over to the breakfast bar. "So you're not going to say sorry" Gwen said. "I think you should say sorry" Rhys said. "Why!" Gwen shouted. "I know about you and Owen, shhh don't tell anybody" Rhys said. "What?" Gwen said. "You slept with him that was before he died wasn't it, or was it?" Rhys said. "Rhys I" Gwen said as Rhys started to get violent. "Rhys please stop throwing things" Gwen cried. "Please!" Gwen wept. Rhys threw a large vase. Gwen screamed. Rhys then grabbed Gwen's arm. "Get off me" Gwen shouted. "Please stop!" Gwen wept. She tried to break free as Rhys let go which made Gwen fall onto the glass coffee table, which consequently smashed. Gwen went through the coffee table. Gwen, groaned. "Oh just to finish you off" Rhys said as he kicked her hard in the stomach. "Ahhhh!" Gwen cried. Rhys sat on the sofa, as he started to drift off. Gwen cried as she blacked out.

The morning arose and so did Rhys, he opened his red eyes to find his flat trashed and his pregnant wife on the floor, semi- conscious. "Gwen?" Rhys asked. Gwen woke up; the look on her face was fear. "Please don't hurt me" Gwen cried. "Did I do this?" Rhys said as he started to cry, he never ever would harm Gwen, he never thought of himself as a nasty person, but after a few drinks Rhys can get rowdy. Rhys tried to touch Gwen but she kept moving back, looking so frightened. "Please I don't want to hurt you, Gwen please you're bleeding" Rhys said as he wanted to help Gwen as the glass had cut her face badly, and also her top was ripped.

Brenda and Barry were coming that morning, they walked into the house without even knocking to see Gwen looking frail and frightened on the floor, blood coming from the gash on her forehead. Rhys crying, Brenda knew Rhys had done something bad. Gwen was shaking. She stared at Rhys who was in hysterics. Barry called an ambulance and the police, who came quickly. Pc Andrew Davidson was first on the scene, he told Rhys to stand up, as he handcuffed him. "Rhys Williams I am charging you of assault, you don't need to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Andy said as he led Rhys to the police car. The paramedics, checked on Gwen, who had started crying as Andy escorted Rhys out of the flat. "Okay Gwen, how many weeks pregnant are you" the paramedic asked. "32" Gwen said. "So what happened, if you don't mind me asking" the paramedic said. "He was drunk and he started to grab me and then, he let go I fell into the coffee table, then…. Then … he kicked me in the stomach" Gwen cried. "Hay, it's going to be okay" the paramedic said. "I'll come with you to the hospital Gwen" Brenda said, she looked guilty, it was her son who did this to her, put her life and there baby's in danger. "I'll wait for Rhys, he's not going to hear the end of this" Barry said.

Gwen sat in a hospital bed, she looked broken, and the doctors were hoping the baby would make it through the night, as her heartbeat was weak. "Gwen can I tell you something" Brenda said. Gwen was silent. "One time, a few months after Rhys was born, Barry came home, like Rhys did, and hurt me, he took a hot iron and burnt my arm, I still have a scar" Brenda said as she lifted her sleeve. "so like father like son is that's right" Gwen said. "Maybe, but that was only once, and you know Rhys, he loves you so much, he is so guilty" Brenda said. All of a sudden, Mary Cooper stormed through. "You have no right to be here, your son has made my daughter, crawl into a shell I didn't know she had. She's frightened, look at her!" Mary shouted. "Don't talk like I'm not here" Gwen cried. "I'm sorry darling" Mary said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep" Mary said. 

"There letting me go, I told them everything, I don't want to lose her dad" Rhys cried. "I know son, but you have to promise not to do this again, and maybe even not drink as much" Barry said. "Okay" Rhys said. "Let's get you back home" Barry said.

Rhys sat with his mum and dad, as Gwen and her parents came in, as soon as Gwen glanced at Rhys she started to hyperventilate. "Hay darling, its okay" Geraint said as they sat Gwen down. Rhys knew he had emotionally and physically harmed Gwen.

"Right, I think Gwen and Rhys need to talk alone" Brenda said. "I'm not letting my daughter alone with him" Mary said. "I would never, ever harm Gwen" Rhys said. "Well we wouldn't be here if you didn't harm her" Mary said. "Mam please!" Gwen said. "Okay" Mary said. Gwen and Rhys' parents went out. "Gwen I-" Rhys said as he slid forward in his seat and also put his hand on Gwen's, she pulled away. "Gwen please I just want to go back to normal, I promise you I will not drink again" Rhys said. "You have to know that you nearly killed our baby" Gwen said. "I know, and you don't know how guilty I am, I'm so ashamed, come and sit next to me" Rhys cried. Gwen sat next to him as he put his arm slowly around her. "I know your sorry, but how do know if you're going to do it again!" Gwen said. "I love you to much, I will never ever drink, and if I do it will only be a pint" Rhys said. "I know, you love me, I just feel a bit vulnerable" Gwen said. "I know it will be hard, but you need to learn to trust me again" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said. Gwen yelped. "What?" Rhys said. "She's kicking" Gwen smiled. "First time?" Rhys asked. "Yeah" Gwen cried. Rhys kissed Gwen. Gwen smiled. "I think everything's going to be fine" Gwen smiled.

**Review x ****  
**


	209. Christmas Shopping

209. Christmas Shopping.

"I like this coat" Rhys said as he picked up a grey coat. "You like the price as well, I'm not the bank of Gwen you know!" Gwen said. "Oh but I can buy hundreds of pounds worth of baby clothes and all sorts and my wife can't buy me a jacket for 150 quid" Rhys said. "You've made me feel guilty now!" Gwen frowned. "It looks nice on you" Gwen smiled. "Good" Rhys smirked. "Well, I'll have to buy it for you then" Gwen smiled. Gwen and Rhys went up to the children's clothing, where Gwen fell in love with a cute pink dress, and little ballerina shoes. "Aww, she would look so adorable in this!" Gwen cooed. "Gwen, you don't know what she looks like yet, I'm sure that baby has more clothes than you and me put together, and you have a lot of clothes" Rhys said. "So, I want her to look gorgeous" Gwen smiled. "Gwen, it's seventy pound, she would ruin it, you know what baby's are like she will probably be sick down it" Rhys said. "Pweeese can we get it, it's sooo cute!" Gwen smiled. "Fine" Rhys gave in, "Yes!" Gwen cheered. Gwen also found, in the men's section, a long blue coat, which was identical to Jack's. She was going to buy it him for Christmas; he always needed an extra coat. "I was going to get Jack that, but he won't open it on Christmas day" Gwen tried to compose herself; she had done enough crying over Jack in the last few months. "C'mon, lets pay for these and we will get a coffee, how about that?" Rhys asked. "Yeah" Gwen smiled weakly.

They got into a nice little café, it was the only place in Cardiff Ianto would approve of; there coffee was amazing, but still according to Ianto, wasn't as good as his. "why don't you sit down and I'll get the coffee's eh?" Rhys said. "okay, my back is sore anyway" Gwen said as she sat down. Christmas shopping always made her tired, but now she was pregnant, it took a bigger toll on her. "Here's your coffee" Rhys said. "Thanks love" Gwen said. "You look exhausted, are you okay?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired" Gwen said. "You've changed Gwen" Rhys said. "What?" Gwen said. "Not In a bad way, it's just since Jack and everything, you hardly ever smile without trying" Rhys said. Gwen started to cry. "Hay, darling it's okay" Rhys said as he grabbed Gwen's hand. "Remember we can get through all of this, together" Rhys said. "He changed my life, and then he ruined my life" Gwen cried. "I know, c'mon lets take you home" Rhys said.

Gwen sat down on the sofa as she drifted off to sleep. Rhys got a blanket and placed it on top of her; he kissed her on the cheek, then he started put all of the shopping away. He went into the baby's room and sat for a while. "Rhys, what are you doing?" Gwen asked. "Nothing, I'm just thinking" Rhys said. "I just want to say thank you, I thought you would have left me, being like I am" Gwen wept, her eyes flooding with tears again. "Gwen, I would never leave you, you would have to force me out of the door" Rhys said. Gwen nodded as she hugged Rhys. "C'mon, lets talk, I think we need to sort some things out, the things that go around in your head Gwen Cooper" Rhys said. "Williams, is my name, I want to use it" Gwen said. Rhys smiled. "Right, I want you to tell me what's happening in that brain of your Mrs Williams" Rhys said. "I always think that you're going to leave me, because I'm broken" Gwen said. "I've told you, I need you more than you need me, I'm not going anywhere" Rhys explained. "and I'm scared of being alone when I go into labour, and I'm scared of that I'm actually going to be a mum, how am I going to cope!" Gwen said. "Everybody's Scared, but you will be an amazing mum, and you're not going to be alone, I'm not going to let you out of my sight" Rhys smiled. "I'm so tired Rhys, I never sleep properly anymore, I keep having nightmares" Gwen said. "I think you should see a doctor Gwen, we need to sort this out, don't we" Rhys sympathised. Gwen nodded.

**Review x **


	210. Swine Flu

**210. Swine Flu **

"Achoo!" Gwen sneezed, she lent on her desk, she had been sneezing and coughing all day. "Coffee?" Ianto said. "No, thanks I don't feel like one" Gwen said. "Gwen I think you should go to the doctor" Jack said. "Did I hear a doctor?" Owen asked as he came up from the autopsy bay. "Gwen has flu" Jack said. "It's just a cold" Gwen said. "You never know it might be swine flu" Ianto said. "Tosh has it, you may have caught it" Jack said. "But I know it isn't, I wish people would stop fussing" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Gwen, please just let me check you out, if it's swine flu we need to treat it, and may even have to keep a close observation on the baby" Owen said. "It's flu Owen!" Gwen grumbled. "Well I don't think so!" Owen fought back, her knew how feisty Gwen was. "Have you been sick today?" Owen asked. "Obviously, I had it this morning" Gwen said. "You have swine flu!" Owen said. "No Owen, I had morning sickness!" Gwen shouted. "Hay, hay calm down" Jack said. "Stop being a twat Owen!" Gwen shouted. "Hay, Owen is just tying to help, now c'mon, it might be the case, and your immune system is going to be low, when pregnant, so don't beat yourself up about having flu" Jack said. "Why don't I take you home, get some rest" Ianto said. "I don't need rest!" Gwen got even angrier as she put her head on her desk.

"Why can't everybody just go away" Gwen cried as the others got down to there daily tasks.

**A few hours later ..**

Gwen was eventually Sent home, and Rhys was looking after her, her condition was getting considerably worse, so he rang a doctor to come out and check the situation.

"She has swine flu, and because she is pregnant, I think we should take her to A and E just to make sure there are no other problems, like phenomia, which could cause her to go into premature labour or even miscarry, so I will ring for a paramedic" the doctor said. "Okay" Rhys said. "Did you hear that darling, were going to take you to hospital" Rhys said as he held Gwen's hand. Gwen's eyes fluttered open and then shut again.

The paramedic finally got there, where he checked Gwen out, the paramedic got out his walkie talkie and called for an ambulance, it didn't take long for them to arrive, by then; the paramedic had put an oxygen mask on Gwen. Rhys was starting to get anxious, he knew swine flu could be dangerous, but not like this. Rhys rang Gwen's parents to tell them what was wrong, he told them not to worry, and also not to try and visit her as it could spread.

The ambulance arrived, they slowly got her onto the bed, Gwen looked semi-conscious. The paramedics now thought that the first signs of phenomia were starting to become apparent. Rhys bit his lip, his wife's health was at risk, and he knew he would have to tell Jack. If Gwen died, Tosh would be guilty, as she passed on the virus to her.

They arrived at the hospital, Rhys was by Gwen's side, and he started to cry. He didn't notice Jack come in; "It's okay to be like this you know" Jack said. Rhys sniffed as he tried to compose himself. "Why does this have to happen to her, don't you tell your people to go home when there sick" Rhys said. "Tosh knows, she's scared for her" Jack said. "I terrified, at the end of this, I'm either going to loose Gwen, the baby or both, I watch her go through this" Rhys said. "I know it's hard, I lost somebody, in the Spanish flu outbreak, it was horrible, and in them days they didn't have the technology we have today, she's so strong, she will make it" Jack said. "I really don't know if she will this time" Rhys said.

A week past, as still no sign of Gwen's condition getting better. Until Rhys noticed Gwen's eyes fluttering. "C'mon darling you can open your eyes" Rhys urged. Rhys called for a nurse, who shined a light in Gwen's eyes, "Darling Can you here us" Rhys said. Gwen's green pupils started to move as she frowned. "Gwen?" Rhys smiled. "Rhys" Gwen groaned. "Are you okay?" Rhys smiled. "I'm a bit groggy but I'm okay" Gwen answered. "Good darling" Rhys said. Toshiko came in, she stood looking guilty. "Are you okay Gwen?" Tosh said. "I am now, are you?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, I'm really sorry that I made you Ill" Tosh apologised. "Tosh it wasn't your fault, please stop feeling guilty" Gwen said.

**Review x **


	211. The Big Bang

**211. The Big Bang…. **

**Bang!**

The Torchwood Team were inside the hub, when it exploded, the rift had split, and had blown up the main hub area.

Owen Coughed as he awoke from the blast, he was with Tosh, who was coughing. "Tosh, are you alright darling" Owen shouted. "Ow" Tosh said. Owen was struggling to get Tosh free; Owen could drag Tosh out from where they were.

"Andy!" Rhys shouted as they made there way to the fire that burst out of the hub. "Gwen's in there!" Rhys cried.

"Gwen, Gwen!" Ianto shouted. "Hmn Ianto" Gwen moaned. "Are you okay?" Jack said as he held her hand. "Do you think the baby's okay?" Ianto asked Jack. "I don't know" Jack coughed. "Gwen can you hear me?" Jack shouted. "She's unconscious" Ianto said. "We need to get her out" Jack shouted.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Rhys cried. "She's dead isn't she" Rhys said as tried to dig through the rubble. "Don't say that, we need to dig!" Andy shouted. "HELP!" Jack shouted as Andy got to where Jack was. "We need help, Gwen's unconscious" Jack shouted. Ianto picked Gwen up, "God she's heavy" Ianto said, "Just get her up here" Jack said. "Rhys she's here" Andy said. Jack lifted Gwen up out of the rubble. Gwen came round as Rhys lifted her up, "Get her into the millennium centre!" Andy said. "Ahh, Rhys!" Gwen cried. Rhys ran into the millennium centre, where people were on hand to help. Rhys put Gwen down as people started to help. "Gwen, can you tell me where it hurts" Rhys said. "Gwen!" Owen ran to Gwen who was in the millennium centre. "Owen" Gwen cried. "Right I'm a doctor, do you guys have any blankets, pillows" Owen asked. "No, there's a café next door, they may be able to get the cushions off the seats" a man said. "Can you go and get them please" Owen said. "Right Gwen does this hurt" Owen said as he felt her stomach. "Ahhhh Yes!" Gwen cried. "Right, I think this baby is coming sooner than we thought" Owen said. "No it can't come now!" Gwen cried. "We need to get you to hospital, I need to check on Tosh, but you are going to be my first priority" Owen said. "I have these cushions" a man said. "Right, just leave them over there, I think she's comfy" Owen said as he went outside to check on a semi- conscious Tosh.

"Jack! Jack!" Ianto shouted as rubble was now stuck between the two of them. "Get out Jack, these walls are going to collapse any second, please don't try and save me!" Ianto said. "I can't let you go, I love you to much, I can't go on without you" Jack cried. Jack struggled to get all of the rubble out of the way, to get Ianto. "Ahhh" Ianto screamed, just to block out what was going to happen.

"Ahhhh, oh, oh, oh" Gwen cried. "Breathe darling" Rhys said. "Rhys tell me, is this baby going to die" Gwen cried. "Of course not, everything is going to be fine" Rhys trembled.

"Tosh, Can you tell me your name" Owen said. "Toshiko Sato" Toshiko said. The Ambulance arrived, where the paramedics came out to deal with Toshiko. "No, I can deal with her, there is a woman in that building, who has gone into labour, she needs to get to a hospital, and she needs to be treated first!" Owen shouted. "Okay" the paramedics said. "Gwen, the paramedics are here" Rhys said. "Don't Move me Rhys" Gwen said. "Hello, what's your name" the paramedic said. "Gwen" Gwen said. "Okay Gwen, why don't you breathe with that, it might take away some of the pain" the paramedic said. "Okay, is my baby going to die?" Gwen asked. "It won't come to that, but we need to get you to hospital now" the paramedic said.

"Ianto I love you so much, I'm not going to leave you to die!" Jack said as he scrambled through the wreckage.

They rushed Gwen into hospital, where nurses were concerned. "Were going to have to do an emergency caesarean now!" the midwife said. "No!" Gwen gasped as she passed out under the anaesthetic. Rhys held her hand all the way though it.

"Is she okay?" Owen asked. "Yeah she's just waking up" Rhys said. Gwen opened her eyes. "Hello darling" Rhys smiled. "Where's the baby, is it dead?" Gwen cried. "No she's fine, she's on a ventilator, but she's doing better than they thought" Rhys smiled. "Can I see her?" Gwen smiled. "Soon, you need to rest" Rhys said. "I really want to see her, please can you take me down there" Gwen pleaded. "Okay, okay!" Rhys smiled.

Rhys took Gwen down to see her baby. "She's so small" Gwen cried as Rhys held Gwen tightly. "I just want to hold her" Gwen hiccupped. "She looks like you" Rhys smiled. "Really?" Gwen said. "Yeah she's beautiful" Rhys said. Gwen started to cry. "Come here you" Rhys said. "Gwen you need some rest, c'mon darling I have to tell you something" Rhys said. "Bye Anwen" Gwen said. Rhys got Gwen into bed. "What do you want to tell me Rhys?" Gwen said. "Urm Gwen, Ianto in the explosion he died" Rhys said. "Oh no!" Gwen cried. "Well at least we have our little one" Gwen smiled weakly.

**Review x **


	212. 25th December

**212. 25****th**** December**

**6 Months Earlier. **

Gwen walked into her parent's house, looking white as a sheet. "It's just going to be such an awkward day Rhys, why did this have to happen" Gwen said. "You need to calm down, everything's going to be fine, I promise you, I will do everything" Rhys said. "So how did it all go?" Mary asked. "Well it went fine, but guess what is on Christmas day" Gwen said. "It's you due date isn't it" Mary said. "Exactly" Gwen said. "I don't know why she's making a big deal out of it" Rhys said. "Because Rhys, it means I can't relax at all, and Christmas is stressful enough with out having to think about giving birth as well!" Gwen shouted. "I know it's going to be scary, but everybody is going to be there for you" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen smiled weakly.

**25****th**** December 2009 **

"Morning" Rhys groaned as he kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Morning" Gwen said bluntly. "What's up?" Rhys said. "What do you think" Gwen said. "You look white as a sheet, I know you're anxious but c'mon lets have a good Christmas day" Rhys said. Gwen got out of bed and went into the living room with Rhys, it was filled with presents. Gwen frowned, as she smiled at Rhys weakly just so he didn't ask what was wrong. "So let's get started" Rhys smiled as he went to open his presents.

Later on, Gwen and Rhys' parents came round for Christmas dinner. Rhys' parents arrived first. "Hello darling how are you?" Brenda said. "I'm making do, this baby isn't shifting" Gwen said. "It will take time, your only due today" Brenda said. "I know" Gwen smiled. "Where's my son hiding?" Brenda laughed. "He's in there cooking" Gwen laughed. "Rhys, Rhys!" Brenda said. "What?" Rhys said. "Well hello couldn't go a miss" Brenda said. Gwen sat down, "Ooh!" Gwen said. "Gwen?" Rhys said. "No I'm fine, just a twinge that's all" Gwen smiled.

_(Six Days Past, it was now the 31__st__ December and the new year was upon everybody)_

**New Years Eve**

**11:59 pm **

Gwen held Rhys' hand as they counted down to the New Year. "Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year" Rhys smiled as he kissed Gwen. "Rhys" Gwen trembled. "What?" Rhys smiled. "My waters have just broken" Gwen bit her lip. "Oh god, what a time to come eh?" Rhys smiled. "I know, I just wanted to go to bed now as well" Gwen smiled. "I'm going to get stuff ready, do you want to sit down?" Rhys said. "No I'm fine I'll wait for you in the hall eh?" Gwen said. Rhys went to get stuff ready as Gwen got her coat on and went into the hall. She grabbed the banister and bowed her head, bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt the pain. She placed her hand on top of her bump. "Hay Gwen?" Rhys smiled. "Hmn?" Gwen said as two tears rolled down her cheek. "Hay, are you okay" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded as Rhys escorted her outside.

**New Years Day**

**5:45 Am**

Gwen moaned, as Rhys held her hand. "Here have some more of this" Rhys said as Gwen grabbed the gas and air. "Breathe, that's it good girl" Mary said. "You're lucky Gwen, we didn't have all of these methods of birth and drugs when I had you" Mary added. "It really hurts" Gwen cried. "I know but you can do this" Rhys said. "I just want to wake up and it was all a dream" Gwen cried. "C'mon darling, you're the most stubborn person I know, you can do this okay" Rhys kissed Gwen. "Can I sit down over there" Gwen asked. "Of course darling, let me help you up" Rhys said. "Owch!" Gwen cried. "Remember big deep breath's!" Mary said. "Mam can you get my phone please it's in my bag" Gwen said. "Sure darling" Mary said. Gwen took her phone of her mum as she answered a text from Trina.

_Happy New Year! X _

_Love Trina x _

_Happy New Year, I'll text you again in a few hours, your going to be a auntie! _

_Gwen x _

_Oh God Breathe For me darling, I hope Rhys isn't being a pain, good luck, hugs and kisses from Me and Banana x _

"How come she said and Banana, he didn't did he?" Rhys said. "Looks like there back together" Gwen said. "Urgh I feel sick" Gwen said. "It's probably the gas and air" Rhys smiled. A woman came in and asked Rhys and Mary if they would like tea and biscuits. "Can I not have anything" Gwen asked. "Darling you can't, only water, because if the worst comes to the worst, and you have to go into surgery they can't operate if you have eaten something" Mary said. "Okay" Gwen said. Gwen then got loads of texts, asking her how she was.

_Gwen, _

_I don't know where you might be right know or if you have had that little monster of yours but, I just wanted to say that I love you and I can't wait to see you again, someday, soon we will xx _

_Jack x _

Gwen yelped. Her heart rate increased and so did the pain which rushed through her body. "I need to push!" Gwen cried. "Gwennie baby don't push" Mary warned. "Urghhhhhhhh!" Gwen cried. The midwife came in as Gwen cried out in pain. "Whoa, It looks like it's time to check how much you're dilated" the midwife said. "Lets get you laid on the bed" Mary said. "Right, let's check you" the midwife said. Rhys held Gwen's hand. "Right it looks like it's time to deliver this baby" the midwife said. "Oh god!" Rhys smiled. "Ahh, Rhys" Gwen cried. As Rhys sat on the bed as Gwen leant on him, he played with her hair.

**9:55 Am 1****st**** January 2010 **

Gwen smiled as she held a sleeping baby in her arms. "She's amazing" Gwen smiled. "Can I hold her?" Mary said as Gwen passed her the tiny baby who started to wake up. "Hello little one" Mary smiled. Gwen giggled. "I'm your grandma" Mary said. "I bet that felt weird to say" Rhys said. "Yeah, She's amazing Gwen" Mary said. "I know" Gwen smiled. "She's a little angel" Rhys said. Anwen started to move around in Mary's arms as she started to make little noises. "C'mon darling lets give you back to mummy" Mary said as she passed Anwen back to Gwen. "Well, a new little baby, and a new year, she's very special" Mary said. "I know" Gwen smiled, looking tired. "Gwen I'm going to get off, cos I need to get you some spare clothes and stuff for the baby" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said as Rhys kissed her goodbye. "Goodbye" Rhys said, "Bye" Gwen answered not keeping her eyes of the tiny figure that she held.

**Review x **


	213. Past Pictures

**213. Past Pictures **

Gwen and Rhys snuggled on the sofa, where Gwen was looking through the giant photo album they had. "Look at us" Gwen giggled. "Where was that taken again?" Rhys asked. "I think it was our graduation party" Gwen said. "Oh" Rhys smiled. "What about this picture, our holiday in Paris, you look very sexy darling" Rhys said. "Hmn really?" Gwen laughed. Gwen smiled as she turned the page, where there were pictures of the whole team, back in 2006, her face dropped. Gwen breathed in deeply as she remembered them.

"_Sweet cheeks; freckles, new girl?" Owen giggled_

"_Who's for Chinese?" Ianto smiled_

"_Are we seriously going to act on something she's googled?" Toshiko asked Jack. _

"_You know everything about me Jack why do you keep shutting me out" Gwen said to Jack, "Here and now that's what important the person I am now that's what I'm proud of" Jack said. "Then why did you desert us?" Gwen snapped back. _

"_You look good" Jack said his face stuck with grief, "I look huge" Gwen huffed. _

"Gwen?" Rhys asked. "Hmn?" Gwen said tears rolling down her face. Rhys turned the page for her and then wiped her tears. "Thank you" Gwen whispered to Rhys. "Hay it's alright" Rhys smiled. Gwen turned the page and saw all the pictures up till now of her unborn child. "Look how small she was" Gwen smiled. "I know" Rhys smiled. Gwen put her hand on top of her bump; "She's grown so much" Gwen smiled. "Hmn yes" Rhys smiled. "C'mon mummy lets go out for tea" Rhys smiled. "Oh mummy is it now that feels so weird" Gwen laughed.

Rhys found a really expensive Italian restaurant, where he wanted to take Gwen for one of there last nights out before they were parents. "Rhys it's a bit expensive" Gwen said. "Doesn't matter what the price is Gwen, this is my treat okay" Rhys smiled. "Okay what to have" Gwen smiled. "I think I might have the lasagne" Gwen said. "And a drink my sweet" Rhys smiled as he was trying to be funny. "Just water for me thank you" Gwen said. "And I will have the seafood pizza and some wine" Rhys smiled. "If I'm not drinking you aren't" Gwen said. "Okay, fine I'll have some orange juice then" Rhys said. "So, one week god this is scary" Gwen said. "Hay, knowing you and your body, they will have to induce you anyway" Rhys smiled. "It it's anything like me it will, and well you're kinda lazy so she will probably just sit there till somebody gives her a nudge" Gwen smiled. "Haha" Rhys said. The food finally came as Gwen tucked into her lasagne. "This is very nice" Gwen said as she smiled at Rhys with a cheeky smile. "Look at you with you're cheeky smile" Rhys giggled. Gwen grinned at Rhys as she said "I thought you liked that smile". "You're gorgeous" Rhys smiled. "Well, it is my thing" Gwen laughed. "Gwen I, hope that you're okay, about Jack and that" Rhys said as he put his hand on top of Gwen's. "I'm fine; really I can't exactly change anything can I?" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys answered. "I saw you when you looked at the picture of the team before, your heart broke" Rhys said. Gwen looked away with tears in her eyes, she was trying to hide the fact she was upset from Rhys. "Hay, do you want to go home?" Rhys said. Gwen nodded. "C'mon, let's walk home" Rhys said. They walked home in the darkness, "You know I don't think I would have been able to carry on if I didn't have you" Gwen said. "I know darling, it's probably even harder for you because of your hormones" Rhys said. "Yeah, everything came crashing down" Gwen said. "I know, you do know, I'm always here for you, and if you ever want to talk you just need to say" Rhys sympathised. "I know that's why I love you so much" Gwen smiled. "I love you more" Rhys said. "Oh" Gwen whispered. "What?" Rhys asked. "Nothing I can feel her moving around" Gwen said. "She's going to be amazing" Rhys said. "I know, and beautiful" Gwen said. "Just like you then" Rhys giggled. "I think it's bed time for me" Gwen said as she turned the key in the door, and went up the stairs. "It's getting harder everyday to get up here" Gwen said. "Take your time darling, I don't want you to give birth on these steps!" Rhys smiled as he followed Gwen. "I'm just going to get a drink and then I'm coming to join you, do you want anything?" Rhys asked. "Urm I need something for this heartburn" Gwen said. "Okay, you get yourself into bed Hunni" Rhys said as he went into the kitchen to get a drink. He went into the bedroom to find Gwen fast asleep. He got undressed and got into bed and kissed Gwen's head as he snuggled down to sleep next to Gwen. Two hours later Gwen woke up, looking distressed. "Rhys!" Gwen said as she turned the light on. "Hmn what?" Rhys said. "I feel weird" Gwen bit her lip. "Okay urm?" Rhys said. "What do you feel like?" Rhys said. "I keep having contractions, but there not proper contractions" Gwen said. "That doesn't make sense" Rhys said. "I think I'm having a false alarm" Gwen said. "Okay, do I need to ring the midwife" Rhys said. "No, I will be fine soon, just sit with me" Gwen said as Rhys went over to her side. Gwen smiled weakly as she held Rhys' hand.

**Review. Please x **


	214. Familys

**214. Family's **

"There here!" Mary said to the other guest who included Rhys' mum and dad, it was a rare family occasion as it would be the first time that they would see there first granddaughter. Mary went to the door to greet them. "Hello Rhys" Mary said, "Hay Mary" Rhys smiled as he came in with the carry cot, with a sleeping newborn in. "Hello" Gwen smiled "Hello darling" Mary said as she hugged Gwen. "Mam, have you got the TV on in there?" Gwen said "Urm yes why?" Mary said. "It's just, I've just got her off to sleep and I don't really want her woken" Gwen said. "Okay I'll turn it off" Mary said as they all went into the living room. "Hello" Rhys smiled. "Hello Son how are you?" Barry said. "I'm okay, I think Gwen's the one you should be asking" Rhys said. "Obviously" Barry laughed. Rhys put the carry cot down on the coffee table as Gwen got Anwen out of the carry cot and held her. "She's the cutest" Mary said. "I know, I should really let you guys hold her now" Gwen smiled as she passed her to Mary. "So Gwen tell us all about it" Brenda said. "Well, we were right in the middle of watching come dine with me, when your waters broke didn't they" Rhys said. "Yeah, so we got to the hospital, and one thing led to another, and sixteen hours later, there she was" Gwen said.

"Aww" Mary smiled as she rocked baby Anwen as she woke up and started to wail. "Ooh somebody's hungry" Gwen said as she got out a bottle from the changing bag. Mary passed her back to Gwen as she started to feed her. "She's like her dad, she's a greedy little thing" Gwen smiled. "Haha!" Rhys smiled. Gwen got a towel from the changing bag and then put it on her shoulder as she burped Anwen. "So have you changed any nappies yet Rhys?" Brenda said. "No not yet, she won't let me" Rhys said. "It's just easier if I do it myself" Gwen said. "You will have to let him do it sometime Gwen!" Mary said. "Mam, I know just for the moment, I'm coping fine on my own" Gwen said. Gwen smiled down at the now sleeping baby. "She can fall asleep in the most uncomfortable positions. "Gwen mind her head" Rhys said. "Oops" Gwen said as she adjusted Anwen's floppy head. "She's so small, aww I remember when we took you home Gwen" Geraint said. "How's the new house?" Brenda asked. "They keep postponing the move date, and were ready to move in, and they don't seem to be budging" Rhys said. "And we don't have a lot of space in the flat, I really wanted to move in before Anwen came but no, they did say a date, but it was my due date and Rhys just said to them, we can't really risk it, cos I could go into labour and it would just be a mess so, hopefully we will be soon" Gwen said. "Have you still not heard from your boss?" Mary said. "Jack? No, but I'm still getting paid so I don't really mind" Gwen smiled weakly, not wanting to let her feelings become true to her opinionative mother in law. "Well lucky for you then" Brenda said.

**Review x **


	215. Psychology

**215. Psychology **

Sat in her room, she hadn't been outside since Jack left, she looked at her white gauntly look on her face. "I'm completely normal, I'm normal" Gwen said. Gwen finally went downstairs and found her doctor and some other people there too.

"What do you want?" Gwen said bluntly. "I've come to help you Gwen" the doctor said. "Who told you to come?" Gwen stuttered as she glared at Rhys. "Rhys did" the doctor answered. "He lies he doesn't know what goes on in my head, he doesn't know what I'm thinking about" Gwen said trying to get herself out of it. "Gwen, these people are going to help you, there going to take you to a special unit where they will help you get though this, there also going to help you when the baby's born" the doctor said. "I'm fine I'm completely normal, you're sending me to a nut house Rhys, I thought you loved me" Gwen started to break down. "That's why I'm getting you help, Gwen because I love you, I would hate myself if I did nothing and I stood back and watch you suffer" Rhys said. "Also Gwen this isn't a nut house, you're not being sectioned, it's just help, and my colleague is a Psychologist at the place you are being taken too" the doctor gestured towards a woman who was sitting on the sofa, she was the same height as Gwen, and in her late forty's. "Gwen my name is Kate, were going to take you to the place that I work now, you will have your own room, and Rhys can come anytime he wants" Kate said. Gwen held on to Rhys like a scared child as they escorted her to the car.

They finally arrived at Elm tree Manor, where Gwen would be living until she got better. "C'mon darling" Rhys said as he got out of the car. "Rhys, I don't want to go in" Gwen pleaded. "C'mon, I'll be here, I can also be here some nights too" Rhys said. Gwen nodded as she went inside. "This is your room Gwen" Kate said. Gwen looked around the room which was empty. "Gwen, things will be clearer in the morning, we can set up a bed for Rhys if he wants to stay" Kate said. "Thanks" Rhys smiled. "My Pleasure" Kate said. "What about the other people here, do I have to meet them?" Gwen said. "We will have some activities where you will be in groups, Gwen they are all the same as you" Kate said. "Are they violent?" Gwen said. "No, quite a few of the women here have been abused by there partners" Kate said. "Okay" Gwen said as Kate left them in the small room. "Jack did this to me didn't he?" Gwen said. "I think it's mostly him Gwen and other things but we will talk about them in time" Rhys said. "Thanks for helping me Rhys, I would have probably killed myself if you hadn't had got help, I was confused before, but I understand that I'm sick, and that I need help" Gwen said. "Good, c'mon lets get you to bed" Rhys said.

The next day, breakfast was difficult for Gwen as she was new and there was a lot of staring. "Gwen don't look at them if there looking at you" Rhys said. "I don't like people looking at me" Gwen said as she started to rock. "Hay, hay it's okay" Rhys said. "Hello Gwen isn't it?" a girl smiled. "Yeah" Gwen hiccupped. "it's okay you know, I got looked at too, there just interested" the girl said. "Oh and my name is Emily, Emily Jones" Emily said. "Oh Hello Emily, what are you here for then" Gwen asked. "My husband died, and I just shut down, wouldn't talk to anybody, what about you?" Emily said. "Oh quite a few people I was very close to died, and then somebody I loved very much ran away" Gwen said. "Who was it who ran away?" Emily enquired. "A man called Jack Harkness, He was my boss" Gwen said. Emily's Face dropped. "C…Captain Jack Harkness, you worked for T…Torchwood" Emily Said. "Yeah, how do you know?" Gwen asked. Emily hugged Gwen and went back to her room. "How does she know about torchwood?" Rhys asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Gwen said.

**Review x **


	216. Silence

**216. Silence. **

Gwen Awoke in the darkness of night, she glanced over at the clock. 2:25 am, she got herself out of bed and looked around the cold room, so many memories from torchwood and from this flat. She looked down to notice the thing that were making all of the memory's pass so quickly, this tiny being made Gwen and Rhys grow up more quickly than normal, the thought of being a F-A-M-I-L-Y scared her. Rhys opened his eyes when he heard Gwen moving, Rhys went over to Gwen. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "Nothing" Gwen said, "No, C'mon tell me" Rhys demanded. "It's Just, I'm scared about growing up" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys said. "I have a big responsibility, Rhys I'm going to be a mum, and I'm seriously not ready for it" Gwen said. "Some things come naturally, and being a mum is one of them, right we have four weeks to sort things out and learn stuff, eh? It's going to be fine" Rhys said. "Okay, are you sure?" Gwen said. "Yeah" Rhys smiled as he placed her hand on Gwen's bump. "Were going to be fine, aren't we?" Gwen smiled. "Yeah" Rhys smiled. "She's moving" Gwen smiled. Rhys smiled as he kissed her bump. "Your Gorgeous you know that" Gwen laughed. "C'mon lets get you to bed" Rhys smirked as he helped Gwen back into bed. "I still won't be able to get to sleep Rhys, you know me" Gwen said. "I know, just try please, like you said, we will get no sleep with a baby on the way" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen smiled.

Morning Awoke as Rhys woke Gwen up "Happy Valentines day" Rhys said as he kissed her neck. "Owen's Birthday" Gwen said. "Gwen C'mon, you have to stop doing this, you shouldn't look to the past, and you should look to our amazing future" Rhys said. "How can I forget, he was one of my best friends" Gwen said. "I need the loo" Gwen said just to get out of an earful of Rhys. She came out to Rhys making the most gorgeous breakfast she had ever smelt, but as she felt queasy already this morning she ran back into the bathroom. "Gwen?" Rhys said as he left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Rhys sympathised. "Yeah, I just need a drink of water" Gwen croaked. "Okay, I have a nice breakfast for you too darling" Rhys said. "Thanks darling" Gwen smiled. "I thought we would go baby shopping today, and maybe test drive some prams" Rhys said. "But if we do that, you will miss that rugby game that's on" Gwen said. "You and our baby are more important than a stupid rugby game" Rhys said. "See this is why I married you Rhys Williams" Gwen smiled.

"These are so adorable" Gwen smiled. "Aww, tiny shoes for tiny people" Rhys said. "Ooh prams and Cot's" Gwen smiled. "Oh god breaking the bank already are we?" Rhys laughed. "Aww I'm going to look so cool as a mum" Gwen smirked. "I'm I not going to be a cool dad?" Rhys said. "Obviously!" Gwen smiled. "Ooh I've found the perfect pram!" Gwen squealed. "Shall I get the credit card out love?" Rhys said. "It's only one hundred and thirty pounds Rhys, and it's a carry cot too!" Gwen smiled. "Right, right and the cot you wanted was two hundred and seventy" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen said. "Right so four hundred on two items" Rhys said. "Stop moaning, do you want the best for our baby oh I think you do, and we still need to buy bedding, clothes, bottles and sterilizers and a Moses basket and baby monitors" Gwen said. "Okay, right I didn't think having a baby came with a heavy price tag Gwen" Rhys said. "Well, I'll pay for some of it, mam has already bought some clothes and bedding, your parents have got some clothes and I'm sure we will get lots of other things from everybody else" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys huffed. "Lets just get this paid for and then get home" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said.

Gwen opened the door and put her keys down on the side and huffed, she got tired easily as she was now as Rhys liked to put it 'ready to drop'. She helped Rhys get out some of the bags which were quite light as there new next door neighbour were tending to there roses. "Hello, have you been baby shopping?" the man said. "You got me" Gwen laughed. "You mustn't have long now?" the man asked. "Four weeks" Rhys said. "I won't keep you, see you later" the man said. "Bye" Gwen said. "Right, that's everything" Rhys said. "Okay, are you going to put together the cot?" Gwen said. "Yeah, probably" Rhys said. "I was going to sort out the pram" Gwen smiled. "Okay, why don't we sit down first darling" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen replied as she sat down on the sofa using her hands to slowly lower herself. "You okay?" Rhys asked. "Yeah" Gwen huffed. "You look tired?" Rhys asked. "I am, this little one won't stop moving" Gwen smiled. "I'm just going to watch the last few minutes of the game" Rhys said as he put on the TV. "Pfft... Rhys!" Gwen cursed.

**Review x **


	217. Christmas Shopping Trip

**217. Christmas Shopping**

Gwen Walked briskly down the aisles, pushing the pram before her, Anwen sound asleep in the mist of the Christmas rush. Rhys lagged behind with all of the bags. "Rhys, C'mon!" Gwen said. "Well, your fine trying to get through all these people, you have a pram" Rhys said. "I'm trying to get something for Jack, I just don't know what he would want" Gwen said. "Why don't you get him some more blue shirts?" Rhys said. "Could do, but that isn't as good as the coffee that I have bought Ianto" Gwen said. "What about a watch, he could do with a new one" Rhys suggested. "Maybe, actually that's a good Idea!" Gwen smiled as Anwen awoke. "Hush darling, go back to sleep" Gwen said as she put a dummy back into Anwen's mouth. Gwen went to the jewellery section, where a watch Jack would love stood. "Right, I have everything, I just want to look to see if they have some more bib's for Anwen, she goes through them a lot" Gwen said as she looked around the shop.

They got to the Baby clothes, which Gwen was addicted to buying; Rhys moaned that Anwen is growing so fast, she won't fit into half of them in a few months. Gwen still didn't listen to what Rhys was saying, even though it was the truth. "Right bib's, I need two packs of them, and maybe we could get her a nice little dress for Christmas eh Rhys?" Gwen said. "Yeah okay" Rhys huffed; he couldn't be bothered to argue with Gwen, as she always got her own way with him. "Right Checkouts and then we need to find a good place to eat" Gwen said. They waited in a long queue in the checkouts, where Anwen started to cry. "Aww darling" Gwen said as she got her out of the pram. Anwen's tiny figure was grasped by Gwen as she snuggled her, Anwen was only three weeks old. "Rhys can you get the pram for me" Gwen asked as Rhys took control of the pram. Anwen finally got back off to sleep, but Gwen couldn't put her down as she had grabbed onto Gwen's leather jacket. Gwen fixed Anwen's hat which was falling off as she tried to put her back in the pram without disturbing Anwen of her sleep. "C'mon lets grab something to eat" Gwen said.

Rhys found this café; where they sat down to eat. "C'mon little one" Gwen said as she got Anwen out of her pram. Anwen began to wake up and wept. "Aww darling, it's time for dinner" Gwen said as she got the bottle out of the changing bag. "I'm so happy" Rhys smiled. "Why?" Gwen said as she fed Anwen. "I have a perfect wife and a gorgeous daughter" Rhys said. "Aww, you're so cute," Gwen smiled. "And I can't wait to spend a first Christmas as a family" Rhys smiled. "I know" Gwen said. Gwen spotted Trina and Megan coming out of the café. "Trina, Megan?" Gwen said. "Gwen" they both smiled as they looked at baby Anwen. "She's so cute" Megan said. "I know" Gwen cooed. "How come your in town, and how come I wasn't invited?" Gwen asked. "Well, we just thought, because of the baby you might not want to come, you had her three weeks ago, I just thought you would be resting" Trina said. "Oh" Gwen looked down, her smile turning into a frown. "Me having Anwen doesn't change anything, I can still go out" Gwen said. "Okay, we will sort something out right, for the sales after Christmas" Megan said, you could see they felt guilty. "Yeah sure" Gwen said. Gwen put Anwen back in the pram, as she started to weep. "I just feel so left out" Gwen cried. "Hay, don't cry darling" Rhys said as he gave her a tissue. "Urgh, I feel stupid for crying in public" Gwen said as she wiped her eyes. "Your hormones will still be a little haywire, c'mon who's more important, them stupid girls or you baby daughter?" Rhys said. Gwen looked at Anwen who was back sleeping after her dinner. "Anwen" Gwen hiccupped. "Yeah, c'mon lets order I'm starving" Rhys said.

**Review x **


	218. Merry Christmas

**218. Merry Christmas! **

"The Day I've been bloody dreading, Christmas with your mother, seriously there's going to be some comments from her, she hates me she thinks I'm not good enough for you" Gwen said. "Hay, I'm not good enough for you" Rhys said. "Shut up you" Gwen laughed as she slapped his arse. Rhys at the spare of the moment kissed Gwen, as they fell onto the bed. "Owch Rhys be careful" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys said. "Anyways, we better get off" Gwen smiled as she pushed Rhys off her. "God I love your new figure, you're so skinny, a lot different than me" Gwen sniggered. "Yeah, but your gorgeous, even if you are a Boat" Rhys joked. "Oi" Gwen laughed. "C'mon, my mam will be wondering where we are" Rhys said.

They arrived in Newport around twelve noon, where Brenda Williams would be waiting patiently at the door. "I bet you right, she will be waiting by that door for us" Gwen said. "Probably" Rhys huffed as he found the right road. Gwen got out first, as Rhys got all of the presents. "Merry Christmas Gwen!" Brenda said as she opened the door. "Merry Christmas Brenda, How are you?" Gwen said. "I'm great, how are you, when are you due?" Brenda asked. "Oh urm end of January" Gwen smiled. "Not long now really, come in and sit down" Brenda said. "Okay" Gwen said as she went into the living room to meet Barry who was watching an old movie. "Hello" Gwen smiled. "Hya love" Barry said. "Alrite dad" Rhys said as Barry looked round, "God man where's all the weight gone" Barry said. Rhys laughed as he said "Well, a lot of hard work and dieting" Rhys smiled as he sat down next to Gwen. "Wine Rhys?" Brenda asked. "Yeah, just the one I'm driving" Rhys said. "Do you need any help in the kitchen Brenda?" Gwen smiled. "No I'm fine darling, you just relax" Brenda said. "So what's happening with you dad" Rhys asked. "Not much son, what about you two, baby shopping?" Barry said. "Not yet, we have a bit of time yet" Gwen smiled. "Somebody's on the move again!" Gwen said. Rhys smiled as he kissed Gwen. "Does she move a lot" Barry said. "Yeah, all the time, seriously she's nothing like her dad" Gwen said. "Dinners ready" Brenda said, They All sat down for dinner.

"This is lovely mam!" Rhys smiled as he ate his dinner. "Well thanks Rhys" Brenda said.

They All finished eating there dinner, when the sat down to chat, Gwen was listening to a long winded story of the time Brenda and Barry Went on holiday to Italy, when the inevitable happened. Gwen closed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Holy Shit" Rhys said as he stood up already hyperventilating, Gwen was already crying. "Oh god Gwen, Barry Call an ambulance!" Brenda said. "No!" Gwen said. "It's fine I'll drive" Rhys said. "I'm sorry Brenda, I think I've ruined your carpet" Gwen said, a bit shaken. "Its fine darling, don't worry" Brenda said. "How are you doing darling" Rhys said. "I'm okay, I'm just a bit shaky, she's five weeks early" Gwen said. "Right, Rhys are we going to get going or what?" Barry said. "Yeah" Rhys said. "Will you do something useful Barry!" Brenda shouted. "Mam please, you need to calm down" Rhys shouted. "Right were gonna go now Gwen, can you walk?" Rhys said. "I think so" Gwen said as Rhys helped her up. "Are you okay?" Rhys said as they started to walk, "Yeah, for the moment, she's going to be okay right?" Gwen said. "Yeah she's going to be fine" Rhys smiled. "I haven't even looked this far on into the baby book yet!" Gwen said. "I don't think a book really helps that much" Rhys. "Well no" Gwen said. They got outside when Gwen stopped and put both her hands on the boot of the car. "I'm having a contraction!" Gwen cried as Rhys rubbed her back. "Oh shit, breathe!" Rhys said as he got Gwen into the car. They sat in the back while Barry drove. Gwen looked out of the window, she looked nervous, her eyes were watering and she was biting her lip. Rhys kissed her. "Hay it's going to be fine!" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said as she started to weep, her bottom lip quivering with nerves.

**Review x **


	219. Gwen's Heartache

**220. Gwen's Heartache. **

It was Gwen's first day without Rhys with the baby, he had gone to work a few hours ago, still tired, as Anwen wouldn't settle and she didn't have a very good appetite at the moment. Gwen went to Anwen's cot where she now was sound asleep, until Gwen noticed that she wasn't moving.

Gwen's stomach flipped as she knew that Anwen was dead. She screamed loudly as she backed away from the cot and dialled 999. After she had been on the phone to one of the operators, who told her to keep calm, she rang Rhys. She knew this would be the hardest convocation. "Rhys" Gwen cried. "Gwen what's wrong?" Rhys said. "It's Anwen, she's… She's-" Gwen started to hyperventilate as Rhys told her to breathe slowly, himself still not knowing what was wrong. "She's dead Rhys" Gwen cried. Rhys' face dropped, his heart sunk and split into a million pieces, his pulse was racing. He hung up on Gwen and walked out of the office, where Ruth would come running after him. "Rhys Where are you going?" Ruth asked. "I have to go, my little girl's just died" Rhys said as he got into to car and started to cry. "Rhys your in no fit state to drive, c'mon I'll have James take you back home" Ruth said. "Cheers" Rhys said deadpan.

Rhys got there as the paramedics were walking out with Anwen, Gwen behind with the other paramedic holding her. "Gwen!" Rhys shouted. "Rhys" Gwen cried. "What happened?" Rhys asked. "I just went over to see if she was okay, and then she wasn't breathing and I checked her pulse, there was no pulse, I didn't know what to do" Gwen said. "Shhh, I'm here now, were gonna have to be strong now" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen wept.

Gwen and Rhys sat outside the morgue, as the doctors had confirmed that she had died from cot death. Gwen was staring into space, and Rhys was holding Gwen's hand. "Why does everybody I love die" Gwen said, deadpan. "It's life darling, god can be cruel at times" Rhys said, trying to keep strong, for Gwen's sake. "Mr and Mrs Williams, you can see Anwen now if you want to say your goodbyes, take as long as you need" The Doctor said. "Thank you" Rhys said. They walked in, and Gwen took one look at her baby and broke down into hysterics. "My baby" Gwen wept as the tears flooded out. "She's so cold" Rhys said. "Goodbye my little angel" Gwen said. "Goodbye darling, uncle Ianto, Tosh and Owen will look after you now" Rhys said as he started to cry. "No" Gwen cried. Gwen fell into Rhys arms as they held each other tight, Gwen burying her head in Rhys chest. "I want it to be a dream Rhys" Gwen cried, the words slightly distorted as she buried her head. "I know darling, I think it's time to go" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen said as Rhys escorted her out of the morgue.

"I was so looking forward to spending my time with her, she would have been so gorgeous, I just can't think of her alone and cold like that" Gwen said. "I know, I was looking forward to being a good dad, taking her to school and all of that, and we didn't even have a week with her" Rhys expressed as they walked down the corridor. "It's my fault I should have fed her more, she was too small, I feel like a murderer" Gwen said. "You shouldn't think that, you were a great mum, I know you were" Rhys said. "I wish I could hold her" Gwen said. "I know, but she's in a better place" Rhys explained. "I hope Ianto looks after her" Gwen smiled as she looked down at the teddy which she had gripped so tightly throughout this terrible ordeal, she kissed it as she closed her eyes, tears still escaping from the tiny cracks in her heart.

**Review x **


	220. Blackout

**221. Blackout **

All Jack Could See Was Gwen slipping on the coffee Ianto had spilt earlier. Torchwood could use some Health and Safety Courses. "Gwen are you Okay?" Jack said. "Yeah I'm fine" Gwen said. Owen then came over trying to not laugh "Are you sure, what about the baby?" Owen said. "Owen I'm seventeen weeks, my baby is the size of an orange or something" Gwen said. "Still" Ianto said, frowning. "Really guys wow, I've suddenly become interesting over night have I?" Gwen said. "No we were just concerned for the baby, you're the first person to become pregnant since Lucia, and I want to look after your little one better than I did Alice, look at her, she hates me" Jack said. "I'm not a china doll Jack, please I'm fine" Gwen smiled. "You're so gorgeous" Jack smiled. "What?" Ianto said, interjecting in the convocation. "Glowing, Gwen's glowing" Jack said as he winked back at Gwen. "I'm taking a trip out to Greggs everybody, so what do you want?" Ianto said. "Sausage Roll Please Ianto" Tosh said not looking away from her computer screen. "Just a Tea mate" Owen said looking up from the autopsy bay. "Steak bake, ooh and a powerade to keep up my energy for this afternoon" Jack winked as he laughed at Ianto. "Gwen?" Ianto said. "Cheese and Onion pie, urm chocolate muffin, plain crisps and a bottled water please Ianto" Gwen smiled. "Bloody hell, how much are you ordering?" Ianto said. "I'm eating for two Ianto, and also I have a craving for chocolate muffins, I'm going to be so fat after this" Gwen smiled. "You already are" Jack sniggered as Gwen gave him look that would kill a demon. "I'm joking" Jack apologised, before he got killed by Gwen's hormonal state. Tosh finally looked away from her computer screen as Gwen had her hand to her forehead. "Are you okay" Tosh said looking over her glasses which where balancing on her nose. "I just feel a bit light headed, I haven't really eaten today, and I keep throwing up" Gwen said. "Aww" Tosh said as she looked up at the screen. "Where is Ianto, I'm starving" Gwen said as she looked round. "Jack we have a rift alert in Bute Park, it was quite a big spike" Tosh said. "C'mon then Gwen, lets go a have a look" Jack said. "Okay" Gwen smiled as Ianto came back in with all of the food; Gwen picked hers up and then went with Jack to Bute Park.

"There he is, god what a looker" Jack said. "Jack!" Gwen said. "I'm joking" Jack said. "It's one of them Jadoon, outer space police what is he doing?" Jack said. "I don't know, maybe we should ask him?" Gwen said. They both went up to the creature, where Jack would try his hand and flirting with a rhino, until Gwen was sick all over the Jadoon's boots. "Oops, I think that was my lunch" Gwen said. She looked up at the figure that was now scanning her. "Two Human" The Jadoon Said. He then looked at Jack "Human, 51st Century" The Jadoon Said. "That's right, and I'm sure that The Doctor told you, that the Jadoon can not be on this planet, take it to the shadow proclamation if you aren't satisfied!" Jack said. Suddenly the Jadoon, teleported. "Damn!" Jack said.

**Review x **


	221. Announcements

**222. Announcement's **

Jack didn't look happy, the rest of the team were working hard in Gwen's absence, gosh how much he missed Gwen, and he felt the pain she felt at this moment in time.

His blue eyes bloodshot, and tears imminent. "Urm Guys can I talk to you all a minute" Jack said deadpan. "I've just come off the phone from Rhys, and he told me that Gwen lost her baby this morning" Jack said. The whole team was in shock. "Urm, he told me that there was nothing they could do, Gwen's still in hospital, but she really doesn't want visitors, I've sent them our love and sympathy" Jack said.

Tosh went into the toilets; she didn't want Owen to see her cry. She took her glasses off and put her head into her hands and started to cry, her eyeliner smudging down her face. "Tosh are you okay?" Ianto asked. She sniffed. "I will be in a minute" Tosh wept, Ianto knew she was crying. "It will be okay Tosh" Ianto said. "Gwen has lost her baby Ianto, it's not going to be okay" Tosh said.

Owen continued to carry on with his autopsy of a weevil. All he could think about was Katie, when she died, he ever wondered if they would have kids.

Gwen sat in her hospital room, she stared at the plain wall, as Jack came in. "I know you didn't want visitors but, I just wanted to see you" Jack sat down next to Gwen. "All of the team are devastated, they send there love" Jack said, with yet no reply. "Toshiko can't stop crying and I can't too" Jack said as he started to cry. "There all thinking about me?" Gwen asked. "Yeah" Jack said. "It's not fair Jack" Gwen said. "I know darling, but the world is a cruel place" Jack said. "I know, I want Rhys" Gwen started to weep. "Darling, I will ring him is he at work?" Jack asked. "No he's with my mam and dad, talking to them" Gwen wept. "Gwen, he needs to be with you, this is a traumatic time for you both" Jack said.

**The Next Day … **

Gwen sat in the nursery, where her baby should have been sleeping; she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, staring into space. Rhys opened the door and stared at Gwen. "Gwen…I" Rhys said, he didn't want this terrible thing to ruin there relationship, he wanted it to strengthen them as a couple. "Why don't you prepare dinner, you must be hungry" Rhys said as Gwen went downstairs.

Gwen grabbed a large knife as she grabbed the metal with her hands she grasps the knife tight, the jagged edges cutting into her skin, the red blood dripping from her hand, some of it still on the knife. Gwen stared, with no care in the world. Rhys walked into the kitchen where Gwen was standing, there were spatters of blood. "Gwen" there was a short silence until Rhys continued "What have you done?" Rhys asked. Gwen started to weep, "Come here" Rhys said as he wrapped his wife's hand up in the kitchen cloth which was beside Gwen and escorted her to the living room.

Rhys tried to tidy up the cut, Gwen yelping when she felt pain. She was in pieces. Tears ran down her cheeks as Rhys bandaged the cut. "Hay, Hay its okay let it out" Rhys said his eyes watering. She leant on Rhys' shirt and moaned "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault" Gwen cried. "I know it wasn't, it can't be helped sweetie, but listen to me, were gonna get through this together" Rhys said. Gwen closed her eyes for a second and nodded as she leant back on the sofa, and fell asleep her hand gripped tightly to Rhys' hand.

**Review x **


	222. Rest

**223. Rest **

**Dedicated to Melica Walker x **

Gwen sat in the chair which lay next to her hospital bed, she still looked tired but as she glanced into the cot of her tiny daughter, she thought of the team, and what they would be doing right now. Rhys poked his head through the door, Gwen not noticing him until he spoke. "Hello darling" Rhys smiled. "Hay" Gwen said as she continued to look at Anwen. "I've been home and got Anwen some clothes and some other things for you" Rhys said. "Thanks, I really want to go home today, I want to get her settled" Gwen said. "Gwen why don't you pick her up, It won't harm her you know" Rhys said. "Okay, I just don't want to disturb her, she's so peaceful" Gwen smiled. "Did you ring Jack?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, he said that the whole team are visiting you today" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen huffed. Gwen's facial expressions looked like she was in discomfort. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "Nothing, just a bit sore that's all" Gwen smiled. "Nice to know" Rhys laughed. "C'mon then give her here then" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said as he tried not to wake Anwen as he got her out of the cot. Rhys passed Anwen to Gwen.

"We aren't disturbing you are we?" Jack smiled as the rest of the team filed into the room. "No, come in Jack" Gwen smiled. "Aww, she's adorable" Jack said. "I know" Gwen smiled as Anwen opened her eyes. "Aww, hello little one" Jack smiled. "She's so cute, aww I want one Owen" Tosh smiled. "In your dreams Tosh!" Owen sniggered. "So c'mon what have you got me" Gwen said. "Well, I bought her some dummies and some bibs, cos I know how fast you can get through them, I was there for Rhiannon's two" Ianto said. "Thank you Ianto, you can hold her first" Gwen smiled as she passed Anwen to Ianto. Jack then put his arm around Ianto's shoulder and gazed at baby Anwen as she yawned. "She's so amazing, she looks just like you Gwen" Ianto smiled. "Aww Ianto, these are so cute" Gwen said. "Gwen I'm just going to get off to work for a few hours, just need to do some paperwork and I'll be back around two ish" Rhys said. "Okay bye darling" Gwen smiled as Rhys kissed her. "Gwen can I hold her next" Tosh said. "Course, gives me something less to do" Gwen smiled. as Jack hugged Ianto. "Aww you guys are so cute" Gwen said. Jack laughed as Ianto blushed with his hands firmly in his trouser pockets.

Anwen started to cry as Tosh rocked her. "She doesn't like me does she?" Tosh hesitated. "Of course she does darling, she just is a bit cranky because we have woken her up, she's a stubborn one" Gwen said. "Like somebody we know" Jack sniggered. "Shut it" Gwen said as Tosh put her back into Gwen's arms. "Are you tired little one" Gwen smiled as Anwen yawned and stuck her tongue out. "My gorgeous little girl" Gwen smiled. "We will get off now, and let you rest, bye Gwen" Jack said as he kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Bye Jack" Gwen said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Hello Rhys?" Ruth said looking startled. "Hya" Rhys said as he went straight to his desk. "I didn't think you would be in" Ruth said. "Well I needed to do some paperwork" Rhys said. "How's Gwen?" Ruth asked. "She's fine, we had a little baby girl, two days ago" Rhys said. "Aww, tell me about it then" Ruth said as she sat down with some tea. "Urm, well, she's called Anwen, urm she weighs seven pound, four ounces and she's adorable, she looks just like Gwen" Rhys said. "Aww, I bet she's cute" Ruth said. "Yeah she is" Rhys smiled.

Gwen sat alone with baby Anwen in her arms as the midwife came in. "You can go home if you want soon, I'll get one of the nurses to get you some things" the midwife said. "Thank you" Gwen smiled. Gwen packed her things and put Anwen in the carry cot, and also she waited for Rhys to return. "Hello You" Rhys smiled. "Hello" Gwen giggled. "C'mon darling lets take you and our gorgeous daughter home" Rhys smiled. "Yeah" Gwen said as the midwife gave Gwen some iron tablets and also some other things for Anwen as Gwen, Rhys and baby Anwen went to the car.

**Review x**


	223. Sent Home

**223. Sent Home. **

The Door Opened to Gwen and Rhys' new house where, two sets of anxious, soon to be grandparents sat. Mary rushed out to see if it was Rhys. "Pfft, talk about trying to save beds" Rhys said as he helped Gwen through the door, "Rhys I just want to rest will that stop you ranting" Gwen said. "Well I'm just annoyed" Rhys said. "What are you doing here?" Mary said. "They sent me home" Gwen said. "Why have they sent you home then Gwen?" Barry said as Gwen sat down on the sofa. "They've induced me, it's just a waiting game really, and it could be hours or days" Gwen said. "It will be fine" Rhys said as he sat on the edge of the armrest and stroked Gwen's brown hair.

Gwen looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay darling?" Brenda said. "Yeah, I just keep having little contractions, I've told them, but they still send me home" Gwen said. "Do you want to get some sleep Gwen; c'mon I'll help you upstairs" Mary said. Mary helped Gwen upstairs and helped Gwen into bed. "Sleep darling" Mary smiled. "Thanks Mam" Gwen smiled.

"Rhys, why don't you check on Gwen soon" Brenda said. "Yeah I will" Rhys smiled.

"I really thought it was time, god I know your first can be a bit late but not this much" Rhys said. "I know that little one will be here soon" Brenda said. "I better check on Gwen" Rhys said as he went upstairs, he opened the white painted door. To see Gwen leaning on the bed, panting. "Rhys, I'm having contractions, can you get mam!" Gwen cried. "Right. Mary!" Rhys shouted. "What" Mary said as she popped her head round the door "Oh god!" Mary cried. "Mam please come over here, I think I need to go to the hospital, again!" Gwen cried. "Yeah, your waters haven't broke though?" Mary said. "No" Gwen said as she closed her eyes. "Let's get downstairs" Mary said. They helped Gwen downstairs, "Slowly Darling" Mary said as the rest of the family came out of the living room, shocked. "Right Were off again, Wish us luck" Rhys said. "Good luck Gwen" Mary smiled as she started to cry. "Aww my baby, I wish I could be there with her" Mary said. "She will be okay" Geraint said.

**Review. **


	224. Immortal Really?

224. Immortality ….. Really?

There Was A Scream….

Rhys ran as fast as he could up the stairs, to see Gwen cowering away from the cot where her baby daughter lay. Rhys went over to the cot to find Anwen smiling up at him. "What's up?" Rhys asked politely. "She's dead!" Gwen screamed. "No she isn't" Rhys said. "What?" Gwen said. "Look, she's fine" Rhys said as Gwen peered over the cot to hear Anwen gurgling. "She's fine" Gwen stuttered as she tried to calm herself down. "You interrupted the news, some funny thing, this guy in America survived his own death, they gave him the lethal injection and then bam still alive" Rhys laughed. "It's not funny Rhys" Gwen said deadpan. "You don't think it's Jack do you?" Rhys said. "No, Jack wouldn't-" Gwen said.

"I feel like something's up, out there, something's coming…" Gwen said. "Sometimes you talk rubbish Gwen, remember that's not our life anymore" Rhys said as he put his hand on Gwen's shoulder to reassure her. "but it is Rhys, there's no getting away from it, but I just don't know, I just want the best for Anwen, I don't want her in any danger" Gwen said as she got Anwen out of the cot. Anwen struggled out of her mother's arms anxiously wailing for Gwen to put her on the floor. She was an explorer.

Review x


	225. Summer BBQ's

**225. Summer BBQ's **

"You Like?" Gwen said as she spun around. Rhys just smiled. "What?" Gwen said. "You're just gorgeous" Rhys said. "Well I like compliments" Gwen giggled as she got ready for the BBQ that one of there old College friends was having, it was more like a reunion of the class. Gwen was wearing a turquoise maxi dress which fitted her perfectly. Rhys went over to Gwen kissed her softly on the lips then kissed her neck which he knew she would enjoy. "Hnm Rhys not now" Gwen pouted as Rhys giggled. "C'mon you lets go" Gwen said as she spun round, this consequently made Rhys slap her bum as they went out of the door.

They arrived at the party where they were both greeted by there classmate Jeremy. "Hello Guys, Oh Gwen you look tantalizingly ravish this evening" Jeremy said. "Yeah well, there both mine" Rhys smiled. "Rhys you bad boy, you know I'm a man's man" Jeremy said as he campfully walked to the garden. "So Gwen tell me when are you due?" Jeremy asked. "June 15th" Gwen smiled. "Aww not long to wait now, I would love a little baby, there so cute and also we would so take them to dance classes and we would dress them up in drag, oh darling it would be amazing" Jeremy said. "I think dressing them up in drag would go too far Jerry mate" Rhys said. "Well you know me I love a good drag act" Jeremy said as he pranced off. "Well" Gwen said. "I know tell me about it" Rhys smiled. "Gwen! Gwen!" a woman shouted from across the garden, "Emily!" Gwen smiled as she came over to hug Gwen. "Aww you look so gorgeous, you've left it late haven't you? I had mine at twenty three" Emily said. "Well my career was getting in the way and I only got married two and a half years ago" Gwen smiled. "Really he took that long, god Rhys!" Emily said. "Well I was waiting for the right moment" Rhys said. "Well anyways how are you" Gwen said. "I'm okay, just had to dump my sucker of a boyfriend as he cheated" Emily said. "Aww that's terrible, I'm just going to get a drink" Gwen said as Rhys quickly averted them both away from the convocation. "God that was a bit much" Gwen said. "I know giving me the third degree" Rhys said. "Well, if you would like to know, your daughter is moving" Gwen smiled as she poured the orange juice. Rhys gently kissed his hand and then placed it on Gwen's bump. "Aww you so cute" Gwen smiled. "You're so cute" Rhys smiled. "Ooh hello" Jeremy Said. "Hello again" Gwen said. "I tell you the food is going to be amazing" Jeremy smiled. "Well it better be" Rhys said. "I'm starving" Gwen laughed as she grabbed onto Rhys hand.

It was going dark as Jeremy put a large firework display on, Rhys stood behind Gwen holding her around her waist. "I love you" Rhys said. "I know you do, I love you too" Gwen smiled.

They finally got home; Rhys got Gwen some tea when the doorbell went. Rhys opened the door to find a very gauntly looking Owen Harper. "Urm hi Rhys, is Gwen in" Owen said. "Yeah…yeah-" Rhys said as he stuttered. "Gwen… I'm back" Owen said. Gwen started to panic, as Owen rushed over to her, "just sit down" Owen said. Rhys knelt down next to Gwen. "Urm, I don't know, I'm… Your…. Dead!" Gwen said. "I know it's a shock but really it's me" Owen said. "Huh?" Gwen said deadpan. "When are you due?" Owen asked. "June 15th" Gwen said. "So bout four weeks?" Owen asked. "Yeah" Gwen whispered. "Why don't we get you up to bed Gwen, your in shock and you need some sleep" Rhys said. "I don't need sleep" Gwen said. "Rhys is right, you need to rest, you're in shock and I don't want you to go into labour" Owen said. "I'm not going to go into labour!" Gwen said. "Urm Gwen" Rhys said. "What Rhys!" Gwen screamed. "You're Waters" Owen said. "Oh god!" Gwen cried. "Shit what do we do" Rhys panicked. "Right just everybody calm down, trust me I'm a doctor!" Owen said.

**Review x **


	226. Alone and Afraid

**226. Alone and Afraid **

**Also I have a New Fic Called Beau if you're a fan of this, hope you like this chapter and if you read my other Fic please review x **

Gwen couldn't move, she was scared; more scared than ever before, even scarier than fighting aliens, or seeing Jack and Ianto naked. One thing she was always scared about was being alone at this time, the only thing that worried her that Rhys wouldn't be there, to calm her down. "God pick up the bloody phone Rhys!" Gwen cried as she dialled her mothers mobile. "Hello Gwen" Mary said. "Hya mum where are you know!" Gwen cried. "I'm in Cardiff with a friend" Mary said. "Mam please can you come round to mine, I'm in labour, and Rhys isn't here, and I'm scared and I really need to push now!" Gwen cried. "Don't you dare push, keep panting and I'll be there soon darling, keep calm" Mary said. "Please Mam be quick!" Gwen cried as she put the phone down.

It only took a few minutes for Mary Cooper to get to Gwen's flat where she was on the floor, her back resting on the breakfast counter. "Aww darling, how long have you been like this?" Mary said. "An hour or so" Gwen panted. "Have you rung Rhys?" Mary asked. "He won't answer his phone, I'm scared mam really scared I can't do this without Rhys!" Gwen cried. "Oh god Gwen, I can see the head" Mary screamed.

Rhys was a service station getting a coffee as he finally looked at his phone.

_20 missed calls … Gwen x _

He looked at his screen as anxiousness struck his face. "Shit!" Rhys said as he rang Gwen.

"Gwen!" Rhys shouted. "WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ANSWERING YOU PHONE!" Gwen shouted. "I'm sorry I was driving" Rhys said. "Gwen you're going to have to push!" Mary said. Rhys heard this over the speakerphone. "Shit no, I'm coming back hang in there darling" Rhys said. "No Rhys, you won't make it back in time, this baby is coming now!" Gwen cried. "Put me on loud speaker" Rhys said as Gwen did so. "Right now, push!" Mary said as Gwen screamed. "C'mon darling" Rhys said down the phone. "Here she is" Mary said. "Why isn't she crying" Gwen cried. "I'm going to try something" Mary said shaking madly. She breathed into the baby's mouth to try and start her lungs… It was Silent.

Crying Ensued.

"Aww" Gwen cried. Mary got a blanket and wrapped it around the newborn as she gave her to Gwen. "She's beautiful" Gwen cried. "Gwen" Rhys said as she picked up the phone. "How is she?" Rhys asked. "She's beautiful, Rhys you should be here" Gwen said. "It's good I am then" Rhys said as Gwen looked round to see Rhys standing there. "She's gorgeous, she looks just like you Gwen" Rhys smiled. "I know" Gwen smiled. Rhys went and sat next to Gwen where he stroked the newborn's forehead as she gurgled. They both giggled. "What shall we call her?" Rhys asked. "I like Anwen" Gwen smiled. "Aww Anwen, I like that" Rhys said.

**Review x **


	227. Rhys' Nightmares

**227. Rhys' Nightmares.**

Gwen Awoke in the middle of the night to see Rhys' side of the bed empty. She got up and went to the living room, to see Rhys looking outside of the window, a tear running down his cheek. "Rhys" Gwen said. Rhys looked round and wiped his eyes. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked. "I'm fine really it's nothing" Rhys said as he went over to the sofa and sat down. "Rhys, if we can't be truthful to each other, how are we going to get through each day" Gwen said. "Really I don't want to talk about it" Rhys said. "Rhys, tell me for gods sake please!" Gwen shouted. "I had a nightmare okay!" Rhys shouted. "What about?" Gwen asked. "You, and the baby, it was horrible and I don't want to talk about it again" Rhys said. "Rhys, were fine and were both one hundred percent healthy, you have nothing to worry about darling, aww come here you big lummox" Gwen smiled as she hugged Rhys. "You know sometimes I worry about you" Gwen smiled. "God I worry about you all of the time Gwen" Rhys said. "You shouldn't worry" Gwen smiled. "Well I do, your carrying my child, I worry if you do too much, if you don't sleep well and just if you do just about anything" Rhys said. "Your bound to be worried sweetie, but you need to stop being so worried that your not sleeping" Gwen said. Rhys started to cry, "I love you so much" Rhys cried. "Aww darling, don't cry" Gwen said. "I'm sorry, I'm I man I shouldn't be crying" Rhys said. "No, it's good to cry, and you're the manliest man I know" Gwen smiled. "C'mon lets get to bed" Gwen said as she grabbed Rhys' hand and went to bed.

They faced each other, Gwen still awake. "I love you" Gwen whispered. "I love you too" Rhys smiled.

**3 Months Later **

The red digits of the clock, pulsed 3:50 am, and now Gwen could not sleep. She got out of bed slowly; Jack was the only thing she could think about, it was like he had a permanent fix on her mind, he called out to her. Gwen leant on the windowsill and looked out onto the eerie road, where a small gust of wind trundled past. Gwen put her head on her arms which lay on the windowsill as she started to cry, she didn't know if it was the pain of Jack leaving or something else. Rhys opened his eyes as he called Gwen's name. She looked around a hand rubbing her stomach, her eyes tearful. "What's up?" Rhys said as he jumped out of bed, "I don't know it hurts" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said as Gwen grabbed his hand tightly as she moaned loudly. "Oh god, this is happening isn't it, but you're… you're too early" Rhys said. "Don't you think I know that!" Gwen shouted. "This is Jack's fault; you've been stressed ever since he left!" Rhys said. "Oh everything's always bloody Jack's fault!" Gwen shouted. Rhys went over to the other side of the room to switch the light on. "What the bloody hell is going on Gwe- Oh shit!" Rhys said as in mid conversation, Gwen's waters had broke. "This is fucking real now!" Rhys said as he started to hyperventilate. "Rhys, enough about how your feeling please" Gwen said. "Sorry" Rhys said. "God it feels like I've peed myself, Urgh disgusting!" Gwen said. "Hmn, urm what do you want me to do?" Rhys asked. "Well first you could help me change my trousers, and then you can pack me a bag, I need a spare change of pyjamas and some baby clothes" Gwen said. "Right, urm where will I get them from, my head is all over the place" Rhys said. "In that draw!" Gwen tutted. Rhys got Gwen ready; he put her ugg boots on and her grey cotton dressing gown. Then he got the bag ready with all of the essentials. "Right ready?" Rhys said out of breath. "Well, I think you should get yourself ready" Gwen smiled as Rhys looked as he only had his boxer shorts on. "Yeah" Rhys wandered. Gwen chuckled to herself as Rhys got dressed quickly. "Hay slow down, my contractions are so far apart their is no need to rush just yet" Gwen said. "But you're early" Rhys huffed. "Yeah six weeks early, I'm sure she will be fine, the rate your going at your gonna give yourself a heart attack" Gwen said. "Right come here, breathe, breathe, breathe that's it" Gwen said as Rhys breathed in and out to calm him. "Right I'm ready" Rhys said. "Great" Gwen smiled. Gwen held Rhys hand as she smiled. "God were going to be parents" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys said as he kissed her brown locks.

They arrived at the hospital, Rhys was shaking, and Gwen was still calm. "Hya, urm Gwen Williams, we called about fifteen minutes ago" Rhys said to the receptionist. "Right Gwen do you know how far apart your contraction's are?" the receptionist. "Urm I think I counted about seven minutes apart now" Rhys said. "Okay" the receptionist said.

**Review x **


	228. Things Humans Say

**228. Things Humans Say**

Rhys slammed the door loudly as Gwen walked stormed in after. "Gwen, just quit it now" Rhys shouted. "no I won't, because I can't believe my husband actually spoke to me just then, how could you say that you don't want this baby anymore, this was your idea to begin with!" Gwen shouted. "I didn't mean it" Rhys said. "Yeah right too right you did" Gwen said. "Maybe you will say next, I'd never wish I married you" Gwen said. "I would never say that" Rhys said looking guilty. Gwen stormed out of the house. It was cold outside, and Gwen was now alone, cold, she didn't know where to go. She sat on a bench in the park and started to cry. A little girl skipped past, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Gwen crying. "Are you okay?" the girl squeaked. "Yeah" Gwen said tearfully. "Are you having a baby?" the girl asked. "Soon yes" Gwen said. "Aren't you cold? I'm cold" the girl said. "Really cold" Gwen started to choke on her tears again. "Please don't cry" the girl said as she skipped started to get freezing, Gwen was still outside sat alone as it turned nightfall, with only a top to protect her arms from the wind, and she was scared. But she didn't care.

"Andy, it's Rhys, please can you help, Gwen went out hours ago, we had a row, it's freezing out there you have to help me" Rhys said looking worried.

"Where could she be?" Andy asked as Rhys got into his police vehicle. "I don't know we need to look in parks, street's near here, she can't have gone far she's eight months pregnant for god sakes" Rhys said. "And you making her stressed enough to storm out isn't good for her, and this cold isn't either, I'm going to get a paramedic down here when we find her" Andy said. "So sergeant eh?" Rhys said. "Not now" Andy said."Right lets try this park" Rhys said. "Who's that over there on that bench?" Andy spotted. "It's Gwen, she looks cold" Rhys said as he sprinted to her. "God I've been worried sick, you're freezing!" Rhys said as he put his coat around her. "This is alpha 186, can you call me a paramedic to Bute Park please" Andy said over the radio.

A paramedic came, who got Gwen into his car and put a blanket around her. Rhys sat next to her and held her hand. "Look Gwen, I didn't mean what I said earlier, it's just I've got something to tell you… I… I lost my job today" Rhys said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen said. "I was ashamed" Rhys said. "Why am I going to hospital again?" Gwen said. "Just to check you out, you must have been cold" Rhys said. "I was" Gwen said. "Rhys, if we don't have enough money we don't have to move, seriously, we can make room for a baby in the flat, and I will get another job" Gwen said. "No, we are moving to our house, and you will not be working, that's my job" Rhys said. "I love you so much, and I wish you wouldn't worry, you stress me out so much" Gwen said. "You shouldn't be stressed, it's bad for the baby" Rhys said. "But I can't stop it" Gwen said.

They got to the hospital where Gwen got checked out by the nurses. "Urm I was wondering if we could have an ultrasound, I've never been able to go to one I just want to see her" Rhys said. "Sure, we will get it set up for you" the nurse smiled at Rhys. "I told you I would be fine" Gwen said. Rhys sat down next to Gwen's bed when they started the ultrasound. Rhys glanced at the screen, his eyes watering at the sight of his tiny baby. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the nurse asked. "Yes! Finally somebody asked me" Gwen said. "Congratulations, it's a girl" the nurse said. "I knew it was!" Gwen smiled. "I'm having a daughter, she's beautiful" Rhys looked overwhelmed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I feel stupid" Rhys said as he wiped his eyes. "Don't worry, enjoy the time you have together before the baby comes, and you try not to get so stressed and cold again" the nurse said to Gwen. "I won't its fine" Gwen smiled. "I'll give you two a minute" the nurse said. "Thanks" Gwen smiled. Rhys started to cry again as Gwen smiled at him and brushed his tears away. "N'aww I'm always going to look after you and our baby girl" Rhys cried. "I know" Gwen smiled. "Well it looks like you can go home now" the nurse said as she came in and gave Rhys a photo of the baby. "I've brought the warmest coat I could find for you" Rhys said as he helped Gwen put her coat on. The coat was a black cotton coat, slightly like Jack's but not as long. She tied the tie tight above her bump. "Thank you" Gwen smiled at the nurse. Gwen and Rhys walked down a long corridor of the hospital holding hands. "Rhys, can I just tell you something, when you said before you had never been to one of my scans before" Gwen said. "Yeah" Rhys said. "Do you know why you never been to one of my scans?" Gwen said. "No" Rhys said. "You are either, out with Banana and Dav drinking, or working or doing something rugby related, it's just, Banana and Dav 's Single stag do's are really not for you at the moment" Gwen said. "Why?" Rhys asked. "Because Rhys, you're missing out all the good bits of this pregnancy, the first time she kicked, when she moves, all of the scans, and anti-natal classes, I just don't want you to miss the birth too" Gwen said. "You know I would never miss it for the world Gwen, and if you don't want me to go, I won't, really, there to childish for me, c'mon there grown adults" Rhys said. "I just need you to be there a bit more" Gwen said. "Okay I will darling" Rhys said. "Well to start, tomorrow the midwife is coming round, she's going to check me over and then were going to go through my birthing plan and breathing and all that, I think you really need to be there to get prepared for the birth, Rhys" Gwen said as they got into the a taxi which was standing idle in the bay.

The next day, the clock hit ten o'clock, when the midwife came. "Hello" Gwen smiled as she opened the door. Gwen led her into the living room where Rhys was. "Hello" the midwife said. "Hya" Rhys smiled. "This is Rhys my husband" Gwen smiled. "Right lets get you checked over" the midwife said. "Okay" Gwen smiled. "I heard you got checked over last night, Gwen sometimes you forget you're carrying another person in there with you, who can feel the cold you know" the midwife said. "I know, I'm not proud of what I did I was just angry" Gwen said. "Well just think next time when you go out in -2 conditions eh?" the midwife scolded. "Well she looks fine, in a nice position as well" the midwife said. "Good" Gwen smiled. "Right shall we get on with these breathing exercises I want you to try" the midwife said "Yeah" Gwen said. "Rhys I want you to know these as well so you can do it with her on the day" the midwife said. "Okay" Rhys said as he sat next to Gwen. Gwen held Rhys' hand through the breathing sessions, and then they went through the birthing plan. "Right I want it really to be a natural birth, well as natural as possible, if I need drugs I will take them, oh and get me lots of gas and air" Gwen said. The midwife sniggered. "So are you not considering a water birth they are the range at the moment?" the midwife said. "I don't go with trend, and it's my baby I'll do it my way" Gwen said. "Okay" the midwife said.

**7 ½ weeks later….. **

"Bloody Finally Gwen, you don't know how edgy I've been over the past week and a half" Rhys said as he drove. "Well I'm sorry if my body doesn't fit in your schedule Rhys!" Gwen cried. "I'm sorry!" Rhys said. "Ahh bloody red lights!" Gwen cried. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "I'm having a contraction!" Gwen said as she grabbed onto Rhys arm. "Gwen I'm trying to drive!" Rhys shouted as Gwen started to cry. "Hay it's going to be okay you know" Rhys said. "I know" Gwen said.

They got into the car park to find a space. "Right there's one here" Rhys said as he parked the car. "Just hurry up" Gwen said as she got out of the car and went into the boot to get her overnight bag. Rhys got back from the ticket machine and then they made there way to the maternity unit. Gwen waddled through, with Rhys holding her overnight bag and supporting her back. The woman at the reception put down her phone and looked at Gwen. "Hello, how can I help you" the receptionist said. "She started having contractions about two hours ago, but then her waters broke about thirty minutes ago" Rhys said. "Can I take your name please" the receptionist smiled. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper" Gwen said. "And your name?" the receptionist said. "Rhys Williams, I'm her husband" Rhys said. "Okay then, lets get you to room six, and we will get you sorted out" the receptionist said. "Have you got something to wear, preferably a night gown" the receptionist asked. "Yeah I have everything here" Rhys said, "right I will let you get to it and I will send a midwife down to check how far your dilated." the receptionist said. Rhys helped Gwen into her night gown and also put her dressing gown on and consequently put her slippers on too. Rhys' kept getting calls from his parents Brenda and Barry who were one there way from Newport and also Mary and Geraint who were one there way from Swansea, Mary was worried that she wouldn't get there in time for the birth of there first grandchild. "She's fine really her contractions are ten minutes apart at the moment you're not missing anything yet" Rhys said to Mary who was on the end of the phone. "I better not miss it Rhys!" Mary said.

"That was your mother, she's getting anxious" Rhys said. Gwen huffed "Tell her I don't want her to be, it's making me more nervous".

"Hello, right can I get you laid down on the bed Gwen, I just need to check, and this might be a bit uncomfortable" the midwife said as she put her elastic glove on. "Three centimetres, we're getting there slowly" the midwife said, "Okay" Gwen said. "I'm just going to get some coffee, I'll be back in a minute Gwen" Rhys said. "Okay" Gwen smiled as she glanced through her magazine. Gwen's parents were the first to arrive. "Hello darling" Mary smiled. "Hello Mam" Gwen smiled. "How are you?" Mary asked. "Well, I'm three centimetres but I'm getting more intense contractions now" Gwen said. "Are they about seven minutes apart now?" Mary said. "Yeah your four centimetres now darling" Mary said. "Oh" Gwen said. "How many days were you late again?" Mary asked. "Nine days" Gwen said. "Do you know roughly how long you have been in labour darling" Geraint said. "About five and a half hours" Gwen said. Rhys walked in with his coffee, "Hya, if I would have known you were here I would have got you a coffee" Rhys said. "Its fine darling, you sit down and relax" Mary said. "My Mam and Dad are on my way" Rhys said. "Great, the room filled with people while I give birth great!" Gwen said. "We will sit in the waiting room if you want, I think it would be better" Mary said. "Yeah okay" Gwen said as another contraction ripped through her. "Remember those breathing exercises Gwen!" Rhys said. "There getting even more constant now!" Gwen cried. "I'm getting the midwife" Rhys said. Gwen started to breathe the gas and air as the pain got more intense and more constant. "Right lets have a check then, let's see how far you are" the midwife said. "Nine centimetres darling, I'm going to get some equipment ready for the birth" the midwife said. "Okay" Gwen cried. "Right Gwen, start when your ready" the midwife said. "Okay" Gwen cried as she started to push. "Good start, she's crowning Gwen" the midwife said. "I wanna see" Rhys said. The midwife giggled as Rhys looked. "She has lots of brown hair!" Rhys smiled. Gwen pushed again, "Here she comes Gwen, she's gorgeous" Rhys said as he went back to holding Gwen's hand. "Push darling" Rhys said as he kissed her cheek. "Right, Gwen one more big push!" the midwife said. "GO!" as Gwen pushed, she screamed in agony. Then they heard a loud wail. "Here she is" the midwife said as she picked her up to show Gwen. "Rhys do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" the midwife said. "Yeah" Rhys said as he grabbed the scissors and cut the scissors into the rubbery cord. "We will just clean her up for you" the midwife said as she wiped her clean and gave her to Gwen. Gwen looked at her in awe before speaking. "Hello" Gwen smiled. "Are you tired little one, all of that wailing I bet" Gwen said. "Got any Idea's on a name?" the midwife said. "Anwen, Anwen Williams" Gwen smiled. "Okay" the midwife said as she wrote it on a little wrist band and put it on Anwen. "Look at her little brown hair, aww" Gwen smiled. Rhys took a few pictures as the parents came in. "Were not disturbing you are we?" Mary asked. "No come in" Gwen said. "Oh, she's gorgeous" Mary said. "I know" Gwen smiled. "Look she's yawning" Geraint said. "Like her daddy" Gwen smiled. "She looks like you but has my personality" Rhys said. "Well we will see" Gwen said. "So she won't be stubborn as hell" Geraint said. "Probably, if she isn't, well she will be loud and bubbly, that's what I would call my personality" Rhys said. "More like fiery and loud" Gwen said. "Oi!" Rhys laughed. "What have you called her?" Brenda asked. "Anwen, after my grandmother" Gwen said. "Aww Gwen she would have loved that" Mary said close to tears. Rhys was sending the picture to all of his mates. And he put…

**From Rhys Williams:**

**Recipients: Harkness, Jack: Banana Boat: Davidson, Andy: Dav: Harwoods, James: Mum: Cooper, Mary: Jones, Martha **

_Anwen Williams, 8 pounds 10 ounces, born at: 6:30 pm. She's gorgeous! _

"Rhys, why don't you hold her" Brenda said. "Okay, is that okay with you darling" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen smiled as she passed her over to Rhys. "I just want to dress her up!" Gwen smiled. Mary giggled. Rhys kissed Anwen's forehead as she started to cry. "Aww, hush little one" Rhys said. "Give her here I want to change her into some clothes" Gwen said. Gwen got her into a baby grow and put a bib round her so she didn't spoil it. Her little brown tufts of hair stuck up and she looked around taking in the entire room before she fell back asleep. "Hya, I think we should try to breast feed her now, it's better late than never" the midwife said. "I'm not too keen on everybody being here" Gwen said. "Okay we can go, we will go back to yours and get things sorted" Geraint said. "Thanks dad" Gwen smiled. "Bye darling" Mary said. "Bye mam" Gwen smiled. "Right if you want to get sorted we will start" the midwife said. Gwen held Anwen's head as she nuzzled. "Wow that feels weird" Gwen said. "See first time, you're a natural at this" the midwife said. "So we can put this in bottles right?" Rhys said. "Yeah, you just need to use a breast pump" the midwife said. "Yes we have one, when can I take her home?" Gwen said as she looked down at Anwen who was happily having her feed. "Soon Gwen, just one more day darling and then you can take her home" the midwife said. "I want to give her a bath, is there any place I can do that, and also you can help me?" Gwen asked. "I'll see what I can do" the midwife said. "Hmn I wish I was Anwen right now" Rhys said. "That's just sick" Gwen said. "What they were mine before she came along" Rhys said. "Hush you" Gwen scolded. "Oh I forgot to check my messages" Rhys said as he looked at his phone. "Why?" Gwen said. "I sent everybody a picture of Anwen when she was born, so I'm getting replies" Rhys said. "Oh okay, nobody asking if I'm fine?" Gwen asked. "No not really" Rhys said.

_Banana Boat:_

_Aww, she's a stunner, are you sure she's yours Rhys? With your ugly mug how could you have made something like that! _

_Dav _

_What a Cutie, so when do we get to see you changing the nappies eh Rhys! _

_Harwoods James_

_Shown it to all of the guys and gals here, they all think she's a cutie, so like Gwen, congratulations mate, it's all down hill from here, next thing you know they will be leaving school and drinking till the early hours…. Gosh time flies spend it carefully! Ps. Good look with the nappies and early feeding mate, your not going to have a proper nights sleep again! _

_Andy D _

_Jealous Much, Congratulations! Tell Gwen I love her and I'll be around ASAP to see her. _

_Jack H….. Sending Failure … _

Rhys giggled at the messages. "Andy's coming round when we get back, and he said he loves you, c'mon he really thinks he's going to still get you, your married and you have a child, yes going to happen!" Rhys said. "Just let him dream okay, he's finding love, and he's a sergeant now" Gwen said. "Are you being serious who would let that buffoon-" Rhys was cut off by Sergeant Andy Davidson who had just come into the room. "Well, I showed the skills to be a sergeant after the 456 incident so yes, have you got a problem with that?" Andy said. "Urm no, sorry mate" Rhys said as he sat down. "Is this her?" Andy smiled. "Yeah" Gwen smiled. "Aww she is even cuter than on the photo" Andy smiled. "It's the cute little nose and the sticking up hair that makes her so cute" Andy said as she stroked her tiny nose. Anwen flinched as she woke up, groaned as she started to cry. "Aww, darling did you not like uncle Andy touching you nose, no you didn't did you sweetheart, you're so like your daddy, if somebody wakes him he gets angry" Gwen cooed. "Oi, I don't all the time" Rhys said. "Anyways I have to go now, I'm still really on duty" Andy said. "Okay, thanks for dropping by anyway" Gwen smiled. "Bye Andy" Rhys said. Gwen put Anwen in her cot as she dropped off again. "I'm so tired" Gwen said. "Get some sleep" Rhys said. "Will you look after her for me" Gwen said. "Of course, I'm her dad, don't worry Gwen" Rhys smiled. Gwen got off to sleep as Rhys looked round, he saw a man at the window, a man in a long greatcoat. "Hay" Jack said as he came in. "She's gorgeous, can I hold her" Jack asked. "Okay" Rhys said. Jack picked Anwen up as she gurgled loudly which woke Gwen. "Gwen I" Jack said. "Jack" Gwen said as she started to cry. "Hay, hay, hay, calm down" Rhys said as he went over to Gwen and calmed her down. Jack smiled down at Anwen who was looking up at him, a lot like Gwen did when she first met Jack. "She stares at me like you do Gwen" Jack said. "I know, why are you back Jack, just to break my heart a few other times, it's like a hobby for you isn't it" Gwen said. "Gwen please" Jack said. "And also can I have my baby back before you steal another important thing from me" Gwen said as Jack gave her back to Rhys. "Gwen I think you need to calm down" Rhys said. "Do I!" Gwen said. "I think I'm going to go, I will talk to you later Gwen, I just wanted to see her, your little girl, you're a mummy Gwen" Jack said. Gwen closed her eyes. "Stay, I'm sorry" Gwen said. "Thank you" Jack said. "What is she called" Jack asked. "Anwen" Gwen said. Jack smiled "Very Beautiful". "What?" Gwen asked. "Anwen, Means very beautiful in welsh, Ianto told me a lot of words" Jack said. "Really?" Gwen said. "Yeah" Jack said. "It's perfect then" Gwen smiled at Anwen who was gurgling in her cot.

**Review? x **


	229. Second Thoughts

229. Second Thoughts

Gwen Knocked on the door of Jack and Ianto's flat, she was crying her eyes out. "What's up?" Ianto said as he answered the door. "Rhys, he's gone and I don't know where, I know he was getting anxious about being a dad, but he won't answer his phone and I'm scared Ianto" Gwen cried. "He will be fine, I tell you sometimes us men need some space, just leave him he will come back when he's ready, and there's lots of things going through his mind, c'mon becoming a dad for the first time is a big thing" Ianto lectured. "He's right, when I found out I was gonna be a dad I flipped" Jack said. "So it's normal then" Gwen said. "Well, this was when I first found out, not a week away from her due date" Jack said. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he was so happy until we found out we were having a girl, then he started to get all weird" Gwen said. "Maybe he's finding it hard, I think he wanted a boy really" Ianto said. "Yeah he did, he told me" Jack said. "I can't change that, I don't know why he was so looking forward to having a boy, he knew it was a 50/50 chance of it being a girl, Urgh it annoys me" Gwen said. The doorbell rang. "Do you think that might be him?" Jack said. "Might be?" Gwen said as Ianto opened the door. "Ianto can I talk to you" Rhys said. "Urm… Well" Ianto said as Rhys heard Gwen weeping next to Jack on the sofa. "Gwen" Rhys said. "Rhys" Gwen cried. Rhys went over to Gwen, helped her up and held her tightly. "I love you" Rhys said. "I love you more" Gwen cried. "Right Gwen, I've thought long and hard about all of this and I just want to tell you that I'm scared about becoming a dad, but seriously, I'm more scared for you, you're going to be a mum" Rhys said. "but I'm not scared about being a mum, I'm scared about giving birth, but I already know, your going to be an amazing dad" Gwen smiled. "And you're going to be an amazing mum" Rhys said. "Don't ever walk out on me again, I was worried sick!" Gwen said. "I promise I won't" Rhys smiled. They both sat down on the sofa, as Rhys put his hand on her bump. "Were both doing this together, agreed" Rhys said. "Agreed… Ooh!" Gwen said. "What!" Rhys asked, looking alarmed. "I think I'm having a contraction!" Gwen held Rhys hand. "Are you sure?" Rhys asked. "No just a twinge" Gwen said. "Thank god!" Rhys shouted as he calmed himself down. "We should get back home" Rhys said. "Yeah you're right" Ianto said. "I'm shattered!" Gwen said. "C'mon then" Rhys said as he helped Gwen up. Rhys and Gwen got into the car. "Ooh! Ooh, Oh!" Gwen cried. "What's up?" Rhys said. "I'm not joking this is a contraction" Gwen said. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Rhys asked. "No, just go home, I need to rest" Gwen cried.

**Later At Home**

Gwen was in her dressing gown, holding a hot chocolate Rhys had made her. "Hmn Hunni" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys asked. "I love you, so much" Gwen said. "I know you do" Rhys said as he read a baby book. "You can put that down y'know" Gwen smiled. "I need to know how to be a dad" Rhys said. "No you don't, it comes naturally to you!" Gwen said. "I can talk to the baby?" Rhys said. "Yeah, you didn't know that?" Gwen said. "Yeah, she can hear you" Gwen smiled. "That is so cute" Rhys said. "I can't believe in a few days we will be parents!" Gwen smiled. Rhys kissed Gwen's neck as she moaned loudly. Rhys took her legs and carried her to the bedroom. Gwen was asleep by the time he dropped her on the bed.

**The Next Day **

Gwen had just come out of the shower when the inevitable happened. "Oooh! Rhys!" Gwen cried. "Oh shit!" Rhys said as he burst into the bathroom where Gwen was bent over the basin, only wearing a towel. "My waters!" Gwen cried. "Shit, shit, shit!" Rhys said. "Right can you get the bag, and help me get into some clothes" Gwen said. "Why don't you start breathing" Rhys said. "I'm fine!" Gwen said. "I love you!" Rhys said as he kissed her passionately.

Review x


	230. Coach Trip

230. Coach Trip.

"That game was amazing man, bloody hell I'm serious one of the best times of my life" Banana said. "Same here mate" Rhys said. The rest of the coach was cheering, as they all drank the last remaining beers. "Rhys mate, eh 26-12!" Dav shouted. "Whey!" Rhys shouted. Rhys sniggered as he looked at his phone. Rhys huffed as Banana looked at him. "What mate?" Banana asked. "It's Gwen, her contractions have started" Rhys said. "Whey!" Banana Shouted. "Shit!" Rhys said. "Daddy Eh!" Dav said. "Not yet, anyway it could be a false alarm" Rhys said. "Well you never know" Dav said. "Well, I might ring her" Rhys said. Rhys started to ring Gwen. "Hello" Rhys said. "Hey darling how are you?" Gwen asked. "Urm well, I was going to ask you really" Rhys said. "Urm well I'm alright, but at the moment there 18 minutes apart, but they are okay, not too bad at the moment I'm just taking it easy" Gwen smiled. "Okay you ring me straight away if it gets worse, or your waters break, but I'm going to be back in about an hour, so just keep me posted" Rhys said. "Okay, bye darling" Gwen said. "Bye, love you" Rhys said. "Love you" Gwen smiled. "How is she mate?" Dav asked. "Yeah she's okay" Rhys said. "But are you okay, mate you've gone white" Banana said. "Sort of, it's just dawning on me I'm going to be a dad in a few hours" Rhys said. "Haha, that's why were single, so we don't have any worries about wife's and babies" Banana said. "Hmn" Rhys said as he looked out into the cold black sky.

"Oh thank god!" Rhys said as he glanced back at his phone.

_False alarm, sorry if a worried you darling xx _

_Love Gwen x _

"What?" Banana said. "False alarm" Rhys said as he breathed out loudly.

Rhys got home around twelve, Gwen was waiting for him in the living room, she was crying and holding her stomach tightly. "What's up?" Rhys said as he sat next to her. "Something feels weird" Gwen wept. "Hay its okay, we will drive to the hospital and everything will be okay" Rhys said. "I don't know what if something's wrong" Gwen cried. "There will be nothing wrong, I need you to calm down" Rhys said. "I'm so scared, I don't want to have a baby any more" Gwen cried. "Too late now darling, she's coming" Rhys said. "I really don't know if it is, it's just a weird feeling" Gwen said. "Do you want me to ring your Mam and Dad for you?" Rhys said. "Yeah, tell them to get here as fast as they can" Gwen cried. "It will only take them half an hour darling" Rhys smiled. "I know but I just feel so venerable here, it's in the middle of nowhere and when your about to give birth that isn't a good thing, y'know" Gwen said. "You worry way too much" Rhys said as he dialled the phone. "Ring the midwife too after that!" Gwen shouted. "There on there way, right next midwife" Rhys said as he pressed number 1 as they had her on speed dial. "Tell her I can't move! I'm in too much pain" Gwen shouted. "Right!" Rhys stuttered as he talked to the midwife. "She's nearby she will be here soon" Rhys said as he sat down. "I'm scared, so scared" Gwen cried as Rhys kissed her passionately. The Doorbell rang. "She's here" Rhys said. Rhys went to open the door, "Hya, So is she in the living room" the midwife said. "Yeah" Rhys said. "Right then lets check you over" the midwife said. "It's just weird there not contractions as such, it's just a weird, painful sensation constantly" Gwen cried. "Okay, have you checked if your bleeding or not?" the midwife asked. "No, is that bad, is it dead" Gwen cried as Rhys held her hand. "No, stop worrying, your not bleeding, you're fine, you look a bit hot" the midwife said. "I'm really hot what the hell is going on with my body!" Gwen cried. "Right I need you properly checked out, I'm just going to ring for an ambulance, I need you to keep calm, and maybe try and do some breathing exercises for me" the midwife said as she dialled 999 into her mobile phone. They Rushed Gwen into the maternity ward at Swansea, to see what the problem is.

"Is the baby okay" Gwen said. "Yeah, are you sure you don't want to know the sex until the birth?" the midwife said. "Yeah, were sure" Rhys said as he looked down at Gwen. "I want to know" Gwen said. "Gwen, c'mon" Rhys said. "Fine, I'm just impatient that's all" Gwen said. "Right well, the baby is lying to one side, I think there a mover alright, I think this little one unsure about coming out" the midwife said. "Can't we just help it along, is there anything you can do?" Gwen asked. "Not really, you will just have to wait, sorry" the midwife said. "So basically I've had six false alarms today and I'm still no where near to giving birth to this thing" Gwen said looking annoyed. "Not yet, looks like you have a stubborn baby in there" the midwife said. "God your personality coming out already" Rhys said. "I think you should just go home and rest" the midwife said. "Okay" Gwen said as she sat up and hopped off the bed. Rhys and Gwen vacated the hospital and hailed a cab.

**Review x **


	231. False Positive

**231. False Positive. **

Rhys came out of the shower and threw his towel on the heated radiator, until he noticed a white stick in the bin in the bathroom. He got it out of the bin and looked at it carefully. It was a pregnancy test, it was positive and Rhys was shocked as he took himself and the stick into the bedroom where Gwen was. "Urm Gwen have you got anything to talk to me about?" Rhys said trying to calm his nerves. "No nothing darling" Gwen smiled. "When were you going to tell me you were pregnant, after you had been for the abortion" Rhys said. Gwen closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Rhys we can't have a baby, it's my job things are difficult and Jack, Ianto they need me!" Gwen said. "Having a baby won't change your job, this will be good for us" Rhys said. "Will it?" Gwen cried. "Do you want me to ring Jack, or are you going to step up and tell him yourself!" Rhys said. "Can we please tell him together" Gwen smiled. "Okay, so you're keeping it right?" Rhys smiled. "Now I have thought about it, an abortion may not be a right option, c'mon I'm 32 and I'm married, I should be starting a family with the man I love, and I know he wants a baby so badly, so for once and for once only I'm going to stay screw Jack Harkness and screw Torchwood!" Gwen said. "How far along are you?" Rhys smiled. "Twelve weeks, I have something to show you" Gwen smiled as she got out her scan picture. "This was two days ago, it feels so real when you go there and feel a heartbeat, that's why I was having second thoughts about having an abortion, I only found on Saturday and I was scared until I had my scan and went to the doctors" Gwen smiled. "It's beautiful" Rhys said as he cried. "Aww" Gwen smiled as she hugged Rhys. "We better get going, once you have your clothes on Rhys" Gwen smiled. "Oh yeah" Rhys smiled as he picked up his phone and went on facebook.

_What's On Your Mind: Just found out I'm going to be a dad, I'm bloody ecstatic! _

Gwen and Rhys showed up in the hub later than usual which left Jack asking questions when she got in. "Gwen where have you been?" Jack shouted. "Can you please just give us a minute" Gwen said. "Ianto!" Gwen smiled, "Yeah?" Ianto said. "Right now you are both here we have something to announce" Gwen smiled. "Hope you will be all delighted to hear that I'm expecting" Gwen smiled. "Wow, Congratulations!" Ianto said. "So, Okay, urm" Jack said. "I'm twelve weeks gone, so I've had a scan and I'm so scared but I don't care" Gwen smiled. "Twelve, Weeks, Urm I, gotta think this through" Jack said as he went out of the cog door. "Well that wasn't taken too well" Rhys said. "He will come to his senses soon, it's just a shock for him" Ianto said.

**Review x **


	232. Do Taxi's Ever Stop?

**232. Do Taxi's Ever Stop.**

Gwen cried as she tried to hail a cab, her contractions more intense as somebody had hailed a cab. "Sorry, please, please can I have this cab, I'm in labour and I need to get to the hospital!" Gwen cried. "I'm sorry I'm busy" the commuter said as he closed his door of the cab. "Well thanks a lot!" Gwen cried as a bus arrived. "Oh thank god!" Gwen said as she got onto the bus. "Hospital please" Gwen cried as she went and sat down. "Are you okay?" a stranger said. "Yeah, I'm okay" Gwen said as she wiped her teary eyes. "When are you due?" the stranger asked. "Tomorrow, but it look likes she's coming early" Gwen said. "Is this your first" the stranger asked. "Yeah, hold my hand darling when you get a contraction, by the way I'm Carys, do you want me to come with you to the hospital or are you okay" Carys smiled. "I think I'll be fine, but thanks" Gwen said as she got off the bus. Gwen got into the maternity ward at st Helens Hospital and was now waiting for Rhys who had to come from work. "Hello Gwen, how are you, where's Rhys?" The Midwife said. "Well I'm as good as, I have gas and air, and well he's on his way back from work" Gwen smiled. "Oooh!" Gwen cried as she breathed on gas and air as Rhys came in. "Hay" Rhys smiled as he went over to Gwen and kissed her on the cheek as she breathed in gas and air. "How are you doing?" Rhys asked. "She's doing great at the moment, your three centimetres dilated, you're doing well" the midwife said. "Your Mam and Dad are on there way, I rang them in the car, did you get a taxi here?" Rhys said. "I tried to get one, but I had to get a bus, while one commuter wouldn't even give me his taxi, I was crying my eyes out, and having quite frequent contractions but no, get your own taxi!" Gwen said. "That's a load of shit, that is if knew who this bastard was I would knock him out!" Rhys said. "Rhys, just hold my hand!" Gwen shouted. "Why?" Rhys. "Because I'm having another contraction!" Gwen cried as she breathed through gas and air. "Why don't you move around a bit instead of lying in that bed" Rhys said. "Okay Help me up" Gwen said as Rhys helped her up. "Ooh Rhys, Ahh!" Gwen cried as she bent over the mattress and breathed fast as Rhys rubbed her back. "Good Idea Rhys, god!" Gwen moaned. "Ahh!" Gwen cried. "Shit Gwen, I'm going to get the midwife" Rhys said as rushed out to find the midwife. "It's okay darling" the midwife said. "Right darling why don't you don't sit down" the midwife said. Gwen lay back on the bed. "I just thought, maybe a walk around would do you good" Rhys said. "Well you thought wrong!" Gwen cried. "Right, can we all just calm down, Gwen your five centimetres you're doing so well darling keep it up" the midwife said. "I just feel bloody helpless" Rhys said. "I'm sorry for shouting at you" Gwen said. "I'm sorry for getting you to walk around, I should have just let you lie there" Rhys said. "Kiss?" Gwen smiled as Rhys kissed her. "Oohh Wow!" Gwen cried as she breathed through the gas and air, during this Gwen's parents Mary and Geraint had arrived. "Gwennie darling" Mary said. "Mam" Gwen said. "Owch!"

Mary looked alarmed as Rhys asked Gwen what was wrong. "Back pain" Gwen scrunched her eyes up tightly. "I'll go and get the midwife, and ask her if you can have some pain relief" Mary smiled. Rhys sat on the bed next to Gwen and stroked her bump, their bump. Gwen smiled weakly at Rhys as he grabbed her hand. "Try and not use the gas and air now darling" Geraint said. "Dad no!" Gwen cried. "Yes darling" Geraint ordered. "Ooooohhh!" Gwen cried as she breathed in and out as she held her father's hand and Rhys' hand. "Alright Darling?" the midwife said. "I need some drugs, I have a really bad pain in my back!" Gwen cried. "Okay darling" the midwife smiled. Gwen held Rhys hand tightly, as he kissed her cheek, "You okay darling?" Rhys smiled. "No not really" Gwen cried as she took the pain relief the midwife gave her. "Hmn Contraction! Oohh, ooh, ooh!" Gwen cried as her mother started doing breathing exercises with her. "Mam there not doing anything I don't know why you bother!" Gwen cried. "Hello how's my favourite parenting team?" the midwife said. "Urgh" Gwen moaned, "Well I'm just going to check you" the midwife said. "Right I think it's time, Mr and Mrs Cooper if you would like to wait in the waiting room, I would like to start delivery" the midwife said. "I love you sweetheart, you're going to do great" Mary said as she kissed her daughters forehead and then vacated the room. "Love you too mam" Gwen smiled.

"Right Gwen, ready to become a mum?" the midwife said. "As I'll ever be" Gwen smirked. Gwen grabbed onto one of the handles of the bed and started to push. "Darling you're doing so well!" Rhys said. "You are, she's crowning Gwen" the midwife said. "Really" Rhys said as he tried to get a glance of his baby daughter as she was brought into the world. "She's gorgeous Gwen, it may just be the top of her head but she's amazing" Rhys smiled. "Come here before I lamp you out!" Gwen shouted as she pushed. "Okay, okay" Rhys said as he held Gwen's hand. "She's nearly here Gwen, one more big push darling" the midwife smiled. Gwen screamed louder than she ever screamed before. "One more darling" the midwife told Gwen as Gwen shook her head. "I can't do it Rhys I can't" Gwen cried. "You can do it Gwen, do it for Jack" Rhys said as Gwen looked at him as she pushed for the final time. Gwen heard her baby daughter wail loudly. Gwen started to cry "She's gorgeous" Gwen cried as Rhys cut the umbilical cord. "She's amazing" Rhys smiled as they passed the newborn to Gwen. "Oh she's so beautiful" Gwen smiled as she held her baby daughter for the first time. "Do we have a name?" the midwife asked. "Oh, Anwen, I want to call her Anwen" Gwen smiled. "Yeah I like that" Rhys said. "Right, I'll go and get grandma and granddad from the waiting room" the midwife smiled. Mary and Geraint crept into the room to see there granddaughter for the first time. "She's beautiful Gwen" Mary started to cry. "I can't believe she's here and she's mine" Gwen smiled. "Ours" Rhys smiled. "Ours" Gwen smiled. "I can't believe we made her" Rhys smiled. "She's gorgeous" Gwen cried. "Hello" Rhys smiled at Anwen as she opened her eyes. Gwen took Anwen and passed her to Rhys. Gwen smiled as Rhys started to cry. "Don't Rhys you're going to set me off!" Gwen said.

**Review x **


	233. Flat Pack Furniture

**233. Flat pack Furniture **

**(Some Sexual- ish Content) **

Rhys carried one of the giant boxes in, which contained the wardrobe, and Gwen held the box which contained a chair. "I could have helped you with that!" Gwen said. "It's too heavy for you" Rhys replied. "Too heavy for me?" Gwen scolded as she went back outside to get something more heavier. She struggled inside before Rhys made a fuss and would take over. She finally got inside when she dropped the box and held her back in pain. "Owch, my back!" Gwen cried. "What the – Gwen I told you not to get anything too heavy!" Rhys scolded. "You make out that I'm not capable to do anything, just because I'm pregnant!" Gwen shouted. "You know I'm only looking after you" Rhys said as he helped her into the living room and onto the sofa. "Owch, it really hurts, you couldn't get me some paracetamol could you?" Gwen asked. "Okay" Rhys obeyed as he went into the kitchen.

Gwen smiled as Rhys came back in the room with some water and paracetamol. Gwen went into the kitchen and started preparation of dinner.

Some time later Rhys came downstairs and joined her in the kitchen. "Hmn, what a nice surprise" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen from behind. "Well I know you like chicken curry so I thought I should try and make it" Gwen smiled. Rhys got a fork and tried a piece of chicken, "Oi you off!" Gwen scolded. "What it's nice!" Rhys smirked. "Well I'm a really good cook" Gwen smiled. "You should cook more often" Rhys said. "Somebody's getting exited" Gwen said as she looked down at her bump. "What?" Rhys said. "She's kicking" Gwen smiled as she carried on with her cooking. "Stop eating the food, you chub" Gwen giggled. "I'm hungry!" Rhys said. "Well wait for dinner, it will be ready soon!" Gwen said. "Okay, okay!" Rhys replied. "Here get that stuck down your neck!" Gwen said as she gave him his plate. "Hmn" Rhys said as he had another mouthful of curry. "I know now this is going to give me heartburn" Gwen said as she took a spoonful. "Can I just have rugby one please Gwen" Rhys moaned. "No, I don't care about bloody rugby, I want to have a nice night in with my husband, and not including rugby!" Gwen scolded. "Fine!" Rhys said as he snuggled up to Gwen. "Right what's on, oh one born every minute, you should watch this Gwen" Rhys said. "Turn it off!" Gwen scolded. "Why?" Rhys moaned. "Because, I don't like it turn it off" Gwen started to get teary. "What's up?" Rhys asked. "I just don't want to watch it, I'm scared Rhys, you don't know how bloody terrifying it is" Gwen said. "You will be fine, anyways I will be there to cater for your every need" Rhys smiled. "Yeah, well we have a bit to go yet, so can we please change the subject" Gwen said. "Yeah seven weeks if that, Gwen" Rhys said. "Can we watch a movie of something" Gwen said. "Or maybe we could, you know" Rhys eyed Gwen up. "I'm not in the mood, I feel sick, and I have heartburn, I'm just not in a sexy mood I'm sorry" Gwen smiled. During the film all Gwen could do was look at Rhys, she bit her lip lustfully, she had definitely changed her mind. "I'm just going to the bathroom" Gwen said as Rhys carried on watching the film. Gwen took this time to redo her makeup, and put something sexier on. She walked down the stairs and went into the living room. Rhys looked around and grinned. "I'm guessing you have changed your mind?" Rhys said. "Just get on with it!" Gwen said eagerly. As they moved to the bedroom.

Gwen's head hit the pillow, gasping for breath. "That was amazing, how did you get so good?" Gwen said. "I wanted to try something different, and also I think the fact that you're pregnant might do something too" Rhys smiled. "Well it satisfied me" Gwen laughed, "I'm bloody shattered" Rhys said. "I just want you to hold me in those big musclely arms of yours" Gwen smiled. "You're just trying to flatter me now" Rhys said. "Maybe it was all that heavy lifting, and I'm not just talking about the boxes" Gwen laughed as they kissed passionately, after this Gwen drifted off to sleep, and Rhys gazed at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully.

**Review x **


	234. Valentines Day, Gone Wrong

234. Valentines Day, Gone Wrong.

*Cough, Cough!* Gwen coughed as she stuck her head down the toilet. Rhys was downstairs cooking a nice valentine's meal for them both when he heard a drama upstairs. Rhys made his way upstairs to see Gwen in the bathroom. "You okay darling" Rhys said as he held Gwen's hair back, as she sat up she talked to Rhys. "I just keep being sick, I haven't had morning sickness in ages, and I just think it's coming back" Gwen said. "I'm going to get you a glass of water darling" Rhys said as he got up and filled a glass full of water, "Here you go" Rhys said as Gwen drunk the glass of water. "C'mon lets get you to bed" Rhys said as he escorted Gwen to the bedroom. "I've ruined it again haven't I?" Gwen said as she started to get teary eyed. "you haven't ruined anything darling" Rhys said. "yeah I have I finally get a valentines day with my husband without Jack calling me, without torchwood, and I go and ruin it, I can't eat any of your lovely food your preparing" Gwen cried. "Yes you can, it's just morning sickness" Rhys kissed Gwen's lips and then her bump, and then realised. "Shit the food!" Rhys said as he rushed downstairs to find the lasagne ruined. "Oh bloody hell!" Rhys huffed as he scraped it all in bin and went up to see on Gwen again. "It looks like lasagne is off the menu" Rhys said. "Oh" Gwen frowned. "Hay you're getting yourself down for nothing" Rhys said. "I keep throwing up, I have really bad heartburn and I'm just sick of being pregnant now, why can't she come out!" Gwen cried. "I'm just going to go downstairs and eat as much as I can, and see if I'm sick then!" Gwen shouted as she walked to the hallway and stopped at the stairs, she felt a bit woozy as she walked down half of the stairs before she fainted. "Gwen!" Rhys ran down the stairs, as they lived in a cottage house, the floor Gwen hit was sold oak flooring. "Gwen darling can you hear me" Rhys shouted. "Hmn Rhys" Gwen moaned. "How are you feeling?" Rhys asked. "My head hurts" Gwen cried. "Do you want me to ring an ambulance?" Rhys asked. "no, I don't need one" Gwen said as she got up off the floor, "I think you should ring the midwife though, she might be able to help me stop being sick" Gwen said. "I'm just a bit concerned about the baby after you fell" Rhys frowned. "I'll be fine it was only a few steps, I just feel light headed" Gwen said. "You need to eat, I'll get you some chocolate" Rhys said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate. "Here you go" Rhys said as Gwen looked distraught. "Something's happening" Gwen cried. "What" Rhys said deadpan. "She's stopped moving, I haven't felt her since at least yesterday morning, and it just made me think." Gwen hiccupped. "Right, we better get going, it takes us 49 minutes to get the nearest hospital" Rhys said as he looked at his phone. "And that is where?" Gwen said. "Llanelli" Rhys said. "Oh god!" Gwen cried. "But if I put my foot down, I might be able to get there in 30 if you hurry up Gwen!" Rhys said as he pulled Gwen up off the sofa, eager to know if his child was still alive.

"Rhys stop going so fast!" Gwen was in hysterics. "I want to get to somebody with at least an inch of doctoring skills, I want to know!" Rhys shouted, he was stressed and Gwen knew it. "Ooh!" Gwen said. Rhys broke promptly. "What?" Rhys said, he was so stressed, he had started to cry. "She's fine, she's kicking, and moving!" Gwen smiled. "Oh for god's sake" Rhys said as he burst in tears. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just don't know what it feels like" Gwen cried. "Gwen, you scare me so much" Rhys cried as he held Gwen's hand. Rhys turned the car around and went back home. "C'mon lets go to bed" Rhys said still in shock. "Rhys" Gwen said. before he had time to answer she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry I ruined it again" Gwen said. "Well, I think you and this little one are more important than a stupid day of the year" Rhys said as he put hand on top of Gwen's bump. "A month today" Gwen smiled. "Our anniversary" "Our Due date" Gwen and Rhys said in unison. "Oh god" Gwen smiled. They both laughed together.

Review x


	235. In One Second

**235. In One Second… (Tissue Warning)**

Gwen went to her last routine scan before she saw her gorgeous little girl. She lay down on the bed slowly, as the midwife started to get ready, Gwen noticed it was taking longer than usual to find a heartbeat. "Gwen, I'm so sorry" the midwife said. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she looked at the midwifes' face. "No, no she can't be, not this late, no, have urm to phone Rhys, how, I don't" Gwen said as she burst into hysterics. Her hands shook as she rang Rhys, who was at home. "Rhys, can you come to the hospital please" Gwen cried. "What's wrong?" Rhys asked. "I don't want to tell you over the phone just come please" Gwen cried as she hung up. Rhys got there as quick as possible to see what was making his wife upset. "What's happened" Rhys asked, his heart racing. "Your wife has miscarried Mr. Williams, I'm so sorry, if you would both like to come with me, we have a private room waiting for you" the midwife said. "I'm going to have to give birth to her aren't I?" Gwen said. "Yes, I know it's confusing at the moment, but we will talk though it when we get to your room" the midwife said.

Gwen held Rhys' hand while they walked to the room, Rhys trying his hardest to stay strong and not cry. "Right Gwen, what we are going to do know is give you some time to take it all in, and then when your ready, were going to induce you and you will give birth naturally, I'll give you some time" the midwife said as she went out of the room. Rhys went into the toilet that was available in Gwen's room and locked the door behind him as he burst into hysterics. Gwen could hear him from outside the toilet, this breaking her heart even more. Rhys opened the door the bathroom and went over to Gwen and the midwife who was getting her ready by putting a gown on her. The nurse came round the other side of the bed, needle ready, as Rhys went over to Gwen and held her hand. Gwen started to cry again. "There we are, all done now" the nurse said. Gwen lay on the bed as Rhys sat down on the chair next to her. "I'm scared" Gwen cried. "I know darling and it's all going to be over soon" Rhys said. "But it's not, I'm going to have to live with this grief my whole life, every single day" Gwen cried. "I know but we have to be strong for our little angel" Rhys said. "I just don't know how it happened so sudden and so late" Gwen hiccupped. "I know" Rhys said as he held back the tears.

2 hours later…

Gwen breathed in and out as she took in the gas and air, her face was red and sweaty and she was crying her eyes out. "Gwen you need to calm down" Rhys said. "He's right darling" the midwife said. "I can't breathe!" Gwen cried. "Deep breaths, in and out" Rhys said as Gwen mimicked. "You try and do it Rhys!" Gwen moaned as Mary Cooper came in, she looked like she had been crying on the journey from Swansea to Cardiff. "Oh darling" Mary cried. "Where's dad?" Gwen wept, "He's in the waiting darling he's in pieces" Mary said. "I'm scared mam, I'm scared" Gwen cried. "I know darling, I know it's a shock but you have no choice darling, just breathe through the contractions darling" Mary said. "It hurts, and what am I going to get out of it, nothing!" Gwen cried. "You are you're going to get a baby, a baby who didn't make it but you will still love her Gwen, more than anything" Mary said. "Can you stay with me?" Gwen cried. "I'm going to be here every step of the way" Mary said. "Okay darling lets have a check" the midwife said. "Very good, just a bit to go now sweetheart, you're doing so well" the midwife said. "Rhys darling" Gwen huffed. Rhys looked up at Gwen and held her hand. "Gwen" Rhys said. "You're breaking my heart, just seeing you so upset, I never want to see you like that" Gwen said. Rhys looked at Gwen his eyes watering up as he kissed her hand and placed his head on the bed and started to cry. Mary went over to Rhys and consoled him, "Were all here for you darling, c'mon I think you need some air" Mary said. "No, I'm fine I don't want to leave her" Rhys sobbed. "Okay darling" Mary said as she switched her attention back to Gwen who looked truly distressed. "What's wrong my darling?" Mary asked. "I need to push" Gwen cried. "Darling, you don't, if you're in pain scream as loud as you want" Mary said. Gwen moaned loudly, "Good girl!" Mary said. "Right, I'm going to get the midwife" Mary said. "Rhys come here" Gwen said as he sat on the side of the bed as Gwen kissed him passionately, "Don't ever leave me right" Gwen pleaded as she held his hand. "Never in a billion years, you're my soulmate" Rhys said. "Were going to have to get though this, it going to be so hard, with the funeral and everybody around saying how sorry they are, but that's not going to bring our little girl back" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys said. "Okay, shall we start to deliver" the midwife said. Gwen started to push "You're doing so well Gwen" Rhys said. "Right one last final push my darling" the midwife said as Gwen pushed as hard as she could. They didn't hear a wail; that would have been a miracle. "She's so beautiful Gwen" the midwife said as she wrapped her up and gave her to Gwen. Gwen started to cry again. "She's so peaceful" Gwen wept as she looked at her daughter's motionless face. Rhys took a picture of his daughter, so he could always remember what she was like; he also put it on facebook.

_My Baby Girl, Sleep Well My Angel x _

Jack glanced at his Page, as he saw the picture, he put his hand to his mouth in shock, tears already rolling down his cheeks. As he commented.

_Our Sympathy goes out to you and Gwen, she's gorgeous and will never be forgotten stay strong, anything you need, and we will be here. Give Gwen My love. X _

"Goodbye my angel" Gwen cried as she kissed Anwen's forehead.

**2 weeks later**

"Ianto will you stop fussing about the way I look, we need to look after Gwen today, this is going to be the hardest day of her life, I know what loosing a child feels like Ianto, she's helpless at the moment, she just needs support" Jack lectured. "I know, but I would like you to be smart" Ianto said as he went into Gwen and Rhys flat. "Hello Rhys" Ianto said. "Ianto, Jack" Rhys said. "I'm very sorry for your loss" Ianto said. "Thanks, Gwen's just in the living room, I don't know how much help she will be to you" Rhys said. "Gwen?" Jack asked. "Jack" Gwen said. "Gwen the car is here" Rhys said. Gwen picked up the teddy which was on the side. "Hello Mr and Mrs Williams, I'm Gethin, I'm the funeral director, take as long as you wish and then we will head to the church" Gethin said. "Thank you" Gwen said. "Aww that looks so pretty, look at all of the teddies" Ianto said. Gwen walked up to the car and placed her hand on the glass. "Hello darling, mummy loves you so much, I'm never ever going to forget you" Gwen cried. "C'mon darling lets go" Rhys said. "I want to hold her again" Gwen hiccupped. "I know darling" Rhys said as he led Gwen to the car. Jack got into the car too, as Jack fiddled with his top button. "Jack stop it!" Ianto whispered. "What, it's digging into my neck!" Jack moaned quietly. Gwen started to cry again when the car started to move slowly down the street, and people were coming out of there houses to see the tiny white coffin, which was amerced in teddies and flowers. "I don't know if I can do this" Gwen cried. "Darling you can do this, we have to be strong" Rhys said. "It's too hard to let go of her" Gwen cried. "Hay, look at me, she's in a better place now" Rhys said. They got to the church where Jack, Ianto, Banana and Rhys carried the small coffin inside, Gwen followed behind with her and Rhys' parents. There friends and family were already inside the church. Gwen was now crying hysterically as she got inside the church, Jack was crying as he carried the coffin into the church, Ianto trying to keep his calm composure. Gwen put her hand on the coffin after they had lowered it down. "I love you darling" Gwen cried. The Priest Spoke as Ianto stood and read out a poem he had written.

"_Life seems so short, _

_And it doesn't seem fair, _

_As our little angel makes her way to heaven, _

_We can see, _

_How beautiful,_

_Life can be" _

Gwen and Rhys was in tears after the poem, it had touched them greatly, and most of the congregation were in tears too, it felt meaningful to everybody, most of all to Jack.

**Review x **


	236. Over

**236. Over. **

It was raining when Gwen knocked on Ianto's door. "What's wrong" Ianto said. "He's left me" Gwen cried. "What?" Ianto frowned. "He packed his bags and left!" Gwen cried. "Huh?" Ianto said. Gwen passed Ianto an envelope which he opened, "No!" Ianto frowned. "Divorce papers" Gwen said. "Let me help you with all of them heavy bags, you must be freezing" Ianto said as he grabbed one of Gwen's large bags. "Ianto come back to bed you sexy Welshman – Oh Gwen" Jack said. "Hay Jack" Gwen said. "Divorce?" Jack exclaimed. Gwen went and sat down in the living area where she started to stroke her bump. "He's a bastard" Jack said. "Can I stay here tonight, I just can go back to that flat just yet" Gwen said. "Sure, as long as you want and whatever you need Gwen, we will be there, any lifts for appointments" Jack said. "Yeah if you want us at the birth, we can be there for support" Ianto said. "Thanks" Gwen smiled. "Coffee anybody?" Ianto asked. "Yeah please" Jack said, "I just want to go to sleep" Gwen said as she curled up on the sofa. "You could take my bed if you want, me and Jack can sleep in here" Ianto said. "No it's fine really, the sofa's fine" Gwen said. "Do you have any idea why he left?" Jack asked. "No I just keep going over and over it, and I still don't have a clue, I think he's seeing somebody else" Gwen cried. "Okay, if there's anything we can do just shout" Ianto said. "Thanks, it just for one night, I'm going to my mam and dad's tomorrow, just until the baby's born, I'm just scared to be alone right now" Gwen said. Ianto got some spare blankets out for Gwen as they went back into there bedroom.

The Next day Gwen went to parent's house in Swansea, where she would be staying for a few weeks. "There you go darling" Geraint said as he placed a cup of tea down for Gwen. "Thanks" Gwen said as her mum stroked her hair. "You can do better than him you know, you're gorgeous, and c'mon Rhys wasn't the prettiest man in the world" Mary said. "He was to me" Gwen wept. "Aww my duckling" Geraint said. "Why don't you get dressed for bed" Mary said as the doorbell rung. "Geraint opened the door to find Rhys Williams standing there. "Is Gwen here?" Rhys asked. "She is, but she doesn't want to see you" Geraint said. Gwen walked out with the envelope in her hand. "You will find all of my parts signed, and here are my rings" Gwen said as she took her rings off. "But this is on one condition, I don't want you to see me again, or ever try to get involved with my daughter" Gwen said. "You can't do that, I want to be at the birth and I want to have shared custody!" Rhys shouted. "If you think your stepping one foot into that room while I give birth, you have another thing coming, I already have people who love me there, I have Jack, Ianto and my parents" Gwen shouted. "I knew Harkness would be around, sticking he nose into other people's lives, like he always does" Rhys shouted. "Well obviously loves me more than you, and you know what, I've always loved him more than you, you're just normal and boring" Gwen said. "I had an affair Gwen" Rhys said. "What do you expect, a loving reunion, oh I'm so sorry Rhys that you slept with somebody else, behind my back! While I'm carrying your child!" Gwen shouted. "I just wanted to be truthful" Rhys said. "Well thanks for that revelation" Gwen shouted. "Can we please talk like normal human beings please" Rhys asked. "You better come in then" Gwen said. They both sat down on the sofa as Rhys took out the divorce papers from the envelope and ripped them in half. "What are you-" Gwen was cut off with a "Shhh" from Rhys. "I never wanted to get divorced, I was scared you would leave me for what I did" Rhys said. "Right lets be truthful, I slept with Owen behind your back, before we were engaged" Gwen said. "Thank you, for telling me the truth" Rhys smiled. "So were even now right" Gwen said. "Yeah, we are"

"Right so I'm guessing I can swap this old engagement ring, for a new one?" Rhys Asked.

"Oh Rhys" Gwen wept as she saw the beautiful diamond ring. "Gwen, will you marry me again?" Rhys asked.

"Yes!" Gwen smiled. They both kissed passionately as Rhys put her new engagement ring and wedding ring back on her finger. "Oh she's kicking!" Gwen smiled. "Really?" Rhys smiled as he placed his hands on Gwen's bump. "She's been moving so much lately, I think she knew you were away or that I was upset" Gwen said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even thought of going off with another girl, she was nothing like you, you're one in a million Gwen, you're gorgeous and I love you so much" Rhys said as Gwen hugged Rhys as tight as she could, she wasn't letting go, not this time. Geraint and Mary were in the kitchen ranting about Rhys and also his wicked mother Brenda Williams. Gwen and Rhys came out of the living room and into the kitchen, "Mam, Dad, Me and Rhys are back together and also, were having another wedding!" Gwen smiled as she showed them the new engagement ring.

**5 Weeks Later**

Jack opened his envelope to uncover the invitation to see Gwen and Rhys' Re- new

Their vows.

Dear Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones

Have Been Invited to the Reception of Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams

Which Will Take Place of the date of 16th August 2011

At 12pm

"God How could she take him back, god he should rot in hell" Jack said. "You have to remember two things, one Gwen had an affair, and two they have a baby on the way any moment now" Ianto said. "I know, god I wish families were never complicated" Jack said.

Pc Andrew Davidson had just got home from a late shift when he got his invitation.

Dear Andy Davidson

Have Been Invited to the Reception of Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams

Which Will Take Place of the date of 16th August 2011

At 12pm

"I should really, go But I love her too much to see her get married to that buffoon, again!" Andy said to himself. "God I wish she was having my baby" Andy Thought.

**Review **


	237. Surprises, and Lots of them

237. Surprises, and Lots of them.

"So what are you doing for Valentines Day, or needn't I ask" Gwen said to Jack. "Well you know, what we normally do" Jack said. "Me and Rhys are staying in this year, he's cooking me a romantic meal, he's booked today off to prepare everything, and he wants me to be a comfortable as possible" Gwen smiled. "Aww that's cute" Jack smiled. "Ianto never does that for me" Jack said. "Well your not carrying his baby" Gwen smiled. "Good idea" Jack said. "You're mental!" Gwen said. "Why don't you go home Gwen, spend more time with Rhys" Jack said. "Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "Yeah" Jack smiled. "Bye Jack, Be Safe" Gwen laughed. "Oh you know how to be safe Gwen" Jack joked.

"Hya" Gwen said as she went into the living room, where there were loads of unlit candles. "Okay Rhys what is going on" Gwen said. "You're not supposed to be home yet!" Rhys said. "Well Jack sent me home" Gwen smiled as she went over to Rhys and kissed him. "You okay?" Rhys asked. "Yeah I just need a sit down, I've been on my feet all day doing paperwork" Gwen said. "You should be on maternity leave" Rhys said. "No I shouldn't, I'm fine I have three weeks to go, I'm fine" Gwen said. "Yeah but you're not fine, you look white as a sheet, you look drained all the time, I just think you need to rest, and I will call Jack and tell him that!" Rhys said. "It isn't Jack's decision that I'm still there it's mine, I don't want to sit around all day, I want to something to keep me busy and being at work does that" Gwen said. "Yes I know but what will happen when you go into labour a work, without me" Rhys said. Gwen looked at Rhys and frowned "Oh Rhys you know how to get round me" Gwen said. "So will you please sort this out with Jack please" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen said. "I've got a present for you, I'll just go and get it" Rhys said as he went to go and get his present, he came back into the living room to see Gwen fast asleep, Rhys smiled brightly at his sleeping wife as he put a blanket round her.

Gwen woke as Rhys was preparing dinner, he had lit the candles and turned off the lights, and this made Gwen smile. "Hello Sleeping Beauty" Rhys said. "Hello how long have I slept for?" Gwen asked. "A good three hours, you just dropped off" Rhys smiled. "The candles are beautiful thank you" Gwen said. "Well I will do anything for my gorgeous wife" Rhys said. "You could do something else for me" Gwen said. "Anything" Rhys said. "Help me up my back's killing me" Gwen smiled. Rhys helped Gwen up off the sofa. "Thanks darling" Gwen said wearily. "You still look like a zombie you know" Rhys said. "Rhys I've told you I'm…. fine" Gwen said as she put her hand to her head. "Your not okay, darling what's up?" Rhys pestered. "I just had a dizzy spell, I stood up to fast" Gwen said. "I hope you're ready for this meal, it's a three course extravaganza!" Rhys said. "Okay then, wow me with your culinary expertise" Gwen smiled. "The appetiser is quark- tasche which is a German pastry, I hope you like it, I got the recipe off Ruth at work, she likes to cook" Rhys said. "Hmn Different" Gwen smiled as she ate. "So does it approve?" Rhys said. "Very much yes, very cheesy"

"So what is for main darling" Gwen asked. "Well you will like this, it is a four cheese pizza which I made from scratch, with prawns on it, as I know you love them" Rhys said. "Ooh prawns, I'm so craving them at the moment, I had a prawn and mayonnaise sandwich for dinner" Gwen smiled. "Enjoy" Rhys said as he cut a half off the big pizza. "Oh my god Rhys this is gorgeous, are they what I think they are?" Gwen said. "Fresh prawns" Rhys said. "Fresh Prawns, to die for" Gwen smiled. "Do you want to know what's for desert?" Rhys teased. "Go on tell me" Gwen said. "It's a Waffles with hot Belgium chocolate and cream" Rhys smiled. "Hmn, you're going to have a great night Mister!" Gwen smiled. "On the downside, where not having sex" Rhys said. "Why!" Gwen looked shocked. "It's not like I don't want to, I'm just a bit wary, you could drop at any minute Gwen, I can't risk you going into labour a few weeks early" Rhys said. "Spoil sport" Gwen sulked. "You will thank me" Rhys said. "Will I?" Gwen smiled. "Why don't we sit down on the sofa, see what movies are on" Rhys said. "Ooh okay" Gwen smiled as she got up slowly. "God, I can hardly move, this is your fault!" Gwen said. "How is it my fault?" Rhys said. "You're the one which made us conceive an eight pound baby" Gwen said. "That's not me, you're just fat" Rhys and Gwen laughed together. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Gwen cried. "What, What!" Rhys shouted. Gwen started to laugh. "Don't shit me up like that" Rhys said. "I'm sorry" Gwen smiled. "I'm going to go to bed" Gwen smiled as she went into the bedroom. Rhys settled down in the living room watching TV when he heard a loud noise made by Gwen, he ran into the bedroom to find Gwen leant on the bed, she was panting loudly. "Shit what's up" Rhys panicked. "Ooh Ahh... False alarm" Gwen said, out of breath. "C'mon darling lets get you to bed" Rhys said, "I really don't need to go to bed, I'm fine"

The Next morning Gwen woke up to clattering from the kitchen. "Okay Rhys what are you doing" Gwen said. "I'm giving you a baby shower, everybody has been invited" Rhys said. "You should have told me I would have bought something special" Gwen sulked. "You don't need to wear something special, you're so beautiful" Rhys said. "Oh shut it you, I'm going to see if I have anything acceptable to wear" Gwen said. Rhys carried on with getting everything ready as Gwen came out of the bedroom, "What about this blue top and these pants" Gwen said. "you look amazing darling" Rhys smiled as he went over to her and kissed her. "I wish you would have told me about this" Gwen said. "That ruins the element of surprise" Rhys said. "Still" Gwen said as the doorbell rang. "Ooh our first guest" Rhys said as he went to the door. "Hello Mary" Rhys said as Gwen came down the hallway. "Hay mam" Gwen smiled. "Aww my darling, your huge" Mary exclaimed. "Thanks that makes me feel a lot better" Gwen sarcastically said. "Hya Gwen!" Megan and Trina Shouted as they came into the flat. "Hey guys!" Gwen said. "Aww, I'm so bloody broody now" Megan said. "I know it's just amazing" Trina said. "Seriously it's not all fine and dandy" Gwen said. "Gwen, urm where is the nursery?" Mary said. "We don't have one, we haven't moved yet" Gwen said. "God it's starting to fill up now" Rhys said. Gwen went into the bedroom to get away from the noise, "Ooh!" Gwen said as her eyes widened with panic. "Gwen?" Mary said as she popped her head round the door. "Mam, I'm scared!" Gwen cried. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay were going to get you to the hospital" Mary said. "Mam please don't take me in there with all those people" Gwen cried. "Gwen are you okay?" Trina asked as Rhys came quickly to Gwen's side. "I'm going to ring an ambulance" Mary said. "Right guys, can we please leave in an orderly fashion please, thank you for coming" Rhys said. "I'm staying" Trina said. "Why?" Rhys said. "She's been my best friend since high school, I'm staying with her" Trina exclaimed. "There here" Mary said as she let the paramedics through. "Hello, what's your name?" the paramedics asked. "Gwen" Gwen said. "Hello Gwen, my name is Simon and this is Kate" Simon said. Gwen nodded "Right, how are the contractions Gwen?" Simon asked. "There about every twelve minutes, there really painful" Gwen said. "Right were going to get you to the hospital, were going to get you up slowly" Simon said. "I'll head down in my car" Trina said as they helped Gwen down the stairs and into the ambulance. Gwen started to cry out in pain as they got to the ambulance "It's okay darling" Rhys said. "I'm three weeks early, will she be okay?" Gwen asked. "She will be fine, stop worrying and concentrate on breathing" Rhys said. "Pfft, I'm tired" Gwen said. "I know, but just try and keep calm" Rhys said. "He's right darling, we don't want you hyperventilating, or getting the baby stressed" Mary said. "I never hyperventilate" Gwen said. Gwen closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tried to fight the pain, "Oohh" Gwen cried. Rhys huffed. "You okay darling?" Mary asked Rhys. "No I'm just really nervous" Rhys said. "Ohhhh, ahh!" Gwen cried as the Ambulance stopped at the Maternity Unit at St Helen's Hospital. "Gwen Cooper, She's thirty seven weeks, and having frequent contractions now" Simon said.

**Review x **


	238. Cry

238. Cry

Rhys answered his phone to hear his wife crying on the end of it. "Shit, I'm so sorry I totally forgot I was on a delivery you see" Rhys said. "You knew this was the one you had to be at, the most important one!" Gwen shouted. "I'm so sorry darling, whatever you want me to do to make this up to you" Rhys said. "You know how much shit I'm going through at the moment Rhys, with Jack leaving it's just all a bit to much for me, and I'm getting stressed, I just can't take all of this!" Gwen wept. "Please don't start to cry again, I'm sorry darling" Rhys said. "You better be on your way home!" Gwen cried. "I'm in the car, don't you worry, Gwen I think we need a big long chat when we get home" Rhys said.

Rhys got back home; he could hear Gwen crying from the hallway. "Hay, Come here" Rhys said as he sat down next to Gwen and hugged her tightly. "We're going to sort all this out, and I'm going to make it up to you for not being there today" Rhys said. "I'm sorry for being like this, it's just with everything I'm comfortable with is in ruins, torchwood, Jack I just can't deal with it all, and my hormones are making it ten times worse, I keep crying all the time" Gwen cried. "Hay, it's okay to cry, I do it all the time" Rhys said. "When do you cry?" Gwen cried. "God did I just say that, urm well if you must know, at night when your asleep I just watch you, and you're so beautiful, it makes me cry" Rhys said. "Oh Rhys, that's – gorgeous thank you, that's made me feel special" Gwen smiled. "Did I just see a smile?" Rhys asked. "Yeah" Gwen smiled as she started to cry again. "Aww don't cry again" Rhys said. "I'm happy, you make me so happy" Gwen cried. "Oh god you're making me cry now Gwen" Rhys cried. "Look at the pair of us, cry babies" Gwen said. Gwen and Rhys snuggled down on the sofa. "Are you going to tell me the sex of the baby" Rhys said. "Why don't you look in that bag, I think it will become more clear" Gwen said. Rhys went over and looked in the shopping bag; there was a pretty dress inside. "I'm guessing it's a girl" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen smiled as she stood up, Rhys came over to her hand hugged her tightly. "Rhys not to tight!" Gwen exclaimed. "Oh Sorry" Rhys smiled. "God, I'm going to cry again" Gwen said. "Hay what's wrong now?" Rhys said. "Just tell me something, promise that you will never leave me, because Rhys I'm scared I'm so scared" Gwen cried as she collapsed into Rhys arms. "Hay, I promise, and what are you so scared about" Rhys asked. "All sorts of things, I just feel like everybody I love is dying or leaving, I'm scared about my dad not making it, I want him to see her before he dies, I'm scared about being a mum, I'm going to be terrible, and I'm scared about going into labour alone" Gwen wept. "Gwen, listen to me, you are not going to be alone, ever, I'm always going to be here, and your dad may be ill Gwen but he is fighting and that's all that counts, and your talking rubbish when you say you are going to be a terrible mother, it's a learning curve for all of us, also I will never ever miss the birth of my daughter for anything" Rhys lectured. "You missed today" Gwen said. "Gwen I'm going to be with you through everything else" Rhys said. "I'm just bringing rubbish things up now and I'm making myself upset because I'm thinking too much" Gwen said. "Hay your allowed to be hormonal you know, a good cry is okay" Rhys said.

**Review **


	239. Love at First Sight

239.

Gwen walked through Rhosilli with Anwen; this would be the first time she had ventured out with her since they brought her home two days ago. She went into the grocery shop and got some essential food items. "Hello, I haven't see you around here before" the owner said. "We have just moved into the rectory cottage on the cliff top" Gwen said. "Oh that's very nice, ooh and who's this little one" the owner said. "Anwen, she four days old" Gwen said. "Aww she's so cute" the shop owner said. Gwen smiled as she went back to the house. "Hello" Gwen smiled. "Hello darling" Rhys said as he picked Anwen up out of the pram. "How is my little girl" Rhys said. "She's fine" Gwen smiled. "You still look exhausted" Rhys said. "I'm fine really" Gwen smiled. Anwen started to cry as Rhys passed her back to Gwen. "She needs feeding, don't you little one, yes you do" Gwen cooed as she went and got the bottle which had already been done. Gwen fed Anwen, her big green eyes looking up at her mother. "Aww, you both look so cute" Rhys smiled as he sat next to Gwen who was still feeding Anwen. "Whoops" Gwen said as she mopped up Anwen's mouth as she brought up some milk. "I've made you a salad for dinner I hope that's okay" Rhys said. "Yeah it's fine" Gwen smiled as she looked back down at Anwen. "So do you like being a mum then?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, I love her so much, she means everything to me" Gwen said. The Doorbell Went. "I wonder who this will be" Rhys said as he went and opened the door. "Hya" Jack smiled as Ianto stood behind with presents. "Hello guys" Rhys said. "Here's a bottle of wine, just to say congratulations" Jack said. "Cheers, nice one mate" Rhys said. "Where's my goddaughter" Jack said as he came into the living room. "Hello Jack" Gwen said as Jack came and sat down next to Gwen. "Aww, she's gorgeous!" Jack said. "I know she's so amazing" Gwen smiled. Anwen started to cry as Gwen gave her to Jack. "Hay little one" Jack said as he started to rock her. "See I told you Uncle Jack would make it all better" Jack laughed. "Can I hold her?" Ianto asked. "Yeah, Jack give her to Ianto, stop hogging her" Gwen said. "Can I take her home?" Jack cooed. "No you can't" Gwen said. Jack passed Anwen to Ianto. "Aww, such an adorable little thing" Ianto said. Gwen smiled. "Oh we have some news of our own" Jack said. "Oh really, tell me" Gwen said. "What's different about my hand" Jack said as he put his left hand out. "Engaged?" Gwen smiled. "Yeah" Jack said. "When?" Gwen asked. "When we got the call about this little one, we just thought, why don't we just go for it" Jack said. "Aww, that is the cutest" Gwen smiled. "What's this I'm hearing, you're getting married, or should I say civil partnership" Rhys said. "Yeah" Jack said. "Well I love a good wedding, I've been to a civil partnership before, Gwen's mate Carys had one, there better than normal weddings" Rhys said. "Well they were flamboyant, you know that!" Gwen said. "Everybody was drinking, it was amazing, well except from Gwen" Rhys laughed. "That was only because I was heavily pregnant at the time" Gwen said. "There still on there honeymoon you know, five weeks In the Caribbean, nice for some" Gwen said. "I don't think we will have a honeymoon" Ianto said. "Well, I don't think we could leave we have the world to look after" Jack said. "Eghem!" Gwen said. "What?" Ianto said. "Can I have my daughter back now?" Gwen said. "Oh yeah sorry" Ianto apologised as he gave a sleeping Anwen back to Gwen. Gwen looked down at her daughter sleeping as she stroked her tiny hand. "Shall we leave you to get some sleep?" Jack asked. "Okay, if you want to, you can stay if you want" Gwen said. "No it's okay, when the baby's sleeping you are supposed to be sleeping, being a new mum is hard" Jack smiled. "I know, but I'm fine" Gwen said. "You look so tired Gwen" Jack said. "I'm so tired Jack, I can't sleep because I keep thinking what if I've done something wrong, what if something happens to her, I just keep wondering" Gwen cried. "She looks very peaceful to me, you should be sleeping Gwen, there's nothing wrong with her, and you have to get that out of your head" Jack said. "I know, you just don't know how much I love her, when they put her in my arms all I felt was love" Gwen wept. "Aww" Ianto said. "Were going to leave you to rest now Gwen" Jack said as he kissed her cheek. "Bye Jack, Ianto" Gwen said. Rhys took Anwen off Gwen and put her in her bassinette. "Sleep now" Rhys ordered. "But I-" Gwen said as she got cut off by Rhys. "No Gwen Sleep now!" Rhys said.

**Review x **


End file.
